El mundo es un pañuelo
by Dafn3eCullen
Summary: TLH/ Bella cambia su vida es con una sola firma,con un futuro prometedor todo se trunco en una noche,la más feliz de su vida.Edward arrogante y millonario,herido por una mujer.Los recuerdos se superan?No importa lo lejos k vas el destino te junta
1. prologo

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

EL MUNDO ES UN PAÑUELO

PROLOGO

_"Para quien no esta muerto esto tiene que ser lo mas cerca que se puede estar del cielo._

_El amor como un sentimiento racional es algo imposible de situar, el amor a simple vista se disfraza con la lujuria pero esto no es nada de eso lo que el hecho de verlo respirar y saver que esta a salvo me provoca no tiene nombre bueno si ...plenitud."ituar, el amor a simple vista se disfraza con la lujuria pero esto no es nada que ver con eso la safisfacción que provoca de verlo respirar y asegurarme que esta a salvo, la sensación, no tiene nombre, bueno si. .. plenitud "._

Cuando me dijeron que me miraba no lo podia creer era imposible, pero ahora que me teine entre sus brazos me siento protegida y cuidanda, tenia la confirmado, era un hecho, el era el hombre con le que no me importaria perder hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre por garantizar su existencia.

Con una mirada podia perder la nocion de el tiempo y el espacio. Es perfecto: su cuerpo, se amoldaba al mio como si estubieramos hechos para estar asi unidos en un todo formando uno solo, sus manos, sus caricias,sus besos, su olor,su voz me teletrasportaban al paraiso, un paraiso privado.

Me acerco mas a el, si era posible, y con su boca acaricio mi mandibula llegando a mi cuello, ascedio hasta globulo de mi oreja, el cual mordio y subciono,probocando que me estremeciera y se me erizara la piel; él sonrio ante mi acción.

Me separe y lo mire confundida, por el contrario me beso con deseo cosa que me tranquilizo, me hizo sentir poderosa y sensual.

-Hermosa... eres hermosa- beso mi hombro descubiereto por mi vestido.Y mi imaginación volo lejos a algo mas intimo y privado, en un contacto mas...

Le sonrei timidamente,al tiempo que me sonrojaba, por soñar, pero con esta luz, esperaba que no se me notara.

Y segui bailando intentando controlar lo que el alcohol le habia echo a mi equilibrio y a la poca cordinacion, pero no importaba mucho solo meciendonos al ritmo de la musica ya parecia que no habia nadie mas.

Simplemente perfecto.


	2. Realidad

CAPITULO 1 REALIDAD

-Dios!!! esto no me cabe.-

-Vaya parece que miss nervios de hielo se derritio-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Por que eres mi amiga si no ya te abria "abierto la puerta"-_para no mandatre a la mierda _mi voz mental me recordo- sabes que hace un semestre que no lo veo- dije haciendo un puchero de impaciencia.

-Seguro que esta esperando lo tanto como tu,¿cuando sale tu avión ?-

-A las diez de esta noche, estoy tan nerviosa.-me temblaba la voz- llegare a primera hora del dia a Seattle luego casi tres horas hasta su casa. Ire directa alli-

-¿No te espera en el aeropuerto?- puso mala cara e hizo un gesto de interrogació

-No, le he dicho que llego el viernes y no el lunes- le aclare con una sonrisa boba

-Haaaa!!! SORPRESAS "PICARONA" como se nota que vives conmigo -

-Si, sabes creo que estoy preparada -me quede pensativa-y si Mike no tiene mucho trabajo puede que hasta el viernes lo pase en su casa -

-Nena es muy bonito , pero cariño si no estas segura y prefieres hacer lo que te han inculcado no tienes por que modificar tus ideas por lo que las chicas digan.¿vale?-

-Rose ya se pero la verdad son las ideas de mi madre no las mias a mas ella murio hace tiempo y mi padre y yo nunca hablamos de eso, es hora de dar un paso en esta relacion que mejor que este.- dije con pena-ademas somos novios desde que tengo idea siempre hemos estado junto,Mike y Bella la pareja que se enamoro gracias a un libro que tenian q...-

-Que tenian que compartir para la clase de ciencias,siii ya lo se nos lo has contado a todos un monton de veces y lo mucho que te mima, ya lo se pero sigo pensando que si quieres esperar el no te puede decir nada y si te quiere aguantera.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, sabia perfectamente quien era,Rose fue abrir la puerta para que terminara de empacar ya que esa noche me iva a casa bueno no del todo hasta el viernes, eso esperaba, de todos modos tenia mi apartamenteo y mi futuro trabajo esperando en Seattle .Estoy tan contenta por fin termine mi carrera de literatura iva a ser escritora como siempre habia querido, me ha contratado una revista de contenidos varios dirigida a publico femenino, pero me gustaba y tendria tiempo de escribir mi novela mientras tenia un salario seguro,con mi puesto de redactora me introduciria en ese mundo y podria hacer contactos. Cabe decir que mi puesto es gracias a las notas y a la universidad donde es tudiado por no mencionar las cartas de recomendación de mis profesores .Es lo que tiene Darmount, mucho prestigio"vaya tiene gracia"

-Bella!!!- me gire para encarar a mis amigas- Te voy a hechar de menos -

-Si te veo el Viernes Jessica, a ti y a todas y vamos a vivir muy cerca .

Todas en Seattle claro Rose se iva a vivir con Emmet su prometido desde el ultimo semestre y Angela y Jessica habian alquilado un apartamento a dos manzanas de el mio, yo viviria sola por si mi novio queria vinir a pasar las noches que no tuviera que trabajar.

-Que iras a ver a tu padre?- pergunto angela

-No va a casa de Mike antes a darle una _sorpresita_-dijo Rose remarco la ultima palabra con una pose sexy.

-OH. Callate no seas boba.-dije ruborizandome

-Ya veras la cara que se le queda cuando llegues habras la puerta de su casa y lo ataques,-Jessica con cara soñadora-seguro que se le convertirán todos sus sueños en realidad- acompaño con si risa estridente.

Puse los ojos en blanco y al imaginarlo me puse roja y todas rieron incluso yo.

-Bueno a que hora llega Emmet ?-pregunte

-Ya viene, me llamo hace a penas diez minutos.-me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora .

Pasamos el rato hablando de tonterias hasta que llego Emmet y nos fuemos a el areropuerto .

-Enana dame un abrazo- no me dio tiempo a asumir sus palabras ya me tenia en sus brazos, el muy temibre abrazo del oso.

-A...ii ....ss

-Emmet que se pone azul- dijo Rose

-Aire, aire - dije mientras recogia bocanadas de aire-casi me matas- dije jadeando mientras le golpee el brazo.

-Lo siento enana a mi Rosie no le molesta tanta fuerza-conteto Emmet moviendo las cejas arriba a abajo.

-Bueno pequeña, nosotros dos llegaremos el miercoles por la mañana pero si estas con Mike seguro no nos vemos hasta el viernes por la noche si todo va bien te parece cenamos en el italiano que te gusto .

-Si vere si Mike quiere venir y are la reserva,¿cuando llegais a Seattle?

-El miercoles para eso de medio dia ya estaremos presentables-dijo Rose divertida-Sabes si necesitas algo lo dices , tu coche ya llego a seattle ¿no?-

-Sip me espera en el parking en el aeropuerto. Cuando lleguen a casa me llaman y yo te llamare cuando este con Mike.

-Y despues para contarme que tal?

En eso pore megafonia me recordaba la salida de mi avión .

-VALE- fue todo lo que les dije los abrace, bese y me dirigi a embarcar .

Las azafatas eran muy simpaticas y gracias a ellas la cena se me hizo muy amena. Me dormi en seguida estaba muy cansada habia hecho todos los finales en dos dias para poder estar antes en Port Angeles con Mike y mi padre Charlie. Mi madre murio cuando cumpli trece años,Reneé y Charlie se diborciaron cuando yo era un bebe ella volvio a casar con un jugador de beisbol Phil un tipo muy simpatico al que qeria como a un padre ellos son los que han pagado todo lo que tengo mi carrera, mi coche y ahora mi casa, Viviamos en Phoenix -Arizona ivan a recogerme de un cumpleaños cuando el conductor de un camión se salto un semaforo no fue intencional, le fallaron los frenos,pero ellos murieron en el acto. Asi fue como me fuy a vivir con Charlie, y el dinero, mi madre tenia un seguro a mi nombre por una cantidad de cubria lo necesariao para mantenerme acomodada durante seis años despues de cumplir la mayoria de edad; habia pensado en todo y eso que parecia que no podia tener una idea fija en mente por mas de una semana pero hay estaba mi madre cuando no sabia que universidad me podia pagar. Me se presento su abogado y me entrego una carta:

flashback

_Tocaron a la puerta era jueves y acavaba de llegar del instituto ._

_-Ya voy - grite desde mi cuarto _

_Rezaba mientras bajaba las escaleras para que mi torpeza no hiciera acto de presencia, llegue a la puerta y la abrir me encontre con un hombre muy bien vestido con un traje gris de unas cuarenta y cinco años moreno de piel palida y ojos negros como la noche, pero mire sorprendida._

_-Hola podria hablar con la señorita Isabella Swan _

_-Soy yo -dije temerosa y timida a la vez, de que me conoceria.-Pase - le ofreci en trar para no parecer grosera.-Desea algo de tomar un café, un té?-pregunte mas por ser agradable que por otra cosa._

_-No, pero podriamos sentarnos por favor tengo unos documentos que necesita ver- dijo el hombre de forma muy profesional._

_-Vale- le ofreci una silla en la cocina una vez sentado se presento ._

_-Buenas tardes Isabella soy Marco Belman era el abogado de Phil y Reneé Sonalson tus padres... buena madre-asenti entendiendo lo que queria decir ._

_-Que se le ofrece?- pregunte con duda no seria por dinero yo de eso no tengo mas que los ahorros de los veranos que trabajaba en el negocio de los padres de Mike, una tiende de deporte, y con eso no tengo ni para pagar el primer plazo dela matricula de la universidad._

_Al ver mi cara de preocupacion en seguida me ofrecio unos documentos ._

_-Lealos yo le ire explicando- los mire por encima, oooohh.. dios si tenia que ver con dinero._

_En esos papeles solo distinguia las cantidades de dinero y sus ceros._

-_Yo...yo no ..no tengo tanto dinero si mis padre le devian dinero yo..-baje la mirada- no se como al cumplir dieciocho años y se que muchas des las cosas de mi madre ahora pasan a ser responsabilidad mia pero no tengo como pagarle -dije atropelladamente_

_Marco parecio hacerle gracia, solto una carcajada, levante la vista para encontrarme con una sonrisa amigable en su cara._

_-Que es divertido le he dicho que no le puedo pagar y le hace gracia-dije incredula._

_-No, pero unted no me tiene que pagar, esa cantidad de dinero ese dinero es suyo, sus padres tenian un seguro por si fallecian antes de que usted fuera a la uneversidad, y como paso...-lo dejo imcompleto se quedo pensativo._

_-El accidente-termine. el asintio _

_-Este dinero es para garantizar sus estudios en Darmouht como sus padres querian y para otros necesarios como un apartamento, un coche y que pueda vivir en el compus durante el tiempo universitario-mi cara de incredulidad le hizo gracia mi quijada casi toca el suelo con su explicación._

_Hay dinero suficiente para vivir acomodadamente seis años desde ahora, tiene la plaza en Darmouht resevada desde hace dos años como me pidieron sus padre y el dinero en una cuenta que en cuanto firme estos documentos en venticuatro horas estara en su poder , le llegara en forma de una mensualidad y las compras grandes como el coche o el apartameto se haran cuando usted lo desee._

_Mire el papel y en tonces en contre escrito detalladamente todo lo que el señor Belma me dijo._

_-Señor Belman-iva apreguntar cuando me corto._

_-Marco digame Marco Isabella ,seguro no se acuerda de mi pero yo era muy amigo de sus padres y la he visto crecer._

_-Entonces Marco digame Bella.¿mi padre tenia idea de esto? _

_-Le informe cuando arregle el papeleo del funeral, pero solo le dije que Reneé tenia una cantidad de dinero para ti cuando cumplieras la mayoria de edad, una tienes que firmar aqui y aqui -señalo en los documentos ofreciendome un boli._

_Y firme _

Fin flashback

-Señorita ...señorita -abri los ajos y vi una simpatica sonrisa delante de mi-buenos dias señorita, estamos a cinco minutos de aproximadamente del campo aereo de seattle y es necesario que se ponga el cinturon de seguridad-asenti y me puse el cinturon con un leve"gracias" pues tenia la boca pastosa.

Al bajar de avión me dirigi a recoger mi equipaje y despues al baño mas cercano no pensava llegar a Port Angeles con esas pintas.

Una vez en el baño me peine, cepille los dientes y cambie de ropa me puse mis botas negras de tacon alto que me llegan por debajo de la rodilla y un vertido de lino veig por encina de la misma, me maquille ligeramente como me han enseñado en estos años mis amigas, Rose estaria muy orgullosa de mi, mire el espejo que me dio su aprobacion a salir del baño y me fuy muy decidida a el conserge el parking quien tenia todo de mi coche .

-Hola buenos dias -salude

-Buenas. ¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita?-contesto el chico de nombre, ponia en la placa de identificacion, Jacob,tendria unos trenta años, moreno, alto,musculoso con cara de simpatico y unos ojos color caramelo muy bonitos y me estaba mirando con una sonrisa coqueta

-Vengo por mi coche, un audi A3 serieS rojo aqui tiene el resguardo-cogio los papeles que le entregue sin quitar la vista de mi escote "sin vergüenza"pense

-¿Se va a quedar en la ciudar mucho tiempo?-me miro a los ojos y me sonroje "_me invitaba a salir" _

-Voy a vivir aqui,-se le ilumino la cara con una sonrisa que podria poner contento a cualquiera.-pero voy a pasar una semana con mi novio en Port Angeles_ ._

Se le cayo la sonriasa y por el contrario yo le di una sonrisa de disculpa a lo que el me la contesto .

-Un hombre con suerte-dijo un poco perdido en sus pensamientos- el chico le dara su coche, ha ido por el.- señalo con la mirada a la puerta de cristal donde salio un muchacho

-Gracias-asenti. Cuando me gire para irme hablo.

-Si ese hombre afortunado metiera la pata o no aprovechara la oportunidad -me gire para ver que sostenia un papel doblado, lo cogi por educacion en eso sono un claxon y sali del local teniendo la seguridad que me miraba el culo.

Me monte en mi coche ya arrancado coloque el asiento, el cinturon y los espejos. Cerre la puerta y le eche un vistazo a el papel de el sillon del copiloto, sonrei y mire dentro del local, vi a Jacob mirarme le sonrei y con un gesto de mano me despedi mientras aceleraba.

Llevaba tres horas conduciendo no habia parado nada mas que para tomar un café y un par de tostadas con mermelada de arandanos y eso eran mas de las diez y media.

Ya estaba llegando a casa de Mike, cuando divise su coche en el parking de en frente de su edificio, me sonrei internamente estaba en casa no habia salido, esta semana tenia turno de tarde.

Aparque mi auto cerca de la entrada del edificion. Al entrar me hice recordar las palabras el dia que me dio la llave de su puerta para que "la usara cuando me hiciera falta" me alegre al recordar el pasado y ese dia.

Entre en el ascensor y presione el boton del el cuarto piso, me mire al espejo y retoque el vestido y el maquillaje, las puertas se abrieron con un "ding",salí feliz y me dirigi a la puerta de su apartamento, rebusque en mi bolso las llaves hasta que las encontre. Meti la llave en le bombin y la gire ententando hacer el menor ruido posible . Una vez abierta la puerta, entre en el interior sigilosamente sin hacer mucho ruido y con cuidado de no tropezar.

Tenia el apartamento lleno de ropa por el suelo este niño no recibe muchas visitas. Cuando escuche un ruido me quede parada ¿estaria con un amigo? pero el ruido se amortiguo, me encogi de hombros continue hasta el dormitorio, no era un apartamento muy grande pero para llegar al dormitorio cruzaba la cocina el salon y el baño. Volvi a escuchar un ruido como de risas y pense que estaria viendo la tele. Me posicione enfrente de la puerta que estaba cerrada y fue cuando escuche su voz clara .

-Uhmmm si pero ella no sabe de esto... sigue...uhmmmm...dios!!! -decia en jadeos.

Me parecuio escuchar un murmullo que le acompaño para contestarle pero no estaba segura.

-Dios!!!OOOHHHH...ponte aqui- abri los ojos en par en par "_no podia ser no podia estar... tocandose eso esta haciendo habre la puerta y terminalo tu, como Rose dice: toma el contro."_

Y con ese pensamiento dirigi mi mano al pomo de la puerta y lo gire dejando la puerta abrirse delante, hay todo paso muy rapido .

Mike esta tumbado en la coma desnudo con las manos en una maraña de pelo que para nada pertenecia a su entrepierna pues el color rubio rojizo no tenia nada que ver con él, no parecieron percatarse de mi presencia ninguno de los dos, y hay estaba ella dandole un gusto que por las palabras salian de su boca no le habia dado nadie en la vida"_yo no se lo habia dado" _me recorde y en ese momento me senti feliz por haberme negado tanto a tener cualquier tipo de relación sexual con el.

La chica que parecia que lamia el helado mas delicioso de su vida, saco su juguete de la boca y en un movimiento rapido se coloco encima de el al girar la cara se percato de mi presencia, mientras Mike de una sola estocada la penetraba, ella dio un grito ahogado a lo que Mike le contesto..

-Nena se que la tengo grande y te gusta, pero no exageres, no eres tan estrecha para eso-le dijo a la muchaca entre jadeos ella intento quitarse de encima pero el la embistio con mas ganas.

Ella le señalo la puerta y me vio, su cara cambio de una de escitacion y lujuria a una de miedo y horror. Se la quito de encima de un empujon y se levanto de la cama enrolladose en la sabana, venia a mi. No me podia mover por eso habia visto aquello si no hubiera salido corriendo antes.

-Nena no es lo que parece...-jadeaba. Lo mire con asco.-ella me sedujo me obligo ayer en le bar bebi y ella...

-Queeeeeé....yo..-escuche detras de chica se defencia

Baje la mirada y mire mis manos, levante la vista cuando senti que me tocaba_" porque estaba aun hay...toma el control_" di un paso atras para alejarme de él, no queria que me tocara .

Lo mire a los ojos y le di la mirada indiferencia y frialdad que habia precticado con las chicas, se freno en seco de sus palabras sin sentido .

-Mike?... Teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido espero que no me llames nunca mas- me gire y note que tenia la intención de segirme-no lo hagas te dejare las llaves en la puerta de la entrada.

Y me fuy dando un lebe portazo, entre en el ascensor, baje y llegue hasta mi coche y entre en el, bloquee las puerta conmigo dentro, cerre los ojos y respire, a pesar de haver sidio engañada por dios sabe cuanto tiempo, sentia como un peso menos, me sentia libre "lo era" si lo era abri los ojos, busque las llaves del coche y sin demora arranque me pare en la interseccion siguente y decidi que hacer.

Saque mi movil y llame a Rose que contesto al segundo toque.

-Pequeña...-conesto agitada,me hizo reir.

-Siento -tartamudee- molestar.-estaba mal pero no tenia dolor por perder a mi amor sino por mi orgullo de mujer estaba enfadada "si eso estaba enfadada y me las iva acobrar no en Mike por supuesto"

-Bella... estas hay?-parecia que me habia quedado en blanco unos minutos

-Si-dije firme-He roto con ...Mike...estaba con otra en la coma-me atropelle con las palabras.

-Lo siento...pequeña estas bien .Quieres hablar..?

-No, no estoy...-titubee- no se como esplicarlo tengo un peso menos.

-Bella eso es por que en realidad no lo querias y te sentias forzada por gratitud nada mas.

-Tal vez, si es eso, voy a ver a mi padre y me ire a casa .

-Nos vemos el miercoles para comer ¿a las dos del mediodia en mi casa te va bien?

-Vale- dije alegre de que nos vieramos pasado mañana- tengo ganas de celebrar, hace como ...mucho tiempo no estoy soltera-rei y ella me acompaño.

-No hay problema pequeña el viernes llegan las chicas y saldremos todas, UNA NOCHE DE CHICAS .

-Me quiero desquitar- dije segura y picara alavez- quiero un hombre que me haga sentir mujer- dije sensual. Rosalie rio con ganas

-Me parece perfecto nos vemos el miercoles cariño, Emmet te manda un abrazo y yo unos besos.

-Besos igual hasta el miercoles- colgue y me dirigi a casa de mi padre.

Mi vida empieza hoy y voy a vivirla.


	3. Eplicaciones

Los personages no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER

CAPITULO 2 EXPLICACIONES

Despues de colgar me quede mirando el bolante de cuero negro, a mi mente viniero imagenes de mi llegada a Massachusetts, sola sin nadie, bueno no era muy diferente a como he estado gran parte de mi vida, la muerte de mi madre me dejo mas sola de lo que ya estaba pues mis primeros años de vida ella trabajaba para las dos luego con Phil compartiamos mas tiempo pero nunca tube amigas de verdad. Hasta que llegue a la universidad Rosalie no era mi amiga ni mi mejor amiga noo.. ella era mi hermana, no se sangre pero si me ve y me aconseja como mi hermana la que desee cuando mi madre murio y no tenia quien me explicara las cosas que a Charlie le daba vergüenza hablar.

Cerre los ojos solte el aire con fuerza y decidi como antes _"tomar el control y afrontar la situacion"_

Mire al frente cogi aire meti primera, acelere y segui la calle hasta la intersaccion gire a la derecha y segui recto hasta el barri modesto donde me habia pasado mi epoca del instituto, tal como me iva acercando a casa de Charlie me daba cuenta de todo el tiempo que me habia engañado a mi misma cree que lo queria y pensando que era el hombre de mi vida, _"todo mentira"_.

Doble la esquina y hay estaba la casa de dos pisos con el jardin frontal hecho un desastre, se notaba que charlie lo descuidaba, la fachada del mismo colo que la recordaba todo era lo mismo menos una cosa yo...

Yo no era la misma,cuando decidi irme a estudiar a Darmount, era timida y introvertida pero con Rosalie y su apoyo, su confianza, y sus consejos, no me habia dado cuenta de esto hasta hace unas horas, toda la pespectiva de mi vida habia cambiado y ahora me tocaba empezar a pelear por lo que es mi vida .

Mi padre un jefe de policia vastante estricto que no permitio que saliera de casa con un chico hasta que tenia todos los datos del suso dicho, y Mike habia sido el unico que la habia caido en gracia era el hijo que yo no era y seguro el ya sabia de lo que habia pasado. Me esperaba un mal rato intentando que mi pare me entendiera pero me daba igual, si preferia a Mike no pensaba volver a enfurecerme solo asentire y dejare que crea lo que quiera.

Aparque el coche al lado de la acera justo enfrente de su coche privandole la salida no queria que me impidiera irme si la cosa se ponia mal, que se pondria.

Tire de mi bolso y busque las llaves de la puerta de casa de mi padre y mire al asiento del capiloto cuando las encontre y vi la nota que me dio el chico, la cogi en mi mano y mire que ponia.

_"Jacob Black _

_a tu servicio: como amigo o algo mas _

_6568985824 si necesitas... hablar .._

_besos preciosa."_

Me casuso una sonrisa tenia una letra tan _infantil _me senti importante y sobre todo deseada, mi autoestima hace cinco horas estaba en su punto mas alto y ahora habia descendido mas del cincuenta por ciento pero esta nota...tal vez la usara despues de esa noche de chicas claro, _"necesito que me suban la moral, mas despues de hablar con Charlie"_

Sali del coche y subi las escaleras me pare en saco en el porche para oir donde estaba mi padre, escuche la television y me imagine que estaria preparando la comida mientras veia las noticias.

Toque y sin esperar respueta abri la puerta con mi llave, entre saludando para que no sa asustara o pensara que era un ladron.

-Hola, papa soy Bella.-grite

Nada, silencio.

Me pare en la entrada y obseve que en el perchero de la entrada tenia la cazadora de el uniforme de policia colgada. Mire a la escalera de enfrente de mio y vi que las puertas estaban cerradas, bien podria estar en el baño, camine hasta la cocina.

-Papa, papa, soy Bella.

Segui caminando sin respuesta. Hasta que le hice frente a la puerta de la cocina que estaba entre abierta. Me dio tiempo a escuchar la voz de mi padre pero al mirar de reojo estaba solo. frunci el ceño al intentar comprender la situacion, entonces escuche a mi padre.

-Que a dicho que,- decia incredulo- esta niña no sabe lo que pierde- continuo- no te preocupes hijo esto se arreglara ya veras sino ella se lo pierde lo que ha hecho no tiene nombre tratarte a ti y a tu prima asi no se como la ha criado su madre para que hiciera estas cosas.- me quede congelada habia llegado tarde y Mike ya le habia vendido la historia a mi padre como mejor le venia, confundida, me sentia pequeña, como se atrevian a hablar asi de mi madre, ella...ella era magnifica y estoy muy segura que estaria orgullosa de mi_" o no" _pero una voz un en mi interior que me recordaba a la de Reneé me decia: _"estoy mas que mas que orgullosa de ti"_.

Cargue mis pulmones de aire y con un pequño golpe en la puerta entre y con un par de pasos me puese frente a mi padre ladee la cabeza y le di una de mis mejores sonriosas falsas, Rose y yo habiamos practicado para aguantar entrevistas de trabajo.

La cara de mi padre se contrajo y adquirio un color blanco, intento comprender por que le sonreia de esa forma, seguro me brillaban hasta los ojos por la ira que habia sentido al oirlo hablar de mama de esa forma, con el telefono en la oreja y desde que me habia visto frente a el se habia quedado mudo. Estendi la mano y le indique que queria el telefono ahora fuel quien sonrio, seguro penso que me iva a disculpar...

Con el telefono en la mano le dedique otra sonrisa

-Gracias papa, me voy a quedar a comer- apunte con frialdad. De verdad me dolia que hablara asi de mi y mi madre.

-Hola.

-Nena, sabia que no ivas a estar lejos de mi mucho tiempo, papa es todo una autoridad para ti- comento en tono burlon.

La ira me recorria las venas.

-Si intentas algo pedire una orden de alejamiento.- dije en tono serio, observando la cara de mi padre- y no bromeo me da igual las mentiras que cuentes, yo a mis primos no los tengo en la cama desnudos y con la boca comiendome...- mire a mi padre mientras lo decia mi voz se hacia mas fria por momentos.

Si Charlie te cree es asunto suyo, si tan bien os llebais salir juntos- mire a papa que iva a replicar y empezaba a ponerse azul del enfado.- Pero a mi ya no me engañas mas, no me llames y espero que no preguntes por mi, sera una perdida de tiempo.

-Estas con otro¿¿verdad??- dijo al otro lado de la linea, en un tono dereclamo y enfado.

-Dios!! Cinico, el ladron se cree que todos son de su condicion no Mike.- mi lengua afilada- Espero que esto sea lo ultimo que sepa de ti porque sino lo prometido no sera deuda y perdire una orden de alejamiento.

No espere respuesta y colgue al mismo tiempo que encaraba a mi padre para pedirle una explicacion por hablar asi de mama. Sabia que estaba furioso y que no iva a ponerse mal que no tenia mucha hambre por que me parece que no le iva a gustar que me quedara despues de esta charla.

-Isabella..

-No!!- no lo deje teminat con lo fuera a decir y con la misma voz fria que use con Mike use en ese momento- Como puede ser me lo explicarias, mi madre me educo muy bien el tiempo que tubo con vida como te atreves...

-Esto es lo que consiguio que me hablaras asi- el que interrumpio ahora fue él- sin educacion ni respeto, y que trataras al bueno de tu novio como si fuera un canalla

-Mi ex novio es un canalla y el respeto no te lo faltado y no esta en discursión mi educacion, no esta en cuestion de duda.

Me encontre a Mike en la cama con una muchacha en una postura y situacion que no dajaba mucho a la imaginacion.- continue mas tranquila intentando que mi tono de voz de hiciera comfiar en mi.

-Ya me explico el mal entendido, tienes que admitir que viste lo que no era, el ya...

-Basta- grite- Basta, esto es el colmo no me crees siendo que lo he visto.

-Hija te parecio ella es Tanya su prima de Portland y esta para pasar unos dias, ella quiere conocerte, hija, sacaste todo de ...

-Ya papa, no, me canse de hablar y no ser escuchada no era su prima noo-alce la voz-Tu a _"tu prima"_ le pones la polla en la boca, y ahora he sido grosera y mal educada- no te como se le abrian los ojos de incredulidad por las palabras que han salido de mi boca- por que es asi como los vi.

No pensaba discutir ni mucho menos, no para que siempre seria la carga de hija que le llevaba el recuerdo de que su mujer lo dejo por mi; el no la habia perdonado por eso, ni por morir y tener que cargar conmigo. Respire ondo para contener las lagrimas y cerre los ojos a las espera de que dijera algo pero aun no salia de su shock por las palabras que habia dicho.

-No tengo por que inventar, yo queria compartir con el... que termine mi carrera y tengo trabajo, podiamos culminar con nuestros planes de años,- mi voz contenida por el hecho de pensar en ello _"que tonta fuy" _pero no hay dolor solo mi orgullo herido- Papa- apele a su amor de padre esa parte que nunca saco para mi- yo me reserve para él, para una ocasion especial, no digo que hasta el matrimonio como mama y la abuela Marie querian pero si a estar comprometidos, seria una ocasion_ especial_.-enfatice la palabra.

Se mantubo callado con la mirada en la nada, como recordando algo que le modificaba por segundos la mirada, dolor y furia era lo unico que veia en su mirada.

-Tendrias que disculparte con la chica- dijo Charlie tranquilamente. Suspire esasperada, aun despues de todo él no me creia- pobrecilla despues de lo que le dijiste...

Me siento humillada, dolida y rechazada todo por mi padre, sus palabras rechinaban en mi cabeza como si rascara cristal con un tenedor tenia ganas de llorar, muchas ganas.

Llene mis pulmones de aire y lo solte de golpe lo mire a los ojos

-Me voy, no me llames a menos que necesites algo, que dependa la vida de ello no creo que venga por aquí en un tiempo,- decepcionada me di mediavulta y como no me habia quitado ni el abrigo sali de la casa abrazada a mi bolso con ganas de llorar, pero aun no esperaria a esta fuera de Port Angeles.

Me subi al coche introduje la llave en el contacto y arranque el motror, me ti primeta y acelere solo queria salir de alli. Mire por el retrovisor ya no veia la ciudad, acelere, pero cuando ya no podia contener mas detube el coche estaba el la 101 a las altura de Quilcene, meti el coche en la cunetea para no molestar a las demas coches y llore. Mi pecho temblaba cuando empece a sollozar, no veia nada ni sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado alli solo senti que alguien toco mi ventanilla. Di un salto por el susto y me horrorice solo de pensar que podia ser Mike o mi Padre para continuar con su humillacion pero en conjunto.

Tape mi cara con las dos manos respire ondo y volvi a escuchar el golpe en la ventana, seria un policia que hacia su ronda y penso que tenido un accidente.

Limpie mi cara con las manos y sin mirarme al espejo gire mi cara para encarar quien estubiera enfrente de mi ventenilla.

Abri la boca casi mas de sorpresa que de susto mi entras la persona que estaba al otro lado de el cristal me haca señas que bajara la ventanilla.

Que mas me podia pasar no habia visto bien quien era no tenia la vista muy clara en ese momento, y si era un atracador o un asesino o, o, un violador me horrorice mirando el volante de cuero lo aprete con las manos.

Solte una mano y la meti en mi bolso, que no sabia como habia llegado hasta el asiento del copiloto, y busque el movil.

Otro golpe en la ventanilla y una voz conciliadora llego a mis oidos

-Señorita, se encuentra bien.

Silencio de mi parte, pues ya no podia contener las lagrimas y comence a sollozar de nuevo.

-Dios!! Señorita soy medico, tubo un accidente.

Con esa explicacion y la seguridad de que si fuera un asesino, violador o ladron no me hablaria asi, lo mire, negando con la cabeza presione el boton para que la ventanilla se mismo tiempo que en contraba mi movil y lo dejaba reposar en mi regazo por si acaso.

Introdujo una mano y me toco la frente mientras su mirada me escrutaba intentando encontrar alguna razon por la cual estaba en la cuneta con ese aspecto tan de plorable.

No me di cuenta de como abrio la puerta, por no darme no me di ni cuenta ni de la cara que tenia solo sentia su voz que en mi cabeza sonaba lejana.

-Señorita, se encuentra bien?? por favor contesteme.

Pedia aquella voz lejana en tono lastimero yo solo negue con la cabeza y segui sollozando sin control.

Me tomo de mi pantorrilla derecha con mucho cuidado tanto que ni me impresiono el roce de su piel fria, seguramente llevaba un rato en la carretera preocupado por mi, saco mis piernas del coche y las dejo colcando por la puerte abierta.

No note el cambio de temperatura que habia del interios de mi coche a el exterior, pero si note dos brazos fuerte presionas mi cuerpo y un olor confundio mis sentidos,_"dulce"_ pense.

Mi nariz presiono con algo duro gire un poco la cabeza y note que me amoldaba en seguida, segui llorando agitadamente, mientras este ser intentaba consolarme y reconfortarme con palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Señorita,se siente bien?- pregunto sin separarse de mi ni un milimetro- esta muy palida, ha comido algo??

Negue con la cabeza mientras conseguia que hiciera mas fuerza contra su pecho empujando mi cuerpo mientras se levantaba para llevarme con él, no opuse resistencia,en ese momento no sabia como hacer solo era una muñeca de trapo en sus manos.

-Señorita espero le parezca bien que la invite a comer,- dijo andando conmigo, sus brazos me rodeaban en un abrazo tan protector, solo me recordo lo sola que estaba.

No tenia mas familia que Charlie y el no me veia como a su hija sino la causa de su divorcio.

Note el ambiente mas calido y el repiqueo de una campanilla senti que me sentaba y secolocaba a mi lado sin soltarme cosa que daba igual que fuera un desconocido pero me hacia falta eso, que alguien me protegiera del mundo y él lo estaba haciendo.

Una vez sentados me tomo la muñeca y comprobo mis constantes mientras me levantaba el menton con la mano, limpio mis lagrimas con el pulgar de esa misma mano, intente enfocar mi vista pero no pude me escocian los ojos por las horas que habia estado llorando solo distingui una mirada calida, familiar y tranquilizadora.

-¿Qué les puedo servi?- pregunto una voz de masiado aguda, seria la camarera.

-¿Señorita tiene alergia algun alimento o alguna mania en especial?- me pregunto la voz de mi acompañante, negue otra vez.

-Bien, pues- dirigio a la camarera a la que tampoco la distingui la cara- traiganos dos bagues de pollo con patatas, un chocolate para la señorita y dos refrescos de limon, por favor el chocolate traigalo antes necesito que entre en calor y salga del shock en el que esta.- le argumento a la camarera con voz dulce y educada.

-Enseguida señor.- y se fue.

Volvio su cara a mi y me sonrio dulcemente, provocando que un reflejo de paz me consumiera y todo a mi alrededor desapareciera, solo esa mirada y su sonrisa existian.

-Bueno no esta herida y su coche esta intacto- empezo mientras ponia la camarera la taza de chocolate delante de mi.

Asenti con la cabeza de forma de agradecimiento a la camarera pero fue mi acompañante quien hablo.

-Gracias.

-Su camida estara en unos minutos.

-Perfecto, gracias de nuevo- se despidio de la camarera, y centro su mirada en mi- como decia a la vista esta todo en orden, pero sigues llorando.- volvio a limpiar mis lagrimas con su pulgar, en su voz se notaba la impotencia que le hacia sentir la situacion.- Tome el chocolate seguro la tranquiliza y si quiere me explica el porque de su llanto.

Me acerco la taza de chocolate y la tome en mi manos dejando que el calor se estendiera por mis manos, me la lleve a la boca, no habia tomado nada desde las nueve de la mañana. Me sentaria bien meter algo al cuerpo por pocas ganas que tubiera. Prove un poco el dulce sabor en mi boca y trague pesado por el calor pero repeti la accion hasta que termine con el contenido de la taza, el chocolate dejo un gusto dulce en mi boca. Y mi mente empezo a despejarse pero mis ojos seguian opacos. Empece a penstañear incomoda por la sensacion de privacion de la vista.

-Tranquila se te pasara cuando duermas un poco,- lo mire sorprendida de lo que decia- tienes los ojos muy inchados- su tono era triste- debes haber estado llorando en la carretera por lo menos mas de tres horas.

-Aquí tienen su pedido

-Gracias

-Si desea algo mas no dude en pedimelo- me sorprendi mucho la camarera se les estaba insinuando, por su tono de voz. Mi acompañante bufo pero le contesto corectamente.

-Gracias- contesto con amabilidad pero su tono era tenso

Me aceco el plato y sus manos sujetaron las mias posicionandolas en la comida para que las tocara para comerlas ya que me picavan los ojos y los mantenia cerrados.

-Come, sigues muy palida.

Mis lagrimas seguian pero mas distanciadas entre de una tanda a la otra terminemos la comida me vi con animo de hablar, no sabia si me entenderia.

-Gggrrraacias-dije sin dejar de llorar pero mas pausadamente. Me miro, pero segui sin identificarlo bien.

-No hay de que...pero... no importa. ¿Estas bien?

Me encogi de hombros y me dolio la espalda habia estado tan tensa que tenia contracturada toda la espalda. Cerre los ojos respire ondo y me prepare para darle a mi acompañante una explicacion rapida de lo sucedido, se lo merecia.

-Enn..encontreeee a a mi novio de toda la vida en...e..en la cama con...con otra-me limpio otra vez la lagrimas.

-OOhh!! no tienes por que recordarlo, en tiendo que es duro- parecia tenso.

-No, eso me daño el orgullo porque venia de la universidad, llevaba seis meses sin verlo y he pasado los ultimos cuatro años estudiando en Darmount- dije tristemente recordando la soledad de mi primer mes- hice mis examenes en dos dias por terminar antes y ver a mi padre y mi ahora ex novio.

Un sollozo se escapo de mi boca, él volvio a abrazarme con fuerza.

-Qué te tiene asi?- pregunto con cautela.

-Mi padre, cuando se entero me hecho la culpa, mi ex lo llamo antes que llegara para decir le que todo era mentira y mi padre me acuso de mentirosa- ya no pude contenerme mas y volvi a sollozar entrando otra vez en mi estado de shock.

-Yo te protegere- Me parecio escuchar que decia pero no podria estar segura.

Nos pudimos de pie y caminamos a pagar, me removi en busca de mi cartera pero el me paro.

-Yo invito.

Salimos de alli y él se detubo en cuanto dimos dos pasos

-A donde te diriges??

-A Seattle

-Vale. Haremos una cosa te quedaras en el motel tiene buenas y limpias habitaciones- no se la cara que puse pero estaba...estupefacta por decir algo- Te dare algo para que duermas toda la noche despues de todo ya son las seis de la tarde y con esos ojos no creo que puedas condicir, o prefieres un taxi, yo voyen direccion a forks, el coche no lo vas a coger y dormir en el esta fuera de cuestion- me leia los pensamientos o que, pensaba dormir en el coche.

-Dormire en el motel.

-Bien, dame las llaves de tu coche te lo aparcare bien- se las entregue y me llebo a la entrada de la recencion del motel. Me dejo alli, muy poco tiempo, antes de que pudiera hecharlo de menos ya estaba abrazandome otra vez.

-Ya estoy aquí. Voy a pedir la habitacion alguna caracteristica ?

-No- mi voz temblorosa por el llanto que no ceso.

-Por favor. Hola! tendria una habitacion.

-Hola,- era un hombre con una voz muy brusca y aspera- doble?

-Simple por favor- _"bueno eso aclara que no se quiere cobrar la cena pense"_- y carguela en mi trargeta tambien el desayuno.

-Con la salida mañana a las doce le parece bien?

-Perfecto- contesto al recepcionista, me apreto fuerte y me dijo- asi dormiras tranquila.

-Tenga la llave y firme aqui,- hubo un intercanbio de papeles- esto es para usted, que tenga buena noche-

-Gracias- contestemos los dos.

Me guio a la habitacion una vez alli, me condujo a la cama, me sento y levanto mis pies para que quedara tumbada, se movio por la habitacion y en un momento estaba a mi lado con un vaso y una pastilla que coloca en mi mano,el vaso lo dejo en la mesita de noche.

-Antes de tomartela cuando salga cierras la puerta con llave por si las moscas. En el escritorio te he dejado una receta y mis datos por si te son contra producentes, son una vitaminas estas muy palida- asenti- con esta pastilla- toco mi mano la que tenia la pastilla- dormiras, las otras solo tiene que tomas dos al dia esta todo escrito en el papel.

Se levanto del suelo y me tendio una mano para que lo siguiera, y asi lo hice,hasta la puerta la cual abrio y se giro, me abrazo y susurro

-A sido un placer comer contigo que te mejores y ya veras como todo se soluciona- y con eso beso mi frente, fue un contacto tan natural que parecia que lo hicieramos todos los dias.

Salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta

-Cierra con llave señorita.

Le hice caso y cerre sonrei

-Gracias

-A sido un placer, que descanses.

Con esas palabras me dirigi a la cama me tome la pastilla y me tumbe, callendo profundamente dormida enseguida.

Me desperte por que la luz del sol golpeaba mi cara, aprete los parpados y me incorpore, era Martes.

Me levante, cepille mi pelo y dientes retoque mi vestido, recogi mis cosas entonces medi cuenta que no sabia el nombre del hombre o mejor dicho angel protector que me ayudo, cuido y se preocupo por mi ayer, en tonces con los papeles en la mano vi los datos de el los aguarde en mi agenda y sali de la habitacion para ir a desayunar.

Allí lei la nota con una caligrafia impresionante para se medico.

"_Complejo vitaminico 25 comprimidos_

_2 com/dia-24h._

_BayerComplet" _

Una targeta elegante.

Termine de desayunar y fuy a mi coche, di al contacto y parti camino a casa con el recuerdo de que no le habia preguntado ni su nombre ni su apellido solo tenia el recuerdo de su voz, la voz de "mi angel".No lo puede evitar y intente recordar su cara pero la tenia muy borrosa, no se por que pero me sentia bien cuando recorde que me abrazo... ¿estaria casado?,¿seria mayor? esas preguntas me abordaron mientras conducia a casa

No pude quitarme de mi de la cabeza su voz y las sensaciones que provoco cuando me abrazaba,era como si lo conociera de siempre. Sin darme cuenta llegue a casa al medio dia saque las cosas del coche un poco triste. Me hice algo de comer y vi mi pelicula favorita _"ROMEO & JULIETA"_ . No pare de recordarlo y en tonces cai en la cuenta yo no le habia dado ni un sola dato de mi solo me escucho y me cuido,_"él no sabia mi nombre y yo solo tenia la receta y una nota suya por mi agenta..."_ mañana veria a Rose y Emmet para comer.

Cogi mi libro de lectura y mi block de notas y me quede parada, una palara hizo que todo se me cayera de las manos y corriera a mi bolso a comprobar _"la NOTA"_ me habia dejado una nota y no la habia leido, cogi la agenda y la sacudi y cayo de entre las hojas como una pluma llebada por el viento. Toco el suelo y quedo con la caligrafia en mi direccion.

Tenia la letra mas bonita del mundo.

Gracias por leerme .

**MYM CIBER FRIENDSHIP:** lo esplico en esta capi bella tiene a Rosalie como su figura femenina de referencia, me gusto la complicidad en el libro original cuando bella le pide ayuda para que cuide al bebe, lo protectora que es y lo maternal. Gracias.


	4. Encuentros

La historia es mia pero los personajes no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 3 ENCUENTROS

-Dios! - Me lance por la nota como si se fuera arromper.

Cai de rodillas y la sujete mios entre manos, tenia una letra tan bonita. Suspirar, solo de pensar que era lo unico que tenia de ese ser tan gentil, cariñoso, educado, un_ Ángel_ .

Seguro esta casado, o tiene novia, o es mucho mas mayor que yo. No, olía a joven pero maduro, dulce a eso olia un dulce mas INCLUSO mas que el chocolate que me invito.

Mire mis manos y lei. Era una sola targete de presentacion que me habia decicado unas lineas.

_"Es un placer cuidar de ti, lo haria por siempre _

_Saludos de un amigo "_

_Dr. Edward A. Cullen _

_Cirujano. Pediatra_

Me temblaban las manos tenia un nombre importante, con carisma, fuerte y sobre todo con caracter. Tenia que estar loca y muy falta de cariño por que si alguien leiera mis pensamientos podria pensar que estoy enamorada de una nota, no pero agradecida si, y decepcionada de mi misma fuy tan tonta que no le di mi nombre ni ningun dato.

Cabilando estube un rato hasta que mire la hora, eran las ocho de la noche. Me fuy al baño para darme una ducha y relajar mi cuerpo y la mente. Tendria mañana a Emmet y Rosalie para mí sentir en familia.

Sali con la toalla enroyada en el cuerpo hacia mi cuarto, mi apartamento era amplio con tres habitaciones y dos baños uno en mi habitacion y otro en el pasillo entre la estancia habilitada como despacho y el cuarto de huespedes.

Marco había contratado para que lo decoraran en estos ultimos meses para que solo yo tubiera que desacer la maleta para vivir, y bueno llenar la nevera.

Era tan grande por peticion de Marco, penso que si decidia tener familia no tendria por que cambiar de casa.

-Si... Familia ahora si es justo lo que no tengo -me recorde en voz alta mientras entraba en mi armario y sacaba el pijama, si tengo un vestidor fue peticion de Rosalie para guardar los trapos que me compre, estoy como deprimida y creo que pronto ire a comprar .

Hice un puchero no me hace gracia pero seguro mañana lo propone para que se me vayan las penas y me entre dolor de pies.

Me vesti y me meti en la cama.

Cerre los ojos, sin saber que es real mente momento cai en los brazos calentitos de el dios de los dulces sueños, eso era lo que tenia, recorde su voz que me acuno hasta que llego el sueño claro.

_Me encontraba en el área de servicio en la carretera, dentra de mi coche pero ya no lloraba ahora miraba al frente y lo veia de espaldas a mi con alto era de unos hombros masculinos, fuertes, protectores ... yo podria colgarme de esos hermosas hombros en una noche de amor y pasión._

_Se acerco a mi, toco mi ventanilla _

_-La señorita la__ he estado buscando.-dijo con voz profunda y melodiosa_

_-Y yo te he esperado __-dije feliz de que me tendiera la mano para salir del coche._

_-Espero no hacerte esperar de masiado, nunca fue mi in__tención hacete esperar._

_Temble ante la anticipacion pues me tenia suj__eta por la cintura, me iva a besar._

_-Nunca es demasiada espera si te encuentras con un ángel __-se hecho a reir cosa que era la mejor musica del mundo._

_Estaba pegada a__ su cuerpo donde él, mi ángel me abrazaba y besaba en la frente _

_-Te protegeré nadie te ara daño nunca mas . -su voz amortiguada contra mi pelo_

_-Yo quiero que me protejas __-conteste m__ientras lo miraba a la cara pero no habia cara solo un borron_

_-Para siempre-Fue su promesa_

Medesperte sobre saltada yo no pude con la idea de no ver su cara, me senté de un salto asustada tenia la ilusion de que mis subconciente se hubiera dado que con su cara pero no.

Mire mi despertador en la mesita de noche la luz verde reflejaba el numero, Eran las siete de la mañana, pase mi mano por mi cara con la unica intencion de porder saber el por que de ese sueño pero no, nada, mi mente no me nada ofrecia. Estaba confundida, era solo de gratitud por una persona que había sido amable en el momento que lo necesitaba.

Me arrastre hasta el borde de la cama y me sente meti mis pies en las zapatillas de estar por casa, sali del dormitorio y me dirigí a la cocina, cafetería Necesitaba industriales en cantidades, pero no habia nada. Solo el olor a nuevo y limpio que habia dejado el equipo de limpieza y decoracion.

Marco había pensado en todo menos en la comida, me senté en la mesa de la cocina y observar mi cocina por que era mia. Los muebles de cocina de un impecable blanco brillande con silestone en lila oscuro, la mesa de cristal y las sillas de aluminio con la tapiceria en blanco, la paredes del mismo color lila oscuro, era realmente de mi gusto Marco me conocia.

Me levanté y me fuy uno tendria vertir que ir a comprar. En veinte minutos estaba preparada con unos baqueros claros desgastados y una camisa blanca, mis convers blancas, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Saque mi cazadora un conjunto con mi pantalon y me dirigí a la entrada. Revisar que todo lo tenia las llaves de casa, coche y sali por la puerta en direccion al super mas cercano.

En unos quince minutos estaba en el comercio, encontre aparcamiento enseguida pues aun estaba cerrado el en parking del establecimiento no habia un alma.

Pare el motor cogi mi agenta hice una lista rapida de todo lo imprescindible, mientras los dependientes de el local retiraban las barreras de la puerta para abrirlo al publico.

Me abroche la cazadora y sali del coche. Saque una moneda y busque un carro, entre en el supermercado. Cuando ya Llevaba mas de media hora tenia casi todo para poder pasar al menos unas semanas Tener pecado que repostar la nevera o la dispensa.

-Preciosa!-Escuche gritar al final del pasillo-PRECIOSA! -gritaron mas fuerte pero no me gire

_"no podía ser para mi"_

-Creo que espara usted chiquilla -comento una señora que pasaba alcalde cerca de mi. Mire la sorprendida -Su novio es un hombre imponente si tubiera un par de años menos no me lo pesaria mucho en hacerle caso -con cara de duda me gire a ver a qué se refería.

Un chico alto moreno y esos ojos amigable me hacia señas a lo lejos.

Era ..

Preciosa, como estas? - Me dijo Mientras se acercaba a mi, me gire para ver si llamaba a alguien de detras de mi. -Soy jacob Preciosa, el del parking del aeropuerto .- dijo delante de mi, Estaba alucinando era subrealista, a cuantas personas podia ver este hombre al dia y aun asi se acordaba de mi.

-Oh .. Hola, que tal?

-Bien, Como te llamas?? -Me sorprendió que fuera tan directo -Chica te he encontrado par de veces y no se tu nombre creo que me lo merezco ¿no?

-Bella me llamo Isabella Swan .- Le sonrei me caia bien

-Pero tu no tendrias que por estar en Port Angeles con el chico afortunado .- hice una mueca -ooohh ugh tema tabú, vale... vale ya no es tan afortunado -hico una pausa cogio aire y me miro a los ojos-es ahora idiota.

Me heche a reir, tenia gracia, mucha gracia.

-Que compra para diez personas, tu compañera de piso va a flipar Cuando llegue a casa y se encuentre con el arsenal en tu alacena.

Me irrito que diera por todo sentedo pero no solo eso sino que se metiera con mi carro cargado, "_si!! esta lleno pero no quiero vernir todos los dias yo trabajo"._

-Eres un tanto cotilla.

-Heee... me interesas sola mente -dijo serio al notar mi enfado -solo me sorprende al verte tan delgada que llebes tanta comida, y no creo que sea para ti sola ¿no?

-Pues si, es para mi sola pues no vivo con nadie y es para un par de semanas, no me gusta venir cada dia - conteste secamente, Jacob levanto las manos en son de paz y me hizo un puchero.

-Bueno -me miro a los ojos, tube y la esperanza de que se despidiera -Puedo acompañarte mientras compras lo que te queda de tiempo, asi sera mas ameno-dijo con algo de nerviosismo. Tenia gracia

-Vale, pero no tendré que correr tras de ti para que no tires nada ¿verdad?

-Yo correre tras de ti como me dejes, para tirarte estas -dijo en un susurro entre risas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Me acompaño mientras compraba , le conte lo sucedido con Mike y despues de un rato de conversacion, sin sentido coerente.

-Bella, creo que ya podriamos cosiderarnos amigos.

-Bueno -dude -si esta bien.-sonrei

- ¿Comemos juntos? como amigos claro -pero la sonrisa pícara y el movimiento de cejas me decia que esta invitacion tenia poco amigable.

-Lo siento, pero ..

-Venga si ya no tienes novio, bien nos podriamos divertir, has estado sola ...- acompaño la ultima palabra con un movimiente de cejas -por mas de seis meses, te vendra bien.

Si el supiera que ese tipo de compañia no la tengo desde casi veinticuatro años, rei internamante.

-He quedado ya, - le hice un puchero gracioso -lo siento.

-Bueno en ese caso me debes una comida, noo mejor una cena .- se quedo pensando un momento mientras yo andaba a la caja

Me alcanzo y me puso el brazo por el hombro yo muy disimuladamente me la sacudi. Si se dio cuenta no dijo nada.

-Cena en mi casa el viernes?

-Tienes un radar para saber cuando te voy a decir que no -le sonrei

Fruncio las cejas. -¿Como?

-El viernes tengo noche de chicas con todas mis amigas, regresaron y nos vamos de fiesta, sin chicos asi que hasta la semana siguente no podre y el lunes empiezo a trabajar.

-Bueno el miercoles que viene cenaremos ¿vale? -lo mire con reproche por darse la comfianza de ordenarme algo -si quieres solo sera temprano asi no llegaras tarde a trabajar.

-Bien pero sera una cena de amigos nada mas. -y me escribio en un papel su direccion, lo guarde en el bolsillo de atras del pantalon.

-Si, bien perfecto -puso esa sonrisa de niño pequeño y no pude evitar devolversela .

Estabamos en la caja riendo cuando un chico de mi altura se acerco a Jacob por la espalda le dio un golpe en el costado. Se notaba un gesto cariñoso tal vez fraternal pero estos chicos no se parecian, El muchaco era moreno con rasgos asiaticos, ojos pequeños, nariz chata y boca pequeña.

Jacob se doblo de forma exagerada por el impacto, se notaba que no le habia hecho tanto daño.

-Jacob tío con lo grande que es Seattle te tengo que encontrar por todas partes -Jacob se giro al reconocer la voz -no te un poco lejos queda este super de tu casa

-Venia de otra parte -Jacob le hizo una mueca para cambiar de tema. -aqui es en el unico sito que puedo comprar la mejor tarta de queso de todo Seattle, eso sin contar que la compañia que me he encontrado. Voy a cambiar de super -me dijo señalando con la cabeza en un intento de ser disimulado.

-Quien esta chica tan bonita? -Dijo mirandome a mi. Parecian tan comicos eran como dos niños peleando por una piruleta, lo que la piruleta era yo. Puse gesto serio y me presente ",_no soy propiedad de nadie "_

-Hola soy Isabel Swan. -le estendi mi mano para que la apretara, él la apretó -pero llamame Bella

Fruncio el ceno y me miro raro.

-Swan,-asenti con la cabeza mientras fruncia el ceno -trabajas en "TrueWorld" como redactora?

-Si!! empiezo el lunes - dije feliz de verdad mi trabajo me gustaba -me encargare de las criticas literarias por ahora.

-Trabajas conmigo, yo redacto articulos de musica. -le sonrei, bueno ya conozco a un compañero de trabajo -Perdón, soy Ben Cheney,

-Un placer

-Si, si... ya bueno, eso que, Ben nos vamos a ir a pagar ¿no? Bella. - Me rei de verdad estos chicos son graciosos.

Ya habia colocado la compra en la cinta de la cajera para que la cobrará, mientras hablaba Jacob fue metiendo en bolsas la comida y luego de vuelta en el carro. La cagera y me señaló el importe, le entregue mi targeta y firme el recibo me gire a los chicos.

-Si -mire mi reloj eran las doce -Uff se me hace tarde, bueno chicos me voy, Chao

Empuje el carrito hasta la puerta, todo lo rapido que puede no queria mas ayuda "desinteresada" por hoy, llegue al coche y meti las bolsas en el maletero, me monte en él y fuy una direccion a mi departamente, descargue y guarde la compra, me retoque el maquillaje y me encamime al coche de nuevo.

Tenia por delante un recoridó de media hora hasta casa de Emmet y Rose. Una zona residencial en la periferia de una ciudad tan grande como esta. empiezan hacerse cada vez mas comun la gente ya no quiere el bullicio de la gran ciudad las veinticuatro horas al dia. Calles anchas y jardines cuidados, en cuatro cientos metros dos parques de recreo infantil, lo que necesita para Rose tenega la familia que desea.

Aparqué en frente de su casa de dos pisos con jardin, muy cuidada toda la fachada, el cespet verde bien cortada destacaban una fila de rosas rojas, dibujaban un corazon vacio por dentro, como se notaba que Rose tene gusto con esto de decorar tanto el interior como exterior. Compraron la casa hace un año como yo mas o menos la elegimos en la misma agencia inmobiliaria pero ellos querian algo mas grande con intencion de que cuando terminaran los cursos que requerian para poder Casarse .Por que Emmet y Rosalie eran casi cuatro años mayores que yo, habian decidido hacer unos cursos mas despues de su carrera sobre todo por que no tenian ni idea de como dirigir una empresa, la que ambos querian lebantar, recambios y fabricacion de piezas de automoviles, _si complicado_, Emmet estudio ingenieria mecanica aplicada Rose diseño industrial y luego de terminar dedicaron los ultimos tres años a gerencia y administración empresarial.

Hacian muy buen equipo se complementaban muy bien.

Deje el coche en el lugar destinado para ello y sali, antes de que tocara la puerta ya estaba abierta y un par de fuertes brazos me recibian

-Pequeña, te veo mucho mas guapa ahora soltera que antes que tenías pareja -dijo Emmet mientras me separaba para verme la cara -ouch - me solto y se giro muy rápido -cariño Rosii es verdad.

-Tu solo me ves guapa a mi -le dijo con reproche pero sin enfadarse -Hola!! Chiquita como lo llebas??

Me pregunto abrazandone mientras entrábamos a en la casa.

-Bien, no me duele lo de Mike me duele mi padre nos dijimos cosas feas. -dije con tristeza de los ojos

-El tendra que confiar en ti alguna vez, no siempre puede suponer que por ser mujer eres mala, tu no puedes pagar por lo que les paso a él y a tu madre. Tendra que entender.

Asenti y puse cara triste aunque intente evitarlo me dolia mas de lo decia, era mi única familia y no queria perderla. Como si me leiera la mente Emmet me pregunto mirandome a los ojos.

- ¿Piensas volver con el? ¿No? -En su mirada habia deje triste, me hizo tomar mas confianza

-NO, si, me lo plantée por mi padre pero definitivamente no, no tendriamos futuro yo ya no... confio en él.

-Bien por que el viernes, - Rose agito las cejas de ariba y abajo -ya llame a las chicas y nos esperan en "Pier le Cuine" a las nueve para cenar, beber y por supuesto luego ir a bailar. -dijo Rose se le iluminaban los ojos, hace unos meses que no salíamos solo las chicas y tampoco de otra manera, la verdad solo habíamos estudiado.

-Bien -feliz conteste -¿Que comemos tengo hambre?

-Tu faborito ravioles parmesana con salsa con pollo y setas.

-Uuummm se me hace la boca agua

-Pasas de masiado tiempo con un Emmy, Bella -me dijo reprobatoriamente

Me encogí y la segui al comedor donde _"Emmy" _ponia la mesa y servia la comida.

Les conte lo ocurrido con peros y señales, Emmet se enfado bastante y juro cobrarselo, Rose estaba enojada y furiosa solo por ser tan canalla y sin verguenza.

Tambien les hable de _mi Angel_ y de Jacob. Pero les oculte que soñe con él

-Que romantico, eso es un caballero, ¿no se propaso ni cuando te abrazaba?

-Nada,fue tan especial .

- ¿¿Porque no lo buscas?? digo se nota que no le viste la cara que puede ser feo o espantoso pero se nota que te gusta al menos como se comporto contigo.

-Si pense en eso pero si fue mi destino encontarlo en la carretera ese dia y si es para mi ...

-Lo volveras a encontrar -dijo Rosalie todo emocionada -te imaginas, seria como en las peliculas -seguia soñando despierta mientras sonreía.

-Si es asi, sera para mi.

-Bueno y ese Jacob, ¿que tal? -dijo Emmet en tono protector

-Un conociodo camino de amigo, nada mas lo veo muy joven aventurero y eso no me atrae mucho en un hombre.

-Vale. Dejaselo claro desde el principio sino se hara ilusiones,-asenti con la cabeza.

Hablamos de diversos temas hasta que se hizo tarde, ya me iva a casa victoriosa por no haberse mentado las compras como recuperacion tenia otros planes.

-Mañana pasare por ti a las diez,por la mañana iremos al centro de belleza a ponernos guapas y por la tarde a rellenar ese bestidor que tienes medio abandonado.

Con un puchero para darle lastima me meti en mi coche, no replique no era una pregunta era una orden.

Llegue a casa, me meti en la ducha para relajrame y concienciarme de lo queme me esperaba mañana. Cuando sali suspire frustrada me acomode el pijama y me meti en la cama realmente Estaba muy cansada no se cuando me dormí pero si se que el susurro de su voz me arrullando como una nana.

Él Estaba conmigo en el motel, al otro lado de la puerta, me decía lo mucho que me cuidaría y protegería siempre

Un pitido muy molesto me sobre salto y saco de mi sueño "_Como puede ser ya por la mañana_"Pense.

Mire el despertador, eran las nueve de la mañana, tenia una hora para prepararme antes de mi tortura, espero comprarme algo realmente espectacular para mañana por la noche, en todo caso el tormento de esta mañana valdria la pena.

Con un café y unas tostadas en el cuerpo y despues de una ducha, me encontraba en mi vestidor mirando y analizando toda la ropa que tenia, eligiendo el conjunto perfecto para pasar la aprobacion de Rose, me lo puse, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros desgartados por debajo de las rodillas, mis botas blancas de tacón de aguja alto de punta, las que me arrepentiria de llevar, por encima del pantalon, un sostén blanco y de encage y bordados en plata, me coloque la camisa blanca de botones manga de tres cuartos, el cinturon blanco con hebilla en plata, un bolso aconjunto y reloj de muñena, me maquille ligeramente y me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi cuarto. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma. Me sentí bonita ya no necesitaria un asesor de imagen, por fin aprendi. Cogi lo necesari para un dia de compras, la cartera. el movil, unos caramelos, mi targeta y algo de dinero en efectivo, brillo de labios y unos clinex. Fuy a la puerta donde justo al lado de ella ahi una mesita, en la entrada, estaban las llaves del coche y de el apartamento las tome.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez. Revise por si me faltaba algo y baje a la calle, no terminé de cerrar la puerta de la entrada cuando el BMW rojo de Rosalie aparecia por el final de la calle direccion a mi casa, paro enfrente de mi y con un rapido movimiento abrio la puerta.

-Sube que las tiendas nos esperan -dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa deslumbrante se la devolví y me monte en el coche, espero a que tubiera el cinturon puesto para acelerar.

-Te ves muy animada, me estas dando miedo

-Calla boba, hoy vamos a conseguirte el modelito que mañana hara que todo el genero masculino y parte del femenino se muera por tu culito -me sonroje y aparte la cara

-Bueno si, qon que me encuente mona basta.

-Bella -me reprendio -te has visto hoy, estas hermosa, me acostado tiempo si, pero mirate has combinado hasta los complementos. -Le sonrei orgullosa.

-Sabia que te gustaria.

-Si, ahora vamso a hacer uso de tu mensualidad -dijo levantando las cejas sugestibamente.

Llegamos al centro comercial en menos tiempo de lo que había previsto, bajamos del coche, Rose se acerco a mi, posicionandome entre el coche y ella, estiro del cuello de la camisa por delante, me sorprendi al ver que me desabrochaba la blusa para que mi bra solo quedara a su vista. Abri mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y intente cubrirme.

-Que haces !!!!- se carcajeo divertida.

-Comprovar el interior del regalo pequeña, el emboltorio tiene mi aprobación, no queria ver un bra de monja de clausura -me miro através de sus pestañas -pero veo que el cambio es completo -sonrio feliz, yo le devolví la sonrisa negando con la cabeza. Me abroche y acomode la camisa.

-Vamos cuanto antes empecemos antes terminamos

Entramos en el centrocomercial, nos dirigimos a el centro de SPA de la segunda de plantadon, nos hicieron una manicura y pedicura, terminamos ya era tiempo de comer. Fuimos al patio de comidas pedimos unos bocadillos y unos refrescos.

Cuando terminemos nos decidimos empezar por las compras por lo mas embarazoso, Victoria's Secret, Rose con la escusa de que tres pares de Brassiers y el tanga a conjunto no son suficientes pues si estoy con un chico más de una semana, no puedo repetir.

Estabamos en la caja y la dependienta me entredo mis tres bolsas repletas de lenceria de todo tipo.

-Gracias-me gire para salir y hablarle a Rose -No se para que tanto, no me va acaver en el armario.

-Si, tienes suficiente espacio para ti y para un hom ...

-Rosii no lo digas ya se, ya se .- La reprendi y no la deje terminar -no me quejo mas de la cantidad. ¿Trato?

-Bien -sonrio satisfecha asi al menos no tendidra que escuchar burradas sobre lo que me cabe.

Pasamos una mañana muy agradable en el SPA y ni mecionar lo que llebo de tarde, me compre mucha ropa lo que mas me gusto fue el vestido para mañana por la noche y el conjunto de lenceria, la espera se me haria eterna, continuamos la expedicion de compra sin preocuparnos por la hora.

Estabamos mirando unas camisas de botones bastante estrafalarias, se abrochaban en los laterales o detras.

-Esto yo no me lo puedo poner sola.

-De eso se trata Bella, que te la pongan.-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios

-Si eso fue lo que pense cuando lo diseñe -dijo una voz que me sono como campanillas.

-Pues no pensaste en solteras ¿no? - Le dije divertida.

La chica menuda y con el pelo negro azabache me miro y solto una carcajada. Tenia unos ojos azules profundos y calidos como el mar del Caribe. Era delgada y bajita, parecía un hada.

-Un bombón como tu esta soltera porque quiere -hice una mueca y de cansancion intente girar los ojos, evitar pero no lo consegui -Hola mi nombre es Alice.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Bella y ella es Rosalie, un placer

- ¿Diseñaste estas camisas tu?, ¿Eres muy joven ¿no? -dijo Rose

-Bueno fue idea mía a mi, aun me quedan dos semestres para terminar la carrera pero conozco a la diseñadora y le cedi la idea. -dijo mientras hacia el puchero mas dulce e infantil que evisto en mi vida, -Les gusto?

-Si bueno... pero me complica la vida el ponermela .- me encogía de hombros. Rose asintió.

-Si es complicado la verdad -me miro con disculpa, le sonrei.

- ¿Estas de la compras? o ¿trabajas aquí?

-Estaba comprando, pero la vine a saludar a Ingrid la dueña y diseñadora de todo esto -señalo dos estantes y un perchero de ropa. Rose y yo asentimos

Mire mi reloj, ya que no nos cabian mas bolsas en las manos

-Son las siete y media y si tomamos un café las tres juntas y nos explicas cuando sacaras tu linea de ropa??- dije saliendo de la tienda

-Si, por mi bien -acepto la invitacion y nos dirigimos al patio de comidas descarguemos las bolsas en la silla vacia y esperamos al mesero para perdir las bebidas.

-Espero que hagas una linea de ropa interior muy sexy para mujeres provocatibas como yo -dijo Rose feliz de su comentario

-La pienso inspirar en ti -nos hechemos a reir las tres

Entre risas pasemos mas de una hora hasta que los locales empezaron cerrar, nos despedimos. Alice y Rose se intercambiaron los telefonos pues yo me quede sin bateria aun que no creo que nos vieramos mucho ella habia venido por un asunto familiar y lunes volvería a París a terminar la carrera.

Lleguemos a mi casa y Rose me ayudo con las bolsas, coloque todo en su sitio con su ayuda.

Cuando terminamos tomemos un refresco y ella concluyo el dia de compras muy satisfecha antes de recordarme que pasaría por mi dos horas antes para prepararme, no le discuti sabia que no habia caso.

Comi un sandwich de york y queso y me dirigí a la cama despues de recoger el estropicio de la cocina.

Entre en el dormitorio a toda velocidad por la emoción y el entusiasmo, a pesar de mis pies maltratados, solo con la idea de conciliar el sueño, uno donde aparezca él _"Mi Angel"_. No tarde mucho en caer en la inconsciencia.

Esta noche a sido la tercera vez que soñe con esa voz, la voz mas melodiosa del mundo, rei internamente por lo que dicen de los sueños: "si se repiten tres veces y no los compartes se aran realidad", en verdad _deseaba que se hicieran realidad_.

El sol golpeo mis ojos, me encogí en la cama y me tape con la sabana, hoy no tenia que madrugar solo descansar para aguantar el ritmo de las copas de Rose y las chicas.

Me sente de golpe al recordar que llegaban hoy y eso de descansar no va con ellas mire mi reloj despertador eran las nueve, otra vez.

Estarian al llegar y seguramente vendran a desayunar aquí pues en su piso no habra mucho comestibles, rei al recordar mi dia de la compra y el recuerdo de Jacob llego a mi.

-Tendre que ser sincera y no dejar que se haga ilusiones.-dije en voz alta solo para mi.

Salí de la cama me duche y vesti con ropa informal,_ de estar por casa_. Aun no eran las nueve y media y ya estaban tocando el portero de la pueta de abajo.

-Si -conteste sabiendo que a estas horas y por las forma de tocar solo podia ser Jessica

-Ángela y Jessi quien mas esperas -Presione el botón para abrir la puerta

-Subit estoy con el cafe.

Volvi a la cocina empece a preparar unos huevos y tostadas, zumo de naranja y cafe.

-Hola Bella -dijeron Angela y Jess a la vez

-Que bien huele -dijo Angela metiendo la cabeza en la cocina mientras terminaba de cocinar.

-Gracias -señale con la mano la mesa de la cocina.-Tomen asiento

-Con desayunos como este no creo que me apetezca ir al super en un tiempo -dijo Jessica sonriendo como niña pequeña.

-Si a lo que te refieres es a venir a comer a mi casa todas las mañanas, el lunes tendias que madrugar pues a las ocho tengo que estar en la redacción.

-Bueno entonces tendremos venir a las siete? -pregunto Angela divertida al ver la cara de horror de Jessica.

-Da igual yo desayuno en casa -las dos reimos por le comentario de Jessica y empecemos a comer.

Les hable de _Mi Angel_ de melodiosa voz y olor mas dulce que el chocolate, tambien de Mike pero poco, les comente sobre Jacob y su insistencia , de el compañero de trabajo Ben, amigo del ultimo.

-Si ese tal Jacob no te interesa me lo pasas sabes de sobra que no rechazo nunca un buen ejemplar -dijo Jessica despreocupadamente, le sonrei y asenti.

Tenía razón para que se olvidara de mi lo mejor era que estubiera con otra y Jessica era muy linda y simpatica asi como Jacob.

Cuando terminaron se marcharon para ir al supermercado y llenar la despensa.

Me quede un rato viendo la tele y mirando la nota de el_ Dr. Edward A. Cullen_.

¿Que querra decir_ "A"_?

Si, ya se su segundo nombre ¿pero cual? Albaro, Alberto, Andrés ... hay tantos.

Cuando me di cuenta era la hora de almorzar, me prepare algo ligero recogí y fregue los platos del desayuno y el almuerzo, me sente a leer el libro que llevaba conmigo desde que tengo memoria _"Cumbres borrascosas" _.

Cuando tocaron el telefonillo de la puerta de abajo ya sabia quien era, venia darme unas lecciones de lo que sexy me puedo poner si la dejo hacer.

Sn preguntar abri y espere cerca de la puerta para abrirle tambien antes de que tocara mire por la mirilla para comprobar que es ella, entonces abri.

-Hola -le dije frunciendo el ceno, venia cargada con un bolso de deportes apunto de reventar -y todo eso, yo tengo ...

-Casi de nada, una base de maquillaje y un poco de sombra nada mas -apreté los labios en una mueca, ella tenía razón. Le hice una señal que entrara, se dirigió a mi vestidor para sacar el conjunto que vestido azul petroleo atado al cuello recogiendo mis pechos como "Manos de Un Amante", dijo Rose cuando me lo probe en la tienda, se ajustaba en mi cintura, debajo de mis pechos un bordado de flores en plata rodeaba mi cuerpo, la espalda descubierta, luego caia ajustado pero suelto hasta encima de mi rodilla. Mis sandalias de tiras eran plateadas con pedrería y un tacon fino muy alto. La lenceria francesa es en el mismo tono que el vestigo, el bra sin tirantes realzaba mi busto, el tanga se acoplaba a mi cadera igual que el liguero que sujetaba las medias de color carne "_moria por vestirme " _pense.

Lo coloco en la cama y se metió en el baño haciendo una señas para mí que la siguiera. Ahora empezaba la autentica tortura.

Despues de hora y media de estrirar, planchar, calentar, frotar, espolvorear, retocar dijo las palabras magicas.

-Ya estas lista, -_por fin_ sonrei -estas hermosa Bella.

-Tu tambien aunque en ti es mas comun -le dije con una sonrisa de adoracion.

-Venga vamonos, -sedirigio a la puerta -llevamos mi coche -dijo cuando fuy coger las llaves, me encogí de hombros y la segui.

"_Merjor asi podre beber_"Pense

**Gracias por leerme**

**espero les guste**

**besos **


	5. En la Oscuridad

La historia es mia pero los personajes no.

CAPITULO 4 En la Oscuridad

Nos montamos en su coche y nos dirigimos a el restaurante, estaba en una de las calles mas chic de la ciudad. En el paseo hasta el restaurante mire por la ventanilla y solo me imaginaba que pasaria si _mi Angel_ me encontrara esta noche, ¿me reconoceria?, ¿lo reconeseria yo a el? no, no lo haria la verdad solo recuerdo su voz. Tal vez sea mayor y no tenga caso pensarpero, y ¿si estubiera soltero? o, solo, fuera diborciado o viudo, digo unos diez o doce años mas mayor que yo no son muchos ¿verdad?

Dios ya desvario esto tiene que ser grabe.

-¿Piensas en él? -Rose me saco de mis pensamientos, asenti con la cabeza -¿¿Pequeña lo reconocerias si lo vieras??

Abri los ojos desmesuradamente mientras negue, las preguntas tienen otro sentido cuando las oia en voz alta y salian por la boca de otra persona.

-Pequeña ningun rasgo, ¿nada haria que supieras que es el? -parecia triste

-No se Rose, su voz es lo unico que recuerdo con claridad pero tambien recuerdo como me abrazaba -suspire -no se cuantos años tiene tampoco.

-Ugghh -sonrio -si es un hombre de cincuenta años, arrugado, viejo, feo o peor aun casado, Bella si esta casado!!!.-se hecho a reir para relajar el ambiente.

-Vale ya se, se que quieres decir pero ¿porque?

-Cariño eres muy importante para mi lo que no quiero es que desperdicies el amor si te llega, digamos esta noche, por soñar con alguien efimero -la mire con recelo -ya si existe pero no sabes nada de él.

-Vale, si encuentro alguien que me llame la atencion esta noche y me dareis vuestra opinion -"como que me importara" -y te seguro que le are cas, tal vez llegue hasta el fin.

-No tienes porque acostarte con un tio si no quieres.

-Quiero, ellos no llegan virgenes al matrimonio, no creo que el dia que me case -si llega -me lo eche en cara, voy a disfrutar, solo espero que no sea un bruto.

-Bueno pues esta noche dejas de pensar solo diviertete.

Volvi a mirar por la ventanilla, divise el parking del restaurante "Pier le Cuine",estrabagante como a los que Rose le gusta ir, el cocinero es italiano, por lo menos mis gusto en pasta esta cubierto.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del local.

Entramos y el meïtre nos obserbo.

-Buenas noche en que puedo ayudarlas -nos pregunto intentando coquetear con nosotras, no era mayor pero definitvamente no era mi tipo.

-Bella cariño te ofrece ayuda -me susurro ella, y yo tonta que era me sonroje

_"Que verguenza ten anigas para esto" _

-Tenemos una mesa para cuartro reservada a nombre de McCarty.-mire sorprendida a Rose, ella nunca usa el apellido de Em.

Pasa algo y no me lo ha contado; el encantador meïtre nos miro sorprendido por mi reaciones pero nos condujo a la mesa y llamo a el mesero que nos atenderia, cando nos quedemos solas le pregunte.

-¿Como es que diste el apellido de Emmet?

Sonrio de oreja a oreja, puede que no la hubiese visto tan feliz.

-Cuando esten todas lo diere.

-Buenas noches soy James y esta noche sere su camarero. Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomas para la espera? -preguto el mesero, con una sonrira desagradable que me puso lo pelos de punta

-Para mi un Martini Bianco con hielo pile- dijo Rose, el camarero me miro.

-Un Martini Rosso con limon y hielo pile, Gracias.

-Un placer -dijo James haciendo ojitos, mire a Rose y alce las cejas alucinada que en un sitio tan caro como este el servicio nos tirara los trastos tan descaradamente -En seguida les traigo el pedido.

-Bueno a que hora quedaste con las chicas -mire mi reloj -son ya las nueve van a tardar mucho tengo algo de hambre.

-Bella, cariño recuerda lo de esta noche, pon tu mente en blanco y diviertete. Cuando lleves unos cuantos martinis y caipiriñas..

-Prefiero mogitos o margaritas y... ya se me lo voy a pasar "YUPY.."-puse cara de niña el dia de navidad.

-Si, mira hay vienen. Recuerda llega hasta donde quieras.

Me gire con toda la intencion de encarar a mis amigas _"Nada mas mentarlas aparecieron" _pense. Pero mi suerte estaba por cambiar pero a peor. Me dio una sonrisa de suficiencia que me llego a dar un escalofrio que recorio mi espalda, era una sensacion desagradable y en verdad no se por que. Sus ojos me miraron escudrillando toda parte de mi cuerpo que quedo al alcance de su vista. Tenia ganas de cubrirme me senti sucia y desnuda, como una persona consigue irradiar un aura tan negativa.

-AAAHH!!

Algo me toco la pierna, haciendo me gritar y saltar en la silla a la vez que me enderezaba y encaraba lo que proboco mi reaccion. Encontre a Rose con una mirada fria, pero no iva para mi sino para James que nos traia las bebidas, segui mirandola.

¿Porque lo mira así?

¿Se a dado cuenta de como me mira?

-Aqui les traigo su pedido, si desean algo mas hagan me lo saber -dijo con la mirada en mi cuando sonrio me ocurrio lo mismo que minutos antes. Esa sensacion es horrible.

Mis ojos ivan de Rose a James, el no la miro sin embargo ella no le quito ojo. Dejo nuestras bebidas en la mesa.

-Gracias -dije secamente sin quitar la vista de de la cara de Rose

-Un placer, estoy a tus servicion -levante la vista por un segundo en contrandome con esos ojos azules claro, parecian muertos, y otro escolofrio recorrio por mi medula osea.

Se giro y se marcho a no se donde, encare a Rose que aun tenia su mano en mi muslo y lo apreteba un poco.

-Dime que fue eso? -pregunte a Rose intentando encontrar una explicacion a todo.

-¿Que sensacion tubiste? -la mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Miedo -dije es un susurro cerrando los ojos.

-Vale, yo eh recordado el pasado.-la mire interrodativamente.

¿Que pasado? yo se muchas cosas de ella pero solo lo que me ha contado nada mas , no soy entrometida, ni cotilla. Le devolvi el contacto visual y me sonrio calidamente, parecio leer mi mente.

-Yo...era joven y alguien...-ahora fue ella quien cerro los ojos y quito su mano de mi muslo -Se lo que es no querer algo y verte forzada a hacerlo.

Comprendi enseguida. La cogi la mano y se la aprete

-Hablamos de esto en casa y cuando quieras contarmelo no te preocupes por algo que no tiene remedio vale -asintio y levanto su copa para llevarsela a la boca, repeti su accion y en unos segundos el sabor dulce con el citrico del limon inundo mi boca.

-McCarty, como se te ocurre dar ese nombre llebamos mas de diez minutos intentando que nos dejen pasar -una muy irritada Jessica despotricaba de camino a la mesa.

-Nos ha tocado describiros para que el meïtre nos dejara pasar.-me heche a reir, eran muy gracioso de imaginar a estas dos describiendonos.

-No es gracioso ¿¿sabes?? -Dijo Jesica irretada, me encogi de hombros por que para mi si lo era.

Miro alrededor de las mesas, tomando asiento, levanto un brazo para llamar la atencion de mi terrorifico camarero.

-Dos Margaritas y para ellas otro de lo mismo gracias y no tardes mucho ricura -le dijo Jessica a James sin siquera permitir que preguntara nada, todas la miremos con los ojos como platos.

Iva aprotestar por que mi copa estaba llena pero cuando la mire no me habia percatado que el trago era de masiado largo y estaba en la ultimas.

James se fue murmurando algo por lo bajo, no le preste mucha atencion

-Eso a sido desagradable ¿no crees? -Angela reprendia a Jessica, Rose y yo seguiamos bebiendo para terminar nuestra copa.

-Solo le pedi nuestras copas no necesita hacerme la rosca ya se que voy a pedir y los saludos por cortesia estan sobre valorados.

James trajos nuestros pedido mucho mas rapido que el anterior, sin mediar palabra retiro nuestras copas antiguas y dejos las nuevas antes de marchar.

-Bueno, no me has aclarado por que McCarty cielo - Jessica asuso a Rose dirigiendome una mirada, encogi los labios en un puchero, yo tampoco sabia que pasaba.

-Tendreis que acostumbraros a llamarme asi pues en menos de un año sere la señora McCarty.-dijo feliz

-Dios ya tienes fecha??? -estaba feliz por ella se lo merecia

-Si en primavera el cuatro de Marzo, mas o menos, buen clima.

-La despedida de soltara sera las leche tenemos que liarla a lo grande con boys por todas partes, ¡¡¡mucha carne!!!.-Jessica como siempre pensando en que llebarse a la boca.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti te lo mereces -Levante mi copa para brindar y todas me acompañaron -por la persona que a sido un ejemplo asegir, en muchos aspectos y un apollo en todos -juntemos nuestras copas, escuchano un _clinc -SALUD._ -y bebimos.

Jessica volvio a pedir otra ronda de copas y las cartas para pedir la comida. Nos reimos y sacamos temas muy divertidos sobre posiciones que tenia que usar en el momento que me fuera posible. Tambien de los juguetitos imprescindibles en el bolso de Jess.

-Como? -dije mientras sostenia una balla de labios plateada -Yo tambien llebo una barra de labios lo que no la considero un juguete.

-Abrelo pero escondete un poco y gira para que salga el contenido.-tal como fuy abriendola fuy girando, de la nada comenzo a vibrar y el tapon cayo al suelo, me asuste, todo fue muy rapido, lo deje caer en mi regazo aun seguia en marcha aunque solo se oia un zumbido. Me gire para coger la tapa del suelo pues de la impresion se me habia caido, mire al suelo y ya no estaba, abri mas lo ojos y mire debajoo de la mesa cuando una mano me tendio la tapa del _"Juguetito"_

-Si es necesidad yo siempre estoy dispuesto -y hay estaban esos ojos... amenazantes, del azul del hielo con la calma del agua. Otro escalofrio me recorrio y Rosalie volvio a colocar su mano en mi muslo para demostrarme apoyo y trasmitirme fuerza.

-No es mio, gracias.

-Pero si mio y yo tambien estoy dispuesta -dijo Jess en un intento de pareces sexy batiento las pestañas y sacando pecho. El sonrio con suficiencia y asintio con la cabeza.

-Bueno, señoritas que les traigo para comer, si ya lo tienen decidedo claro -miro a Jessica, esta se lamio los labios insinuantemente

-Yo a ti en el baño en...¿cinco minutos? despues de que apuntes nuestro pedido -le dijo Jessica a James sugestibamente. Mire a Rose que parecia tensa y a Angela que por el contrario parecia divertida -o tienes miedo a que te pillen -puso la ginda al pastel.

-No ahi nos vemos, lo disfrutaras.

-Eso espero

Todas teniamos la boca abierta. El aglaro su garganta

-Ahora si, que les sirvo -dijo James muy educado mirandonos a todas.

-Yo ensalada cesar y ¿Bella tu lo de siempre? -asenti con la cabeza -y farlales con salsa parmesana con pollo y setas.-dijo Rose

-Bien para mi risoto -Dijo Angela

-Una lasaña vegetal con una enasada de col pequeña, despues del ejercicio meda hambre.-Jessica sonrio petulante, James se la devolvio y le guiño un ojo. Cerro su block y se giro para marcharse.

-Recuerdas nuestra cita ¿no?

Jessica asintio con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y nos guiñaba de vuelta a las tres

-Voy a pasar un buen comienzo de fiesta.

-Puta -dijo Angela

-Envidia -dijo jessica entre risas de las cuatro.

Se marcho a los servicios bajo la atenta mirada de las tres cuando ya no la vimosnos miramos entre con la cabeza

-Como puede, si no lo conoce?

-Ella es asi ya lo sabes, es feliz teniendo una vida sexsual muy activa.-dijo Angela

-Con cualquiera?

-Aun no has tenido sexo Bella cuando lo prueves veras como hay algo en la otra persona que te impulsa hacerlo.

-Cuando me pase os aviso -las tres comenzamos a reir y a compartieron anecdotas parecidas de escapadas con desconocidos, yo tome notas _"eso no era lo mio, no creo que me vaya con cualquiera con solo un ¡hola!"_

Pedimos vino espumoso Italiano pues que va mejor con la pasta que el Lambrusco. Jessica aperecio a las quince minutos con una expresion mas que satisfecha en la cara, el pelo un poco descolocado y el maquillaje se notaba retocado. Se sento junta a Angela y Rose.

-Y bueno? -dijo Angela

-Bien tiene una nota de algo asi como un ocho y medio es de los que podria repetir, buen culo y gran pol...-subio la voz

-Para, para!!!! estamos en un sitio publico aqui hay familias -dije frenandola _"no era normal"._

A los pocos minutos nos trageron la cena y nos preguntaron por el postre, me pedi un tiramisui mi favorito. Ya con los postres casi terminados Jess le paso una nota a James para informarle de donde iva a estar por la noche por si queria mas de lo mismo, pero tambien le advirtio que si se encontraba algo mejor lo aprovecharia.

Tomamos cafe y nos fuimos cada una a nuestro coche, yo iva un poco pasada pero Rose no habia tomado nada mas desde los martinis, solo bebio agua despues y me asuguro que estaba bien, _"yo confio en ella"_.

Estaba muy euforica por lo que me encontraria esta noche.

Lleguemos a la discoteca _midnight_ no habia mucha cola pasamos un par de veces por la puerta para encontrar estacionamiento, aparcamos dos calles mas a la derecha del local.

-Esta discoteca esta muy de moda en estos momentos -Rose miro su reloj -son las doce menos cuarto sera mejor que entremos a la una se forma una cola horrible -asenti, y nos encaminamos a las puerta, donde el gorila nos dejo pasar pues en ese momento no habia mucha cola, nos dirigimos a unos reservados con dos sillones de tres plazas blancos que destacaban en lila con la luz fosforescente.

No tardo en llegar un camarero que se hacia cargo de la zona, nos pedimos un Titanic y un Mojito nos sentamos a esperar a nuestras amigas.

-Aquel chico te mira ¿te suena su cara? -me dijo Rose acercandose a mi oreja para que la oiera. Se separo y me indico a el chico en cuestion. Miere disimuladamente y a parte la vista todo lo rapido que puede pero tengo claro que me vio mirarlo, pues no me quitaba ojo.

Se me acelero el corazon sin saber por que mire a Rose y negue con la cabeza. Ese chico era guapo pero iva un tanto ebria, no muy mal como para no ver pero si como pare decir que era a mi aquien mira.

-Seguro te mira a ti

-Tonta no me mira a mi, lo he observado un rato y ni se a percatado pero cuando te has girado se le a iluminado la cara. Te sigue obserbando.

-Chicas se esta formando fuera una cola -Angela nos saco de nuestras cabilaciones.

Le sonrei a las chicas mientras llevaba la pagita de mi mojito a la boca sorbi distraida.

-Bella ese semi dios, me parece que te mira -esta vez fue Angela.

-No!!! me mira a mi -contra dijo Jessica levantandose -me le voy a acercar quereis algo de tomar? -miro a Angela

-Si bombay safire con limonada -Jess asintio se coloco la falda puso su mejor sonrisa y salio de alli.

-Sera zorra no deja nada para nadie -dije sin pensar. Me tape la boca con una mano. Rose abrio los ojos por sorpresa y a Angela se le abrio la boca.

-Quitase lo... digo si te interesa...que es lo que parece - dijo Rose divagando por la sorpresa de mis palabras.

-No tengo nada que hace -mire derreojo a ese dios de pelo oscuro pero brillante ojos claros, pues con esta luz y distancia no se distinguia color. Mire y parecia que estaba hablando con Jessica y ella solo le acariciaba el brazo. Él le indico un lugar con el brazo y la acompaño. _"Era mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a ver"_ me levante.

-Asi me gusta que peles un poco por lo que quieres

-Estoy segura que te miraba a ti -dijo Angela.

-No voy por él si se hubiera interesado en mi seguro se habria acercado, voy al baño arefrescarme me han entrado nauseas -mis palabras salieron algo mas indignadas de lo normal, se me noto enfadada y irritada.

Sali del privado direccion al baño la verdad no me encontraba bien.

¿Si no lo conozco?

¿Por que me inporta? Cuando paso algo con James y eso fue un alivio.

El no me a hecho sentir como James.-me reprendi- No, su mirada era de admiracion, devocion.

Entre en el baño y me humedeci la nuca, cerre los ojos solte el aire de golpe y los volvi abrir los ojos.

-Por Dios si estas por ahi que no los vea juntos... besandose y manoseandose.

Gire sobre mis talones levante la cabeza orgulosa de mi y sali del baño di dos pasos y note que alguien me retenia por la muñeca. No me dio tiempo a girarme, ya lo tenia encima me presionaba conta un pilar cercano a la pista de baile. Sacudi mis hombros intentando zafarme del agarre. Arrugue la nariz al notar el prefume, era rancio y muy penetrante. Levante la cabeza para en contrarme con esos ojos y otra vez ese escalofrio desagradable me recorrio, solo que esta vez no fue solo por la espalda, sino todo el cuerpo.

-Ssshh... pequeña no lo pongas tan complicado.

-Sueltame y no te sera complicado.

-Y te iras con tu amiga la rubia para que te esconda.

-Mira te equivocas de chica, Jessica esta por alli ve y buscala

-No, NO me equivoco, vine por ti lo de esa boba fue solo por ti, y mira que no tube ni que ir a buscarte.-me levanto un poco por la cintura y pego sus caderas a las mias, casi tocaba el suelo con la punta de los pies, coloque un brazo en su pecho intentando separarlo de mi pero era mas fuerte. Se coloco entre mis piernas a la fuerza y presiono su ereccion contra mi. Me removi mas fuerte.

-SUELTAME. Que no entiendes! -Grite, James entrecerro los ojos con enojo, y hacerco su cara a la mia miro mis labios y supe lo que iba hacer. Un tremendo asco recorio mi cuerpo y no pude evitar hacer la mueca y cerrar los ojos a esperar ese horrible contacto.

La presion desaparecio probocando que casi callera al suelo pero algo o alguien me sujeto. El olor de James desaparecio dejando otra mucho mas agradable. Abri los ojos y me encontre con dos diamantes plateados que me obsevaban detenidamente.

-¿Te hizo daño? -pregunto apretando la mandibula, parecia enojado.

-No -negue tambien con la cabeza para confirmarlo -solo me asuste, no me dejaba tranquila.

-Tu niñato so mierdoso como te atreves a tocar a mi _juguetito_ de esta noche -no me habia dado cuenta mire al suelo y alli estaba James, intentando ponerse en pie. Dos chicos al lado de él le negaron con la cabeza.

Mire a el dios que hace diez minutoa habia estado hablando con Jessica.

-Es...es -solto el aire de sus pulmones, nunca habia olido mejor esencia -tu novio?? -esas palabras me sacaron de mi momento de estasis

-NO! Jamas. Fue el mesero de el restaurante donde cenamos y nos siguio.

-No, te siguio!!!.-miro a sus amigos y nego con la cabeza.

James se pueso de pie y encaro a mi protector quien lo miro.

-Quirale las manos de encima o te arrepentiras -amenazo James

-Ja esa si que es buena.-dijo sarcastico, giro su cabeza y me miro a los ojos. -¿quieres que te suelte?

-No, no quiero -me pegue mas a él colocando mi cara cerca de su cuello.-me sabe mal por ti no tengo derecho a pedirte ayuda -le dije en un susurro.

Se separo lo justo como para ver mi cara sin necesidad de soltarme.

-Me parece que no la pediste, luego me pagas dejandome invitarte a una copa y hablandomos ¿vale? -dijo con la sonrisa mas dulce que e visto en mi vida, era adorable le devolvi la sonrisa y giro su cara para hablarle a James.

-La oiste ella quiere permanecer en mis brazos y yo que pertemenezca en ellos, no te puedo decir cuanto tiempo, si por mi fuera de permaneceria por simpre y no seria suficiente.

La cara de James de trasformo por la ira, levantando el puño sobre su hombro.

-Te vas arrepentir, putas como ella no valen tanto.

-Entonces por que sigues aqui?, porque lo vale ¿no? -dijo mientras apretaba su agarre a mi cintura, volvi a acurrucar mi cara en su cuello

-Gracias -susurre para que solo él lo oiera.

-Deja que me la lleve y tu ve por la rubia boba con la que andavas cuando entre.-me tense al recordar a Jessica manoseando su brazo y parte del pecho de este chico.

-Solo le indique que musica estaba prevista esta noche -dijo secamente, senti su boca cerca de mi oreja -nada mas, te miraba a ti -susurro él para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Abri mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y una sonrisa tonta se poso en mi cara, en la posicion que estaba no me veia nadie pues mi cara estaba escondida en su cuelo y la espalda de él pegada a la columna donde antes estaba yo, y sin saber por que le bese el cuello no tando como se erizaba su piel.

-El primero voy a ser yo me escuchas.-se abrio mi boca y cerre los ojos mientras me tensaba tambien note a _mi heroe_ tensarse.

¿Que le ha contado Jessica?

¿Por que lo hizo?

Y lo peor es sentirme un trofeo.

Solte todo el aire de mi cuerpo de golpe, rebotando en el cuello de este chico, _no lo podia_ _cree,_ me removi incomoda tenia ganas de llorar. Volvi a notar su boca en mi oreja.

-Tranquila.-se separo de mi oreja y encaro a James mientras hacia su agarre una jaula inespugnable -Eso es cosa de ella no tuya y mucho menos mia, no la voy a dejar contigo por que ella no quiere.-hizo una pausa -te invito a irte o are que te saquen.

-Ja, tu y cuantos mas

-No muchachote el no, nosotros -escuche a otro chico y mire era lato y corpulento a su lado otro mas bajito pero tambien corpulento

-Claro con matones quien no se atreve

-No son matones y no te pegaran una paliza te sacaran de aqui le avisaran a la seguridad para que no te dejen entrar.-dijo _mi heroe_ tranquilo, algo parecio pasar por la cabeza de James.

-Vale me voy pero preciosa te asuguro que te encuentro y me cobro esta y seguro que no tardo mucho. Voy a estar fuera esperando...no te vas a quedar aqui siempre. Lo que ya no sere tan amabre y ten por seguro que no te gustara.

Mi cuerpo temblo y dos lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, _mi heroe_ me separo de su cuello y vio mi cara de susto. Con su mano izquierda limpio las dos lagimas que se habian fugado de mis ojos, con el brazo derecho que ya tenia en mi cintura me apreto mas fuerte contras su pecho.

-No te tocara si lo puedo impredir y te aseguro que lo impedire -me prometio.

-Ya se ha ido hermano -dijo uno de los amigos de _mi heroe._

-Bien -solto un poco su agarre, yo me sujete a su camisa para que no me dejara ir, él lo noto y me tranquilizo haciendo circulos en mi espalda con su pulgar y colocando el brazo izquierdo en mi cintira tambien.-¿como estas?

-Bien -dije mientras me separaba y lo miraba a los ojos

-Mira te presento a mis amigos, aun que falta uno que esta trabajando -estendio su mano frente a ellos -Demetri Sousa y Fenix Luarte son Italianos y estan haciendo los practicas de su carrera aqui.

-¿Tu tambien eres Italiano? -no se le notaba el acento para nada

-No yo soy de aqui -me sonrio y se la devolvi -bueno me deves algo no crees? -me paralice unos segundos y luego cai que le habia prometido dejarme invitar a una copa mientres charlabamos, _"mejor sabre mas de el"._ Asenti

-Tengo un privado con mis amigas si os quereis unir.

-Hey, bien pero tengo que ir por Heidi -se acerco el que me parecio era Fenix, ofreciendome su mano hay me di cuenta.

-Soy Isabella -dije mirando a _mi heroe, _él sonrio -y tan poco soy Italiana -se rio de mi comentario.

-Yo soy Edward Antony es un placer conocerte.-dijo suave y melodiosamente

-Iguanmente -mire frente mio y sus amigos tenian unas sonrisa en sus caras pero no era arrogante -perdon soy muy maleducada -dije apretando la mano de Fenix -un gusto

-Igualmente Isabella

-Llamenme Bella

-Yo voy a ver a mi novia ¿Demetri vas con Antony o no ?

-Si yo voy con ellos nos vemos mañana -se despidio de Fenix, mientras Edward y yo le haciamos un gesto con la mano a modo despedida

-Te sigo -dijo Edward a mi oido, me sonroje al notar su cercania, pero asenti

Sali de mi escondite de detras de la columna y me encamine a el privado donde estaban Rose, Angela y Jessica. Rosalie fue la primera en advertir que me hacercaba con Edward agarrandome por la cintura, se le cayo la quijada al suelo, lo que proboco que Angela siguiera su mirada y le pasara lo mismo, Jessica tardo mas pero cuando miro lo primero que vi fue como se le iluminaron los ojos, _"seguro por ver a Edward"_, derrepente su mirada se fijo en otra cosa y sus ojos ardieron en fuego, me miro a la cara parecia enojada.

-Ella es tu amiga -lo mire y asenti sabiendo que se referia a Jessica -Un poco indiscreta por su parte, hagamos un trato -nos paramos de andar y lo encare con el ceño fruncido no entendia que queria tratar -me las presentas y hablamos con ellas un rato y luego me concedes mi copa en privado ¿trato?

Me hice la interesante y puese cara de estar pensandomelo

-Trato

-Perfecto asi avandonare a mi amigo con tus amigas -dijo con una sonrisa picara, sacudi la cabeza y rei con el. Llegamos a la mesa y me acomode en mi sitio al lado de Rose señalando con la mano el sitio vacio a mi lado para que se sentara, asintio y se sento

-Os presento a Demetri y Edward Antony chicas - Demetri tomo asiento entre Angela y Jess quien me mandaba mirada asesinas las que Edward noto y apreto su agarre para protegerme, yo para tranquilizarle coloque mi mano en su rodilla, la aprete y solte para despues frotrarla despacio con mi pulgar. Escuche unas risitas provenientes de mi derecha y le di una mirada de fastidio a Rose -Ellas son Rose ,Angela y Jessica.- Señale cada una con la mano.

Edward saludo con la mano a Jessica y a Angela mientra que a Rosalie le dio dos besos en la mejilla, _"seguro le gusta ella, estan guapa",_ eso no me gusto nada y me puse un poco seria lo que Jessica se percato y comenzo a sonreir.

-Ella esta comprometida ¿verdad? -la voz dulce de Edward me envolvio, yo asenti -bien sino le hubiese dado la mano

-¿Por que? -pregunte sorprendida

-Por ti, yo no quiero que pienses que me interesa ninguna otra chica -mis ojos se abrieron incredulos, le importaba que pensara eso -solo me interesas tu y ahora que te he encontrado no puedo prederte

-No lo haras -dije sin pensar, se le ilumino la cara y beso mi mejilla.

-Te he buscado por todas partes no sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerte conmigo -sus ojos eran claros pero no se definia el color real solo un tono plata, no me costo nada prederme en ellos. No se como pero en segundos no te su respiracion acelerada y sus ojos fijos en mis labios, yo tambien mire los suyos -puedo...-sususrro -si quieres...-volvio a mirar mis labios -me gustaria besarte -dijo atropelladamente. Solo tube una respuesta.

**Bueno chicas aqui lo tengo, el proximos... os gustara mas.**

**Que tal un adelanto **

-Vamos, te quiero enseñar y dar algo. Que? te arrepientes? entien...

-No, no... no me habia fijado en lo guapo que eras, bu...bueno si pero no en tus ojos verdes, dios!! que tonta

-Al menos estas conmigo por que me quieres y no por mi fisico

-Creido

-Eres adorable cuando te enfurruñas y te metes conmigo, pasaria toda mi vida obserbandote. Vamos??

-No tienes que pedir la llave de la habitacion?


	6. Un Sueño

Aki va mi primer Lemmon no sean muy criticas, se aceptan comentarios orientativos para mejorar proximos.

CAPITULO 5 SUEÑOS

Asenti con la cabeza, pues el celebro parecio morir por falta de oxigeno, creo que no respire, no sabria como.

Mis ojos permanecian abiertos como platos y empañados por la impaciencia, nunca nadie me habia pedido presiso para darme un beso. Tenia las manos en mi regazo las cuales temblaban. Edward se dio cuenta y las tomo con su mano libre, llebandolas a su boca y besando mis nudillos.

Ya no habia nadie con nosotros ni siquiera sentia la musica, nada solo él y yo, un paraiso en el infierno, un oasis en el desierto, yo soy el extrangero perdido y él el agua que me dara vida.

Dejo mis manos en su regazo y con su mano izquierda con las que habia tomado mis manos acuno mi cara, me deje llebar por la sensacion de plenitud que tan solo una caricia podia probocar. Su aliento se acelero cuando hizo contacto visual con mis ojos. Se hacerco hasta quedar a tres centimetros, comenzamos a cerrar los ojos mientras nos acercabamos.

Ansiosa, es decir poco, esperaba ese contacto y llego era un contacto calido, dulce y tierno. Nuestros movimientos eran lentos, disfrutando del momento, de las sensaciones. Su brazo derecho, no habia dejado mi cintura en toda la noche, apreto su agarre envolviendome mas. La mano que acunaba mi cara fue retrocediendo hasta enredarse en mi pelo y presionar mas sus labios.

Se separo despacio, respirando entre cortadamente, abri los ojos a la vez que el.

-No queria separarme pero ya no tenia mas aire -dijo Edward con tristeza.

-WWooowww -Oimos decir tras nosotros y nos giramos, las chicas y el amigo de Edward nos miraban con los ojos como platos

-Eso fue... chicos destilais quimica por cada uno de vuestros poros -me avergonce de lo que dijo Rose y escondi mi cara en su pecho, Edward me abrazo y beso la mejilla, gire mi cara para que me besara en la boca, el se dio cuenta y ajunto su boca a la mia, lo que este beso no fue tan dulce, ni tan tierno, fue pasional.

Él rozo su lengua en mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, el que ya tenia concedido, abri mi boca, y hay fue donde se acabaron mis dudas, era él, yo estaba destinada a él. La electricidad crecio entre nosotros envolviendonos en la sumision de nuestros instintos.

Edward apreto ambas manos en mi cintura y me elevo con cuidado me coloco en su regazo, y profundizo el beso, mis manos pasarosn a su cuello timidamente. Nos separamos por falta de aire, jadeando el escondio mi cara en su cuello y dejo un beso dulce en mi hombro.

-Bueno chicos y ¿como se han conocido? digo, se que aqui pero como, ¿ella se te acerco?-pregunto Jess con sarcasmo mientras clavaba sus ojos en los mios, en ellos habia ira y fastidio.

Edward la miro reprobatoriamente.

-No creo que Bella sea de las chicas que se acercan a los chicos y menos en una discoteca.-le contesto Edward, beso mi coronilla y me dio una mirada dulce, se me inflo el pecho no sabia que era, no lo habia sentio antes, mi carazon latia loco pero con un ritmo, solo uno, coreando a alguien."Edward..Edward..Edward.."eso decia mi corazon con cada sistole y diastole, era fabuloso.

-Edward me salbo de el insoportable mesero que invitaste a acompañarnos hoy Jess.-todas me miraron sorprendidas y a Rose las manos se le hicieron puños -Es _mi heroe,_ le voy a estar eternamente agradecida.

-Pequeña te toco? te hizo daño? dime lo Bella no me mientas... Dios tendria que haber estado mas pendiente de ti.-dijo Rose de lo mas maternal, tapando su cara con las manos y negando con la cabeza, las manos le temblaban.

Edward se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba y me miro, pude leer su mirada, asenti y el me dio una mirada de complicidad.

-Rosalie no paso, pudo pero no paso, eso es lo importante lo que paso, y paso que la encontre despues de tiempo de busqueda por fin tengo a mi alma conmigo y no la pienso perder.

Angela le pregugnto los detalles y entre Demetri y Edward le contaron lo sucedido, Rosalie no sabia como agradecerles lo que habian hecho y yo tampoco. Jessica parecia no darse por aludida con las criticas que le hacia Rose y Edward por invitar a ese tipo al pub. Yo por mi parte preferi guardarme lo que Jess le comento a James sobre_ ser el primero._

Edward miro el reloj y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Es muy tarde?-pregunte

-Un poco, son la una.-tan poco era tan tarde, no para separarme de el.-No estoy dispuesto a separarame de ti, no creo que pueda -aclaro mis dudas. Su mirada me proclamaba y profesaba una tranquilidad, confianza y porque no, amor, si amor que no me habia hecho sentir nadie. Le bese con ese sentimiento.-Creo que podriamos ir a tomar esa copa -lo mire sorprendida y me tense un poco. Edward parecio notarlo -Solo una copa en un lugar publico donde ni la musica, ni la gente se entrometa en una conversación, quiero conocerte mejor y aqui se me complica -señalo la musica.

-Lo siento por pensar mal, una noche muy agitada.-me disculpe.

-No, es normal, intentaron abusar de ti...

-Pero tu estabas ahí, _mi Heroe -_susurre muy cerca de la comisura de la boca justo antes de besarlo con pasion, si me iva con él la noche no acabaria en una copa, _"quiero mucho mas"_

Nos separamos por falta de aire, pegamos nuestras frentes mientras recuperabamos el aliento, hay decidi tomar la iniciativa.

-Vamos -dije mientras me ponia de pie y le extendia mi mano para que la tomara. La tomo y se la llebo a la boca para besarla, sus ojos no dejaron de ver los mios en todo momente.

-Al fin del mundo.

-Tanto poder tengo?

-Mi vida esta en tus manos -se acerco dejando su boca en mi oreja -Por que mi corazon no te lo puedo dar...-abri los ojos desmesuradamente _"tenia novia, ya esta con otra_"-desde que te vi fue tuyo.

_"Dios este hombre ara estragos conmigo"_, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara me despedi de mis amigas y de el amigo de Edward el que estaba muy agusto con Jess.

Salimos a la calle y nos miramos a los ojos como dos niños dispuestos a hacer una trabesura. Me ofrecio su mano y la tome para mi sorpresa entre lazo nuestros dedos y una sonrisa tonta se poso en su boca.

-Alguna petición

-Hay un parque a diez minutos de aqui tiene un lago y una esplanada con flores muy bonitas, como estamos en la epoca.-dije algo avergonzada -lo que no ahí copas y puede que haga frio.-apreto mi mano y me hacerco a el, con la otra me abrazo. Nos miramos y nos dimos unos seguntos antes de besarnos como nunca antes, habia amor y complicidad.

-Vamos tengo en el coche una chaquete y creo que una manta.

Nos metinos en el coche, Edrward me puse su cazadora por los hombros, que me quedaba grande pero me cuidaba del frio, me pidio que le indicara pues el no vivia en Seattle.

-Querio saber mas de ti, cuntame cosas ¿de donde eres, no vives aquí? -pregunte triste

Sus ojos captaron mi tristeza y su rostro se trasformo como el mio

-No... vivo en Chicago. -aperco el coche -¿es aqui? -mire lo que señalo y asenti

-Ven te enseñare lo que te explique -bajamos del coche y lo guie, al laguito con la esplanada llena de flores y cespet.

-Es...

-Precioso -dije mirando el lago con la luna reflejada en el agua.

-No -me gire y lo encontre negando con la cabeza, frunci el ceño pues cria le gustaria el lugar. -Tu eres preciosa este lugar es bonito.-me sonroje -Vivo y trabajo en Chicago soy cirujano uno bastante importante sobretodo por mi edad.

-Crido -le dijo en broma mientres me reia y le golpeava el hombro con mi mano. -Tendria que haber oido de _ti_ señor cirujano?

-No eres medico ¿verdad? -negue con la cabeza -pues no creo que hayas oido de mi -contesto mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, pegando me a su pecho y apollando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Jugamos a un juego? -asenti -Veinte preguntas alternativas, empieza tu.

-Bien ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Prejuicios con la edad?

-Contesta no seas tonto -le conteste divertida dando le un beso en la mejilla.

-Trenta cumpli el 18 de Marzo. Ahora yo ¿cuantos tienes tu?

-Venti cuatro en Septiembre...-me dio una mirada preguntando el dia -el trece

-Umm... 13 de Septiembre me lo tendre que apuntar.-nos hechamos a reir.

-Me toca ¿que te trajo a Seattle? no es que me importe estoy muy agradecida pero...

-Mi abuela Elisabeht murio hace cinco años y planeo la lectura del testamento para cinco años despues en este mes, pues fue el mes que se enamoro de mi abuelo Edward, me dejo algo muy extraño y personal...-se quedo callado como pensando -no entendia en su monento por que pero creo que lo comprendi cuando te conoci.

-Me alaga ser de ayuda.

-Y tu ¿que te tarjo por aqui? -puse cara triste y resignada iva a ser sincera aun que duela.

-Yo vivi en Phenix hasta los trece años. Vivia con mi madre Reneé y su marido Phil, tuvieron un accidente de trafico cuando venian por mi a una fiesta de cunpleaños, murieron en el accidente. Al ser menor mi padre se hizo cargo de mi, no le hacia mucha gracia pues mi madre lo avandono, no se el por que, nunca me contaron, alli conoci a Mike el que fue mi novio desde los dieciseis hasta hace una semana, lo encontre con otra en la cama, en plena faena. Cuando le conte a mi padre me dijo que era culpa mia.-me encogi de hombros.

Mi padre Charlie vive en Port Angeles es policia bueno jefe de distrito, vivi alli hasta la universidad, a la que pude ir por que cuando cumpli dieciocho un abogado toco mi puerta y me explico los planes de futuro que mi madre y Phil habian preparado para mi, me habian dejado dinero para seis años, la universidad, una casa, un coche y poco mas. Por eso fuy a Darmout y tengo mi apartamento y mi coche, mi madre se ocupo de ello.

Vivo aqui por mi padre aunque no me quiera ver, es mi unica familia, no tengo nadie mas a parte de Rosalie y su prometido Emmet.-me encogi y gire para verlo a la cara, parecia alucinado, su mirada reflejaba una dulzura que nunca habia visto en nadia, al menos dirigida a mi.

-Eres tan especial -me beso, extendio la manta y nos sentamos.

Nos besamos y seguimos con las preguntas era tan dulce, descubrimos que teniamos gustos similares en musica y lectura, su color es el azul y preferencia del dia es el amanecer

-Por que no te gusta el crepusculo?

-Es el fin del dia

-Ahora mismo es el principio del nuestro, siempre es un principio para unos, que importa la hora o la clarida, que mas da el sol o la luna.

-Si todos los crepusculos venideros con contigo me que dare con ellos y desechare el amanecer.

Nos besamos pero estos besos eran el principio de algo, que esperaba que llegara. Nos fuimos tombando sin separar nuestros labios del otro. Coloco su mano en mi cabeza para ayudarme a dejar del todo mi cuerpo en reposo, cuando todo mi cuerpo descansaba cobre la manta Edward se coloco sobre mi sosteniento todo su peso, nos besamos hasta que el beso se profundizo tanto que el calor nos hacia templa, mis manos que en todo momento jugaban timidas con su pelo, decidieron confirmarle lo que mis labios y mi cuerpo pediana gritos. Baje una mano hasta la costura de su camisa y meti una mano por debajo y lo acaricie. Dio un respingo y se separo de mi boca para mirarme a los ojos.

-Sabes a donde nos lleba esto ¿no?

-Si

-Si sigues asi no se si te voy a querer frenar, pienso que no eres virgen por que no tubiste oportunidad de entregarte...-lo corte pues tenia derecho a saber

-Me reseve para el matrimonio o para el hombre que se adueñara de mi corazon.

-Se que es pronto pero nunca me ha pasado, pero desde que te vi, en ese moneto supe que eras para mi al igual que yo soy tuyo -caye su boca con un beso y segui con mis caricias, solto su boca de la mia para llevarla a mi cuello y de alli a mi oido -Te amo - susurro lo separe y encare sus ojos.

-Repitelo

-Te amo Isabella como nunca ame y senti por nadie.

-Dios -puse una mano en mi cara

-Me precipite lo... lo ..si siento -tartamuedeo y retrocedio para quitarse de encima de mi, pero fuy rapida y lo sujete del cuello de la camisa.

-Nunca me habian dicho eso nadie -lo mire a los ojos y lo acerque a mi para que quedara en la misma posicion que antes.-Crees en el amor aprimera vista?

-No lo hacia -me beso -hasta que te conoci.

-Te amo -dije mientras volvia a juntar sus labios con los mios. Este fue el beso mas complice y entregado del mundo.

Seguimos asi por un rato, Edward recorria mis piernas con sus manos pero no llegaba mas alla y yo tampoco, estabamos saboreandonos poco a poco, sus manos recorian mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Dirigi mis manos a su camisa con toda la intencion de desabrocharla, pero me paro con su mano.

-Deverdad quieres continuar no tienes por que puedo es...

-Quiero ser toda tuya -y lo bese.

-Bien pero aqui no tu mereces algo mejor.

Se levanto y me tendio una mano recogimos la manta y nos fuimos al coche condujo en silencio comodo, nuestras manos entrelazadas era lo unico que necesitaba para sentirme plena y feliz. Mire por la ventanilla y vi donde estabamos, era la calle principal turistica de Seattle la de los hoteles caros y tiendas de marca, nos hacercamos a el Trip Palace, uno de los mas caros de la zona, entramos con el auto hasta la puerta de gristal giratoria. Paro el coche y el valet abrio su puerta , el le entrego las llaves y luego abrio mi puerta.

-Vamos, te quiero enseñar y dar algo.-Cogi su mano y entramos a el hotel me pare en seco cuando vi sus facciones a plena luz, me miro confundido -que? te arrepientes? entien...

-No, no... no me habia fijado en lo guapo que eras, bu...bueno si pero no en tus ojos verdes, dios!! que tonta -_CALLATE pareces retrasada_ me reprendi. Cogi aire y baje la cabeza que verguenza. Puso un dedo en mi mento y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Al menos estas conmigo por que me quieres y no por mi fisico -le di un codazo jugueton

-Creido -tenia derechos a serlo era hermoso su piel palida, su pelo cobrizo, y sus ojos verdes destacaban, eran el ser mas divino de le mundo en sus esmeraldas podia ver el fin y el principio de mi mundo, de su fisico; vestia un pantalon baquero oscuro con una camisa negra destacando su piel clara. Sus labios rojizos y inchados por la sesion de besos que nos habiamos dado, su recta nariz y su mandibula pronunciada, daban a su rostro un toque varonil y fuerte.

-Eres adorable cuando te enfurruñas y te metes conmigo, pasaria toda mi vida obserbandote. Vamos??

-No tienes que pedir la llave de la habitacion? -pregunte cuando pasemos la recepcion

-Estoy hospedado aquí desde el lunes.-dijo apretando el boton de llamada de el ascensor.

-Te vas a quedar mucho?

-Mañana a las siete de la tarde sale mi vuelo a Chicago tengo una intervencion el lunes aprimera hora, mirare de cambiarlo y asi estar ma...

-No Edward, no, es tu trabajo, salvar vidas y eso es importante a demas yo trabajo el lunes y tendremos que descansar -selle sus labios con un beso dulce y pasional.

Ding

-Estas segura? no quiero que lo hagas por obligacion o agradecimiento -lo frene con la mano, consiguiendo que me mirara a la cara. Le di un abrazo al que se quedo estatico y rigido, se esperaba lo peor.

-Gracias por salvarme de James. NO te lo dije antes.- acaricie su mejilla y me puse de puntillas le di un tierno y casto beso, lo mire a los ojos -esto es agradecimiento, obligacion no tengo ninguna. -lo volvi a besar pero ahora lo intente profundizar pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior el acepto aunque se notaba confundido.-esto es por el motivo que estoy aqui -dije rozando sus labios, escondi mi cara en su cuello cerca de su oreja -pero el verdadero motivo es que se.. que te amo -susurre intentando ser lo mas seductora posible.

-Yo tambien te amo, eres mi vida.

-Vamos -le entregue mi mano la cual cogio sin problemas, entremos en el ascensor. Él presiono el boton del septimo piso, subimos besandonos

Ding

Sono de nuevo el la campana de llegada del ascensor. Salimos de la mano como una pareja normal. Nos en caminemos por lujoso pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitacion. Saco la targeta y en un movimiento agil la abrio dejando la abierta para mi. Cuando iva a entrar delante de él me detubo, lo mire confundida.

-Si entras aqui nunca te dejare tranquila, nunca te desaras de mi, siempre seras mia y te obligare a cumplir con ello, ¿estas segura?- me dijo muy serio en su rostro no habia ni un atisbo de mentira o falsedad era todo cierto. Lo abrace y me apolle en su pecho mirando lo a los ojos.

-Nunca, me escuchas y que te quede muy claro, NUNCA he estado mas segura y conforme con algo de lo que lo estoy ahora, si esto fuera un pasaporte al infierno de Dante, por pasar la noche contigo iria con una sonrisa. Y si esta en mi mano no te desaras de mi jamas.

Me beso con...amor , cada movimiento era tieno, dulce y pasional, vamos un sueño. En un movimiento rapido y agil me tomo en brazos a estilo novia, rompi el beso.

-Puedo andar lo he hecho hasta ahora.-me queje

-No ahora es diferente. Esta es nuestras noche de bodas.- BODAS!!!! mis ojos se abrieron cosa que causo risa en el -si, pero antes de la boda, esta noche sera lo mas especial para ti y como has dicho esperabas al matrimonio -comenzo a caminar dentro de la habitacion encendiendo las luces.

-No se como he tenido tanta suerte -le di un beso -al encontrarte.

-Yo tampoco, somos afortunados. ¿¿Queres ducharte??-pregunto señalando la puerta de la derecha de en el pasillo. Negue con la cabeza y prosiguio andando conmigo en sus brazos, lleguemos hasta la cama y muy despacio me dejo en mis pies, nos seguimos besando y me fuy poniendo mas nerviosa.

Mire la habitacion el color cremas de las paredes y el moviliario en blanco eran muy acogedores, el suelo en un marmol blanco brillante, el sofa en una tela blanca con dibujos astractos en crema en frente de este un mueble bajo con una tele de plasma muy grande, me gire mi cara en direcion opuesta a donde estaba orientado mi cuerpo, la comoda era enorme en blanco tambien con dos mesitas a cada lado de la cama tambien en blanco y una coqueta en la pared del fondo, era muy gande, mire a Edward quien me miraba divertido.

-Nunca he estado en un hotel, bueno si pero no en este hotel para ser sincera.-aclare

-Se nota pereces un niño el dia de navidad, ¿queres esplorar? -asenti

-Pero solo porque quiero refrescarme un poco.

-Bien, toma tu tiempo yo pedire algo al servicio de habitaciones.

-Vale -me dirigi a la puerta de la entrada la abri que dando sorprendida, nada mas entrar, me enamoro, los colores predominantes eran tonos blacos y crudos muy claro, las piecas del baño como la bañera enorme, el labamanos y el water eran de un lila muy clarito, el suelo blanco en marmol, las paredes con una azulejo blanco beteado en el mismo lila que la bañera. El baño contenia una ducha donde prefectamente cabiamos Edward y yo, _me sonroje al pensar en eso_, y una bañera yacussi,_ "esta tendremos que probarla"_ . Me dirigi a el espejo encima de la pila, abri el grifo y moje mis manos me las pase por la nuca y el cuello, las volvi a mojar y las pase por mi cara, con la toalla me seque cuidando de no estropear mas mi maquillaje y retocar lo que se estropeo. Tarde un poco mas de lo que esperaba.

Sali del baño, y me encontre con una tenue luz, me quite de los zapatos, camine por el pasillo hasta el sofa y obseve cientos de velas alumbrando la habitacion, mire el suelo y vi petalos de rosa formando un sendero, lo segui, me llevaba hasta detras del sofa donde estaba la cama. Alli habia un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, Edward estaba en el balcon mirandome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es...

-Te lo mereces -se acerco a mi cogiendo mi mano, se sento en la cama y palmeo a su lado para que me sentara con el, ovedeci -cuando dije lo de noche de bodas previa a la luna de miel, no iva de bromas -se giro a la mesita y abrio el cajon.

-Quieres finjir que estamos casados? -pregunte divertida. Metio su mano en el cajon

-No, quiero sellar nuestra promesa -dijo mientras se giraba con una caja negra de cuero en la mano. Lo mire sorprendida.

-Promesa??

-Mi abuela me dejo tres objetos que no sabia para que me valdria -puso la caja frente a mi y la abrio, en ella habia tres anillos el mas llamativo tenia un una piedra brillante, seguro era un diamante, abrazado por zafiros que lo hacian resaltar, la montura en oro blanco le daba el puento elegante a la joya, se notaba que era antigua y cara. Los otros dos eran dos argollas de matrimonio en oro amarillo y oro blanco entre lazado, una mas grande y otra mas pequeña. Tomo la pequeña en su mano izquierda dejando la caja en la cama, cambio el anillo de mano y tomo mi mano derecha. Leio la inscripcion.-Edward Massen, esta es la alianza con la que mi abuelo le juro amor a mi abula y este es el anillo de compromiso que le dio mi abuelo casi un año antes de la boda, -y con su mano derecha coloco la pieza de oro al principio de el dedo anular -Yo te voy a prometer que un dia seras mi esposa, que un dia el otro anillo que pertenecio a mi abuela estara en tu mano izquierda recordarnos que nuestra boda esta proxima. Aqui delante de ti y esta alianza juro y promento amarte, protegerte, cuidarte y serte fiel hasta el fin de mis dias, solo contigo esta mi felicidad, a ti te dejo mi corazon, mi alma y mi vida. ¿Quieres ser mi mujer Bella?

-Me encantaria ser tu mujer, si!!

-Un dia te reclamare como mia ante la ley, nunca pense encontrarte y ahora que te encontre no puedo perderte. Voy hacer lo imposible por transladarme a Seattle solo dame tiempo.

Alargue la mano y tome la caja de cuero saque la otra alianza y lei la inscripcion

-Elisabeht Massen, bueno yo soy Isabella Swan.

-Lo recordare -sonrio como un niño.

-Yo te prometo quererte, amarte y honrarte todos los dias de mi vida.-dije mientras que colocaba el anillo en la mano derecha -esperare eternamente y te sere fiel todos los dias de mi vida por que desde hoy mi vida eres tu, te amo

-Yo tambien te amo. Cuando vuelva de Chicago te presentare a mis padres y le pedire a tu padre tu mano, pero no le comentare que ya eres mi mujer.

-Espero ansiosa, y lo otro que quede entre nosotros -lo bese

Me paso una copa de cava muy fria y una fresa la cual coloco en mi boca. Se acerco a mi mejilla y coloco un beso mientras yo masticaba la fresa, bajo hasta mi oido.

-Mi Bella voy hacerte el amor de la manera mas dulce que jamas se a hecho el amor -mordio mi globulo haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara por completo, toda mi piel se erizo. Edward solto una carcajada y me miro a los ojos

-Baila conmigo, todos los novios tienen un primer baile -me tendio una mano y se la tome, a preto un boton del mando de la mesita y epezo a sonar una melodia de lo mas sensual, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban por completo, nuestras labios se acariciaban entre ellos.

Los besos se fueron profundizando, sus desos caminaban desde mi cadera hasta mi clavicula mientras las mias acariciaban su espalda y ivan desabrochando botones de su camisa.

Las caricias eran cada vez mas intensas no nos bastaba con tocarnos sobre la ropa asi que fuimos quitandola, su camisa cayo de sus brazos hasta el suelo, note que habia perdido el vestido cuando lo note en mis tovillos. Edward me levanto por la cintura sabando el vestido por mis pies para que no nos molestara.

Se separo para obsevar mi lenceria, intente cubrir me por pudor

-No se todas las novias pero tu eleccion en lenceria es extraordinaria, no llegue a pensar que me pueda gustar mas una persona de lo que tu me gustabas antes de verte asi. Eres deslumbrante por fuera como por dentro -me beso con pasion mientras sus manos tallaban el contorno de mi cuerpo por detras en mi espada, desabrocho mi sujetador mientras yo soltaba su pantalon rozando sin querer su ereccion.

Gimio por el contacto.

Volvia a frotar con el dorso de mi mano probocandole un sonido que para mis oidos parecia un canto de sirenas, solo queria oirlo mas y mas. Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo y dando un paso alante conmigo se los saco. Topamos con la cama y me empujo a ella de una forma ligera, los petalos de la cama volaron a mi alrededor como plumas cayendome por encima como gotas de llubia. Edward se quito los calcetines y gateo hasta quedar sobre mi.

Sus labios median y marcaban cada pulgada de mi piel como suya, _"realmente iva a ser su mujer" _. Bajo a mis pechos donde jugo con mis pezones erectos, entraban y salian de su boca como si el caramelo mas dulce fuera. De mi boca salian gemidos y jadeos que antes no habia escuchado y nunca nadie habia probocado.

Bajo hasta mi estomago de jando un camino de besos humedos, se me erizaba la piel, llego a mi tanga azul petroleo de encage y lo bajo con los dientes, se coloco de rodillas con una piernas mia entre las suya, metio sus manos por detras encontrando el broche de mi liguero. "_Cuanto me alegraba de la eleccion de el jueves nunca disfrute tanto unas compras, recordar dar le las gracias a Rose"_

Se desizo de el, con el tacto de una pluma recorio mis piernas eliminando mis medias, dejandome espuesta a el, temble y me miro interrogante.

-No es muy justo yo estoy... sin nada y tu...-solto una carcajada y se bajo los calzoncillos negros sacando los de sus piernas en un movimiento rapido.

Dios!! eso era enorme!!

Prosiguio el camino de besos desde mi tobillo hasta la cara interna de mi muslo dando por ultimo un beos en la zona mas intima de mi anatomia, abrio mis piernas, introdujo su cara entre ellas.

Al princio uso su lengual haciendo me conocer lo cerca que esta el cielo, mis dedos escavaban en su nuca y estiraba su pelo del placer que me provocaba.

-Ed...edw...edward -separo su boca y susurro

-Mi amor estas muy humeda, voy apreparar el camino, relajate y disfrutalo.-cogi aire y cerre lo ojos con la intencion que las sensaciones me inundaran, era extremas. No te como un dedo suyo se introducia lentamente en mi interior un sonido ronco inundo la habiatacion, mi espalda se arqueo, Edward se quedo quieto solo continuo trabajabdo con su boca.

Mis caderas tomaron vida y se frotaron contra su mano, la cual empezo a moverse de forma progresiba, lento pero aumentando, el calor en la parte baja de mi abdomen fue bajando hasta el centro de mi feminidad probocandome combulsiones, explote en su boca y su mano. Tras mis ojos veia estrallitas.

Edward lamio todo lo que mi cuerpo le regalo, saco su dedo de mi interior y los lamio mientras yo lo veia hacerlo, cosa que me volvio a excitar sobre manera. Recupere el aliento y me incorpore para darle un poco de placer.

-Ahora eres tu, cuando te haya hecho mia te enseñare a jugar.-dijo apartando mi mano y enpujandome para que dar tumbada.

El quedo encima, senti su ereccion en mi entrada y fije mi mirada con la suya , se inclino y beso mis labios.

-Are todo lo que este en mi mano por que el dolor sea minimo, quiero que lo disfrutes.

-No es muy grande... digo no he visto...-dije señalando su pene, el sonrio

-Eres tan dulce -me beso y introdujo su punta en mi solo un poco.

Levanto su cara y me miro a los ojos, perguntando me si podia seguir, si el dolor era soportable, asentí y se introdujo un poco mas

-Relajate -susurro cerca de mi oido, mordio mi globulo humedeciendolo, mientras con una mano jugaba con mi pezon, gemi y me volvi a fundir en el extasis de la sensacion.

Me penetro poco a poco hasta el puento en que algo se desgarro y una punzada de dolor recorrio mi espina dorsal haciendo soltar un grito sordo, mas dos lagrimas traicioneras caelleran por mis mejillas, abri los ojos por la impresion y me encontre con la mirada de miedo de Edward.

-Paramos lo dejamos yo no te puedo causar te ese dolor -dijo intentando retroceder. Se lo impedi rodeando mis piernas por su cintura.

-No pares -jadeé -qui..er..es que su..pli..que..- Limpio mis lagrimas, no movio ni un musculo -por fa..vor -me beso dulce y me penetro lo que faltaba de un golpe. Una exalacion profunda salio de mi boca y un gruñido de la de él

-Soy un bru..to -jadeo -pen..se seria me..jor

Hacerque su cara con la mano de su nuca y lo bese

-Lo es. Amame Edward hazme tuya.

-Dalo por hecho -movi mis caderas invitandolo a moverse

Sus embistes eran lentos y algo se en que punto el placer cubrio todo y perdila consciencia de todo solo su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus sonidos, todo tomo un nivel diferente el placer aumento con sus embestidas al igual que los jadeos.

-Bella...Bella te amo... mi vida.

-Edward.....ed... soy tuya..-dije feliz entre jadeos.

Movio mi cadera y acompaño su mano a mi entrepierna frotando mi clitoris, haciendo me volar volvi a notor calor pero mucho mas intenso, las combulsiones no mataron en recorrer todo mi ser.

-Mirame Bella... dame el gusto...mirame.-jadeo Edward. No me habia fijado que los tenia cerrados, los abri lentamente y los fije en los de él.

En ese instante los dos llequemos a el extasis mas profundo que el climax nos podia proporcionar. Nos quedemos juntos disfrutando del calor corporal del otro, las caricias no cesaron.

Recuperemos el aliento sin separarnos, poco a poco saco su mienbro de mi interior, se tumbo a mi lado y me abrazo y arrastro para quedar sobre su pecho.

-Soy tuya, toda tuya

-Lo siento si te hice daño, y si es grande mas de la media nacional.-me alce en mi codo para ver su mirada y en ella no habia atisvo de mentira.

-No puedo comparar -dije provocandolo

-Si es por mi nunca compararas, creo que sabre satisfacerte.-Nos reimos y descansemos durante un rato sin llegar a dormirnos.

-Y si nos damos un baño para relajar la tension y te enseño a jugar un poco.-dijo

-La preparo yo o tu??

-Yo me encargo, tu mi amor relajate lo prochimo no sera tan dulce.-dijo con una sonrisa picara

En media hora estabamos en la bañera, me coloco a horcajadas y me enseño como usar mis manos con su pene para hacerlo gozar al maximo, ahora el ritmo lo puse yo hasta que empece a llegar al orgasmo, acompaño mis embestidas con sus manos para hacerlas mas fuerte y intensas. Lleguemos al climas mucho mas intenso que el anterior. Sin separar nos tomo su esponja y la envadurno de jabon, luego empezo a frotar mis pechos y mi abdomen, mis piernas, me abrace a él y froto mi espalda. Le quite la esponja y le devolvi el favor.

Me saco enbrazos de la bañera para ponerme en mis pies el tiempo justo de secarne con la toalla mas suave que a tocado mi piel. Pero nada es comparable con el tacto de su cuerpo.

Volvio a tomarme en brazos para salir a la habitacion ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Aun tengo ganas de ti -me beso pidiendo mas

-Y yo de ti -le devolvi el beso profundizandolo

-Si te duele o estas incomoda podemos descansar y segu...

-No, no quiero parar. Hazme tuyo otra vez y otra y otra...

-Tus palabras para mi son ordenes -dijo tumbandome en la cama y enmezando de nuevo.

Perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces nos amamos hasta quedar inconscientes por el cansacio.

La noche mas magica de mi vida.

**Gracias por seguir leiendo.**

**pero la historia se complica un poco hay cosas que Bella no sabe y personajes que se comportan de forma mezquina en la relacion de Edward y Bella, si se puede llamar asi.**

**Ella no exa cuentas de el dr Cullen es tan evidente que se lo pasa...****las cosas obias Bella no las pilla.**

Besos

pd: siento el retraso mi niña salia en los carnavales y me toco coser el disfraz... a por cierto quedo cuarta.


	7. Tormentos

**LOS PERSONAGES NO ME PRETENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA ES TODA MIA.**

PAPITULO 6 TORMENTOS

Tenia los ojos cerrados pero la sonrisa no se me quitaba de la cara, podia estar agotada pero me daba igual, habia pasado la noche amando y siendome amada por el ser mas marivilloso del mundo.

-Bella..-susurro, su voz denotaba el cansacio de el ejercicio fisico que habiamos hecho. Estabamos tumbados, yo con mi cabeza en su pecho dejando que su corazon me arrulle, él habia construido una jaula inespugnable con sus brazos. "_esto es el cielo" _pense.

-¿Si?

-Tienes hambre?? son las...-miro su reloj el que estaba en la mesita -las once y cuarto, quieres algo ligero y despues dormimos hasta las cinco. O tienes algo que hacer?

-Mi vida ahora eres tu.-dije levantandome para mirarle a los ojos y dejando un casto beso en sus labios. Su sonrisa me deslumbro y sus ojos brillaban, el verde era mucho mas bonito que los destellos de un diamante, podria morir mirando esos ojos.-Y tengo muchisisisimo hambre, creo que nunca he tenido tanto.

Me beso y descolgo el telefono y volvi a comodar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Si Buenos dias... mire mi esposa y yo tenemos un poco de hambre??..si ya..un poco de fruta y unos zumos seria perfecto.-pauso un momente pero me imagine que se lo estarias poniendo dificil ya no era hora de desayunar. ¡¡me nombro como su esposa!! -Le dejare muy buena propina. Si a la habitacion gracias, cuanto?? perfecto!! -colgo el telefono.

-Casi no desayunamos -dije divertida dando besos en su pecho.

-Casi... no sigas por hay, por que con lo cansado que estoy aun puedo hacer un esfuerzo si me provocas -no deje de darle besos sino que tambien empece a acaricias su pecho con mi mano.

En un movimiento rapido lo tenia encima, entre mis piernas las cuales se habias dobledo para darle la bienbenida, me beso con pasion como si hiciera años que no me tocaba. Removio sus caderas para que sintiera su ereccion en mi entrepierna. Un gemido salio de mi boca que aun tenia atrapada con la suya.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire pero Edward no separo sus labios de mi cuerpo, fue dejando besos por mi cuellos hasta mi clabicula, luego mi hombro y volvio a subir. Sus manos acariciaban mis pienmas que estaban dobladas cerca de su cadera. Una de sus manos se desplazo mas al sur y acaricio uno de mis pechos probocando mas gemidos.

Note una presion en mi entrada y supe que se estaba posicionando para entrar de nuebo en mi. Y asi lo hizo dolorosamente lento, empezo a embestirme entre palabras de amor.

-Te amo,-embestida -te amo -beso y embestida -te amo

Las embestidas dejaron de ser lentas para tornarse freneticas y animales. Me acompase a su ritmo como lo habia hecho toda la noche, me estaba volviendo loca por las sensaciones.

Esto duraria poco por el ritmo frenetico que llevabamos.

Empece a sentir el calor en la parte baja de mi cuerpo y una contracion por todo mi cuerpo tensando lo por completo.

-Vente para mi, -con esas simples palabras en mi oido en una exalacion jadeante de placer, fue sificiente para explotar.

-Edw...edwarrd...edddwwaaard. teamo... teamo -jadeaba. No ceso con las embestidas sino que las que aumento el ritmo, mientras no dejaba de decir mi nombre.

En poco mas de cuatro embestidas a ese ritmos Edward se tenso y con un gemido del todo desgarrador exploto dentro de mi. Fue la sensacion mas completa del mundo. La union perfecta, eramos uno.

-Bella eres mi mujer ante dios, y dentro de poco lo seras ante el mundo.-dijo jadeando

TOC,TOC,TOC

Tocaron la puerta cuando aun estabamos recuperando el aliento.

-Yo voy..-me beso -un segundo -grito Edward. Me beso otra vez pero esta fue para acallar mi gimoteo por su perdida.

Se deslizo fuera de la cama y se puso la bata, que usamos anoche para salir del baño. Cuando lo perdi de vista me sente en la cama, y descubri lo odolorida que me encontraba, tenia el cuerpo como si hubiera corrido una maraton de hasta Portland y de vuelta a Seattle. Me escurri hasta salir de la cama envuelta en las sabanas y me dirigi al baño.

Entre pero no cerre la pierta me labe la cara y me mire al espejo, juro haber visto un destello en mis ojos marrones, seguro lo imagine eso no suele pasar.

-Bella, mi amor

-¿Si? en el baño cariño.-entro y enredo sus brazos en mi cintura, mire su reflejo y tenia la misma cara que yo, ilusion, alegria y esperanza de un futuro juntos. Porque lo que anoche parecia utopia, hoy es realidad _nos pertenecemos._

-El desayuno ya esta aqui.-beso mi cuello.

-Umm desayuno en la cama.

-Mi vida cuando estemos en nuestra casa eso sera todos los dias.- me cargo estilo novia y me beso de camino a la cama. Me dejo con mucho cuidado cerca del centro de la cama.-Colocate voy por la bandeja.

Comimos tranquilamente y compartimos la fruta como un juego erotico. La verdad cuando me la daba con su boca o de su mano sabia mejor.

-Edward deberias dormir tienes por delante mas de seis horas de viaje.

-Ven conmigo?...-no podia creer lo que habia dicho.

-Mi trabajo es una oportunidad increible para una novata como yo. Podria trabajar en casa pero no desde el comienzo que daria muy mal que el lunes recibieran una carta dijendo que trabajare desde Chicago.

-Puedo retrasar mis consultas hasta el miercoles y irnos ese dia y arreglamos todo juntos.

-Te amo -dije con todo el amor que me cabia -pero tu hoy cogeras ese avión -me miro decepcionado y triste -no terminamos aqui -tome su cara en mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos -yo ire en unos dias como mucho una semana.

Su cara cambio de manera radical era como un niño pequeño el dia de navidad. Se levanto carriendo y tomo un papel y un boli de el porta folios de propaganda del hotel y se puso a escrivir. Cuando termino lo doblo y me lo entrego.

-Son mis datos cuando arregles todo me avisas y te reserbo el primer vuelo a chicago. Aunque sera temporal por que alli solicitare el traslado pero tardara un poco, creo que me queda como un año de residente.

Tome el papel doblado y lo puse junto a mi movil en la mesita de mi lado de la cama, al mismo tiempo que fijaba el despertador.

-Cariño a las seis sale el vuelo no??

-Si, mi amor, pero el aeropuerto esta aqui al lado, ponlo a las cuatro y veinte con que llegue media hora antes basta.

-Bien -me acurruque en su pecho y aspire su olor -te amo -dije dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

-Te amo tanto, eres mi vida -le oi susurrar antes de quedar inconsciente

_Estaba en el aeropuerto facturando las maletas de Edward. La asistente de facturacion nos acavaba de dar su billete, haciendole ojillos a Edward aunque él no se percato, por que solo tenia ojos para mi._

_-Jurame que vendras en menos de una semana.-me suplico con la mirada_

_-Te prometo que estare en Chicago buscandote en el menor tiempo posible -me levanto por la cintura y me dio uno de esos besos de pelicula, todos los que pasaban nos miraban y murmuraban_

_mira esos_

_separecen a nosotros de jovenes dijo una pareja de abuelitos de detras de nosotros_

_que bonito se nota que se quieren_

_Me perdi en el beso dejando de lado lo que la gente pensara y dijera, "me da igual, lo amo tanto que nada importa"_

_Nos separamos por falta de aire como siempre. Y nos miramos a los ojos_

_-Te a..._

_Pasageros con destino Chicago Midway Internacional, vuelo CL1545 ultimo aviso para embarcar se suega a los pasageron embarquen por la puerta B86 _

_Subimos las escaleras mecanicas corriendo hasta el control de seguridad, donde Edward le entrego el billete._

_-Solo con billete señorita -al ver mi cara de pena argumente -es por seguridad -asenti con la cabeza y mire a Edward._

_-Te amo no me olvides -beso -te llevas mi razon de vivir.-beso. Le dije con todo el amor y sentimiento que en mi existe._

_-Te amo -beso -olvidarte seria la blasfemia mas grande que pueda exixtir -beso mucho mas intenso que los otros -te dejo mi corazon contigo cuaidamelo hasta que nos encontremos -este beso fue de desesperacion era el ultimo por un tiempo. Nos separamos y tomo mi mano derecha con su izquierda y beso el anillo que él habia colocado alli.-Eres mi mujer que nadie te haga olvidar eso._

_Se giro para marcharse, cuando lo perdi de vista cai de rodillas llorando...._

Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip

Salte de la cama y mire el telefono _"ya son las cuatro"_

Fuy a colgar cuando mire la pantalla.

numero no id

358-695821

Me estaban llamando??, descolgue temerosa...

-¿Si? -dije en un susurro intentando no despertar a mi dormilon

-¿Isabella Swan?-una voz muy formal y carecta al otro lado de el auricular.

-Si soy yo -me zafe de el agarre de Edward sin despertarlo y me sente en la cama.

-Llamo de el hospital Olympic Medical Center de Port Angeles...

-A pasado algo? -dije ya alterada pero sin levantar la voz.

-Esto es complicado...

-Digamelo por favor -rogue en un susurro sin aliento, serian las chicas que no sea Rose, ni Emmet me doleria por los demas pero ellos no se lo merecen.

-Su padre es Charlie Swan ¿¿no es asi??

-Sii... sii.. sii.. si es mi padre

-Bien, no le tengo buenas noticias .

-Dios!! digame que le paso si esta bien empece a exasperarme.

-A...-vacilo -a tenido un accidente automovilistico y...

-Esta bien...digo esta conciente que tiene. Mis lagrimas salian por mis ojos sin control.

-Señorita Isabella deberia venir cuanto antes su padre esta en coma y necesitamos su autorizacion para poder operarlo -empece asollozar -esta en una situacion muy critica

-Donde esta el hospital? -empece hacer un mapa mental de Port Angeles.

-Es el Olimpic Medical Center en la 939 Caroline street.

-Voy de camino en dos horas maximo tres estoy hay.

-La esperamos, pregunte por el Doctor Benjamin Lukerts y tenga cuidado.

Y colgue me puse la ropa interior sin mirar si la llevaba del derecho o delreves me coloque el vestido y me gire a la cama donde por ahora tenia que dejar mi futuro. Meti mi movil y el papel que Edward medio antes de dormirse y me acerque a la cama y lo bese

-Perdoname por dejarte asi.

Sali de la habitacion sin hacer le menor ruido. Llame al ascensor y entre mientras lloraba por dejar a mi amor en esa habitacion y de esa manera. Apunto de salir por la puerta recorde que no tenia ni coche ni nada para ir a casa, me acerque a la recepcionista.

-Hola buenos dias -dije nerviosa pues tenia que ir a casa y luego al hospital.

-Buenos dias, en que puedo ayudarla -dijo con una amabilidad forzada.

-Necesitaria...-pense en el despertador de Edward iva a ser yo -dos cosas la primera es que a las cuatro y viente despierten al chico de la habitacion 754 tiene que coger un vuelo a las seis y le entreguen esta nota.

Saque la hoja que el me escribio y corte un cacho y escribi en ella.

_"Te amo no te se olvide, me reunire contigo lo antes que me sea posible _

_Bella Swan"_

La doble y se la entregue.

-Asegurese que la recibe por fabor -le rogue.

-Si no se preocupe y lo segundo?

-Me podria localizar un taxi.-no contesto asintio con la cabeza y yo me dirigi a la entrada del hotel a esperar.

No tardo demasiado , le di mi direccion y en unos veinte minutos estaba en mi casa entrando por la puerta. Me cambie de ropa por algo mas comodo y decente para esas horas y sali al garage a por mi coche. Una vez en la carretera me encamine direccion Port angeles.

Llevaba casi hora y media en el coche, conduciendo a toda velocidad. El reloj de el salpicadero marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, suspire forzado.

A Edwad la que daban veinte minutos para darse cuenta que me habia ido. Me lo perdonaria, en ese momento vino a mi mente las palabras de el hombre que hablo por el telefono, no sabia si podria ir en una semana seguramente hasta que mi padre no se recuperara no me iria, "_a persar de todo Charlie es mi padre"._

A celere un poco mas cuando vi el cartel de Olympia y el desvio a la 101, la carretera que me llevaria a mi padre. Vi pasar los pueblos hasta leer el cartel que indicaba que ya estaba en Port Angeles, baje la velocidad y intente situarme para encontrar la calle donde estaba el hospital Olympic Medical Centre. Me costo bastante de encontrar pues no estaba familiarizada con las calles.

Aparque el coche en el parking, que estaba bastante lleno, me acerque al mostrador de informacion a toda velocidad. Alli habia una chica joven y una mayor, me dirigi a la mayor, sabia me trataria mejor.

-Hola, buenas tarde!!

-Hola puedo ayuadrla en algo? -me miro con interogacion y preocupacion al ver mi estado de animo.

-Estoy buscando a el Doctor Benjamin Lukens, me llamaron para comunicarme que mi padre a tenido un accidente.-descolgo el telefono y marco-

-Aqui hay una señorita, -me miro y asintio -su apellido es Swan?

-Si , soy Isabella Swan.

-Si es ella ...vale yo se lo digo... buenas tardes doctor.-y con eso colgo y me miro.

-Señorita Swan el Doctor Lukens la espera en su despacho esta en el segundo piso, el pasillo a la derecha, tercera puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias -y sali a toda velocidad al ascensor que estaba lleno y me dirgi a las escaleras. Subi lo mas rapido que me permitio mi patosidad, rece por no caerme.

Llegue a la puerta de su despacho y toque.

-Adelante -asome la cabeza por la puerta.-señorita Swan

-Si pero llameme bella...¿y ..y.. mi padre? ¿como esta? ¿puedo verlo?

-Bella se encuentra en la UCI y por ahora no es recomendable que lo vea.-asenti -sientese por favor.

-Digame como fue el accidente y donde??

-El accidente fue culpa de su padre fue en la carretera 101 direccion Olympia a Port Angeles.-su cara cambio -lo siento pero tengo que hacer esta pregunta -asenti -¿su padre bebe muy a menudo? -mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-Mi padre no bebe, no sabe beber

-El accidente lo tubo solo pero fue por que iba ebrio, sobre pasaba el limite con creces.

-¿Cuanto?

-El sistema se satura a 1.60 mililitros en sagre, pero su padre estaba a 3.02mililitros.

-Dios - me que de en blanco ¿como habia bebeido tanto? y ¿porque? -Que tenia que firmar?

-Bueno es un poco dificil, al ser accidente por estado de embriagez no le cubre el seguro y las operaciones y tratamientos no los cubre el seguro...-cerre los ojos y cogi aire. Entendi a la perfeccion tenia que firmar que yo pagaria por ello si queria.-Las intervenciones basicas para que sobreviva se han hecho, pero nos queda claro que la movilidad de su cuerpo...

-¿como?

-Su padre se quedo atrapado en el coche, esta vivo de milagro, se confundia el coche con su cuerpo.-dijo conmocionado -El impacto del vehiculo, segun el informe policial era a mas de 150 kilometros hora. Mi colega y yo hemos restautrado los organos vitales pero no hemos tocado la columna, la cual tenemos claro esta lastimada, de todas maneras hay que esperar que despierte.

Asimile lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Quedara en una silla de ruedas? y ¿Cuando despertara?-dije con la poca calma que me quedaba

-No en una silla, mas bien en una cama, tretrapliegico.-solto el aire de sus pulmones y tomo nuevo.-Despertar...depende de el por que no fue inducido, ya llego inconciente, pero creo que en un maximo de un mes se despertara.

-Me de los papeles para la operacion.-el asintio y me paso unas unas hojas, las lei por encima,- no lo operara usted??.

-No, lo operara el mejor cirujano de Washington, ya lo llame. Pero es su decision el trasladar a su padre a esa clinica o que el doctor Carlisle Cullen se traslade para la operacion.-CULLEN, Cullen, de que me suena..

-¿Que me recomienda? -dije firmando y viendo la suma de lo que ascendia las operaciones.

-Que lo traslade, el Doctor Cullen esta en el Swedish Medical Center en Seattle

-La verdad es que para visitarlo me seria mas facil.

-El traslado lo hariamos en las proximas setenta y dos horas para asegurarnos, por su salud.

-Bien tengo que hacer unas gestiones para el pago...podria ver a mi padre, aunque sea atraves de un cristal.

-Si venga la llevare a la entrada de la UCI y lo puede ver a atraves del cristal.

-Gracias -nos le vantamos de la sillas y nos dirigimos a la puerta, me dirigio hasta la UCI y me enseño su cama atraves del cristal.

-La dejo sola. En unas hora podra entrar, cuando este mas estable.-asenti sin mirarlo.

Mi cabeza en pezo a dar vueltas, casi pierdo a mi padre y yo estando enfadada con él. Tenia que llamar a Marco para sacar el dinero de el seguro de mi madre, y a mis amigos para que sepan donde estoy, a "TrueWorld" para informales de lo ocurrido para poder trabajar a distancia.

Apoye mi espalda en el cristal y me deje caer al suelo llorando. Sentada en el suelo con las rodillas sosteniendo mi cara, todo vino a mi, Edward, Charlie, Rose y Emmet, Marco, Chicago y mi futuro alli, muchas de esas cosas tendrian que esperar.

Me levante y camine sin rumbo hasta en contrar una enfermera.

-Perdon -no me salia la voz.-donde puedo encontrar una cafeteria??

-En el piso de abajo cariño, tienes mala cara te puedo ayudar -negue con lacabeza.

-Gracias -y camime a las escaleras, llegue a la cafeteria y pedi un cafe, saque el movil y llame a Rose.

-Pequeña ¿que tal la noche con ese semental al que volviste loco? -una sonrisa se pego en mi cara al recordar la noche de amor que habia vivido.

-Rose fue prefecto pero no llamo por eso -mi tono de voz era monotono.-mi padre tubo un accidente, estoy en el hospital en Port Angeles.

-Oh Bella, lo siento,¿Como esta?

-En coma.

-Pequeña Em y yo ya vamos para alli, llamare a las chicas ¿necesitas algo?

-No, me cambie antes de venir.

-Edward esta contigo?

-No, el tomaba un avion,-mire mi reloj eran las siete -lleva una hara de vuelo -empece a llorar otra vez.

-Bella en dos horas estoy hay, nena tranquilizate, cuando llegue me cuentas.-dijo preocupada

-Bien, te quiero Rose.

-Yo tambien pequeña.-y colgo.

Deje el movil en la mesa y apoye mi cabeza en mis manos, recordando los peores momentos de mi vida, el accidente donde perdi a mi madre y a Phil y ahora a mi padre. Mi vida es horrible, cuando empieza a enderezarse pasa algo malo, que modifica todos mis planes. Hace apenas seis horas era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, en lo brazos de el hombre mas marabilloso que se pueda imaginar.

Me quede en la cafeteria por horas sin dejar de pensar en la felicidad que me dio Edward en estas ultimas horas.

-Bella, cariño -dijo una voz conocida desde el otro estremo de la sala, levante la cabeza y alli estan Rose y Em.

-Rose -dije llorando, me arroje a sus brazos, ella me recibio gustosa, en ese momento note lo entumecidos y dolorosos que tenia los musculos, la noche de pasion pasaba factura.

-Pequeña.-la mano de Em acariciaba mi espalda -y ese anillo -dijo Em. Levante la vista a el y tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Es una larga historia -Rose tiro de mi mano ansiosa y cuando vio el anillo se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Te casaste????????-puso el grito en el cielo.

-Aun no.

-¿¿¿QUE???????-direron al unisono.

-Le conte que queria llegar virgen al matrimonio hasta lo de Mike y penso que me haria una promesa de casarnos, y me iva a ir a vivir con el a Chicago, esta semana proxima, hasta que consiga el traslado a Seattle.-dije mas tranquila.

-Os dio fuerte!! -me miro a los ojos -Dios!! Bella lo amas -asenti

-Y el a mi.

Les conte todo lo sucedido en la noche mas magica de mi vida y lo que habiamos prometido hacer, nuestros planes de futuro.

-Te dolio, digo cuando lo...

-Rose -mire a Emmet.

-Vale chica esto no quiero oirlo, voy al baño.-caundo se fue me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que prosiguiera.

-Si, pero fue muy dulce y muy tierno queria dejarlo amedias por que se me saltaron unas lagrimas.

-Que dulce, nena.

-¿Porque le regalo un anillo, bebé, yo tambien te compre uno y..

-¿Cuanto tiempo llebas hay? -mis hojos casi se salen al escuchar la voz de Emmet, mis palabras se agolparon al salir.

-Tranqui Belly, que solo escuche lo de "que _dulce". _-dijo como su fuera un nene pequeño -Y yo, bebé no soy dulce??? -dijo con el puchero mas ridiculo que le habia visto hasta ahora.

-Tu eres bobo, mi osito no es dulce -le dedico una picara -eres salvaje.

Se me escapo una carcajada por la cara de satisfaccion que tenia Emmet, Y empezamos a reir los tres. Pasamos asi un rato, apesar de todo lo malo de ese dia tenia la idea que todo iria bien.

-Por que no buscamos a el medico de tu padre y vemos lo que hacemos para esta noche -dijo Rose mirando su reloj

-Me que..

-No, No te quedas. Iremos a casa de tu padre y pasaremos la noche alli, descansaras, comeras algo y te asearas que te hace falta.

-Bien -no habia discursion que valga -vamos a buscar a el doctor Lukens.

Salimos de la cafeteria, escoltada por Emmet a mi derecha y Rosalie a mi izquierda, esperemos el ascensor para ir al segundo piso, esperaba en contrarlo o al menos a alguien a quien preguntar por mi padre.

Toque la puerta pero nadie contesto, volvimos a admision donde una chica joven nos miro con desaprobacion.

-Perdone. Buenas noches, mi padre Charlie Swan es paciente de el Doctor Lukens, me podria decir si lo puedo encontrar aqui.

-Un segundo -sonrio forzado. Descolgo el telefono. -Si... Lukens esta en planta, Bien... Swan, quien se encarga. Bien... él hace la guardia, vale... Yo se lo digo -y colgo me miro -Señorita el Doctor Lukens se fue hace ya unas horas pero le paso el caso a su cirujano el viene para aqui, para poner la al dia de los cambios. Esperele aqui un unos minutos viene.-me señalo las sillas.

Me gire y me sente acompañada por mis amigos.

-Ya veras que todo va bien.-Dijo Rose colocando una mano en mi espalda.

-Buenas noches, la señorita Swan -dijo una voz melodiosa parecia muy conciliadora y amigable, me recordaba a alguien pero no caia en quien, no tenia cabeza para pensar mucho. Levante la vista de el suelo.

-Soy ...Yo -era un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos años con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules mas bonitos, transmitia paz al mirarlos

-Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen -me entrego su mano, la cual estreche con gusto -el cirujano que se hara cargo de su padre de ahora en adelante -me dedico una sonrisa amable -el Doctor Lukens le comento sobre mi.

-Si, pero no me esperaba encontrar lo tan pronto, el doctor Lukens me dijo que su clinica estaba en Seattle.

-No tengo un gran numero de pacientes, por eso puedo darme el lujo de dedicarles toda mi atencion a mis pacientes.

-¿Como se encuentra?

-Esta estable pero no lo voy a trasladar de la UCI hasta mañana -miro a mis amigos y se dirigio a ellos -Llevenla a descansar -pidio, ellos asintieron, se volvio a dirigir a mi -mañana por la mañana como mucho mas tarde a medio dia la dejare entrar a ver a su padre.-suspiro -El martes o el miercoles lo trasladaremos, en cuanto este seguro que el viaje no le afectara demasiado.

-Bien, mañana estara usted o el otro doctor?

-Estare yo, hasta las cuatro que acaba mi turno.

-Buenas noches -le entregue mi mano derecha se quedo mirando mi dedo anular, donde tenia el anillo -nos vemos mañana Doctor Cullen -dije cuando la estrecho.

-Si...-vacilo con la vista fija en mi mano.-no vemos mañana ¿señorita? o ¿señora? - me pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Le sonrei tenuemente al recordar mi promesa con Edward.

-Por ahora señorita pero espero que dentro de poco sea señora -la alegria en mis palabras le sacaron una sonrisa y me miro a los ojos.

-Me alegro por usted.

-Tuteeme llameme Bella, por favor Doctor Cullen.

-Bien Bella nos vemos mañana, hasta mañana chicos -se despidio de mis amigos y salimos de el hospital, fuy a mi coche.

-Me seguis??, creo que no sabeis donde esta la casa de mi padre??

-Pues vine una vez pero no me acuerdo como llegar, asi que tu guias.-dijo Emmet.

No le conteste me meti en el coche y conduje hasta casa de mi padre en la que la ultima vez que vien hace unos dias tube la peor discursion de mi vida. Aparque el coche en el garage que estaba vacio, mañana tendria que averiguar donde esta el coche y llamar a Marco para aclarar lo del pago de el hospital.

Baje de el coche y espere a Emmet y Rose en el porche sin abrir la puerta, por suerte la llevaba en la cremallera interna de el bolso.

-Belly aun tienes miedo a la oscuridad, que no entras?? -dijo Em mofandose de mi. Le hice una mueca de disgusto y le saque la lengua de lo mas infantil que pude.

-No, Bueno no me da gusto entrar... sola, pero no por la oscuridad.-dije lo mas rapido posible provocando en Rose unas carcajadas ahogadas en tos mal disimulada.

-Venga entra que ya te acompañamos, tengo hambre ¿que tendra el jefe Swan en la nevera?

-Nada Em vamos a pedir unas pizzas o algo de chino,-apunte -si no recuerdas mal mi padre casi me echa de casa el lunes pasado, no creo que le haga gracia tenerme aqui.

-Si pero a mi no me echo ¿verdad?...-se quedo callado al verme negando con la cabeza por su logica -seguro le caigo bien y todo -se autocontesto.

Cenemos chino y nos repartimos las camas de la casa para dormir, sin tocar el dormitorio de Charlie, no queria problemas con el.

Me duche y me puse un pijama de cuando iva a la preparatoria, bastante infantil por cierto, por lo que evite salir al salon, no queria escuchar las burlas de Em a estas horas de la noche. Me meti en la cama y con los recuerdo de la mejor noche de mi vida me dormi.

El sol golpeaba mi cara cuando alguien toco mi puerta.

-Bella, pequeña despierta que tienes muchas cosas que hacer -era la voz de Rose desde puerta, levante la cabeza y le sonrei.

-Ya voy, dame un minuto que me vista.

-Desayunamos fuera te parece..-dudo por un segundo - lo de Marco lo areglas por telefono?-no era una pregunta autentica sino mas bien una sugerencia a la que asenti.

-Necesito que pase el direno a la clinica donde trabaja el doctor Cullen cuanto antes.

En veinte minutos estabamos fuera de la casa y en direccion a una cafeteria, habiamos ido en mi coche pues no conocian la ciudad.

Me pare en la primera cafeteria, sin preocuparme de mucho, mas que dieran cafe, era lo que necesitaba la verdad. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa la fondo donde el ruido era menor necesitaba realizar unas llamadas.

Emmet fue a pedir el desayuno pues era el que mas queria comer, mientras esperabamos en la mesa a que llegara el pedido saque el movil y tome una bocanada de aire, escesiba.

-Tranquila el abogado te adora como si fueras su hija.

-Ya pero... me sabe mal molestar lo en domingo.

Busque en la guia de el aparato hasta que di con el numero y aprete el boton de llamar. Sono tres veces, ya me iva a dar por vencida cuando...

-¿¿¿Bella??-sono alterado

-Si, Buenos dias Marco, siento molestar.

-Nunca molestas hija. ¿Que suceda? ¿porque me llamas al el numero de el trabajo, te di mi numero privado...-se cayo unos segundos -Bella, Bella esta todo bien??

-Si, bueno no soy yo.-saque el aire de mis pulmones y los volvi a llenar.-Marco mi padre tubo un accidente ayer y esta en coma -se salieron unas lagrimas de mis ojos y mi voz se hico mas costosa sacarla de mi garganta -esta estable, pero tienen que operarlo y no lo cubre el seguro, iva borracho.

-¿Bella estas sola, necesitas ayuda en algo?

-No, estoy en Port Angeles con unos amigos.

-Vale, ¿Cuanto es el total? digo lo que asciende las operaciones.

-En los papeles de autorizacion de traslado a Seattle ponia que eran unos diez mil dolares las operaciones... pero la reabilitacion, la tendre que pagar con mis ahorros y mi salirio.

-Bella, en la cuenta que dispusieron tus padres hay cerca de trece mil dolares dame el mumero de cuenta que te dio el hospital, o yo te entrego el numero de donde esta el dinero, como lo veas mas facil.

-Les dare el numero de cuenta - me numero la cuenta y los escribi en un papel.

-Bella si necesitas dinero para pagar lo de tu padre, dimelo sabes que eres esa hija que no tengo.

-Gracias, ayuda mucho saber que al menos alguien me quiere como hija.-se formo un silencio por la linea, y trague el nudo de mi garganta.

-No se que te habra dicho Charlie para que hables asi, pero que te quede claro niña... yo estarias mas que orgulloso de que tu fueras mi hija, eres todo lo que un padre pordria desear, aun siendo humana con tus imperfecciones y errores eres lo suficiente responsable como para llevarlos a delante y asumir las consecuencias. Bella cuando Dydine murio yo no crei nunca admirar a otra mujer y tampoco desar a otra, cuando te conoci de niña aun tenia a mi esposa con vida aunque me duro poco -paro un poco, para recordar el hecho, supuse -pero cuando te vi hace casi cinco años aquella tarde, supe que eras un chica estraordinaria y que llegarias a ser grande, entonces empece a desear haber tenido un hijo para que te hubiera conocido y que asi formaras parte de mi familia, y poder llamarte hija con todo el derecho que eso me otorgaba.

Empece a llorar de la emocion de sus palabras, ni siquiera mi padre me habia dicho eso nunca y no esperaba que me lo dijera.

-Marco...seria un honor ser tu hija y te puedo asegurar que me puedes llanar asi cuando quieras. Y contar conmigo como parte de tu familia. AAhh....no sabia que tu esposa habia fallecido, mi madre nunca me conto sobre eso.

-Hija-dijo orgulloso de la palabra -Cuando puedo verte? y arreglar los tramites de la transferencia?

-Mañana trabajo... tengo que arreglar para trabajar a distancia para poder visitar a Charlie mas tiempo, pero el jueves podemos comer?

-Bien, cuando este en Seattle me avisas y ire a verlo y si me necesitas para algun tramite burocratico que no estes segura de firmar me llamas.

-Bien, nos vemos el jueves, voy directa al restaurante, el que esta cerca de tu oficina ¿va bien?

-Perfecto, asi presumire de hija -dijo feliz, me reí de su comentario -eso me gusta que rias, muchos besos hija.

-Chao...Marco -me hubiera encantado llamarlo papa, realmente no me hubiera importado que su fantasia se hiciera realidad, si su hijo fuera Edward.

Colgue le telefono y mire mi comida, la cual habian traido y no me habia dado ni cuenta. El cafe estaba frio pero me dio igual tenia hambre, debore la comida bajo la atenta mirada de Rose. Levante la vista y le hice un gesto _"que"_ le pregunte sin mediar palabra.

-Ese hombre realmente te quiere.

-Si -dije contristeza, al ver que un estraño me quisiera mas que mi propio padre.-es el apoyo paterno que no me a dado Charlie.

Teminemos de desayunar sin mucha historia nos subimos a el coche y nos encaminemos a el hospital. Em intento hacer bromas para aligerar los animos que no eran muy buenos.

Eran casi las once cuando lleguemos a el hospital.

-Voy a ver si veo a el doctor Cullen para ver como esta mi padre, ¿os quedais aqui? y le dais los datos bancarios que Marco me paso para pagar la cuenta de el hospital??-pregunte a Rose, señalando a administracion.

-Si, ve pequeña yo y Em nos quedamos en administracion rellenanado lo que sea necesario...Nena!!-me gire para mirarla, ya habia tomado camino hacia el ascensor

-Si??

-Luego nos tendriamos que ir a casa hay unas horas de viaje y tu mañana trabajas, como nosotros.

-Si-dije apenada -ya se voy a veriguar como esta Charlie y luego nos vamos.

-Comenos antes no Rossy -le decia Em mientra yo entraba al ascensor.

Rei para mi, es como un niño pequeño.

Llegue a la UCI y le pregunte a una enfremera por el Doctor Cullen. Me indico que no tenia despacho pero que estaba en la sala conjunta de relax de Doctores, "la sala diecisiete"me dijo la emfremera. No tarde en llegar, este hospital estaba tan estructurado.

Toque a la puerta con un golpe seco. Se oyeron unas voces preguntando quien era.

-¿Puedo pasar?, busco a el Doctor Carlisle Cullen -dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta, él estaba sentado en un sofa al final de la sala con un libro en sus manos, levanto la vista y me vio. Sonrio y se levanto dejando el libro que tenia en sus manos en la mesita de cafe delante de él.

Se hacerco a la puerta, la abrio y me invito a seguirlo por el pasillo.

-Señorita Swan..

**SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN PUBLICAR, MI PEQUE HA ESTADO MALITA. PERO YA TENGO CASI TERMINADO EL PROXIMO Y INTENTARE PUBLICAR ANTES.**

**En esta historia estodo una maraña de coniciedencias que unen a las personas. las coincidencias existen.**

**Cuando empece a escrivir la historia me base en lo que me paso a mi, con un amigo que conocia da toda su familia, por separado y hasta que no pasaron los años no los asocie como familia.**

**AAAAAAAAA... UN ADELANTO:**

-Bella es como un hija, tendrias que ver su calificaciones de preparatoria -hablaba de mi como un padre orgulloso -y ni hablar de la universidad es la unica de si promocion que ya trabaja y tiene cartas de recomendaciones.

-Empece ayer..-los dos me miraron con admiracion, por mi parte solo negue con la cabeza -Doc..

-Llamame Carlisle, Bella.

-Car..Carlisle pasa algo con mi padre?

-No, solo vine para despedirme.

-Pues que tenga...

-Hey tu no tienes un hijo? -le pregunto Marco.

-Si, porque?

-Para mi pequeña hija, creo que harian buena pareja

-Es medico como yo. Ya le dije que cuando vuelva se lo presentaria.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**besos**


	8. pesadilla

CAPITULO 8 PESADILLA

Lo mire a los ojos, se habia puesto muy serio.

-Bella por favor, creo que nos vamos a ver mucho.

-Bella, creo lo mismo, lo que no me gusta es el motivo del porque nos vamos a ver.-seguimos andando por el pasillo.-su padre... sigue estable, pero no despertó y no creo que despierte en los próximos dias.-su rostro angelical se formo una mueca triste.-Bella??

-Si?

-Si despierta sabes que no podra andar, no hasta que lo opere y haya pasado por la rehabilitacion, andara -dijo quitandole hierro al asunto -pero con el tiempo, en meses. Es preferible que este inconciente mientras se cura, unas semanas asi podria operarlo enseguida y no esperar a que sanen sus heridas del accidente.

-No empeorara?

-No, la lesion ya esta hecha y no lo han movido de la cama, en el traslado ira en la cama y conmigo en la ambulancia para comprovar todo.

-Cuando se ara el traslado?

-Lo he planificado para el martes, ya le han preparado la habitacion privada, le colocaremos una butaca comoda para ti por si quieres pasar algunas noches, cuando despierte.

-Si, me parece fabuloso -force una sonrisa.-Me... me voy para Seattle, mañana trabajo y tendre que prepara a mi jefe para mis ausencias.

-Bien, ya te veo en Seattle, ¿te parece?

-El martes estare en la clinica Sweidish Medical Center ¿cierto?

-Si -estire mi mano y la apreto, volvio a mirar mi anillo y note que se debatia por preguntar pero no dijo nada.

-Nos vemos el martes.

-Si el martes, cuidate, adios.

-Adios -y me fuy.

Habia pasado ya casi tres dias de el accidente de Charlie, habia ido a trabajar, alli me encontre con Ben amigo de Jacob el cual tenia que ver el miercoles, osea mañana. Cita que iva a cancelar por lo obio, no queria darle alas antes y ahora que tengo a Edward menos.

En mi trabajo todos parecian muy simpaticos, mi jefe Liam Tuoser era un hombre de mediana edad muy serio pero simpatico, Katy Serene y Irina Denali eran muy eficientes y las dos rondaban los trenta entrados, pero Irina era mucho mas prepotente y parecia que yo no era de su agrado, cada una de ellas eran reporteras de mi sector, yo hacia los comentarios literarios y ellas las entrevistas a los autores o otros personages. Katy prometio enseñarme para mejorar mi carrera.

Era martes pase la mañana de mi jornada laboral todo lo bien que puede, mi jefe entendia mis motivos para trabajar en casa tambien le conte sobre _mi novio_ y mi viaje a Chicago en las proximas semanas, pues tengo en mente que cuando Charlie despierte y lo operen me ire con Edward a vivir con el hasta que le concedan el traslado.

Mi movil comenzo a sonar sacando me mis pensamientos de futuro con Edward.

-¿Si? -el identificador de llamada era desconocido

-¿Bella? -una voz amable y muy agradable

-Si soy yo

-Soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen... el ...

-Si, le recuerdo es el doctor de mi padre. ¿Que puedo hacer por usted Doctor Cullen?

-Vamos a trasladar a Charlie, en viente minutos salimos para Seattle.-su tono de voz me tranquilizo.

-Bien, ¿esta despierto, digo consciente?

-No, Bella, tendras que darle unos dias. Estoy seguro que despertara.

-Gracias Doctor Cullen, nos vemos esta tarde en su consulta.

-Hasta esta tarde.

Colgue el telefono y le mande un mensage a Marco para avisarle que mi padre llegaria a Seattle esta tarde. Deje el telefono en mi mesa de trabajo y me centre en el escrito que tenia en mis manos, tenia que terminarlo para la publicacion de el viernes y lo tenia que dejar entregado antes de irme pues mañana ya trabajaria en casa, queria a delantar trabajo para la proxima semana.

Termine mi articulo sobre el ultimo libro de una escritora nobel muy joven, pero con mucho talento, lo envie a mi jefe de sector para que me lo revisara y lo mandara a enmaquetar. Con mi bolso colgado del hombre y las despedidas de mis compañesas de trabajo me subi al coche y me dirigi a la clinica donde mi padre tenia que estar por llegar. Aparque el coche, no me habia costado llegar, tanto como pense. El Doctor Cullen era bueno dando indicaciones.

Sali de el coche y entre a la recepcion, alli una chica muy mona.

-Hola buenas tardes -me dijo, su voz era algo odiosa la verdad, demasiado estridente.

-Hola... el doctor Cullen ya llego? -habian pasado mas de tres horas desde que me llamo pero no tenia idea de como de rapido iva a ir la ambulancia.

-Si esta en su despacho, ¿tiene cita?

-No, pero me informo de el traslado de mi padr...

-Ella no necesita cita,-me gire para ver al doctor Cullen de tras de mi -Laura. Quedate con su nombre y cara, vendra muy amenudo y siempre sera bien recivida, entendido.- mis ojos se abrien pero le devolvi la sonrisa que me estaba enviando.

-Si, Doctor Cullen la pondre en la lista de familiares suyos, ¿le parece bien?

-Si, vamos Bella te tengo que contar algo importante. Sigueme -le obedeci pensando en lo que acababa de parecer eso era como... no el es un buen hombre casado y con una familia... mas vale no pensarlo.

-Hay alguna novedad con mi padre?-quise saber.

-No, es... bueno la verdad -parecia que queria decirme algo pero le costaba.

-Es malo..

-No. Bueno me encantaria que conozcas a alguien...

-Si -le anime parecia muy indeciso

-Es aguien que creo... sera de tu agrado por decirlo asi.

-Bien donde esta? -si era lo que queria, presentarme a alguien no me importaria

-No esta aqui, pero encuanto este por aqui te lo presentare -me dio una sonrisa complice la cual devolvi.

-Bueno te voy a enseñar el centro de rehabilitacion ¿te parece?

-Me encantaria.

Recorimos todo el centro y me explico el procedimiento que tendria que pasar mi padre para lleguar a caminar, hablar y otras funciones vitales, normales, como beber agua. Me dejo en la puerta de la habitacion de mi padre, entre y verlo hay en la cama con todos esos tubos, me destrozaba. Preferia verlo enfadado y renegando de mi que ahi muerto en vida. Me sente en la butaca de al lado de su cama y le tome la mano.

-Te echo de menos papa, no me dejes ¿si? quedate conmigo. Aunque no me necesites, yo a ti si.

toc toc

Tocaron a la puerta y mire a ver quien era sin moverme de la silla, la puerta se abrio y una cabeza conocida se asomo. Me levante de la silla y sali de la habitacion, pues no podia haber mas que una persona cada vez.

-Hola Marco -lo abrace

-Hija como estas?-dijo desaciendo el abrazo pero dejando un brazo por mi hombro

-Cansada pero bien y tu?

-Como siempre. ¿y Charlie?

-Estable ya no esta en la UCI, pero sigue en coma.-puse cara triste él apreto su brazo por mi hombro.

-Hombre!!!

Nos giramos los dos a la vez para ver de quien era esa voz

-¿Carlisle? -dijo Marco, abriendo mucho lo ojos

-Es el Doctor de Charlie -los dos hombre me miraron con interrogacion.

-¿De que lo conoces? -me pregunto el doctor Cullen

-Soy... o bueno era el abogado de su madre Reneé.

-Y de que se conocen? -les pregunte a los dos, sus caras cambiaron y un velo de tristeza lo inundo

-Somo cuñados -dijo Marco.

-OHH -fue todo lo que mi celebro proceso.

-Mi mujer y Didyne son.. bueno hermanas.

-Siguen siendo hermanas aunque Didyne este muerta.

-Lo siento tanto-dijo el doctor Cullen

-No hace mucho que paso? -pregute como una niña.

-Si -contestaron a lo unisono, Marco resoplo y me encaro

-Pero cuando me entere de su enfermedad busque al mejor... que no lo era, nos fuimos a Phoenix para el tratamiento alli conoci a tu madre y a ti... bueno cuando Didyne murio la incineramos como ella queria y esparci sus cenizas por el bosque donde jugo de niña, no deje que nadie que me recordara a ella estubiera conmigo.

-Ohh

-Me alegra verte hermano -dijo el doctor Cullen -veras cuando se lo cuente a Esme... tienes que venir a cenar con nosotros

-no se..-el doctor hizo un puchero que me hizo muchas gracia tanta que no puede contener la risa, aunque la intente disimular con tos, pero no colo y todos empezamos areir -bien ire.

-Bien -y me señalo con la mirada.

-Bella es como un hija, tendrias que ver su calificaciones de preparatoria -hablaba de mi como un padre orgulloso, me entraron ganas de llorar -y ni hablar de la universidad es la unica de su promocion que ya trabaja y tiene cartas de recomendaciones.

-Empece ayer..-los dos me miraron con admiracion, por mi parte solo negue con la cabeza -Doc..

-Llamame Carlisle, Bella.

-Car..Carlisle pasa algo con mi padre?

-No, solo vine para despedirme.

-Pues que tenga...

-Hey tu no tienes un hijo? -le pregunto Marco. Hablaban entre ellos, los mire con el ceño fruncido. No me hacian ni caso.

-Si, porque?

-Para mi pequeña hija creo que harian buena pareja.-serienron entre ellos

-Es medico como yo. Ya le dije que cuando vuelva se lo presentaria.

-¿Volver? ¿donde esta?

-Fue a estudiar a casa de sus abuelos y se quedo alli a vivir, por cierto como marido de Didyne tienes parte de la herencia de Elisabeht, dejo una carta para ti y algunas joyas.-sus facciones se pusieron riguidas, la tristeza se podia tocar.

-Lo hablamos en la cena, ya sabes que no tengo herede... bueno ahora si- y me miro -¿Bella serias mi heredera? -pregunto Marco,tenia la cara iluminada como un niño -Cuando dije que me gustaria que fueras mi hija lo dije por todo. Pero me gustaria saber tu opinion.

-Marco...yo no creo merecerlo, a demas tienes sobrinos, ello merecen los recuerdos de su abuela y su tio.

-Hazla tu heredera Marco,-dijo Carlisle -niñas asi no se encuentran todos los dias.

-No, la verdad.- los dos me miraron con amor. El amor con el que mi padre no me miraria nunca.

Negue con la cabeza y me despedi de ellos, que hiciera lo que quisiera no valia la pena negarse haria su voluntad de todas formas. Aunque le quedaban muchos años de vida para preocuparme de ello.

-Marco nos vemos el jueves en el retaurante, te parece? -él aludido asintio y me sonrio -Carlisle nos vemos mañana. Me voy a casa.

Entre en la habitacion y saque mis cosas le di un beso en la mejilla a Charlie.

-Hasta mañana -dije antes de salirde la habitacion.

-Señores adios -aun estaban hablando animadamente cuando me fuy.

-Hasta mañana Bella -dijo Carlisle

-Nos vemos hija, ve en cuidado -dijo Marco

Le hice un gesto con la mano y me fuy.

Al llegar a casa me acorde que tenia que llamar a Jacob pero lo haria mañana. Cene algo rapido y me duche, me meti en la cama y soñe con la mejor noche de mi vida, con sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras.

El sol tenue brillaba ligeramente, pero se colaba por mi ventana. Me incorpore y mire el despertador, las diez

Salte de la cama, tenia que desayunar y revisar mis mails por si habia algun problema con el articulo. Me prepare un cafe y unas tostadas. Las comi rapido y encendi el portatil en la mesa del salon. No habia cambios, pero si un par de mensajes de Katy recordandome lo injusta que es la vida cuando no puedes trabajar en casa.

Me rei un rato de sus extraño sentido de el humor pero le conteste a todos. Cerre el portatil y tome el movil ahora venia lo dificil. Lo iva a llamar, pero pense algo mejor. Busque en las obciones y me pare en la de mensajes.

_Jacob soy bella_

_no vamos a poder cenar juntos._

_Mi padre tubo un accidente el domingo_

_y no estoy para cenas espero que me entiendas._

Te clee el mumero de la nota y envie. Deje el movil en la mesa de cafe me acomode a leer el libro del que tendria que hacer el articulo las semanas proximas.

Un sonido corto me llamo la atencion. Mire el movil me habian enviado un mensaje.

_Bella me encanta saber de ti y_

_lo siento por tu padre si necesitas algo,_

_¿en que hospital esta y le mandare unas flores?_

_besos preciosa_

Le conteste con el nombre de la clinica y con que no se molestara, pues no lo conocia. Pero no le mande besos "_ni de coña_" solo me faltaba eso que se hiciera mas ilusiones.

Despues de comer me fuy a la clinica con Rose a ver como estaba mi padre, alli vinieron Angela y Jess, la ultima estaba muy arisca y distante. Solo insistia en irse que habia quedado y como la que conducia era Angela se tubieron que ir. Pasemos la tarde entre charlas y recuerdos de el pasado.

-¿Que te paso en el restaurante?

-¿cuando? -se hizo la distraida, no la queria presionar pero en verdad era algo de su pasado que me preocupaba.

-Rose si no me lo quieres contar... entiendo, pero me preocupa como te comportaste por lo de James.

-Bella si no fuera por Edward... te podria haber violado o algo peor.-se cayo pero se notaba que se debatia por contame -Yo tenia quince años y era pues muy bonita ..si por que no soy muy lista pero siempre he estado muy buena, joder ¡¡es la verdad!!- me hizo reir por su egocentrismo, aunque no queria ser creida -Tenia un vecino en casa de mis padre, era de mi edad pero a mi no me interesaba. Siempre me elogiaba y me adulaba. Un dia me invito a un helado y se lo acepte, lo conocia de muchos años a el y a su familia, y no le vi problema. Otro dia fue un refresco, luego un paseo y por ultimo una pelicula la cual fue en su casa, en su cuarto... yo... le dije que no -su cara se contrajo y una mezcla de tristeza y ira la invadio, empezaba arepentirme de pedir que me contar lo sucedido -me arincono entre la pare y su armario y con cada roce y cachetada, me recordo todo lo que me habia comprado, los regalos y las palabras bonitas y que cada una tenia un precio...

-Te vio...

-No, pero no por que el no quisiera, sino por que llego su hermano mayor y me lo sacudio de encima y le pego la paliza de su vida -cerro los ojos como recordando lo que me acababa de contar, solto todo el aire de sus pulmones y me miro a la cara.-El hermano habia vuelto de estudiar en otro estado y solo iva a pasar alli dos dias, pero sabes conmigo lleba mas de diez años, primero como el amigo que me salvo de su hermano y despues como el amor de mi vida.

-El hermano de Emmet se paso contigo????

-Si y Emmy me salvo

-Y su hermano ???

-Ya no lo vi mas, ni cuando visito a mis padres ni nada, nunca lo contamos, él se ocupa de que no se vulelva a cercar a mi.

-Chicas la hora de vistas esta por terminar.

-Hola Carlisle, digo Dortor Cullen

-Esta bien con Carlisle -sonrio de forma encantadora.

-Le presento a mi amiga Rosalie -dije mirando a Carlisle -él es Doctor de Charlie

-Un placer conocerla, Bella necesita apoyo en estos momentos.

-Si, es una chica fuerte, pero mejor que no este sola.

Me informo sobre mi padre, estaba igual, cosa que ya habia visto el tiempo que habiamos estado alli. Nos despedimos de el y subimos al coche. De camino a casa le conte lo de Marco y Carlisle, lo de la herencia de Marco y lo que me habian dicho.

-Eres un persona encantadora y te has esforzado y esmerado en todo lo que has hecho nunca te rindes, eres digna de admirar.

-Pero como para ser su heredera.

-Bella cariño tu se lo has perdido??-negue con la cabeza -pues que haga lo que mejor le parezca, si te deja algo escesibo se lo cedes a su sobrino y ya.

Me dejo en casa y con las buenas noches me subia a casa. Y mi rutina de todos los dias volvio, cena rapida y una buena ducha, al dia siguiente tenia una comida con Marco y firmaria los papeles de las cuentas de pago para el tratamiento de Charlie.

Me meti en la cama y como de costumbre cai en la incosciencia en nada de tiempo. Tube un sueño pesado y muy vivido todo era llanto y soledad pero en la oscuridad de la noche, una estrella me marcaba el camino, estaba en un bosque y no veia nada hasta que aparecio la luz y me indico como llegar a un claro. Podia oir el ruido de un arrollo en algun lugar cercano el olor era una mezcla de frutas y canela era como las fambuesas, fresas, lilas y canela era un olor embriadador. En ese momenta la luz desaparecio...

Y con un sobre salto salte. Estaba en la cama y ese olor se disipo _"era tan real"._ Me sente en la cama y mire a mi alrededor parecia tarde. Estaba entumecida como si hubiera dormido dias. Mire la hora en mi despertadar y hay cai, si habia dormido pero de mas. Eran las doce y tenia que estar con Marco en una hora. Salte de la cama y me meti en la ducha, cuando sali me puese algo que alegaria a Rose, lenceria bonita y conjuntada un bonito vestido blanco con un bordado azul y una rebeca corta de hilo azul turquesa igual al bordado de el vestido. Mi pelo suelto con un turbante fino a conjunto con mi ropa. Mis sandalias de tacon bajo y las medias super comodas. Era julio pero no es que el calor caracterizara la region de Washington por temperaturas altas.

Cargue mi bolso como todo lo necesario y sali corriendo, me metie en le coche y conduje hasta el restaurante, aparque en el parking reservado de el local.

Al entrar en el restaurante fuy directa a el meïtre que me miro petulante.

-La puedo ayudarla ?

-La verdad he quedado con...

-Bella, hija..-dijo Marco

-Mire alli esta, gracias.

Me dirigi a la mesa y el se levanto y me ofrecio la silla.

-Gracias

-Ten hija la carta.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, no se que me paso pero me dormi.

-No te preocupes, estas fisicamente agorada.

-Desean pedir ya ?-dijo el camarero

Pedimos la comida la cual llego en seguida. Mientras comiamos me explico como se realizarian los pagos, cosa que ya habia hablado con Carlisle y se habia puesto de acuerdo con todo me entrego los papeles los que firme sin leerlos.

-Bella, espero que solo hagas eso conmigo, no quiero que nadie te engañe.-dijo refiriendo se a los documentos.

-Confio mas en ti que...-suspire -en mi propio padre.

Ya estabamos en el postre, saco otro sobre y una caja pequeña de cuero negra, me recordo a la de Edward y los anillos de su abuela _"mera coincidencia"_

-Necesito que firmes esto -puso delante unos papeles. Los firme sin leerlos como antes.

-No se acaban los papeles de el banco -dije mientras se los entregaba el me dio otro sobre

-Tu copia y estos no son de el banco, es mi testameto -mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, eso no me lo esperaba.

-No tenias que hacerlo...

-Ya lo se, mis cuñados tiene un duplicado y estan total mente de acuerdo, a mas -dejo la caja en la mesa y la abrio. Eran unos pendientes con unas esmeraldas preciosas la gargantilla y una pulsera, todo de oro blanco con diamantes y esmeraldas. Parecia antiguo -Esto te lo manda Esme, bueno no, su madre pero es la parte de la herencia de mi mujer y como no tengo... ni hija. Pero te tengo a ti que ahora es como si la tubiera.

-Es demadiado yo no...

-Si puedes, mira para que este en un cajon o una caja fuerte, prefiero que lo luzcas tu.-me miro con un cara que no pude negarme, solo asenti.

-No se con que, ni cuando pero me lo pondre

-Diselo a Rosalie, seguro que ella encuantra con que y cuando.-dijo divertido

Guarde todo en mi bolso y terminemos de comer.

-Saluda a Carlisle de mi parte.

-Claro,-le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.-que tengas buena tarde y no trabajes mucho.

-No te preocupes de eso -me apreto con su brazo por los hombros -solo preocupate de ti...-lo mire ceñuda, y mi padre??-de Charlie ya nos ocuparemos entre los tres, es mucha carga para ti.

-Tres??

-Si, Tu, Carlisle y yo, claro esta.

Me subi al coche, me despedi de Marco con la mano, y fuy directa a la clinica. No tarde en encontrar aparcamiento, y como ya no tenia que dar esplicaciones para llegar a la habitacion de Charlie.

Al entrar en la habitacion, me encontre que habia un centro de flores muy bonito. Eran naranjas con un matiz amarillo, _"preciosas"._ Me acerque a ellas y pude divisar una trageta del mismo color, la tome en mis manos y la lei.

_"En los malos momentos todos _

_necesitamos a alguien._

_Tu, si quieres me tienes_

_a MI_

_Jacob"_

En ese momento me senti muy mal, tenia una conversacion pendiente con él y lo que pensaba hablar no le iva agustar.

Mire a mi padre y me sente a su lado, le tome la mano y la aprete con fuerza.

-Papa, despierta, tengo tanto que contarte. Me enamore... es un hombre maravilloso, es perfecto, nunca nadie me trato con tanto mimo, me hizo sentir especial, cuando estoy con él, el cielo no parece estar tan lejos y las estrallas brillan menos, ya que el consigue deslumbrarlas. Edward..

-Señor, que hace aqui, solo se permite una visita -me gire para encontrar la puerta abierta y una figura masculina pidiendo disculpas en voz baja.

Me levante de la silla bastante enfadada _"quien se atrevia a espiarme"._

Sali de la habiatacion como alma que lleba el demonio.

-Yo solo queria ver si...

-Joven, es de muy mala educacion estar obsevando en habitaciones agenas, mas en la de el señor Swan, y si quiere saber de el pregunte en la entrada.-decia la enfermera a el hombre que tenia enfrente -Señorita lo siento si la maleste pero este chico..-en ese momento, el chico al que no le habia prestado ninguna atencion se giro.

Me dio una mirada de la que me arrepenti de haber salido de la habitacion. Esto se iva poniendo dificil.

-Bella -dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en la cara -Dile a esta señora que yo puedo entrar -sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño en una tiendo de dulces.

-Si, lo conozco, perdonelo y gracias por preocuparse -le dije a la enfermera, con una sonrisa, mire a jacob -Jacob tendriamos que hablar, no puedes venir aqui asi.-solte el aire de golpe -Vamos a hablar.

Su cara era un mapa, pero mantenia ese brillo en los ojos, le indique que me siguiera. Entramos en un pasillo en el que estabamos solos, me gire y lo encare. El me habia estado espiando y lo peor no sabia que habia oido.

-Por que me estabas espiando??-pregute seca.

-Hola, eh !!estoy bien y por lo que e visto las flores te han gustado -eso lo empeoro, mi enojo aumento lo habia oido todo.

-Mira -solte el aire -gracias -dije sin mirarlo -deviste tocar a la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero asi es mas facil -levante la cabeza, tenia una sonrisa boba en la cara

-¿Como?

-Que me amas -con esas palabras mi cuerpo se puso rigido y él se avalanzo sobre mi, abrazandome. Sujeto mi cara entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos. Estaba conmocionada, por lo que presenti iva hacer, y reaccione por instinto.

Puse mis codos en sus hombros y hice fuerza para que me soltara. Parecio no dar se cuenta de que yo no queria eso.

-Sueltame -su boca se acerco a la mia. Mi cuerpo que esta contra la pared y presionado por su cuerpo, pero empece a removerme incomada. No permitiria que nadie que no fuera Edward tocara mi cuerpo de nuevo.-Sueltame -grite

Jacob se tenso, pero no me solto, me miro a los ojos. Una lagrima se escapo de ellos .

-Hey -una voz familiar detras de jacob provoco que me relajara un poco -por que no haces lo que la chica a dicho.

Jacob resoplo pero me solto y me miro raro, no entendi su mirada.

-Bella, estas bien? -Carlisle se acerco a mi y me tendio una mano para separarme de Jacob.

-Si, gracias Carlisle.-dije tomando su mano, el medio un abrazo recomfortante

-Ya entendi -dijo Jacob mirando al suelo.-Es por él?-dijo con ira señalando a Carlisle. Sus ojos estaban mas negros que de costumbre, se veian con odio -podria ser tu padre -siguio con asco -pero si asi te gustan.

-No seas...descarado -dijo Calisle -esta niña, como tu has dicho, es como mi hija, en muchos,-se quedo pensativo -puede que todos los sentidos.-me solte de su abrazo y le di una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

-Si, es verdad que amo alguien pero no eres tu.-encare a Jacob, se le desencajo la cara -Siento si entendiste mal, pero no te puedo ofrecer mas que una amistad platonica, si la quieres.

-Yo...-cerro los ojos -no se que decir.

-Para empezar disculpandote iria bien -dijo Carlisle serio.

-Lo siento, perdoname. Se que no me habias dado pie a esto pero al escucharte decir que lo conocias de poco... pense en... mi -se veia apenado y muy cabizbajo. Me dio mucha pena.

-Yo tambien lo siento, no quise herirte.

-Fuy yo el que mal interpreto, tu me lo dejaste claro desde el principio.-se paro a pensar un momento -Bella.. amigos???

-... Si, bien. Que esto no se repita, por favor.

-Bueno ya esta todo claro? -pregunto Calisle, asentimos los dos -venia a revisar a tu padre ya me voy a casa.

-Alguna novedad??

-No, la verdad. Las operaciones que Benjamin... digo el Doctor Lukens, estan cicar¡trizando bien. Vamos a darle unos dias, no te preocupes -contesto a mi mirada de preocupacion.

Andemos seguidos por Jacob hasta la habitacion de mi padre. Carlisle entro en la habiatacion dejandonos a mi y a Jacob en el pasillo.

-Bella...-parecia un niño castigado

-¿Si?

-Quien es él?

-Jacob -solte el aire de golpe me dolia hacer le daño -lo conoci el viernes, y es el dueño de mi corazon, mi alma y mi cuerpo. No nos casamos esa noche, por que Las Vegas nos quedaba algo lejos, prometimos casarnos cuando estemos mejor establecidos.

-Espero que te haga feliz -note pena en su voz.

-Ya soy feliz. -Se giro y se fue susurrando un _adios_.

-Espero que me invites a la boda -dijo Carlisle desde detras mio. Me gire.

-Claro, que estas invidado -dije mirando a Carlisle -mi tio Carlisle -dije en broma -no puede faltar -sonrei

-Si, y pensar que hace una semana solo tenia a mi mujer y mis dos hijos, y un cuñado, que gracias a ti, consegui recuperar el contacto.-le di una sonrisa grande y el me la devolvio.

-¿Como has visto a Charlie?

-Sigue mejorando,-asenti con la cabeza -vas para casa?

Mire mi reloj, eran sola las cinco.

-Me voy a quedar un rato mas.

-Bien pero no mucho tienes que descansar.

-Si, hasta mañana -me despedi mientras entraba en la habitacion de mi padre.

-Hasta mañana.

Me quede con mi padre una hora o asi mas y luego regrese a casa. Repeti mi ritual diario antes de irme a la cama.

***

Habia pasado casi tres semana desde que estube con Edward y mi padre no habia despertado, seguia trabajando a distancia, cada vez pasaba mas tiempo con Carlisle y Marco. Rose, Angela y yo estabamos esquematizando todo para la boda de la primera. Angela habia conocido a Ben un dia que me acompaño a la revista a entregar unos libros y recoger otros.

No habia podido hablar con Edward, lo habia llamado al hospital o a el suyo privado, siempre me decian que estaba ocupado, le dejaba mensajes con su secretaria -"_te echo de menos_", "_la cosa se complico, pero en breve estoy contigo_" o "_te amo con mi alma, no me olvides_" -pero cuando no estaba en quirofano, estaba pasando consulta, asi que desisti y preferi que cuando mi padre despertara y me asegurara que todo estaba bien me iria y le daria una sorpresa enorme. El aun no me habia contestado, pero seguro estaba muy ocupado.

Sobre Jacob en estos dias me ha vuelto a hablar y parece que a entiendo lo de solo amistad. Le presente a Jesica, aunque ella no se lo merezca, y al parecer congeniaron y estan saliendo.

Ahora estaba en la butaca comoda de casa esperando a Em para ir a ver a mi padre. Tocaron al portero y no conteste solo cogi el bolso y sali de casa a toda velocidad. Baje los escalones tan rapido que tropece con el primer escalon y cai hacia delante, pero unos brazos fuerte me sujetaron, yo me aplaste contra algo duro pero no tanto como el suelo.

-Pequeña si no te sugeto, te abres la cabeza.. -dijo Emmet, levante la cabeza y le di una sonrisa de disculpa. Él no me solto, sino que me levanto por la cintura en un abrazo de oso del que me dejo sin aire.

-Ai...ai...-me retorci en sus brazos -muero -dije lo mas rapido que pude soltando el aire que me quedaba.

-Uhg...-solto su abrazo pero no me dejo en el suelo. Medio un beso en la mejilla y enronces me solto, aun estabamos en la entrada de mi portal.

-Bien, vamos o no quedo mas contigo y le cuento la sorpresa a Rose.-dije saliendo a la acera para llegar al coche. Nada mas salir a la calle habia unas flores hermosas en el suelo_,"¿las habian tirado?" _me agache y recogi el ramo eran rosas blancas y orquideas amarillas, olia divino.

-Quien te lo dio pequeña??

-Nadie, estaba en el suelo, como si lo hubieran tirado.

-De segura se le cayo del coche al repartidor.

-Seguro -saque una flor de cada y deje el ramo a un lado de las escaleras de casa para que no lo pisaran, si el repartidor volvia lo encontrara.

-Eso se llama robar.

-Anda calla, o me arrepiento de dejarte conducir.

Fuimos a ver en la agencia de viajes, el viaje de su_ luna de miel, _era una sorpresa para Rose. Al final nos decidimos por Venecia o mejor dicho un tour por Italia de tres semanas, en la que verian Genova, Milano, Verona, Venecia, Bologna, Pisa y Roma entre otras.

Fuimos a comer algo a el restaurante Italiano para completar el dia.

-Pues si la comida Italiana aqui esta buena, no quiero saber como estara en Italia.

-Emmet parece que vas solo por la comida.

-Que hay algo mas -dijo abriendo los ojos lo mas que pordia y poniendo una cara de asombro.

-Si!! -y comence a reir, él tardo un poco pero al final me acompaño -Em, jurame que te dejaras guiar, sino de volvemos los billetes.

-Bien, are lo que Rossy diga.

Mi movil comenzo a sonar y descolgue sin mirar el identificador.

-¿Si?

-....

-¿Si?

-....- pero nadie contesto mire el id pero era privado

-Mire si no va a contestar no me haga perder mi tiempo, ni su dinero -y con eso colgue.

-Quien...-me encogi de hombros

-Tengo una sensacion estraña, como si algo fuera a pasar.

-Tranquila pequeña, tu padre estara bien, ¿vamos a verlo? -asenti con la cabeza -bien, yo invito.

Se levanto de la mesa y fue a pagar la cuenta, en ese momento sono mi movil, pero ahora mire el id.

_Dr Carlisle_

Descolge y lo coloque en mi oreja.

-Si? anda todo bien -contete asustada, ayer le dije que hoy no iria y Carlisle no me suelen llamar

-Bella?...hija, se que no pensabas venir, pero... me haces falta aqui, hay alguien que seguro quieres ver.-me levante de la silla a toda velocidad.

-Mi padre esta bien? -el susto no se me habia ido.

-Si -dijo tranquilo Carlisle -Pero ven que tengo unas sorpresas.

-Bien, ahora salia de comer con Em, hemos ido a comprar los billetes de la luna de miel. ¿¿En media hora va bien??

-Si y trae a Emmet tambien.

-Bien ahi nos vemos -dije y colge el telefono.

Me acerque a Em, que estaba muy divertido con el meïtre.

-Em, nos esperan en el hospital, Carlisle me llamo.

-Bien, vamos.

Salimos de alli y entramos al coche condujo a una velicidad moderada alta, noto mi preocupacion por la llamada y la escueta informacion.

Cuando entremos a la recepcion de la clinica Tia una de las enfremeras, novia de el doctor Lukens, se acerco a mi a toda prisa.

-Bella, ve a la habitacion de tu padre.

No le pregunte nada solo sali corriendo escaleras arriba, a la habitacion de mi padre, llegue a la puerta y ni toque solo entre para encontrame algo que casi sonsigue que me desmalle.

Cerre la puerta tras de mi y mire a el hombre que habia ante mi, el me miraba como si nunca me hubiera visto como si no me conociera.

-Papa...-me acerque a la cama en un par de zancadas y tome su mano.-papa, que bien que despertaste.

Se desizo de mi mano sin soltar una palabra y giro su cara para mirar al vacio.

¿Que le pasaba?

¿Seria por el accidente?

¿Habra perdido la memoria?

Me acerque para darle un beso pero giro a cara y me miro con odio. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, me gire era Em. Me levante de la cama y me le acerque.

-Voy a hablar con Carlisle, mira si te habla y recuerda -susurre solo para que Em me escuchara, el asintio yo mire a mi padre.-Ahora vengo.

Y sali de alli, cuando cerre la puerta me parecio es cuchar "mejor no vuelvas" pero no estaba segura. LLegue al despacho de Carlisle y toque la puerta con mi puño.

-Adelante.

-Carlisle...

-Bella, hija...- no lo deje terminar

-Ya lo vi...-dije triste -pero..

-¿Lo viste? -pregunto confundido

-Si, a Charlie, queria saber si perdio la memoria o no puede hablar..

-AAhhh, si, si ...eso.. eeehh él -divago un poco.

-por eso me llamaste no.

Miro su reloj, apreto la boca y dijo:

-Si, hija si -parecio decepcionado.-¿que decias de la memoria de Charlie?-frunci el ceño, se le veia distraido.

-Cuando lo vi, lo fuy a tocar y me retiro el contacto, lo fuy a besar y hizo lo mismo a de mas que no me hablo.

-Cuando te llame hacia una hora que habia despertado, no puede mover su cuerpo de cintura para abajo pero hablaba perfectamente, es mas recordo todo, eso nos dijo, me conto lo que hizo la mañana de el accidente.

Abri mucho los ojos "_no me queria hablar a mi_". Sin decir nada mas sali de alli carriendo y llegue a la habiatcion de mi padre, antes de entras lo escuche hablar con Em muy animadamente. Entre sin decir nada y cuando mi padre me vio se cayo de suvito.

-Em, dejanos solos.-cuando salio me acerque a la cama de mi padre y lo mire a los ojos.

-Aun sigues enfadado por lo de Mike?

-...-Nada, no dijo nada ni me miro.

-Papa, no me merezco tu rechazo.-esto va a ser un manologo -papa he estado muy preocupada y te quiero..., a demas que no me parece justo que me trates asi despues de que yo no hice nada a Mike, fue el el que se lio con esa y quien sabe cuantas mas

-Mike no te hizo nada -su voz era fria y cortante -lo comprobe yo mismo, eres una zorra, una cualquiera como tu madre o puede que tu seas peor, tu madre al menos se fue a otro estado para que no la viera, encambio tu te quedaste aqui para pasarnos lo por la cara.-me quede fria no sabia que decir.

-Papa... no se que decir, ni a que te refieres.

-Mentirosa, PUTA, ZORRA, ARRASTRASDA -me grito -yo no soy tu padre, por tu culpa estoy en esta cama, por tu culpa tu madre me dejo, por tu culpa -se golpeo las piernas.

-¿Como?

-Te vi... Mike me dijo que tenias otro, que eras tu la que te acostabas con otros y no querias nada con el, te las dabas de virgen -dijo con asco -y yo te vi salir de la discoteca comientote a ese tipo, luego en el parque, donde casi te lo follas en esa manta, y como no para no dejar duda en el hotel.-me empezaron a temblar las piernas y las manos, sudaba frio.

-Papa...

-NO, YO NO TENGO HIJA, ENTENDISTE -gritaba -NO ERES MAS QUE UNA...PUTA, SIN VERGUENZA. Seguro que no eres ni hija mia -empeze a llorar, me fuy arrastrando hasta la puerta tenia que salir de alli me estaba mareando.

-No se que viste pero..

-No me interesan tus mentiras -dijo secamente -Vete y no vuelvas, tu ya no eres mi hija.

Abri la puerta como puede pues las lagrimas me estaban impidiendo ver nada, notaba un dolor en el pecho que me estrangulaba la respiracion. Al salir de la habitacion tope con algo duro que me sostubo.

-Bella, respira.-su voz era familiar y muy acogedora.

Empece a verlo todo oscuro sin cerrar los ojos. Los sollozos se escapaban de mi boca sin poder contenerlos y mis piernas se doblaron haciendo me caer al suelo, si no fuera por los brazos que me sostenian.

-Bella, Bella, despierta.... por favor llamen a una enfremera -decia otra voz a mi lado.

-Emmet dejala respirar y abreme esa puerta -no te mi cuerpo flotar pero seguia viento todo negro.

La gente hablaba a mi alrededor pero ya no distinguia nada, ni tampoco queria. Mi vida a sido un error desde el principio nunca debi haber nacido.

Deje mi mente vagar y descansar no podia pensar nada mas...

**Bueno chicas a ki les dejo esto espero les guste.**

**El proximo lo cuenta Mi Edward....aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii como me gusta este personaje.**

**he publicado una historia nueva: Capitan Swan, el terror de los mares. -espero os guste**

**gracias besos.**


	9. Mi Diosa

CAPITULO 8 MI DIOSA

EDWARD

Hacia casi cinco años que no estaba en Seattle, no me arepentia de haber pasado los ultimos siete años en Chicago, cuidando a mi abuela, cundo quedo viuda. Hacia cinco que habia muerto, y yo me quede en Chicago para terminar mi residencia y continuar con mi trabajo, soy medico en el Comer Children's hospital de Chicago. Pero el motivo por el que estoy en Seattle no es nada agradable, mi querida abuela planeo la lectura de su testamento, a los cinco años de su muerte, en la fecha en la que mi tambien difunto abuelo le pidio matrimonio.

Y aqui estoy, en el aeropuerto de Seattle con mi maleta preparada para pasar la proxima semana. Alquile un bonito Seat Leon negro, un coche confortable pero no como el mio, un Volvo c30 plateado, que se quedo en Chicago.

Sali del parking del aeropuerto, alli me encontre con un viejo amigo de la preparatoria con el cual quede de vernos el viernes para cenar y salir como cuando tenia dieciocho años.

Me encamine por le carretera a Olympia, una vez estube alli me desvie por la 101, era la carretera que llega a Forks, donde me dirijo. Era casi medio dia, conducia tranquilamente hasta que pase por delande de un coche rojo en el que la dueño parecia haber tenido un accidente, espere a que la calzada fuera mas amplia para dar la vuelta al vehiculo, para ver si le podia ayudar. Cuando volivi a pasar, adelante su coche y me meti en el area de servicio que quedaba a unos cincuenta metros.

Sali de mi coche y camine a la carretera donde el coche rojo estaba parado. Para mi sorpresa, cuando llegue a menos de cinco metros de distacia, me percate de que el conductor no era él sino ella y a pesar que tenia sus manos en la cara, me parecio preciosa.

Toque su ventanilla cosa que ella parecio no haber oido, repeti mi accion y ahi fue donde la vi a la perfeccion era hermosa, la chica mas bella que habia visto en mi vida. Vajo la ventanilla despues que le dijera que era medico, le toque la frente por si tenia fiebre.

La observe detenidamente por si tenia alguna herida o golpe, pero solo lloraba, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los mios mi pecho se inflo, parecia como si ya no hubiera nada mas importante en el mundo que ella, cada lagrima que pasaba por sus mejillas era como un dolor profundo en mi corazon. Me entraron ganas de abrazarla y eso hice la saque de el coche y la revise y la abrace, al ver que no tenia nada.

Tenerla en mis brazos era la sensacion mas completa y satisfactoria que he tenido en mi vida.

Le pedi si habia comido, solo nego, no le salian las palabras de la angustia que la invadia. La invite a comer y sin esperar mucha conversacion, no me decia nada solo lloraba y sollozaba.

Estabamos esperando lo bocadillos y por mi mente solo pasaba la idea de alguien haciendo le daño a un ser tan bonito, maravilloso. Mataria por que dejara de llorar. Aunque tenia lo ojos rojos y muy inchados, seguro estubo llorando mucho tiempo en la carretera, el maquillege corrido lebemente. Pero ese vestido, con las botas,_ "dios!!" _cada vez que olia su perfume mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo.

_"Centrate Edward que la chica no se encuentra bien, y tu aqui pensando en deseo y lujuria"_

Pero no era eso habia mas, era tan tierna y vulnerable, solo queria dar el resto de mi vida para protegerla y evitarle el minimo lloro o dolor.

Cuando le trageron el chocolate empezo a beberlo y a pestañear para despejar la vista, le recomende que durmiendo se le pasaria. Me agradecio por haberla ayudado y por la comida. Lo que no esperaba era el motivo por el que se encontraba asi.

Un inepto , imbecil, cabeza hueca la habia engañado, su novio, _"bueno ex novio"_ y su padre le habia echado la culpa a ella, un dulce angel, al que se le notaba lo pura y ingenua en muchas cosas.

Me hervia la sangre de pensar en lo que habia y estaba pasando esta chiquilla. Si, _chiquilla_, yo no era mayor que ella, pero se la veia tan dulce y tierna, me gustaria ser el hombre que llene su vida de sonrisas y alegrias.

Teminamos de comer y le reserve una habitacion solo para ella, si me hubiera pedido que me quedara lo hubiera hecho, pero juro que no la tocaria, no me aprobechare de alguien tan vulnerable y mas despues de lo que le ha sucedido.

Le di unos medicamentos y me asegure que la puerta de su habiatacion estubiera cerrada, no fuera a venir nadie a darle un susto.

Me subi en mi coche, con el recuerdo de la mujer mas hermosa y dulce que habia conocido. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por un solo beso de esa boca, esos labios carnosos y rosado, que seguro tenian tiempo sin dar un beso.

Acelere el coche y baje la ventanilla, en un intento que el aire frio de la velocidad me despejara. Pero nada me despejaria y aria olvidar el su olor y el calor de su cuerpo.

Tenia por delante un paseo de hora y media a una velocidad nada razonable, tenia que llegar antes de la cena pues mi madre Esme me habia preparado mi comida favorita,estofado de pollo con verduras caramelizadas. Me que daria adormir esta noche en Forks, mañana a las diez es la lectura de el testamento de mi abuela Elisabeht Massen, madre de mi madre, toda la herencia se dividia en dos mi madre y mi tia Didyne... pero ella fallecio hace mucho y no sabemos nada de mi tio Marco. Segun mi madre me conto, la abuela nos habia dejado objetos con un significado especial a cada uno, pues al parecer mi abuela tenia un sexto sentido para saber lo que te ara falta en un futuro.

Entre en el camino de graba que llevaba a casa de mis padres, dos quilometros despues estaba en el garaje de la parte delantera de la casa. Saque mi maleta y camine hasta el porche. Solte todo el aire de golpe y lo volvi a coger, toque a la puerta y pude oir la carrera hasta la puerta, su puse que seria mi hermana.

Cuando la puerta se abrio y mi cuerpo se fundio en un monton de brazos y besos recorde por que llevaba tanto tiempo lejos, era una pesadez, sobretodo por Alice que se me habia colgado como un coala.

-Alice!

-Hola, Edward, cuanto tiempo.

-Hijo, que alegria -deia mi padre a lo lejos.

-Alice suelta a mi hijo para que pueda achucharlo yo.

-Mama, papa por dios que los llamo casi todos los dias.

-Edward Antony Cullen de Massen -dijo mi madre molesta -me llamas de dos a tres veces por semana y una semana tiene siete dias -puso sus manos en jaras, apolladas en su cadera.

-Mama, te heche de menos sabes -puse mi mejor cara de buen niño.

Me abrazo a pesar que aun tenia a Alice con las piernas por mi cintura.

-Bueno, como te va en Chicago??, he oido que eres el mejor.-dijo mi padre orgulloso.

-No es tanto, solo hago mi trabajo.

-Como sea, no se pongan a hablar de trabajo -dijo mi madre -sube a tu cuarto y preparate para la cena.

-Aun tengo cuarto, pense que ya lo habias trasformado en un SPA.-baje a mi hermana de mi cintura.

-No digas tonterias hijo, para eso usaria el sotano no tu cuarto -dijo negando con la cabeza como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Los bese a todo y me dirigia a las escaleras, cuando estaba en la apunto de entrar en mi cuarto, el que esta en el tercer piso, un torbellino de energia de pelo negro me asalto, me metio de un empujon a mi cuarto y se sento en mi cama.

-A ver hermanito ¿quien es ella?

-¿Como?

-No te hagas el bobo, sabes que me enterare verdad? -me miro amenazante.

-Ella es... -me rendi -no se ni como se llama solo que es de Seattle y que su novio la engaño, cuando se lo conto a su padre la hecho sin mas -recorde como lloraba y me tense, pero enseguida se me paso -es preciosa, con unos ojos color chocolate que apostaria que un dia normal consigue hacer salir el sol, aunque sea denoche. Su pelo es largo rizado tenuemente y de el mismo color chocolate de sus ojos. Olia a fresias y lilas, pero no demasiado dulce ni acido sino la combinacion prefecta con su piel. Su boca...dios su boca..

-Hey, hey ya dejalo es perfecta, ¿y cuando la voy a conocer? porque la mujer que en unas horas a conseguido que mi hermano no me saque de encima suya a patadas es una diosa no una mujer.

-No se si la volvere a ver,-dije triste -no le di nada mas que una nota con mi nombre, no lo vi adecuado flitear con ella en su estado.

-Como siempre lo de ser un caballero te pierde Eddy

-Heee, soy Edward y si tenlo claro ante todo soy un caballero. Y ahora que te conte me dejas darme una ducha cambiarme de ropa para bajar a cenar, antes que mama venga a vestirme ella.

La cena paso tranquila, comentamos lo que habia hecho en los años que estube fuera. Mi madre solo se interesaba si alguna mujer me habia robado el corazon. Y la verdad le dije que no, pero no era verdad por que esta chica, que mas que una chica es una diosa, me habia robado mas que eso, el alma, la mente, y el cuerpo, pero ella no me lo a pedio. La verdad no me a pedio nada.

Era martes por la mañana, me levante como a las nueve y media, el abogado de mi abuela estaba por llegar para la lectura de el testamento.

Me vesti con lo primero que encontre en mi bolsa de viaje. Cuando estaba en las escaleras, tocaron a la puerta y una muy sobre saltada Alice salio corriendo abrirla.

Una vez en la cocina, me servi un cafe y con el en la mano sali a la sala donde estaban todos esperandome. Me sente en el sofa y deje que los recuerdos de los años que habia vivido con mi abuela en su casa, la casa que le compre cuando empece la carrera.

-Señores, falta los herederos de la señora Didyne Massen. ¿Han podido localizar a el señor Marco Belman?

-La verdad señor Lesman, no hemos tenido noticia de el desde hace mas de quince años.-dijo mi padre

-Bueno les dejare los objetos que le coresponden, proseguiremos sin mas dilacion.

-¿Que empieza por leer su ultima volumtad o en repatir los objetos?-dijo Alice

-Señorita Cullen eso todo viene detallado en el testamento.-ella asintio- Bien comencemos.

El numero las propiedades y las joyas que habia en su poder, el dinero y las acciones que habia comprado con mi abulo.

Todo se dividio en dos para mama y tia Didyne, aun que ella murio, con el cincuenta porciento de mi madre se repartia entre mi hermana y yo .

-Para mi pequeña Alice,-cito el abogado -le dejo un juego de joyas, que consiste en pulsera, gargantilla, pendientes que use en mi boda.-con ello le entrego una carta -esto lo escrivio personalmente para ti.

Alice recogio la carta y la leio, bajo la atenta mirada de toda la familia. No dijo nada la volvio a doblar y se la guardo en un bolsillo del pantalon. Nos miro a todos y nos sonrio para tranquilizarnos.

-¿Todo bien hija?-dijo mi madre.

-Si, es otras de las predicciones de la abuela.

-¿Para bien?-dijo mi padre con duda

-Si, papa, una muy buena.

Miremos a el bogado y asentimos.

-Para mi Edward, el amor vendra sino te llego ya, por eso para esa mujer que domine tu alma, corazon y mundo, te dejo algo que te ara falta -me entrego una caja de cuero negro,rectangular.

La sostube en mi mano y bajo la atenta mirada de todos la abri. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar los tres anillos.

Dos argollas de boda y el anillo de pedida, el que mi abuelo le dio a mi abuela, esta semana hace unos setenta años.

-Y por que te las deja a ti.-dijo mi hermana algo enfurruñada. Solo me encogi de hombros.

-Hija tu no le puedes pedir matrimonio a nadie... o te has hecho...?-mi padre no dijo la palabra, pues estaba seguro que no era lesbina, todos sabiamos que la respuesta era un no.

-No, pero me puedo casar y usar esas argollas.

-Ahora son de tu hermano Alice -dijo mama reprobatoriamente. Alice solo asintio.

-Enana si yo no me caso en los proximos tres años, te las dare y te casas con ellas.

-Edward es la ultima volumtad de la abuela y no me gustaria que la rompieras -dijo Esme

-Prosiga señor Lesman-le dije a el abogado.

Continuo por las propiedades y las accione, por ultimo el dinero, estos a alice y mi no nos preocupo ni lo mas minimo, solo eran cosas que habian almacenado con lo años. Lo que de verdad tenia significado de algun forma eran las joyas no por lo que valian sino por el recuerdo y las historia.

Cuando el señor estirado Lesman se fue, me duche y prepare para el almuerzo. Convenci a mi madre que me quedaria en la ciudad pero iria a comer el jueves para despedirme de ellos. Sobre las cuatro de la tarde parti para Seattle. No me hacia gracia pasar tres horas en un coche, pero me hacia menos gracia pasarlas por la noche.

Al llegar a Seattle me registre en el Trip, un poco caro pero centrico, lo tenia todo cerca. Llame a mis amigos que sabia estarian saliendo de el trabajo.

-Hey, como le va a la eminencia en la medicina.

-Demetri -decidi ignorar el comentario -estoy por la ciudad hasta el sabado por la tarde. Vi a Jacob y quedemos para el viernes.

-Perfecto, llamare a Fenix y a Heidi, y vamos a toma algo, antes de quedar el viernes para salir como en los viejos tiempos.

-Ahora llamare a Jacob y que damos para tomar un cafe mañana. ¿A las cinco en... no se di tu donde?

-En _el paso, _esta cerda de el mcdonals de la plaza cuatro de julio. ¿la en contraras?

-Si, el coche de alquiles trae GPS.

-Bien yo se lo digo a Fenix tu a Jacob. Tenemos un monton que hablar.

-Hace tiempo que no os veo.

-Hasta mañana.

-Nos vemos.

Presione el boton de colgar y sin dejar el telefono llame a Jacob, lo habia visto en el parquing de el aeropuerto haciendo trabajitos extras como el lo llama.

Al cuarto toque, ya pensaba estaba ocupado con alguna chica, pero para mi sorpresa contesto.

-Edward!!, amigo ya pensaba no me ivas a llamar.

-Y yo que no me lo ivas a atender -dije riendo

-Bueno que pasa?

-Pues que he llamado a los chicos para tomar algo mañana, ¿por si te apuntas?

-Hee?, mañana... miercoles ¿no?

-Si, miercoles veintidos de Junio, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-Esta noche voy a salir con un pedazo de cielo, de esos que te hacen el desayuno -rode los ojos mientras el se reia -a que hora seria??

-A las cinco en cafe _el paso, _¿saves donde queda?

-Claro Eddy, soy de Seattle recuerdas, no como otros.

-Si, si ya pero no te preocupes mi coche trae GPS llegare.

-Bien,... colega??

-Si, sueltalo.

-No se, pero esta noche sera la primera en años que no me apetece estar en brazos de una tia.

-¿¿Como?? te has hecho...

-NOOO, idiota, claro que no. Solo que conoci a alguien y te aseguro, no me la quito de la cabeza.

-Esas cosas pasan.

-A ti te a pasado.

-A mi me esta pasando.

-¿Que tal si mañana hablamos de nuestras desgracias?

-Por mi bien, pero esta chica no es una desgracia -cerre los ojos para volver a su recuerdo -es un sueño, uno de los mejores de el mundo.

-Bien, pues hasta mañana.

-Si, hasta mañana.

Colgue el telefono, me desvesti para darme una ducha y pedir algo a el servicio de habitaciones. No tenia mucha hambre, mi madre se habia encargado de sobre alimentarme.

Cuando termine de cenar, eran las diez y media de la noche. Encendi la television de la habitacion y me recoste a ver la pelicula que hacien en ese monento. A los quince minutos de ver morir gente la quite, no me va mucho el gore.

Parecia mentira no podia quitarme de la mente esos ojos marrones que me derretian el alma, no por el llanto, ni por lo rojos que estaban por llorar, sino por imaginar como serian cuando estubieran bien, digo si ya mi pecho se calentaba solo de recordarlos asi. Cerre los ojos en la cama y su historia como su fragilidad me inundo, esta niña me tenia como loco.

_Necesito mas._

_Necesito saber mas de ella._

_No tengo nada, ni su nombre... Diosa o Angel le caen perfectos._

_MI DIOSA..._

_Eso es ella un ser perfecto y con poderes, una DIOSA, espero que sea solo mia._

Con esos pensamiento cai en lo brazos de morfeo, y con los mimos el dios Helios me saco de el sueño, para nada corecto. Me golpee la cabeza con la mano.

-Idiota, ella merece mas. Me levante de la cama con la ereccion mas grande de los ultimos tres años. Si por que eso llevaba sin una mujer en mi vida, tres años desde que mi ex novia me dejo por su trabajo, ella es modelo y yo un lastres que le inpedia moverse por el mundo. Tania habia sido y podria decir que era el gran amor de mi vida, con ella pase mas de tres años de mi vida y le habia pedido matrimonio la semana antes de dejarme.

La verdad, pense que no la habia superado, pues no me habia interesado ninguna chica desde entonces. Hasta antes de ayer, esa niña, era todo lo que yo podia pedir en una mujer.

La mañana paso tranquila, solo tube que hacer unas llamadas a Lauren, mi secretaria boba, la cual no era muy capacitada, solo queria tener algo conmigo, pero como yo no la habia elegido, ni contratado, era cosa del hospital, yo no podia ni cambiarla, ni despederla.

Despues de aguantar media hora al telefono con una mujer que solo me decia lo bien que sonaba mi voz en el auricular y lo triste que estaba por que yo no estaba alli. Adsurdo, la situacion enpezaba a incomodarme, tendria que hablar con mi jefe de departamento por este asunto.

Comi algo rapido en el restaurante de el hotel, con la intencion de salir a ver unas tiendas para comprarle algo a mi madre y mi hermana, para cuando fuera mañana a comer con ellas.

Eran las cuatro y media cuando tome camino pare el local _el paso, _no tenia idea de donde quedaba, pero el fabuloso GPS me ayudo a llegar sano y salvo, alli ya estaban los chicos y Heidi, la novia de toda la vida de Fenix. Aparque el coche y me reuni con ellos.

-Hey... ¿Que tal todos chicos?

-Edward, tio cuanto tiempo -dijo Fenix chocando mi mano -cuando me llamo Demetri no me lo podia creer.

-Pues creetelo estoy aqui.-Me señale con la mano.

-Para quedarte...-negue con la cabeza.

-De paso, aun me queda casi dos años de residencia.

-Bueno me alegro que estes aqui.-dijo Jacob

El resto de la tarde la pasemos hablando de lo bien que les iva con su trabajo o carrea.

Jacob me hablo de esa _preciosidad _como el la llamaba, la cual habia acosado esta mañana despues de salir por patas de casa de ese pedazo de cielo que se convirtio en infierno cuando se dio cuenta que solo pensaba en otra.

-Te lo juro Eddy...

-Edward -le repeti por enesima vez

-Si una tia mientras la estas perforando con tu _taladro_ te dice... "_Ohh sii Eddy, mas al fondo Eddy mas.." _seguro que no la corriges.-me quede atonito por el comentario y el calor se apodero de mis mejillas.

-Seguro que no...-dios cuanto tiempo sin hablar de tias con mis amigos -pero tu no eres una tia. Ademas a mi me gustan mas decirles Damas, son personas Jacob, no mercancia, ni ganado. Respetalas un poco.

-Ya, ya... pero tengo unas ganas de tener bajo de mi cuerpo a esta tal Isabella, seguro que es de esas que por vergüenza se dejan hacer de todo.

-Cuando hablaste de ella parecia que te importaba mas que para un simple polvo -dijo Heidi, poniendo mala cara.

-Y es verdad... para dos o tres.

-Cerdo -dije, consiguiendo que todas las miradas fueran a mi -¿Que?

-No si creo que tienes razon -dijo Demetri -pero yo tambien hago lo mismo si me interesa una tia, pues me la tiro y ya.

-Bien machitos cambienos de tema, mi niña se esta enfadando -dijo Fenix mirado a su novia. -¿Que aremos el viernes?

-Cena y caza -dijeron Jacob y Demetri a la vez.

-Bien, cena y fiesta -dije y todos asintieron.

-A las nueve en el _Bella Italia, _os parece bien?? -dijo Fenix

-Italiano, me parece perfecto.

-Si a mi tambien -dijo demetri.

-Por mi bien, si llebo acompañante pasa algo?? -dijo Jacob levantando las cejas insinuantemente

-En quien piensas en la chica castaña o la de esta mañana?? -pregunte.

-Quien sino?? -me encogi de hombros -en la castaña que me roba el aliento y el sueño. Con ellas estoy dispuesto a enamorarme y hacerla mi novia, lo juro no solo es sexo, aunque no dejo de pensar como sera.

-Que bonito -dijo Heidi, levantando se de la mesa -nosotros nos vamos, hasta el viernes.

Demetri siguio sus pasos dejandonos a Jacob y a mi en la mesa.

-¿Que piensas hermano?, ¿como enamorarias a una mujer, especial? -cerre los ojos y me imagine a mi Diosa, como la enamoraria yo.

-Con flores, siendo sensible, cariñoso, amable, y sobre todo un caballero. Empieza quitandote de la cabeza esos pensamientos de meterla en la cama, como una prioridad.

-Dios, eso es tan complicado..

-Porque has preguntado si la podias traer, ya has quedado con ella??

-NO!! que va, le di mi telefono y la obligue a aceptar una cita el miercoles proximo -aperto los labios -no creo que me llame, se nota que no quiere nada conmigo, pero no me voy a dar por vencido -dijo muy convencido, me carcajee.

-Ese es mi amigo, persistente. El que la sigue la consigue. No te des por vencido.-mire mi reloj -Hey, yo me voy.

-Bien yo tambien. Flores y cabarerosidad?? -asenti y choque los cinco de modo de despedida.

Volvi a repetir mi rutina nocturna, solo que esta noche no me quede viendo la tele, sino que me fuy a dormir temprano. Mañana en la mañana salia para Forks, mi madre y mi hermana me esperaban para comer, y cenar. Seguramente me quede a dormir alli.

Esa noche mis sueños fueron muy estraños, algo no me dejaba tranquilo, y ese algo tenia nombre, bueno, nombres, Jacob y mi _Diosa_, solo de pensar en que alguien se le pueda acercar con intenciones tan vanas y paganas como las de mis amigos, hacia que mis tripas se retorcieran y mi pecho ardiera en llamas.

Jacob es un chico perfecto para cualquier chica estaria orgulloso que saliera hasta con mi hermana, solo tendria que aprender que una mujer no es un obgeto para distraerse, sino el mejor de los regalos.

A mi me costo darme cuenta, pero cuando pierdes a alguien importante, como para mi fue mi abuela y despues Tanya, aprendes que el tener a una mujer buena a tu lado es el mayor tesoro y el regalo mas valioso que en el mundo se te pueda dar.

_Pero en mi sueño, la historia, me daba a mi angel de ojos tan dulces como el chocolate y cabellos tan suaves que la seda se avergüenza de estar en su presencia. Ella se encontraba con Jacob, el la seducia y conseguia su alma para encerrarla y usarla a su antojo. Yo la llamaba y la abrazaba intentando protegerla de todo mal de este mundo. Cuando la solte, ella indeisa de no saber a donde ir, se quedao en medio de los dos sin moverse,__ y eso hacia que los peligros de la vida que la acecharan._

_Ella tomo mi mano para que la acompañara, pero alguna fuerza de la que no tenia control me separaba de ella, de la misma manera que estaba, me quedaba SOLO y sin ningun dato de ella._

PIC-PIC-PIC

Abri los ojos y al tallarlos me encontre una lagrima, que ya estaba fria en mis ojos. Habia llorado por perderla, y eso que solo era un sueño. Si en la vida real la perdiera...

No tenia sentido pensar, no la volveria a encontrar. Si ella me buscaba por Seattle no me encontraria, pues aqui solo hay un Cullen y es mi padre. No creo que ella me recuerde.

Me levante, duche y baje al restaurante a desayunar. Sin perder mucho tiempo me dispuse a marchar a el magnifico -no te se el sarcasmo -culo del mundo.

El Jueves fue un dia pesado sobre todo por que mi querida hermana queria ir de compras y intento persuadirme para ello. Solo consiguio que la dejara a las tres en el centro comercial, mientras yo revisaba tiendas de musica y librerias ella iva de tienda en tienda mirando ropa, y a eso de las ocho, cuando me llamo. Nos encontremos en la heladeria de la panta baja y nos fuimos a casa. Todo el camino a casa de mis padres no dejo de hablar de las dos chicas que habia conocido, una rubia y otra castaña, dijo algo asi como _"cuando sea diseñadora ellas seran mis primeras modelos". _Despues de estas palabras ya mucho mas no me hacia falta escuchar de dos huecas que querian ser modelos. Como todas las de ese tipo solo para quedar de bonito.

No soy prejuicioso solo que despues de salir durante mas de dos años con una no creo que encuentre una diplomada en historia o en literatura.

En la cena, todo trancurrio igual que lo recordaba, mi enana hermana no dejaba de hablar, y mi madre no dejaba decir que una mujer me aria mucho bien, mi padre obserbaba la escena entre divertido y apenado por el trago que estaba pasando.

Para mi era como retroceder diez años y volver a tener diecisiete, la edad que tenia antes de irme a Chicago.

El viernes llego y despues de el desayuno parti con Alice y su enorme equipaje para el aeropuerto pues ella se iva hoy. Tenia que retomar sus estudios en Paris.

Comi tranquilo y descanse en mi habiatacion, ya no era un niño para salir de fiesta sin dormir la siesta, como los niños, para trasnochar hay que descansar. -me rei de mis pensamientos- programe el despertador y me recoste en la cama.

PIC-PIC-PIC

Tendria que combiar ese sonido odioso, me empezaba a enfadar con el maldito movil.

Me bebi un zumo del mini bar, mientras me preparaba la ropa para esta noche. Unos baqueros oscuros desgastados y una camisa de botones negra. Nada de el otro mundo, pero era elegante y estos baqueros me quedaban bien.

Sali de el hotel a eso de las nueve menos veinte. Cuando sali de el parking de el hotel programe el GPS para llegar a el restaurante Bella Italia, quedaba un poco lejos y llegue un poco tarde.

Cuando en contre donde dejar el coche y entrar a el restaurante, me dirigi a el atril de el meïtre.

-Hola, buenas noches, estoy buscando a Demetri o Fenix, he quedado con ellos aqui.

-Los señores Sousa y Luarte lo esperan, es el ultimo en llegar -dijo reprobatoriamente. No le conteste, no creo tener que dar explicaciones a un meïtre.

-Hey Eddy, si que te tardaste.-dijo Jacob.

-No pense que quedar tan lejos.

-Como se nota que el estrangero esta aqui -todos reimos de el comentario de Fenix.

Y asi paso la velada entre risas y anecdotas de nuestros diversos oficios.

En los postres el telefono de Jacob comezo a sonar y su sonrisa se profundizo.

-Esa mujer saco lo mejor de ti,-el nego con la cabeza y contesto la llamada, no le preste mucha atencion a lo que decia, solo que se iva con ella y nos dejaba a todas las chicas de la ciudad a Demetri y a mi.

-Le sacaremos partido a que el mayor depredador de Seattle no este -dijo mi amigo muy divertido.

-Muestrale las estrellas y la tendras a tus pies. Y comprale flores...

-Si, si ya me voy...Eddy pagas lo mio yo te lo doy en otra ocasion.

-Si, lo de la cena y los consejos.

-Como quieras hermano, nos vemos -y con esas palabras salio corriendo hacia la puerta de el local.

Nosotros seguimos sus pasos en poco tiempo.

Nos dirigimos a una discoteca de moda, lo mejor de todo Seattle, donde se encontraban las chicas mas guapas y simpaticas de toda la ciuadad, dijo Demetri.

Cuando entramos nos acercamos a la barra a pedir unas bebidas, yo me pedi un refresco, pues yo tenia que condicir, no era plan de ir tomado y llebar el coche.

Estaba distraido, cuando un destello dorado me saco de mi distracion, enfoque mi vista a la procedencia de ese destello y alli como una aparicion estaba ella, mi Diosa.

Con ese vestido oscuro sentada en sofa blanco, iluminada con la luz fluorescente, parecia una deidad, nunca pense que pudiera ser mas hermosa. Mis ojos no podian dijar de mirarla y admirarla-y si desaparecia, si era una alucinacion-, sus curbas, la su piel palida que dejaba al descubierto su vestido, sus maravillosas piernas, sus manos que sostenian una copa en ellas, era perfecta.

No se cuanto tiempo estube mirandola, pero en un monento, sin previo aviso ella giro la cara y sus preciosos y profundos ojos me invadieron en una espiral de sentimientos y sensaciones que no recordaba haber esperimentado antes en mi vida.

Me perdie en lo mas profundo de su mirada, dejandome envolver por la calidez y el dulzor de su color, que aun con esta luz podia distinguir, con ese brillo tan caracteristico. Ella aparato su mirada, pero yo segui obserbandola, en la burbuja que se habia creado entre nosotros.

No se cuanto tiempo pase asi, solo tenia ojos para ella.

¿Me habra reconocido?

NO

¿Sabra quien soy?

NO

¿Le gustara que me le acerque?

... espero que si

-Hola -una mano, me saco de mi ensoñacion, pero fuy reticente a apartar la vista de ella -Hola -esa voz de masiado estridente y aguda no dejaba de incordiar.

Muy a mi pesar la encare y la mire con desgana.

-Si??

-Hola, eres de aqui??

-NO.-dije secamente

-Vienes mucho por aqui?? -dijo esta chica colocando su mano en mi brazo.

-No -dije tajante, solo queria que se fuera y me nejara con mi Diosa.

-Soy jesica.-su mano se coloco en mi pecho

-Bien.-dije mientras quitaba sus manos de mi cuerpo, esta es una de estas chicas pulpo.

-Me acompañarias a el selccionador de musica, me da cosa ir sola??-eso era un puchero o intentaba ser sexy, no lo esta consiguiendo. No le conteste, solo le indique con el brazo. Cuando empezo andar gire mi cara para ver a la razon de mi existencia. Pero ya no estaba.

-Si tanto te interesa por que me acompañas??

-Tu me lo pediste.-sus ojos brillaron en ira.

-Si tanto te gusta por que no vas hacer cola -señalo con la mano a la columna de el final de el local.

No le conteste sali de alli como alma que lleba el demonio, pase por la barra y frene mi paso para comprobar que no fuera, algo consentido.

Ella estaba presionada contra la columna, un tipo, la rodeaba por la cintura, pero la postura tensa de sus brazos la delataba, eso sin contar con la mueca de su cara, se notaba que no era de su agrado, ni el tipo, ni la postura. Cuando estaba a un paso de ella la note removerse incomoda -la iva a besar-eso si que no.

No dije absolutamente ni una palabra, unicamente tome el hombro de el tipejo y lo sacudi hacia atras, perdio el equilibrio y cayo de culo.

Ella perdio el equilibrio, pues la tenia alzada unos centimetros de el suelo, la sostube rapidamente, antes de que callera al suelo. Cuando sostube su cintura contra mi cuerpo, fue la sensacion mas completa y satisfactiria de mi vida.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-No -nego con la cabeza -solo me asuste.

La aprete mas contra mi cuerpo.

El tipejo este no se dio por vencido tan facilmente, pero lo logre persuadir de dejarla tranquila. NO, antes de que soltara unos cuantos de comentarios y improperios que no eran dignos de una dama y mucho menos una Diosa como ella. Aunque tengo que admitir que si lo que decia era verdad me haria el hombre mas feliz de el mundo.

Si ella era virgen...

No quiero pensar asi pero... si lo era, yo queria ser el hombre que la enseñar a amar.

**Se me perdonen las falts de ortografia, es por la falta de sueño.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Respuestas:**

**Publico cada semana, si todo va bien.**

**Y sii Carlisle sabe y reconoce**

**yyyyyyyyyyyy lo siento pero aun me keda un capi ms de Edward, y el proximo lo empieza Carlisle, ya ke bella no esta consciente.**

**espero os guste. Y les recuerdo mi nuevo fic "Capitan Swan, el terror de los mares" hehen le un vistacin y me dicen.**

**Besitos chicas**


	10. En el cielo

CAPITULO 9 EN EL CIELO

Cuando estuvimos en la mesa, me presento a sus amigas y entre ellas estaba la chica pesada de antes, las salude con un apretón de manos menos a la rubia, Rose me parece, que le vi el anillo de compromiso y me dio la confianza de que no seria una amenaza si le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Combersamos un poco, hasta que no pude mas y le pedí permiso para besarla, fue la sensacion mas cálida de el mundo, mi pecho se inflo, mi corazón se acelero. Me separe ya sin aire,no quería morir aun, quería mas besos antes de morir.

Unos vítores de sus amigas y mi amigo , todos excepto Jess, que nos miraba mal, nos recordó que estábamos en un lugar publico y no podíamos, hacer mucho espectáculo.

La cosa se fue poniendo mas caliente y la invite a salir de alli no era plan que mi amigo me viera perder los papeles, los pocos que ya me quedaban, en publico.

Se tenso al principio pero la tranquilice, no le iba hacer nada que ella no me pidiera. Yo pasaría el resto de mi vida solo a besos y caricias sobre nuestras ropas.

En nada estábamos en un parque, en una manta, que Alice me dio el dia de antes de su dia de tiendas, tumbados, nuestros besos y nuestras caricias podrían fundir el polo, para no tener experiencia en provocar a un hombre hasta esta situación, conmigo se estaba luciendo. Cada caricia hacia que me mordiera la lengua para callar mis gemidos.

En esta ultima hora sabia tanto de ella que parecía que la conocía de toda la vida.

Por mi mente pasaba la idea de decirle que era yo el que la recogió el lunes en la carretera. Se lo diría luego, no quería que pensara que esto es para cobrarme nada.

Siempre pensé que amar era cuestión de tiempo, pero cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, me parecía estar con ella siempre.

-Se que es pronto pero nunca me ha pasado, pero desde que te vi, en ese momento supe que eras para mi al igual que yo soy tuyo -venga valiente que tu puedes, si ella no sentía lo mismo no pasa nada, no tiene por que ser recíproco, su boca era el licor mas dulce que la ambrosía -Te amo - susurre, tan cerca de su oído como me fue posible.

-Repite lo

-Te amo Isabella como nunca ame y sentí por nadie.-bien ahora a esperar una reacción lógica y moderada.

-Dios -tenia tanto miedo como un niño en la oscuridad, con una expresión o una palabra podía hundirme o hacerme sentir el hombre mas afortunado de el mundo.

-Me precipite lo... lo ..si siento -tartamudeé, no contestaba y no hacia falta, pero...

-Nunca me habían dicho eso nadie -no lo podía cree, es inaceptable y al mismo tiempo tranquilizador, me sentía muy especial de ser el primero.-Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-No lo hacia -la bese -hasta que te conocí.

-Te amo

Los besos nos calentaron de mas y de verdad no quería ir mas allá, no si ella quería esperar. Yo esperare cien años si hacia falta por ella. Cuando me dijo que quería ser mía, mía en todos los sentidos me acorde de los anillos.

Tenia que atarla a mi vida de alguna manera, no solo una noche de pasión por gratitud o por no decir que no.

Cuando entremos a el hotel se paro en seco, se arrepintió, pero no... Me dijo que no se había fijado en mi físico, lo que era muy agradable saber que no era de esas que solo miran la marca de tu ropa lo bien que te queda y lo guapo que eres, aparte de tu peinado.

Realmente no se la suerte que tengo al haberla encontrado. Le pregunte un par de veces si estaba segura, no quería que se arrepintiera. Cuando me aseguro que era lo que quería, y me hizo mas afortunado que al pobre que le toca la lotería.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, me volví a segurar que todo estaba bien, cuando lo confirmo la bese de la forma mas amorosa posible, con todo el sentimiento que mi cuerpo tenia dentro. En un movimiento rápido, pase mi brazo bajo sus piernas y la levante estilo novia.

Se sorprendio al desirle que era nuestra noche de bodas.

Le enseñe la habitación algo rápido, se puso nerviosa, aunque intento disimularlo.

Fue al baño mientras yo preparaba como le pedía que se casara conmigo, si ls vegas estuvieran mas cerca la aria mía después de pasar por la vicaria.

Descolgué el teléfono y marque el doble cero. No tuve que esperar mucho para que contestaran

-Recepción, buenas noches.¿en que puedo ayudarle?-la voz de una chica muy amable me contesto.

-Buenas noches, mire mi recién esposa y yo querríamos si es posible tener una noche de bodas para recordar. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de conseguir velas y rosas, unas fresas y un poco de cava?

-Bueno -suspiro, mire mi reloj y eran as dos y media no creo que hubiera muchas floristerias abiertas.-mire velas le puedo enviar unas cuantas de las de emergencias, pero flores. Tendría que hacer unas llamadas, su habitación es...

-La 754. Si son blancas mejor.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

Colgué y espere su respuesta, pero pasaron eso de diez minutos.

¿Tendria que llamar de nuevo?

Si espero mas Bella saldrá y lo vera todo igual.

Descolgué el teléfono y cundo ia a marcar...

TOC TOC

Tocaron a la puerta.

No abran flores

Bueno al menos, tenia velas

Di un par de zancadas y abrí la puerta. Y allí estaba los ramos de rosas mas grandes que he visto en años, blancas y rojas.

-Buenas noches señor.

-Buenas noches -abrí del todo la puerta.-pasa -el chico asintió y estro con el carrito lleno de flores en la bandeja de arriba, las velas estaban en una bolsa en al de abajo, una bolsa repleta de velas pequeñitas.

-Señor... necesita ayuda.-lo mire dudoso unos segundos, pero sin ayuda no terminaria a tiempo.

-Si, os daré un buena propina.-asintió -Colocas las velas de manera que ilumine la habitación, que quede romántico.

-Bien, y las voy encendiendo??

-Si por favor.

-La chica tiene que estar muy buena para que le hga este espectáculo para llevársela a la cama.

-Si esta muy buena -dije ente dientes -y si solo fuer para llevármela a la cama no haría tanto -dije esparciendo los pétalos por el suelo -me voy casar con ella, cuando encuentres a la mujer perfecta, le bajaras la luna y escribirás su nombre en las estrellas, si ella te lo pide.

El chico no dijo nada, termino su tarea y le di doscientos dolares, cien para él y otros cien para la recepcionista.

Fui a el mueble cercano a la television, donde estaba el coqueto equipo de música, mire los Cd's que tenia el hotel y me decidi por clásicos, cogi el mando y lo lleve a la mesilla de noche.

Me acerque a el balcón y observe la ciudad desde él, preciosa, iluminada por millones de bombillas. La noche clara por la luna, era la noche indicada, mi abuela lo sabia, sabia que hoy la encontraría y que hoy me vincularia a ella.

Su cara fue el mejor regalo, se le puede hacer a un hombre enamorado, su sorpresa, es una alegria para mis ojos.

Me acerque a ella y le indique que se sentara en la cama conmigo. Fue el momento mas indómito y difícil de mi vida, ni siquiera en el quirófano con la vida de un niño en mis manos me he sentido tan bulnerable como en este momento.

No deseaba que se me entregara y luego su conciencia le dijera que había sido un error, o que yo soy un canalla.

Cuando se lo pedí...

-¿Quieres ser mi mujer Bella?

-Me encantaría ser tu mujer, si!!

Esta fue la contestación mas esperada de mi vida, esta y el dia que me diga que voy a ser padre.

Esos dos días serán los mejores de mi vida, iba a ser mi mujer, en cuerpo y alma, algún día no muy lejano ante dios, en un lazo que nos unirá hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Para relajar el habiente, le ofrecí una copa de cava y una fresa la que acerque a su boca, verla comer la fruta es la forma mas excitante, en a que me había calentado en mi vida.

Me moví un tanto incomodo por culpa de su boca y ese vestido, desde que se lo vi la quise esconder y quitárselo de la manera mas lenta posible. Le ofrecí un baile y bailando sentí su cuerpo estremece se bajo mis manos.

Las caricias me volvían loco, sabia que tenia que tener cuidado y paciencia, no quería asustarla o hacerle daño. Entre caricias y besos, le desabroche el vestido, este cayó al suelo rozando su cuerpo, saboreando cada curba de su anatomía. La levante por la cintura, lo que menos quería era que se tropezara por culpa de su vestido.

Mi camisa estaba tirada por el suelo. Ella había quedado em un suculento bra y el tanguita de encaje, del mismo color que el vestido.

Dios... iba a peder el control, es tan tentador, cuando me desabrocho el pantalón me rozo, un gemido que no pude contener abandono mi boca.

Comenzo a frotar el dorso de su mano contra mi ya muy dura erección. Me estaba matando, no se daba cuenta que por su bien esto tenia que ir despacio.

Ande unos pasos para descerme de los pantalones, topemos con la cama.

Y un idea para tranquilizarme se me paso por la cabeza.

La avente con cuidado de no hacerle daño ni asustar la, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que lo pétalos de la cama le cayeran en cuna en un lluvia de rosas.

Me quite los calcetines intentando mirar solo sus ojos, y no ese cuerpo que me aria hacerla mía de la manera mas animal y pasional, que los instintos mas bajos de mi cuerpo me pedía.

Cuando tope con su cuerpo, mi boca marco cada centímetro, era como el primer hombre que piso la una o Colon cuando descubrió América.

Me deshice de el liguero y el tanga con la boca, sus medias desaparecieron de la forma mas ligera. Ellas se quejo por el esceso de ropa que yo llevaba, sin pensar mucho me libere de la jaula que encerraba mi erección.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mi pene que hora estaba a la vista, me hizo sentir muy bien que lo admirara, pero eso solo me dejo claro que no tenia mucho con que comparar y que si por mi era nunca lo tendría, bueno creo y se que supero la media pero...

Mi ego hablaba solo en mi cabeza, bese sus tobillos hasta llegar a el centro de su cuerpo, ese punto era as mio que de nadie, solo mio. Lamí el néctar que emanaba de la fuente de su sexo.

Dulce, esa era la palabra que la describía tanto por fuera como por dentro. Colocado entre sus piernas era el paraíso, estaba tan húmeda, prepare el camino y le introduje un dedo solo uno pra que su cuerpo se relajara a la sensacion de que un cuerpo estraño lo invadiera.

Todo su cuerpo se arqueo y sus pareces se contrajeron, en pocos minutos tenia mi boa inundada de sus jugos, me iba hacer drogadicto, porque eso es su cuerpo una droga.

Me senté entre sus piernas, viéndola recuperar el aliento. Se incorporo he intento tomas mi pene en sus manos para darme placer, me negué, ella era mi prioridad, y tenia que tomarla cuando mas excitada estuviera para hacerle el menor daño posible.

La tumbe quedando encima de ella y le avisé que intentaría no hacerle daño.

Su pregunta me subió el ego, mucho la verdad, ¿que sino era muy grande?

No le respondí lo que menos quería era asustarla.

Coloque mi punta en su entrada y empuje un poco, la mire a los ojos, no quería hacerla daño, pero tan poco tenia que seguir si ella no quería. Asintió y me introduje mas en ella.

-Relaja te -le susurre, si se contraía a cosa seria mas dolorosa.

Continué adentrando me en ella de la forma mas lenta que se puede en esta situación, sentí su cuerpo relajarse a mi paso, hasta que tope con la pared de su virginidad, y con un estoque lento la atravesé.

Su grito y las lágrimas que lo siguieron me mataron, era un monstruo egoísta, tenia que a verla preparado mas, jugado as para que esto no le doliera.

-Paramos lo dejamos yo no te puedo causar te ese dolor -dije retrocediendo, ella me o impidió. Cerrando sus piernas por mi cintura y apretado me contra ella.

-No pares -jadeo -qui..er..es que su..pli..que..- Limpie sus lágrimas, no quería que me lo pidiera -por fa..vor -Dios soy lo peor, arremetí contra ella tirando a la basura la poca cordura que me quedaba, tembló y exhalo de el dolor.

Esto no estaba bien, ella lo tenia que disfrutar no sufrir. Gruñi.

Maldito,

Imbécil,

Monstruo,

Animal.

No tenia adjetivo para lo que yo era.

-Soy un bru..to -dije entre dientes, y jadeando. Es tan estrecha y húmeda, solo la sensacio hacia ganas de venirme -pen..se seria me..jor.

-Lo es, Ámame Edward, haz me tuya.-sus caderas se alzaron y frotaron con las mías, dando me permiso a seguir

No me hizo falta mas, la ame, con ternura y devoción.

Con cada jadeo y movimiento de su cuerpo, hacia la experiencia impresionante, su cuerpo bajo el mio, _es hermoso._

Justo antes de llegar al orgasmo mas monumental de mi vida, le pedí que me mirara, le costo pero me complació. En ese instante colapsemos como nunca lo había hecho.

-Soy tuya, toda tuya -y tanto que lo era, pero no sabia ella, hasta que punto la había hecho mía.

Me disculpe por a verla hecho daño, y le aclare que mi tamaño era mas que el de la media.

Descansamos unos minutos y él ofrecí un baño, lo prepare mientras ella descansaba en la cama, no quería ir muy rápido pero si quería jugar la dejaría.

En quince minutos la enorme bañera estaba preparada.

-Amor, esto ya esta.-dije

-Voy - y en un par de minutos apareció envuelta en la sabana.

Se veía, tan hermosa. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas, cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando se ruborizo mucho mas y se le puso rojo hasta el cuello.

-Ven -le tendí mi mano, la despoje de la sabana, apreté su cuerpo contra el mio. Bese sus labios con toda la pasión de dentro de mi cuerpo.

En un movimiento rápido le pase la mano por debajo de las rodillas y la levante estilo novia.

-AAhhh...-grito, no se esperaba mi movimiento -puedo andar.

-Si pero yo prefiero llevarte.-volví a conectar mis labios a los de ella.

Ande con ella hasta la bañera redonda, con hidro-masaje, no es igual de grande que un jacussi pero los dos cabíamos bien. En otro movimiento y sin despegar mis labios de su cuerpo, entre en la bañera.

Con mucho cuidado me senté sin soltarla, quedo sentado en mi regazo, acaricie el contorno de su cuerpo, hasta sus caderas, las apreté lo suficiente como para levantarla y colocarla a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. Sin soltar su boca tome sus manos y las deje en mi pecho, me separe de ella para hablarle mirándola a los ojos.

-Explora -e miro dudosa

-Yo no se...

-Solo deja te llevar, es instintivo

Sus manos tímidas recorrían desde mi nuca hasta escasos centímetros de mi pene, sus manos al acercarse a mi sexo temblaban nimiamente.

Soltó mi boca y bajo a mi cuello, gemidos se escaparon de mi boca. Se separó de mi y me miro.

-Yoo...no, me daa...

-Ssshhh... tranquila -le dije, Bella bajo la cabeza, a su regazo, pero en cuestión de segundos volvió a levantarla lo que ahora estaba de un rojo carmesí, que teñia hasta bien entrado su escote.

-Esto... ¡loprovoqueyo o? -dijo tan rápido que casi no la comprendí. Sonreí y asentí

-Si, tu solita -tome su mano y la acerque a punta de mi sexo, lo acaricio timidamente -con cada mirada -con mi mano en la suya, baje por la longitud de mi polla hasta la base -con cada mirada -subí y baje su mano por mi largo -con tu olor -repetí la accion, y un gemido se escapo de mi boca - con tu manera de morderte el labio de esa manera tan sexy y provocativa -solté su mano, y ella enarco una ceja por mis palabras -aunque no lo creas eres real...-gemí, por que acelero sus movimientos -realmente excitante.

Mis manos fueron a sus pechos, mi boca reclamo su pezón ya endurecido, jugué un poco con los senos mas turgentes que he visto en mi vida, deje a mi boca y una mano trabajando con sus senos. Mi otra mano descendió por su espalda hasta su culo, lo aprete suavemente.

Descendí hasta su centro y lo acaricie, no me hizo falta mucho para saber que ya estaba preparada para mi, su centro estaba tan húmedo, y no solo por que esta en el agua.

Con mi dedo pulgar frote círculos en la parte mas sensible. Su espalda se arqueo y aproveché a cambiar mi boca a su otro pecho, dejando besos en el estrecho entre ellos.

Los gemidos inundaban el baño. Cuando introduje un dedo sin dejar de masajear su centro, bombeaba mi mano con fuerza y precision.

El ritmo de su mano se volvió errático y des-controlado, como nuestras respiraciones, solté mi mano de su pecho y a baje hasta su cadera, donde la apreté con fuerza, mientras sacaba mi mano de su interior.

Un gruñido de protesta me dio a entender que eso no er lo que queria, aparte su mano de mi polla, que ya estaba mas dura de lo normal

"Estos juegos me van a matar"

Con mis dos manos en su cadera la acerque a mi cuerpo, para que mi punta quedara en su entrada caliente. La mire a los ojos, y capture sus labios con los mios, en ese momento apreté sus caderas con fuerza y la empuje contra mi miembro latente

-Ooohhh, dios -gimio y su cabeza cayo hacia atras. Me quede quieto pra que se acostumbrara a el cuerpo estraño.

-Te hice daño?? -realmente al ver que no se movía me preocupe, negó con la cabeza, y me incentivo moviendo sus caderas.

El movimiento lo llevaba yo con mis manos, cuando consiguió llevar el ritmo solté sus caderas y la deje a ella sola. Mis manos recorrian su cuerpo, mis labios saboreaban cada pulgada de su piel.

La deje hacer y disfrute de sus movimientos, cuando la note cansada empecé a embestir la despacio, pero en muy poco acelere el ritmo. Bella se adapto muy rápido.

Nuestras embestidas eran frenitias y los gemidos se perdian entre besos. El agua se salia con cada movimiento, de la bañera.

Sus paredes se apretaron contra mi miembro, produciendo que ambos alcanzamos el climax mas profundo.

El éxtasis nos embargo, su cuerpo cayó muerto contra el mio, enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, donde dejo besos suaves, repose mi cabeza en la suya y bese suc cabellos mojados.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegajosos, nuestras respiraciones y el latido de mi corazón era frenético.

-Te amo -susurro aun recuperandose de lo sucedido.

-Y yo..-bese su coronilla -menos mal que no sabes, porque sino no..

-¿Sino que? -dijo seductora besando mi pecho.

-No me provoques...

-¿O que?

-Te tendré que torturar -coloque mis manos a los costados de su vientre -a polvos

-No creo que nadie haya muerto a polvos... -dijo provocando que nos riéramos, le hice cosquillas.

Se guimos riendo, cosa que por la forma que estabamos conectados creo que todo volviera a empezar de nuevo pero de formas mas animal.

Cuando el agua que quedaba en la bañera se noto fría contra mi piel, la abrace contra mi pecho, estaba exhausta,me levante con ella entre mis brazos y la alce para que abrazara con sus piernas mi cuerpo.

Estampe su espalda contra las toallas, rodee nuestras cuerpos con una, y me dirigí a la cama, una vez alli repetimos la tarea que nos habíamos propuesto esta noche.

-En cunto esta el record??-pregunto divertida.

-No se -me encogí de hombros.

-El tuyo? -pregunto algo incomoda, tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese de o mas dulce.

-Lo superamos hace rato -ella sonrió satisfecha. -Te amo, solo a ti, no hay nada mas que tu en mi vida.

Con estas palabras empecemos un nuevo asalto.

Había amanecido y ya no tenia a cuenta de cuantas veces puedo hacer el amor, nunca me había sucedido esto, jamas mi cuerpo solo quiere de ella, ni aire, ni agua, ni nada, solo Bella en cantidades industriales.

Desayunamos y dormimos, Bella programo el móvil como despertador. La encerré entre mis brazos y en tan solo dos respiraciones me quede dormido.

Solo un pensamiento inundaba mi mente.

Bella vendría conmigo a Chicago, y en unos meses, si todo iba bien, nos casaremos y tendremos una familia, hijos...

Una hermosa niña de ojos chocolate con el pelo rizado de le mismo color, mi Bella en miniatura, tan dulce y preciosa como su madre.

TOC TOC

Apreté los ojos, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche,pero recordaba cada segundo con la misma intensidad.

TOC TOC

Los abrí de golpe y mire desorientado donde estaba, la cama revuelta, las toallas por el suelo.

TOC TOC

-Señor, disculpe la molestia

Esa voz.

Me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor.

Bella

Bella grito mi mente

¿donde esta?

TOC TOC

-Señor tenemos ordenes de despertarlo o perderá el vuelo.

Salte de la cama, los pétalos y las velas esparcidas pos la habitación, era un caos.

Camine hasta la pueta, pero mi mete solo pensaba en ella, habia sido un sueño.

Bella es digna de uno, seria el mejor sueño de mi vida.

Entonces recordé, mire mi mano derecha y allí estaba el anillo de mi abuelo.

Era real.

Pero donde esta??

Abrí la puerta y asome la cabeza pues estaba desnudo. Una chica muy maja me sonrió detrás de la puerta.

-Buenos dias -dijo en una sonrisa.

-Buenos días -conteste enarcando una ceja.

-Son las cuatro y veinte, su esposa nos pidió que lo despertáramos y le entreguemos esto.

Me entrego un papel doblado. Mi esposa, Bella.

-Gracias... le dijo algo mas.

-No...-nego con la cabeza -bueno me pidió que llamara un taxi, parecía alterada y bastante afligida.

-¿Alterada y afligida?

-Si.. aun que solo es una idea mía -precio triste -pero creo que no estaba bien.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-De nada. Que tenga buen día.

-Adiós.

Cerré la puerta me senté en la butaca de al lado de el balcón.

Mire la nota.

Te amo, no te se olvide, me reuniré contigo lo antes que me sea posible

_Bella Swan"_

Suspire, no tenia mas que hacer que esperarla a que estuviera en Chicago conmigo.

Empaque mis cosas, y me duche, me vesti comodo, tenia casi cinco horas de viaje.

Salí de el hotel con mi maleta de mano y los recuerdos de la mujer mas alucinante del mundo inundaron mi mente.

Cuando el avion estaba en la pista de despegue me di cuenta de que estaba como al principio, no tenia nada de ella, bueno si tenia su nombre y su amor.

Aunque ella se ha llevado mi corazón, mi alma...

Y en ese preciso momento cayó el peso de todo lo que habíamos hecho esa noche, amor pudo y natural amor, nunca mejor dicho, NATURAL, sin intermedios, ni barreras, ni protecciones.

Sabia que no estaba enfermo y que ella solo habia estado conmigo.

Respire hondo

Si la deje... no seguro ella puso medios

Cerré mis ojos y perdí la noción de el tiempo, las horas de vigilia pasaron factura.

Dormí todo el camino hasta que la azafata me despertó para informarme que el aterrizaje era próximo y tenia que ponerme el cinturon.

Era lunes cuando entraba la consulta y la pesada de turno no se hizo esperar.

-Doctor Cullen, como lo he echado de menos.

-No puedo decir lo mismo -le sonreí forzado

Me miro de arriba a bajo, y dejo su mirada fija en mi mano derecha.

-Dios!!-se tapo la boca con la mano -Se caso!!!-grito exasperada.

Mire mi mano y sonreí

-Si

-Con...-parecía furiosa pero se controlo antes de seguir hablando- es Tanya?? -escupió

-No, mi esposa no es Tanya.

-Aahh, otra modelo hueca.-aprete los dientes

-Hay muchas que son huecas y no son modelos -solté, iba a contestar pero se lo impedí.-Alguna consulta antes de la operación de las doce???

-Si, Jeremi Porter, esta esperando por su revision de los tres años.

-Bien que pase.

-Edward?? -me gire y la mire reprobatoria mente, ella no me puede llamar así y menos aquí.

-Doctor Cullen para ti y lo sabes Mallory

-Perdón -no parecía importarle mucho.-su esposa vendrá muy seguido a verlo?

-Mi esposa esta en Seattle, hasta que la trasladen, pero es algo que a usted no le incumbe.

Los días se me hacían eternos sin saber de mi amada Bella, cuando paso una semana, que no supe de ella me decidí a contratar a alguien que me diera los datos que no tenia de ella.

El investigador me prometio confidencialidad total pero que iba a tardar.

Era por la tarde y estaba apunto de salir de la consulta.

-Mallory, alguna llamada?

-Si, -me emocione -la señora Pers y su padre el Doctor Cullen, dijo que era importante.

Es cierto lleva llamándome desde hace tiempo pero con mi esceso de trabajo y mi cabeza en Bella no lo ha llamado.

Tome mi móvil de el cajón de arriba de Lauren.

-Doctor no se preocupe yo le marco, para eso estoy yo aquí ¿no? -eso es muy raro, pensé. Pero no le hice caso, no tenia caso hacerselo tenia cosas mas importantes.

-Marque a mi padre y me lo pasas a mi telefono -conteste mientras entraba de nuevo a mi despacho.

Me senté en mi silla y descolgué.

-Papa?

-Edward hijo, como estas??

-Bien y vosotros, siento no haber llamado pero estoy muy liado.

-Ya entiendo,...-hubo un silencio bastante prolongado.

-Pasa algo papa? -me asuste

-No, solo, los anillos de la abuela los tienes aun??-mire mi mano y sonreí.

-En realidad, si, bueno... tengo dos.

-¿Dos? -dijo pero ya no existía ese tono de miedo.

-Si, hee...conocí a alguien y bueno fue impulsivo pero lo mejor que he hecho.

-Te has prometido hijo, y no me la has presentado -dijo riéndose al otro lado de la linea, me reí con el.

-La verdad, es como que me casé...-silencio -prometí hacerlo cuando ella este aquí, pero aun no se nada.-dije triste.

-Es especial?

-No sabes cuanto papa, la amo y la necesita como no he necesitado nunca a nadie ni nada.

-Me alegra saberlo, bueno hijo te dejo. Ha y llama a tu madre o te matara cuando vengas a presentarnos a Bella. Besos Cuidate.

Y colgó.

Me quede frió, mi padre dijo Bella??

No, estoy tan obsesionado con ella que oigo cosas.

***

Habían pasado tres casi tres semanas y ya no podía mas, me había comprado un billete a Seattle, solo me retenía que no tenia nada de ella solo su nombre. Estaba esperando los papeles de el señor Morgan me tenia que enviar esta semana.

Era jueves ultima hora, cuando Lauren toco mi puerta para informarme que el señor Morgan estaba en la sala de espera. Le pedi que lo hiciera pasar.

-Buenas tardes.

-Muy buenas, sobre todo después de que vea lo que le traigo. Le hice un seguimiento de lo que hace al día.

-No, eso no me interesa, eso ya se lo dije. -alzo sus cejas -no la quiero espiar, ni vigilar, solo quiero saber su numero de telefono y donde vive.

Saco los papeles de el sobre y los dejo en mi mesa, los separo y me entrego una hoja, las otras las gardo dentro de el sobre.

-Bien, lo que me pide esta aquí. Lo de el sobre ya lo pago, lo guardare en nuestra caja fuerte, si lo necesita, no importa el tiempo, solo tiene que solicitarlo, guardamos los archivos cerca de diez años.-asentí y le entregué el dinero en efectivo que habiamos pactado hace tiempo.

-Muchas Gracias, Morgan.-El hombre rubio de unos veinticinco años ,sonrió. Sus ojos azules me recordaron a los de mi hermana.

-No hay de que, yo solo soy el que entrego el sobre, nada mas.

-No...

-Si hice las fotos y el seguimiento??-asentí -no, tenemos emisarios para eso.

-Aahh, bueno gracias de todas formas.

-Adiós

-adiós -lo acomañe a la puerta, pero me detuve en mesa de Lauren.

-Tengo unos billetes para Seattle, llama a la compañia y concreta el bueno para el domingo, cancela todas mis consultas para el lunes y el martes, pasa las a mañana y el sábado.

-Bien..- no la deje terminar, entre a mi consulta, recogí mis cosas y salí hacia mi casa, demasiado grande para mi.

Pero cuando Bella y yo tengamos niños, sera perfecta. Si quiere vivir aquí.

En casa me puse a pensar en las cosas queme habian pasado en estas semanas.

Como en la conversacion con Elezar para mi traslado a Seattle, que no podía ser efectivo hasta que mi residencia no concluirá, no por que no puedo sino por el contrato que firme hace poco mas de dos meses, prometi terminar la residencia aquí.

Estaba en el avión, con el papel de los datos de Bella entre mis manos, y entonces me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de el cielo, pero no por el avión sino por estar con ella.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando pise Seattle, ya no era hora de ir por ella.

Tenia su numero y su dirección, pero no la había llamado quería darle una sorpresa, cuando habrá la puerta de su casa y yo este frente a ella.

Me dirigí al Trip después de conseguir un taxi, pedí la misma habitación.

Me tumbe en la cama y me dormi sin quitarme la ropa.

El sol me cegó, me levante de la cama bastante remolón.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera, eran las nueve. Me duche y desayune en el restaurante.

Salí de el hotel y camine hasta una floristeria cercana que me había recomendado la recepcionista.

Compre el ramo mas bonito que vi, era blanco con orquidias en un tono amarillo. Diría que son hermosas, solo que hermosa es la dueña de mi corazón.

Pare un taxi y le di la direccion su casa, cuando estaba el taxi frente la entrada de su edificio no pudo parar, y me dejo a una cuadra de su puerta.

Camine hasta su edificio y justo a tres metros de la puerta se me cruzo un tipo grandote. Algo en mi interior se paro y mi instinto, el cual era precario, algo no iba bien.

Cuando estaba en la entrada, a un metro de los escalones la vi.

Salia de el ascensor, el chico grandullón estaba a justo en el primer escalón delante mio.

Cuando salio de el ascensor corrió hasta el grandullón, con la mala pata que tropezó, el grandullón se adelanto y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Y hay me di cuenta de que este chico la espeaba a ella, y ella lo abrazo como si... fueran algo mas que conocidos.

La levanto por la cintura y acerco su cara a la de ella, pareció no importarle que la fuera a besar.

Cerré los ojos y suspire, no sabia que sentía pero lo que si sabia era que esto lo tenia merecido. Abrí mis ojos y aun estaban conectados.

¿Que mas necesitas Cullen?

¿No te tienes bastante con verla?

Tendrías que haber ido a las vegas y casarte para que no te la hubieran quitado.

Solté el ramo y camine por la calle sin rumbo, no se cuanto tiempo camine, lo que si se es que llegado un punto mi móvil no dejaba de sonar.

Me senté en un banco de un parque, y mire mi móvil que estaba en el mi bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalón.

-¿Si?

-Hijo por que no e has dicho que estarías en Seattle.

-No.. es por mucho tiempo.

-Hijo pasa te por la clínica, quiero presentarte a alguien.

-Si , vale en un rato voy -dije no muy convencido de ir.

-Pasa algo Edward??

-No, he sii...-me caye, como decirle que soy un idiota por confiar en una mujer.

-Hijo, es por esa chica??

-...-suspire -si. Vine a verla, pero estaba con...

-Edward, has hablado con ella?? Se lo has preguntado a ella??

-No.

-Eso es lo primero que tienes que hacer. Habla con ella, si de verdad te interesa y la amas como me dijiste.

-bien -hablar con mi padre siempre me tranquiliza.

-Nos vemos en un rato.

Tenia razón tenia que hablar con Bella antes que nada, tal vez sea un amigo, porque familiares solo le quedaba su padre. Y ese tipo de padre tenia poco.

Colgué el móvil y lo mire.

¿Y si la llamo?

¿Estara con el?

¿Y que si esta con el que le explique quien soy?

¿Y quien soy...?

Marque su numero mientras cabilaba todo tipo de conjeturas.

Cuando dio señal mi mente voló a la imagen de ella con ese tío.

-¿Si?

-...-no conteste, su voz era mejor que la recordaba.

-¿Si?-parecía enojada

-¿Quien és preciosa?- se escucho de fondo al tipo ese, pero ella pareció no escucharlo, pues no contesto

-...-¿que le digo? "hola, mira te vi con el tio que oigo de fondo, y estoy muriendo de celos.

-Mire si no va a contestar no me haga perder mi tiempo, ni su dinero -y colgó.

Ira me inundo, no veía ni por donde andaba solo quería llegara al hotel recoger y irme a mi casa a beber me un whisky, o tal vez con uno no tenga bastante y sean mas.

Pare un taxi que me llevo hasta el hotel.

En menos de hora y media estaba en el aeropuerto peleando con la auxiliar de la oficina de la aerolínea.

Mi movil no dejaba de sonar, lo mire y era mi padre, lo apague y lo guarde.

Hasta que llegue a casa, estas casi ocho horas fueron las mas largas de mi vida.

Mi casa estaba tan solitaria, entre y deje todo en la entrada, pase a la sala y me tire en el sofá. El teléfono empezó a sonar, mire el contestador, había mas de veinte mensajes.

Suspire y descolgue, podria ser importante.

-¿Si?

-¿Hijo, como que estas en Chicago?

-No tenia nada que hacer allí

-Edward, necesito que estés aquí, hay alguien que en este momento necesita que la apolles y estés con ella.

-¿Mama y Alice estan bien?

-Si -dijo asombrado -¿Que hay de esa chica que amabas?

-Esa es una golfa, de esas que saben mentí -escupí con todo el odio y asco que había en mi cuerpo.

-Has hablado con ella??

-No me hace falta, ya he tenido bastante, ella no vale la pena y ya, si no a pasado nada mas, e voy a descansar, besos a mama.

No le di tiempo a decir nada mas, colgué y ya.

Me quede mirando el vació, hasta que el dolor por su traición fue mucho mas insoportable. Me levante y me serví un whisky y me volví a tirar al sofá.

Cuando ya no sentia nada, no se cuantas copas llevaba, pero estaba en un estado prefecto para olvidar.

**Bueno aki lo dejo y lo siento pero el amor contras mas cuesta mas gusta, muchas gracias a las que han confiado en mi y me animan con los reviews.**

**BESOS, ESPERO OS GUSTE.**

**pd:EL PROXIMO LLEGARA UN POCO TARDE , ME VOY DE VACACIONES. **


	11. Gastroenteritis?

CAPITULO 10 Gastroenteritis???

_Carlis_

Llevaba tanto tiempo soñanado con eso que jamas pense que esto pudiera ser cierto. Y un solo pensamiento rondaba mi mente, uno ... Esta sola, sola, ni su padre, ni un familiar que la ayude en una situacion semejante.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, el telefono aun estaba en mi mano. Todo el peso de la situacion me sobre pasaba.

Como había llegado a estos estremos esto no le podia pasar a estas personas, a mi familia. Colgue el telefono, en su lugar, extendi los brazos sobre la mesa, mi torso quedo apoyado en el borde de la mesa, mi cabeza caya pesada en contra mis brazos y una lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de mis ojos.

Mi mente recordaba el monmeto en que la lome de la mano y vi el anillo, dos oros entre lazados, la union perfecta, el oro blanco y el oro amarillo simbolizaban dos personas distintas unidas en uno, formando un todo. Como se puede esplicar esto, como puedo decirle a mi hijo que todo es un error. Con que cara la voy a mirar a ella despues de esto.

No tiene a nadie y su unico familiar nunca la quiso y valoro como se lo merece. Como un ser tan dulce y puro puede sufrir tanto, por que dios permite que una persona tan buena como es ella tenga que pasar por esta situacion sola.

No se cuanto tiempo me estuve lamentando, solo se que en la vida que nos espera el tiempo se estaba volviendo relativo. Me enderece en la silla y mire el techo blanco, que no hacia mucho que lo habian pintado.

-Se lo tengo que contar, Bella tiene que saber esto.

Mi vista se desenfoco, me talle ambos ojos con fuerza, seque los restos de las lagrimas que habian caido en mis ojos. Descolgue el telefono y llame a la unica persona que me podia dar consejo, la unica que sabia de mis dudas y penas. Mi media naranja, mi alma, no mi alma gemela, no... la que completaba la mia. Esme es lo que me falta para ser un ser completo.

Marque el numero, con mis dedos temblorosos. Sono el tercer toque cuando contesto.

-Casa de los Cullen

-Laura, soy Carlisle. ¿Esta Esme?

-La señora esta en la cocina, preparando la cena.

Mire la hora esverdad no me habia dado cuenta que era tan tarde.

-Pasame con ella, por favor.

-Enseguida..-el silencio se hizo en al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Cariño? -su voz dulce y acogedora, me recordo lo mirerable que soy.

-Hice algo...- no pude seguir, un nudo en la garganta me lo impidio.

-Mi vida, tranquilo, ¿que fue un paciente?

-Todo empezo por uno, Esme, Edward se enamoro de la hija de un paciente mio.

-No le veo lo malo.

-Eso no es malo. Ella tenia que haber ido a Chicago hace unas tres semanas pero el padre tubo un accidente, y ella retraso el viaje. pero nuestro hijo piensa que ella no fue por que estuvo con otro. Cree que es una cualquiera y no me quiere escuchar, lo llame para contarle todo, pero no quiso oirme.

-Calisle, hay algo mas ¿no?

-Si -me quede cayado.

-Pero no me lo puedes decir, ¿cierto?

-Si, es secreto profesional, eso queda en su historial medico.

-Cariño, si tu crees en ella, me basta, si Edward no quiere darse cuenta de lo que pierde... ahora.-se quedo callada, parecia que reflexionaba sobre algo.-Carlisle, nuestro hijo es de las personas en que en calientereacciona por instinto, cuando se tranquilice, y piense en frio seguro recapacita y la busca. Si deverdad la ama, la buscara, seguro que en una semana esta tocando su puerta con un ramo de flores mas grande que el maletero de su coche.

-Creo que tienes razon,-dije mas tranquilo - no deveria preocuparme todo.

-Te amo, en segun que cosas es mejor no meterse, y dale tu apoyo a ese niña, mientras Edward, recresa por ella.

-No te preocupes no pensaba dejarla sola, ya la veo como una hija. Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco te la presentare y veras a lo que me refiero. Te amo, nos vemos en un par de horas.

-Hasta la cena.

Bese el telefono y colgue, me levante de mi butaca, y me dirigi a la puerta.

Tenia el pomo de la puerta en la mano, cuando tire de el , al otro lado habia una presona que no me esperaba ver.

-Uhps.

-Rosalie ¿verdad? -pregunte, ella asintio -¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Vengo por Bella.

-¿Sigue dormida?

-Si, los sedantes le han hecho mucho bien.

-No se si la podremos tener asi mucho tiempo.

-Doctor Cullen, tiene algo mas que un ataque de ansiedad ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, eso no te lo puedo decir, es secreto profesional. Solo espero que estes con ella en estos momentos, ya que su padre no va estar con ella.

-¿Que paso, exactamente?

-Alguien aviso a el señor Swan, de que Bella habia quedado con un chico -mi hijo, pense -y cuando ella le pregunto el la llamo de lo peor, pero parece ser que todo tiene un inicio con su madre, él la culpa de que lo abandonara.

-Eso no es junto -dijo avatida

-Sientate, por favor -le señale la butaca, mientras me dirigia a mi asiento - Van a cambiar mucho las cosas, yo me encargare de hablar con el señor Swan.

-Si, por favor, no creo ni que Emmet o yo podamos ver a ese hombre sin decirle cuatro cosas, o algo mas, sobretodo por Emmet.

-La quieren mucho??

-Es mi hermana -alce una ceja -no de sangre pero para mi como si lo fuera, lo ha pasado muy mal opr la muerte de su madre, la traicion de su exnovio y ahora ese tipo que la enamoro y jugo con ella.-ese era mi hijo, seguro.

-Le tengo confianza pero eso no me lo ha contado.

Parecio pensarse si me lo contaba o no.

-Lo conocio el viernes antes de el accidente de su padre. Los dos parecian tan enamorados , tan unidos , y tan solo se conician de unos minutos, el la rescato de un pervertido que intento abusar de ella. Se fueron junto esa noche, ella no hace estas cosas. Hasta esa noche ella era... virgen.

-Garh, garh, garh.. -comence a toser, esto se ponia muy feo. Mi hijo se habia desvirgado a una niña y sin mediar palabra con ella por que la ve con otro ya piensa qeu lo esta engañando, tan poco confia en ella. -Lo siento, sigue por favor.

-El le intercambio unos anillos y prometio casarse con ella, tanto que se suponia que tenia que ir a Chicago a vivir con el, pero paso lo de su padre. Seguro que ahora ella ira a buscarlo a Chicago.

-¿No te hace feliz eso?-su cara me decia que no.

-Si...

-¿Pero?

-Bella lo ha llamado tantas veces en estas ultimas semanas que no creo que su block de llamadas no cabe mucho mas.-frunci el ceño.-El no ha respondido, ni contestado ni una sola llamada, todas las atiende su segretaria, y todas con una escusa.

-Oh... ella no esta enfadada??

-Bella es demasiado buena, piensa en el trabajo que el tiene, y se consuela con eso.

-Un medico tiene mucho trabajo.-dije escusando a mi hijo.

-Donde deja su movil cuando opera, doctor?

Toque mi bolsillo derecho y hai entendi a lo que Rose se referia, Edward tanpoco se habia preocupado de llevas el telefono encima. Se confio de que ella lo buscaria y no se preocupa en ansiar por ella.

Rose ladeo la cabeza y se encogio de hombros.

-Si yo le digo a Emmet que tengo su numero y yo lo llamare, él no perderia de vista su telefono y al primer toque seguro que me contesta. Ese chico no ha hecho nada de eso, cree y sabe que Bella lo ama tanto que insistira y lo buscara.

No sabia que decir. Cerre mis ojos y respire por la nariz. MIre el reloj de mi muñeca y ya eran las siete.

-Voy hacer mi ronda, la primera que voy a ver es a Bella, me acompañas??

-Si, hoy pasare la noche con ella.

-Seria conveniente que llamaras a Marco. Cuando despierte estara desorientada, su cuerpo... tendra comportamientos estraños.

Ella asintio, y seguimos caminando hasta el ascensor, en silencio, cuando lleguemos a su puerta le pedi que se quedara fuera.

Al entrar en la habitacion, Bella tenia un aspecto tan fragil. Tumbada con en la cama con todas esas gomas saliendo de su brazo izquierdo, su tez pallida de por si, aun estaba mas, las ojoeras lilas se marcaban bajo sus ojos, lo que tenia cerrados.

Me acerque a ella, le comprobe las constantes vitales, y las vias de su brazo. Cuando termine pose mi mano en la suya.

-Todo se va a solucionas, no estas sola cariño, y menos ahora. Eres mi hija, el amor de mi hijo, se que te quiere.-bese su frene y sali de la habiatacion.

Mire a Rosalie, que estaba apoyada en la pared de enfrente de la puerta.

-Cuando despierte mañana me buscas, y le quitaremos los aparatos.

-Gracias Doctor Cullen.

-No es nada, mandare traer una butaca mas comoda. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana

Termine mi ronda, fui directo a mi taquilla en los vestuarios, solte mi bata y recogi mis llaves y unos papeles. Sali de el hospital y me monte en el coche, aun tenia dos horas y media de viaje y muchas cosas que pensar. Con mi mente enfrascada en mis pesamientos no me di cuente de que ya estaba en Forks, tome el desvio a mi casa, Esme me estaria esperando.

Abri la puerta de el garaje con el mando adistancia, entre el coche y pare el motor, recogi mis papeles y entre en casa por la puerta de el garaje, noi queria hacer ruido. Ande por el pasillo, hacia la cocina, de puntillas. No estaba muy seguro de que estubiera alli.

Cuando entre en la cocina sin hacer nungun ruido, la vi, tan hermosa como cuando la conoci, en el parque de su colegio con sus amigas, ella la mas hermosa entre todas, nos esque las de mas no fueran bonitas pero ninguna era mi Esme, con sus ojos tan verdes como el agua de un estanque en medio de el bosque, cuando los miraba podia ver hasta su alma, tan bondadosa, en sus ojos estaba mi vision de el cielo. Su cabello del color de la miel hacia paliceder al sol con su brillo, su cuerpo un manantial infinito de placer, que habia hecho mi vida junto a ella una delicia , cada centimetro de su piel me recordaba la felicidad y el ansia de el amor que ambos hemos compartido durante estos trenta años de matrimonio.

NO se habia dado cuenta que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, apoyado en el marco, con mi cara de tonto enamorado, me acerque a ella y le pase mis brazos por su cintura, dejando apoyada mi cabeza en su hombro. No te como0 se tensaba, pero al no tar mi aliento en su cuello se calmo.

-Te asuste??

-Solo no te esperaba -giro su cara y beso mis labios

-Te necesito

-Hoy vienes algo impaciente doctor Cullen -dijo divertida, mientras dejaba la cuchara de probar la cena en a encimera.

-No es eso, solo...

-Estas muy preocupado por esa niña de la que me hablaste.. me separe u a poye mi culo en el filo de la mesa

-Hable con una amiga suya y me dijo que ella habia llamado a muchas veces a Edward y que siempre estaba ocupado.

-Eso se lo dijo el..

-No, su secretaria, Lauren creo que se llama -frunci el ceño, y le vante la vista a la cara de mi esposa que tenia la misma espresion que yo

-Crees que esa chica no le da los recados.

-No solo eso, sino que le borra los historiales de telefono para que no sepa que Bella lo llama.

-¿¿Bella??

-Si, Isabella, ese es su nombre.

-Y que vas hacer.

-Esperare un poco, creo que ella ira a Chicago a buscar a Edward, solo espero que el no sea tan idiota como para operderla.

-¿Es por ella que esta tan feliz ultimamente?

-Le hizo la promesa de casarse con ella

-¿¿¿COMO???.. ¿Cuando me lo ibas a decir??

-Cariño el a mi no me lo dijo, vi el anillo de boda de Elisabeth en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Bella, y saque mis conclusiones.

-Ella no sabe que tu eres el papa de Edward??-negue con la cabeza.

-No, pero si las cosas no se solucionan se lo dire.

-Si se lo dices hazlo con tacto o se alejara de nosotros.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Cenemos sin mucha con versacion, pues no tenia mucho que contar, mi mayor preocuapacion era decirle a Bella que era su "suegro" y que sabia lo suyo con Edward y ella me odie por ello. Lo unico que podia hacer era esperar a que fuera a buscar a mi hijo y que el no se comportara como un necio, cegado por los celos.

Pero algo en mi interior me decia que esto era lo que me espèraba.

Me levante un poca mas temprano de lo normal, queria estar a las ocho en la clinica, tenia que hablar con Charlie Swan, por la amistad que hubo hace años, el tenia que saber de su hija.

Me despedi de mi amada y adorada esposa con un beso y tome mi camino a el trabajo, tenia que hablar con él antes de que Bella despierte.

Eran las nueve menos cuarto cuando entraba en la habitacion de Charlie Swan, ya estaba despierto, pero miraba por la ventana desde la cama, pues aun tenia que planear la intervencion para que recuperara la movilidad de su cuerpo.

-Buenos dias Charlie

Giro su cara lentamente, y sus ojos captaron los mios. La duda los inundo.

-Le conozco??

-Su mujer y la mia fueron juntas a clase, cuando conoci a Esme, Reneé estaba con ella. Ustedes empezaron a salir en la universidad aunque se conocian de antes.

-Si recuerdo a Esme, era inseparable de mi ex mujer -dijo lo ultimo con asco y odio

-Lo que paso ayer... lo que le dijo a su hija, no tiene nombre. Si yo fuera su padre no podria estar mas orgulloso.

-No tienes ningun derecho a decirme nada de mi hija, hija que si no quedo claro ayer, no tengo.

-Pues es una pena, por que mas de uno querria una hija como Bella.

-¿A que has venido? a reprenderme por las verdades de ayer.

-No, a decirte que el hombre con quien viste a tu hija hace un mes, la noche de el accidente, es mi hijo Edward.

-Y eso la hace menos puta.

-Su hija se entrego al amor, y por su culpa ese amor y su matrimonio con mi hijo se a retrasado.

-¿Matrimonio? -dijo con las cejas alzadas

-Si

-¿Y?

-Solo quiero que sepas, que si por tu espectaculo de ayer le pasa algo a mi nieto, no habra forma de que pidas perdon.

No lo deje decir nada sali de su habitacion y me dirigi a la de Bella en la planta de arriba.

Tenia una noticia que darle.

***

BELLA

Mis manos me pesaban una tonelada, no podia abrir los ojos, solte el aire por la nariz y lo volvi a aspirar, abri mis ojos lentamente. Y fui tomando conciencia de el dolor en mi brazo, mire y me encontre los tubos y la agujaclabada en mi piel.

Se me revolvio el estomago, no me gustaba este olor.

Mire mis puernas y revise la habiatacion, Rosalie estaba sentado en una butaca en el otro lado de mi cama, aun dormia.

No me que mi cabeza se empañaba y las paredes bailaban a mi alrededor. Eche a tras la cabeza y tome aire por la boca. Ultimamente estaba sintiendo los efectos de el cansancio y la mala alimentacion,.

Me incorpore y presione el boton de las enfermeras.

No paso mucho hasta que vino una, era mayor, de unos cincuenta años.

-Se le ofrece algo??

-Tendria que ir a la baño, es algo urgente -señale el brazo con los tubos.

-OHH... Claro, perdona.

Me quito los tubos enseguidapero, aun asi no lo suficiente mente rapido.

Salte de la cama lo mas rapido posible, intentando olvidar el mareo que me invadio en ese momento, no habia dado dos pasos y ya se me habia salido hasta la vilis, por la boca. Encorbe mi cuerpo y la enfermera acaricio mi espalda.

-Tranquila, ahora lo limpiamos. Ve al baño y limpiate, si tiemes que bomitar mas bomita, ahora te pido algo para que calme tu estomago, seguro fue algo que comiste.

Con el alboroto Rose se desperto

-Bella, ¿que te paso?

-Bomite -me encogi de hombros.

-Te a pasado mas veces?

-Si, desde hace como una semana, casi todo lo que comia lo bomitaba.-me miro con reprobacion -Fui a la farmacia y me dijo que eran los sintomas de uan gastroenteritis, lo probocan los nervios y una mala alimetacion, que es lo que e tenido estas semanas.

-Bien, pero me lo tenias que haver dicho.

-Bueno ya lo sabes.

Entre al baño y me asee un poco, lo que podia con lo que tenia que no era mucho. Sali colocandome la bata, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion.

-Bella, me alegra verte bien -dijo una voz familiar a mi derecha, mire y alli en el marco de la puerta estaba él, el hombre que me recogio de el suelo cuando mi mundo se hundia.

-Carlisle,-baje la cara por verguenza, -gracias.

-¿¿Porque??

-Por recogerme y atenderme, no es tu especialidad y aun asi..

-Yo estudie medicina general, y luego la especialidad, que por cierto son varias.-se en cogio de hombros -me lo puede permitir, estudiaba y trabajaba.-le sonrei y me sente en la cama.

-Bueno ya se que tengo, ¿cuando me voy a poder ir a casa??

-¿¿Sabes lo que tienes???

-Claro fui a la farmacia, y medio un suero con electrolitos, ya que con lo bomitos he perdido muchos minerales y vitaminas.

-¿Que te dijo que tenias? -dijo sorprendido.

-Gastroenteritis, una infeccion estomacal, debida a los cambios de temperatura y a el estres. Cosas que desde hace tiempo estoy sufriendo.

-Bella, -dijo acercando se a la cama donde estaba sentada -Rosalie, Lurdes, nos dejas solos -ambos asintieron.

-No es eso?? -el nego con la cabeza - es algo mas -sus ojos me decian que era algo no muy bueno -me estoy muriendo, por eso me desmaye.

-Bella, hija no te estas muriendo, y para mi lo que tienes es el mejor regalo que se le puede hacer a un padre -frunci el ceño, no entendia nada -Bella, lo que tienes es que...

-¿Que?

-Estas embarazada -esas dos palabras hicieron que perdiera el norte momentania mente, como habia sido tan tonta, y no habia caido en eso. Vale con mi ciclo no se podia contar pero es tan obvio.

Me se dibujo una sonrisa en la boca, y mis manos volaron a mi vientre, un bebe de Edward, un hijo mio.

-¿No quieres saber de cuanto tiempo estas embarazada?-negue con la cabeza

-Se de cuanto estoy , me quede embarazada -esa palabra sono a musica para mis oidos -la noche de el veintiseis a la madrugada de el veintisiete.

-Estas muy segura?? -me puse muy colorada

-Porque fue me primera y unica vez, de eso una mujer no se olvida.-le sonrei, y el ami de vuelta.

-Bueno si quieres te puedo asignar a un colega amigo mio, es uno de los mejores ostetras de el pais y pasa consulta aqui. Asi tambien puedo revisar con el tu embarazo, si decides tener...

-Claro que lo voy a tener -pare en seco y si Edward no lo queria... en tonces tampoco me queria a mi -es mi hijo, el fruto de el amor que siento por su padre.

-Bien, me alegra oir eso. - se levanto de la cama y ando hasta la puerta -él papa...??

-Esta en Chicago pero encuanto tenga el alta ire a contarle la noticia.-dije ilusionada, la cara de Carlisle parecia feliz de que fuera a buscar al padre de mi bebe

-Voy a buscar a tu nuevo medico.-con el pomo en la mano se giro y me dio una sonrisa calida -¿Quieres que los deje pasar??

-¿Quienes..?? -dije alarmada.

-Rose, Emmet tuvo que ir a trabajar, Marco, Y tus otras dos amigas, tambien el chico ese de el otro dia -eso lo dijo con mala cara.

-Si, que pasen.-se volvio a girar -Carlisle, ¿Cuando me ire a casa? -me mira de nuevo

-Has tenido la tension muy alta, necesito tenerte en observacion por lo menos una semana,-casi se me cae la mandibula al suelo, y los ojos se me salen, como iba yo a estar aqui una semana?? esto era lo peor de todo.

-Bella, relajate, tu tension es muy alta -dijo mirando a un monitor -entiendo que has estado sometida a mucho estres, pero ahora preocupate por tu hijo y relajate -solo asenti, tenia razon.

-Los are pasar -volvio a la puerta ya que despues de mi reaccion, se acerco a mirar los monitores.

No habia pasado dos minuto que la habitacion estaba sola cuando la puerta trono por el golpe de uno nudillos.

-Pasasen!!

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a una muy perocupada Rose, a Marco que relamente, estaba extremadamente palido. Angela y Jessica hablaban entre ellas, pero la primera parecia preocupada. Un torbellino moreno se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano, dejandonos a todos muy asombrado. Tanto que me asuste y todo.

-¿Como te sientes? -lo mire extrañada, por su comportamiento. En su mirada se veia la preocupacion, pero al mismo tiempo con su expresion facial me daba su apoyo.

Le di una sonrisa amable, y mire a todos y cada uno de las personas que habia en la habitacion.

Esto era algo que no pense nunca me pasara, bueno si pero no fuera de el matrimonio.

Solte el aire de golpe, pues todos me miraban esperando que yo hablara primero.

-Estoy...

-Bella, vamos dinos que tienes, no querras tenernos aqui toda la mañana -me corto Jessica, la que parecia muy enfadada, me miraba mi mano. Y hay fue que me di cuenta que Jacob, su novio, me la tenia tomada entre las suyas. Me solte y le sonrei, para que entendiera.

-Estoy bien, lo que me pasa es temporal -dije lo mas feliz y tranquila que pude, por mi bebe.

-Pero que tienes hija??

-Ganas de llamar la atencion, seguro -oi susurrar a Jessica que estaba al final de la la oyeron y ella se en cogio de hombros, yo no la hice caso, pero Jacob le dijo algo al oido de que tengo que decir puso muy mala cara.

-¿Bella?, no tengas asi -esta vez fue Rose -le di la mejor de mis sonrisas

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!! -dije todo lo feliz que mi voz podia representar

La cara de todos era un poema.

Marco, no sabia si que hacer, si abrazarme o sentarse por la impresion, pero me abrazo como el padre que ya no tenia.

Rosalie estaba mas bien enfadada, pero tambien me abrazo y me sonrio feliz. No sin antes decirme un par de cosas

-Pequeña, que Charlie no te enseño nada de control de natalidad?? -negue con la cabeza, era verdad el nunca me hablo de eso, pero Reneé si, pero ya hace mucho.

Mire a mi alrededor para ver a Jacob con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas, mas blanco de lo normal y su boca con forma de "o", El marco de la puerta le servia de apoyo para no caer al suelo de la impresion, Jessica le decia cosas a las que el no responsdia, Angela entre ellos solo negaba y sujetaba a Jessica que parecia volverse mas loca por momentos.

Mire a Marco.

-Siento decepcionarte -dije sincera.

-Hija, no es toy decepcionado, para nada, solo que un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande, para ti sola.

-Ella no esta sola -dijo una voz al fondo de la habitacion. Lo mire incredula.

-Esa conversacion ya la hemos tenido.

-El muy desgraciado te embaraza y te deja -solto Jacob sin pensar.

-Él no me dejó, se fue a trabajar, su trabajo es muy importante.

-Mas que tu -bufo.

-Y a ti que mas te da -dijo Jess con odio en sus palabras, y mirando hacia su novio -ella se lo busco, por golfa y buscona, seguro lo hizo para ayraparlo -eso ultimo lo dijo mirando me a la cara, mi boca se abrio, no esperaba que ella fuera tan... tan mala, por decir algo.

Baje la cara, deverdad estaba avergonzada que una persona , que se suponia mi amiga me hablara de ese modo cuando ella sabia que antes de Edward nunca habia estado con nadie.

-Callate!! -dijo Rose de muy mal humor -lo que tienes es celos que el ala prefirio a ella y no a ti.

-La vio mas facil.

-Facil eres tu, que no puedes juntar ni las rodillas para andar.

Mis ojos veian la escena como si fuera una cosa lejana. Jacob salio de la habitacion solo sin decir nada mas, Marco me abrazo y seco mis lagrimas las cuales no sabia que habia derramado.

La puerta se abrio de nuevo y entro un muy molesto Carlisle, que se encontro con todo espectaculo.

-Basta,-grito por encima de todas las voces -No se saben comportar, estan en un hospital. Angela me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo que necesites me llamas, sin problemas, cuentas conmigo. -le asenti y dedique una sonrira. Con eso salio de la habitacion, dejando a Rose y jessica que aun discutian, y marco y Carlisle preocupandose por mi estado.

-Chicas, Bella necesita tranquilidad, no es bueno para el bebe, tanto estres.

-Es que vas a tener a ese bastardo -dijo Jessica con voz muy acida.

-Si -dije muy firme para estar llorando.-Este bebe es fruto de el amor, no de una noche de calentura.

-Calentura es lo que tienes ahora, par que darte con ese...

-Ya Jessica, yo estoy con Bella si quiere tener al bebe tiene todo mi apoyo -dijo Rose tomandome de la mano, para darme animo.

-Bella no esta sola -dijo Carlisle,mirando a Marco que asintio con la cabeza, y me sonrio.

-Lo que le sobran son abuelos y tios, ¿no Carlisle?

-Yo ya la considero como mi hija.

-Que ilusion tener una hija asi, una...

-Mira niña, no se muy bien quien te crees que eres para hablarle si a nuestra hija pero si no tienes nada bueno que decir te vas, y no vuelvas -me sorprendi, ya que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Carlisle, cosa que me sorprendio muchisisimo, pero no dije nada.

-Increible -fue lo unico que dijo Jessica antes de salir por la puerta, y dar un tremendo portazo.

-Bueno,-dijo Marco -el papa de la criatura donde lo puedo encontrar??

-Esta en Chicago... bueno, trabaja alli. -Marco miro ceñudo a Carlisle, este solo sonreia como bobo.-Tendrias que contar le estoy y normalizar la situacion, no soy anticuado pero lo que esta bien esta bien, y un niño no tendria que nacer, sin que sus padre esten unidos, mas si os quereis. ¿Lo quieres, verdad hija? no te voy a obligar a juntarte con el sino...

-No lo quiero, -todos me miraron sorprendidos, pero sonrei -LO AMO

Todos suspiraron por el alivio.

-Eso nos tranquiliza, -dijo Carlisle, tocando el brazo de Marco.

¿Que vas hacer, ahora? -dijo Rose triste

-Cuando tenga el alta, ire a Chicago a ver a mi amor y le contare la buena nueva.

-Yo ire contigo -la mire sorprendida -es tu estado no es bueno viajar sola.

-Rose tiene razon -dijo Carlisle - En una semana o asi esta libre para ir donde quiera,pero con calma y sin sobre saltos ni disgustos.-las dos asentimos.

Me puse la mano en la boca para tapar un bostezo sin que se dieran cuenta, no queria hecharlos.

-Bueno, ya eshora de dejarla sola, dentro de un rato te traeran el almuerzo,-me dijo solo para mi -come lo todo -me ordeno

-Nos vemos luego, descansa -me dijo Rose

-Duerme tranquila -me dijo Marco

-Luego vuelvo -esta vez fue Carlisle, quien me beso la frente, como un padre a su hijo. La verdad que me gustaria que Carlisle fuera el abuelo de mi hijo y Marco mi padre, este bebe tendria mucha suerte.

Estaba sola y mis ojos cedieron a el sueño y el cansancio. En mi inconciencia solo podia pensar en la cara de alegria y felicidad de Edward cunado le diga que va aser papa.

Una familia, eso ibamos a ser una familia de verdad.

* * *

bUENO PUES QUE PUEDO DECIROS MAS QUE PEDIR PERDON POR NO SER PREVISORA Y TENER OTRO CAPITULO PREPARADO, CON MI HIJA NO SE PUEDE HACER DE NADA... A BUENO SII.

CORRER DE TRAS DE ELLA. JAJAJJA

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE

BESOS.


	12. Punto y final

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cuando empecé esto jamas pensé que fuera leído y mucho menos que gustara, por eso me complace saber que no solo lo leen sino que gusta.

_No me gusta ser dramática pero si que se valoren los sentimiento, y como en la vida real cuando tus suegros te quieren, tu pareja es infiel, y cuando tu pareja es perfecta, tus suegros no te pueden ni ver... experiencias de la vida_

* * *

CAPITULO 11 Punto y final

Hoy Carlisle me daría el alta, así podría volver a mi rutina y sobre todo a mi casa. Las cosas con mis amigas estaban muy bien, ellas me apoyaban, y como amigas, me refiero a Rose y Ángela. Emmet es caso aparte pues tiene muchas ganas de hablar con Edward acerca de el control de natalidad y la prevención de enfermedades venéreas, pues no podía entender como un medico no se había cuidado. Yo justifique a Edward, pues a lo mejor el pensó que tomaba la píldora, pero claro como iba a usarla si no tenia necesidad de ello.

Desde ayer estaba planeando el viaje a Chicago, no había llamado a Edward desde que ingrese en el hospital no quería que se preocupara, además que quería darle una sorpresa cuando me viera en el hospital.

Lo único que no he podido es conseguir ir sola, pues por_ "suerte" _íbamos Rose y yo, ya que Emmet se quedaba, la idea que tenia cuando estuviera allí, no le hacia mucha gracia a Carlisle. La idea de Emmet era explicarle el concepto de prevención de la natalidad de una manera muy física, y asegurarse que me daba la cara y se comprometia conmigo y nuestro bebe.

Carlisle que presencio la conversión le pidió calma, y que esa mejor que fuera solo con Rosalie, no fuera a probocarme una subida de tensión, la preocupación de Carlisle por ni novio era casi igual a la mía o mayor.

Las palabras de mi Doctor aun las tenia en mi mente.

_"No vayamos a dejar a esta mujer y mi nietecito político sin papa, antes de saber que piensan hacer él papa."_dijo Carlisle

Emmet muy enfadado se contuvo y abdico amenazando que si Edward no se comportaba y respondía, el mismo le partiría la cara, que con las ganas no se quedaba.

Bueno haciendo un repaso mental a los sucesos, me dejaba a mi amada Jessica, que por la situación de el otro día había discutido muy acalorada mente con Jake, su relación no aguanto los arrebatos de celos y odio que Jess me mandaba. Él me explico que no habría salido con ella de no ser por mi insistencia.

En las dos veces que me había visitado, sin contar el día de la discusión, Jacob se había posicionado en distintos puntos, el primero que me deshiciera de mi bebe y tuviera uno de él.

Lo que me hizo aclarar que si tenia este bebe era por que era el fruto del amor de Edward y mio, yo no buscaba un bebe pero no lo iba a eliminar sabiendo que amaba al padre, y ahora a mi hijo.

El siguiente, fue la aceptación de la situación y la oferta de que mi bebe fuera un Black, eso implicaba capilla, anillos y un cura amigo suyo que nos casaba sin salir de el hospital._ Ésa _ni la conteste, si me tenia que casar algún día seria por amor y no por el que dirán.

La ultima de las artimañas, fue la psicología inversa, de la que me salvo un muy enfadado Carlisle, al darse cuenta de las tretas de este chico. Mi reacción fue muy rápida, deje claro mi amor y fidelidad al padre de mi hijo.

No pensaba dejarme embaucar por cosas tan simples, como lo que la gente pensara o lo que mi hijo me preguntaría cuando se viera solo con su madre, pero tenia claro quien es el papa de mi bebe, no tenia intención de mentir le si Edward no quería hacerse cargo de nosotros, solo lo suavizaria al máximo.

Hoy era jueves trece de agosto, justo eran pasadas las once y cuarto, ya estaba vestida y preparada para marchar, me senté en la cama a la espera de el certificado de alta. Mañana a esta hora estaría en el avión a Chicago, en unas horas, dirección a el hotel que Rose reservo para nosotras.

Me removí incomoda, quería irme a casa y preparar mi equipaje. Estos días me he estado reflexionando sobre lo que le diría a Edward, sobre nuestro bebe.

Mi mirada se perdía en el vació, y mi mente viajo a otros lugares mas lejanos.

-Yo, primero me aseguraría que de verdad quiere estar contigo -su voz me distrajo de mi mundo devolviendo me a la realidad -averigua si te... quiere por ti y no por el bebe.

Levante mi cara y mis ojos parpadearon buscando hacer mas nítida la imagen de la persona que me hablaba.

No tarde mucho en que mi vista se aclarara, pero mi garganta era otra cosa. Aclare mi garganta y conteste.

-Se que me ama.-frunció el ceño y se acerco a mi hasta tocar mi mejilla con su mano derecha.

-Bella, los hombres somos... convenidos.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?-ahora era yo la que fruncía el ceño, su semblante se relajo pero sus hombros seguían tensos.

-Un hombre te prometerá la luna y todos las estrellas de el firmamento, si ve que puede conseguir lo que quiere.

-Lo hubiera conseguido sin prometer nada -dije en un susurro. Suspiro con desaprobación.

-Solo te pido que no le ruegues... si no quiere saber de ti... me llamas y arreglare los papeles de custodia.

-Marco no creo que sea..

-¿¿Necesario?? Bella, no quiero ser duro, pero lo que dijo el otro día el chico ese, que no me cae nada bien, pero tiene razón, no has sabido nada de él desde que se fue, ni una llamada, nada.

-Es por trabajo.

-Bien, ve y habla con él, pero por si acaso lo del bebe deja lo para el final.-lo mire escéptica -promete lo.-me presiono con la mirada.

La verdad tenia razón, si Edward no quería saber de mi, yo no quería que me alejara de mi hijo o tener que pelearme con él en un tribunal.

-Bien, lo prometo.

-¿Que promete?-dijo Carlisle desde la puerta.

-Que no le diré al papa de mi hijo que estoy embarazada...-los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron desmesurada mente.

-Pero eso no es justo.

-Lo que no es justo cuñado, es que en un mes y medio desde que_ ese _se fue no la haya ni llamado ni nada. Lo que no seria justo, es que se juntara con ella sin amarla, solo por la responsabilidad de un bebe. Mi hija se merece mas!!-dijo exasperado, Carlisle bajo la cabeza apenado por su intento de defender a Edward

-Bueno pero si _él_ la quiere se lo dirás ¿no?

-Claro -conteste lo mas rápido que puede.

-Pero si _él_ no quiere saber nada de ella, le preparare los papeles de custodia absoluta y los que le impidan reclamarlo.

-Marco, eso no es muy extremo -Carlisle me miro pidiendo disculpas por lo que iba a decir -si quiere al bebe, pero no quiere nada con Bella. _Él_ tiene derechos... puede verlo, y obligaciones... mantenerlo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que nunca pagan, y los hombres se suelen deshacerse de las cargas.

-HEY, basta -grite -si eso pasa que no pasara, él me ama por eso me dio un anillo -señale mi alianza.

Ambos se callaron de discutir, y me miraron, salte de la cama y extendí mi mano esperando por mi alta, los dos rieron y se golpearon el hombro en signo de camaradería.

-Vamos que mañana tengo que tomar un avión -dije feliz

-Bella, por que no lo retrasas un poco??-pregunto Marco algo asustado, me sonroje.

-No quiero que se me note cuando le diga que estoy embarazada.-Marco miro a Carlisle buscando apoyo.

-No hay riesgo -aseguro Carlisle -el feto tiene casi trece semana y esta bien adherido, de todas formas si notas algo raro al estar en Chicago ves al hospital y me llamas y tomare el próximo vuelo.

-Si tu no eres ginecólogo, ni matrona -dijo Marco con voz sorprendida -¿Que arias tu allí?

Carlisle se quedo pensativo, como si lo hubieran pillado en algo grabe.

-Bueno, pero soy medico y lo creas o no he hecho nacer a niños cuando estaba en la medicina publica, entiendo perfecta mente el funciona miento de...

-Yo le pedí que fuera mi medico -la sonrisa de Carlisle reflejaba, agrade cimiento y alegría por la sorpresa de ser mi medico.

-Claro que contaremos con la ayuda de un buen especialista amigo mio.

-Saber que tu te encargas de mis dos tesoros, me hace dormir mas tranquilo, pero si en Chicago no te encuentras bien nos llamas a los dos.

-Si,_ abuelitos _no os preocupéis, que mi chica cuidara de este huevo _kinder_ -dijo la voz inconfundible de Emmet desde detrás de Marco y Carlisle, junto a él estaba su esplendida prometida y mi hermana, o como si lo fuera.

-Chicos,-me acerque a ellos y fui besada y abrazada por ambos. En el abrazo de oso de Emmet note que se contenía, pero creo que fue por la mirada inquisitiva de Carlisle.-No te preocupes nunca dejaría que nada, ni nadie le haga daño a mi bebe.

-Bueno, ya tienes el alta? -dijo Rose frotándose las manos.

-A eso estábamos -señale con mi mano los papeles de las manos de Carlisle.

-Si -me los entrego y se puso serio -Bella, es pronto pero si tu presión no baja o no te mantienes tranquila, y a eso me refiero a excesos y disgustos -se puso mas serio aun, si se podía-un solo disgusto por pequeño que sea, te ingresare el resto de el embarazo. ¿A que no quieres eso? -negué con la cabeza y puse los mejores ojos de cordero degollado que sabia poner.

-Bueno pues vámonos, que he dejado el coche en donde las ambulancias paran para las emergencias. -dijo Emmet muy tranquilo, mientras todos poníamos cara de horror a que llegara alguna urgencia y no pudieran pasar.

-¿Pero..?

-Hay!! -dijo Emmet -Nena es broma.

-Con esas cosas no se juegan.

Salimos todos de la habitacion sin hablar de nada en realidad. Al llegar a la recepción di mis datos para pagar la cuenta de el hospital, pero la chica de administración me dijo que ya estaba todo arreglado. Me gire buscando a mis amigos pero no los encontré, salí por las puertas automáticas buscando los pero no los vi por ninguna parte.

Café/Restaurante, decía un letrero enorme frente mio, con una flecha mirando hacia, la izquierda, indicaba que estaba bajando las escaleras a la izquierda. Baje y mire por la ventana, y allí como si no fuera un hospital estaban los cuatro hablando. Entre y me acerque a la mesa sin armar mucho ruido, amas con el ruido que ya había nunca me habrían oído.

-Ese niño va ser un consentido -decía Marco, que estaba dando me la espalda.

-Cuñado te voy a robar a esa niña y la voy a adoptar formal mente, para que esa niña hermosa que va tener sea una Cullen.-decía Carlisle al lado de Marco -O mejor se la presento a mi hijo y ya.

-Os olvideis del sinvergüenza que... el_ papa _de el bebe. -dijo Emmet molesto.

-Bueno a lo mejor no la dejo y la ama, seguro que es como piensa ella y cuando la vea cae a sus pies.-le contesto Carlisle -ha veces pasa, puede que la secretaria no le de los recados.

-Bueno para eso vamos ¿no? -Rose intento quitar hierro al asunto.

-Bebé, si él patán no se comporta, me avisas, no se lo digas a Bella, pero yo iré a partirle la cara mínimo.-ella asintió y sigue tomando de su refresco.

Tome aire y me acerque a la mesa tenia que saber sobre mi cuenta del hospital. No quería que nadie pagara por mi, yo ya pago mis cosas y dentro de poco las de mi hijo.

Mientras caminaba pensé en que seria si niño o niña.

"_Que sea varón"_

"Un Edward, con unos ojos verdes que quiten el aliento y un pero bronce rizado como el mio y el de su papa"

Cerré los ojos para pedir lo a ...

-Bella, te has mareado?? -dijo la voz asustada y mas alta de lo normal de Rose.

-No -alzo una ceja expectante -pensaba en que me gustaria que fuera un niño -me senté en la mesa y todos lo ojos se se fijaron en mi -un niño de ojos verdes.

-Hija no hay problema tu tía tiene los ojos verdes mas bonitos que he visto, seguro los hereda mi nieto -dijo Marco como si nada.

-Ehm... si pero yo no tengo parentesco de sangre con tu cuñada -dije lo mas dulce posible.

-Bueno pero si los saca son de Esme -dijo tan tranquilo consiguiendo que negara con la cabeza.

-Entonces también seria mi nieto -dijo un Carlisle muy feliz con la idea de ser abuelo.

-Lo que quieres es quitar me a mi hija y mi nieto

-Y por que no lo comparten ¿si?-ambos se miraron y asintieron

-BIEN -dijeron al unisono, provocando risas a todos.

Me tome un zumo de naranja por prescripción medica y emprendimos camino a mi casa, tenia que hacer la maleta esa misma tarde, porque la noche la pasaría en casa de Rose, no querían dejarme sola.

Antes de salir de la cafetería descubrí que la cuenta no seria cargada, pues mi ahora medico me dijo que todo lo referente a mi y mi embarazo iba de su cuenta, por mas que me negué, entre los dos abuelos de mi hijo me obligaron a aceptar, por que a eso no se le puede llamar convencer.

Estaba en casa con Rose y Marco preparando la maleta, la cual seria muy escueta. Tenia ordenes muy directas de volver a casa, salieran las cosas como salieran. Emmet quería conocer a Edward antes de que me fuera a vivir con el.

-Pequeña, recuerda llevar la direccion de su casa, el nombre de el hospital y sus números de teléfono.

-Si, ya no me acordaba, lo tengo en el bolso que use esa noche. Aunque números de teléfono solo tengo uno, el que grabe a los días en mi teléfono.-dije mientras me acercaba a mi enorme armario, donde se encontraba el bolso color plata vieja con pedrería, lo compre por recomendación de Alice, y fue un acierto, era el complemento perfecto, cerraba mi conjunto como si lo hubieran diseñado para mi y en exclusiva para esa noche.

Tarde un poco a encontrar lo pues mi armario era un caos, y la zona de los complementos mas. Después de diez minutos de rebuscar debajo de cinturones, botas, bailarinas, converse y sandalias de casi todos los colores, lo encontré debajo de mi bufanda blanca de terciopelo. Lo abrí desesperada y saque el papel que hace un mes guarde a toda velocidad, para ir a ver a mi padre.

-Ya lo tengo -grite eufórica por la emoción que en unas horas estaba con Edward -Rose acerca me mi bolso de diario -en nada la tenia al lado mio con el bolso en sus manos.-Gracias.

-De nada -saque de el bolso mi agenda donde apuntaba todo y guardaba todo tipo de cosas importantes. Coloque el papel con el logotipo del hotel en la pequeña carpeta de esta, la cual estaba algo concurrida. Deje la nota y cerré el clip que sujetaba la lengüeta, volví a meter la agenda en si sitio y con ella dos libros que tenia que leer para mi trabajo.

-Creo que lo tengo todo -

_"Ropa interior tres mudas, pijama, dos baqueros, tres camisas, dos sweaters, un vestido, mis convers negras y un par de botas blancas de tacón limitado para mi estado, calcetines." _

En mi lista metal no me dejaba nada, Rose se encargo de preparar mi neceser.

-Bien tus vitaminas, las metí en el neceser, y algunas cosas para ponerte decente y quitarte esas ojeras horribles que tras desde hace días.

-Rose no la asuses, que no es bueno -dijo mi salvador desde el pasillo -Bella, no quiero ser metiche, pero sabes que sola aquí hasta que no pase lo de el embarazo no te puedes quedar.

-Pero yo estoy bien y siempre tengo mi móvil cargado -dije como niña pequeña que pillan haciendo algo malo -os puedo llamar si pasa algo -negó con la cabeza.

-No, sola no te quedas, si no te quieres quedar con tu amiga por no molestarle o no sentirte incomoda por que son una pareja te vienes a mi casa y ya.

-Noo, eso nooo -"_como me voy a ir a su casa que vergüenza_"pensé -hablare con......

-Ángela!! -dijo Rose no muy segura -lo digo por que desde hace días no esta muy bien con la bruja.

-No le digas así a Jess

-AAAAAAAhhh, y entonces es una santa después de lo que te ha hecho.

-¿Que le ha hecho? -pregunto marco disgustado de que no le haya contado.

-No es nada.

-Bella, por su culpa casi te violan -dijo exasperada y furiosa -y todo por celos, siempre le ha tenido celos -dijo mirando a Marco.

-Bueno pues si te molesta me dices -miro a Rose -o mejor me dices tu y pediré una orden de alejamiento por acoso.-yo baje la cabeza y negué sin mirar a al cara a ninguno de los dos.

-Bien ten mis llaves -se las pase a Marco -No se para que las quieres pero bueno.

-Bella, lo de el embarazo de dejo tonta o que.-bufo Rose -Los de la editorial te mandan paquetes todos los días, así él podría recogerte los, sin nadie se de cuenta que no estas y te entren ladrones o ocupas, que es lo que mas anda a la orden del día.

No conteste, para que, no tenia sentido discutir.

Cerré la maleta y la deje en la cama para que la sacaran. Y en media hora ya estaba de camino a casa de mi amiga, aunque esa palabra era poco para referirse a ella. Marco, mi papa se despido de mi cuando salí de casa, en este ultimo mes este grupo de personas me han hecho resistir todo el trauma de mi padre y la soledad en la que me sentí por no estar con la persona que amo. Me quede con Charlie y fue un error, el no me quiere cerca, y por ahora yo tampoco.

Rose me enseño mi habitación por esta noche, la cama era enorme, mas grande que la mía. Emmet me dejo una camiseta suya para dormir, así no tendría que deshacer el equipaje.

Después de cenar me retire a mi cuarto para descansar, no sin antes rogarle a Rose que no tuviera sexo con Em esas noche, no podría soportar la vergüenza de oir los haciendo eso. Para mi desgracia me dijo que no me lo podia asegurar.

Me metí en la cama rezando dormirme pronto y no pasar por ese trauma. Pero no me hizo falta rezar mucho me dormí en cuanto mi cuerpo toco la cama.

-Bella!!-sacudida -BELLA!! -sacudida -BEBE,_ SE _MURIO -grito Em -bueno pues si esta muerta que me devuelva mi camiseta -y con esas palabras note como desaparecía el calor de las sabanas y mantas que me arropaban y algo o alguien tiraba de la camiseta que llevaba, debajo de la cual llevaba...

_"NADA"_

"ESO LLEVABA"

"MIS BRAGUITAS DE EBCAJE ROSA Y ENCIMA NADA"

-NADA -grite mientras saltaba de la cama aferrándome a mi misma, mi cara de espanto le hizo gracia a Em que empezó a reírse, tanto que se cayó de la cama -eres un animal, como me despiertas así.

-Cumplía ordenes de mi amorcito -dijo muy orgulloso.

-Esto se lo voy a contar a tu amorcito -lo amenace con el dedo.

-Em, como la has despertado, esta pálida.........

Y ahí salí corriendo a el baño a ver mi cena de nuevo. Esto era odioso, el comer dos veces.

-Belli, te vamos a no dejar comer, si ese malcriado solo desperdicia comida... con la de niños que hay pasando hambre en el mundo -decía mi amigo desde el otro lado de la puerta -has se lo entender o tendré que decir se lo yo -dijo con fingido enfado. Negué con la cabeza y me enjuague la cara y mi boca.

-Emmy deja la ya, no ves que eso no es divertido.

Cuando salí del baño ya no había nadie en el pasillo. Volví a la habitación y me vestí, en breve estaría con Edward. El desayuno fue algo ligero no tenia el estomago para muchas cosas, y lo que menos deseaba era pasar todo el viaje de avión en el baño, minúsculo, con olores de todo tipo. No eso no lo quería.

Estaba tan nerviosa que el camino a el aeropuerto se me hizo eterno y eso que solo fue media hora de camino. Parecía que Emmy conducía como una anciana.

-Emmy, vida, seguro que este anciano que tienes como coche puede ir a esa velocidad?? -dije con todo el sarcasmo que tenia en mis venas -tu no vaya a ir mas rápido, no vaya a ser que adelantemos a la luz.

-Bella, voy al limite...

-Si pero, al limite de tu coche -Rose y yo no pudimos evitar las carcajadas, por el espejo retrovisor vi la cara de Em, se había enfurruñado como un nene pequeño. No es que yo me comportara mejor pero bueno en mi estado se me perdona.

Una vez en el aeropuerto facturamos nuestros equipajes y nos despedimos de Em.

-Belli, solo un llamada, y ese tipo va a correr por todo Chicago llamando a si mama.

-Ya se Em, pero no creo que haga falta.

Entremos por los conductos de detección de metales, yo con mi mala suerte pite y me separaron de el resto de pasajeros para cachear me, cosa que no me hizo mucha gracia, pero no me podría negar.

Una vez en el avión todo se me hizo confuso, con el despegue turbulento, me maree. A la hora de estar en el aire las azafatas pasaron con un carrito, que me provoco las nauseas por el olor a café y te. Apreté el con fuerza el asiento intentando controlar las arcadas. No se si podía aguantar todo el viaje con esa sensación.

-Bella -dijo mi amiga agarrando mi mano -relaja te -la mire con pánico _"si me relajo te enseño el desayuno" _-si vas a vomitar haz lo en la bolsa preparada para ello -no le conteste solo tome la bolsa de papel de su mano y la apreté con la mía, cerré los ojos y me relaje todo lo que puede, no se en que momento deje que mi subconsciente tomara el control de mi cuerpo, pero fue lo mejor que puedo haber me pasado.

-Bella,-no te una sacudida muy leve -pequeña, ya llegamos -me volvió a sacudir muy despacio en el hombro -estamos descendiendo a tu amorcito.

Con esa palabra se me puso en la boca la sonrisa mas boba que se pueda tener, abrí mis ojos poco a poco

-Buenas tardes -dije con la boca pastosa

-Buenas - me senté bien en mi asiento para mirar su cara, en ella había duda y incertidumbre -Creo que lo mejor, sera que cuando lleguemos cenemos y durmamos, así mañana podrás ver Edward.

-Pero aun es pronto, solo son las cuatro -hice un mohín, con toda la intención de cambiar el planning que ya había montado -nos da tiempo acercarnos a el hospital o su casa.

-Bella! -su tono era serio -No iremos a su casa.

-Mañana pasamos par ella -entrecerró los ojos -por si esta su coche, seria una tontería ir al hospital cuando puede que este en casa.

-Bien pero lo que queda de día lo pasamos tranquilas en el hotel.

-SSSiii

La tarde fue como mi maravillosa y mandona amiga me dijo. Nuestra habitacion era pequeña, solo había un armario dos mesitas y dos cama individua les, el baño simple en colores salmón y la habitación en los mismos tonos, nada fuera de lo común.

No eran las diez cuando no metimos en nuestras respectivas camas a ver la tele hasta que el sueño nos venció, no antes de colocar mi despertador para que sonara a eso de las nueve.

Cuando cerré los ojos solo podía ver la cara de un ser divino, de el hombre mas perfecto si eso podía existir. Solo que el no me miraba, él me decía adiós y lloraba, lloraba por mi. Mire a mi alrededor y vi mis maletas, las mismas que tenia cuando viné de la universidad, grandes y voluminosas, lo volví a mirar y ahora estaba de rodillas y aun seguía llorando, me quise acercar pero no pude, él cada vez estaba mas lejos.

-Edward no te vayas, no me dejes.-mis lágrimas inundaban mi ojos y me impedían la vista. Pero cuando conseguí aclarar mi vista el ya no estaba, todo era oscuro no había nada mas, solo oscuridad y frió, mucho frió.

Abrí mis ojos sobre saltada, mis mejillas frías por las lágrimas y mi respiración entrecortada, por el dolor de lo soñado, era lo único que tenia de ese sueño horrible. Tome mi móvil en la mano y presione una tecla al azar, la pantalla se ilumino, eran las cinco y cinco de la mañana.

_"Seguro ya no me puedo volver a dormir" _pensé tumbando me de nuevo , el techo es de un color blanco sucio, eso fue en lo único que fije mi mente hasta que mi móvil empezo a tocar. realmente se puede pasar horas perdido en la nada.

Pare el insistente y molesto sonido, zumbaba por toda la habitación. Me senté muy despacio, arrastrando mi cuerpo y mis piernas al borde de la cama, no quería hacer movimientos rápidos y hacer daño a mi bebe o marearme.

-Rosalie McCarty, levanta ese culito pálido tullo de hay!!!!-le chille desde mi hombro, pues su cama estaba tras la mía -Tenemos un día ajetreado.

-Ssssshhhhh, no chilles te van a escuchar.

-Venga,- me levante, fui hasta ella y la zarandee por el hombro -yo me ducho antes, así podrás pasar revista a mi ropa -su cara se ilumino y yo desaparecí en el baño.

No tarde nada en estar frente a mi maleta pensando que me ponga para ver al hombre de mi vida.

-Atractiva -dijo la voz segura y sugerente de mi amiga -que vea lo que tiene, y pueda presumir de ti, cuando..se reconcilien.-no hice mas comentario saque mis baqueros negros y mi blusa de raso, muy suave por cierto, con un estampado abstracto en blanco y negro con unas lineas entre medias en un plata brillante. Los complementos sean mi botas blancas, cinturón y bolso a juego, mi americana negra baquera del mismo tono de mi baqueros. Lo extendí todo en mi cama y me peine y maquille levemente.

-Estoy es para hacerle una foto, tu maquillando te y no solo eso sino que ya te has peinado.

-El lo vale -se acerco y tomo mi mano.

-No, no te equivoques, tu lo vales. Sabes lo que pienso,-asentí -pero te voy a apoyar, en todo.

Con esas palabras nos abrazamos como si no nos viéramos en años.

Una vez en el taxi, abrí mi agenda y saque los papeles que guardaba allí, con la nota de Edward también saque la del _ángel_ que me ayudo el día que cambio mi vida. Lo mire pero no muy atenta, cambie de papel y leí la dirección de Edward.

-Señorita ¿¿a donde??

-Hee... si, a calle Stanford 1712 en Bridgeview

-Les queda un poco lejos de el hotel Chicago South Loop,-nuestro hotel.

-No se preocupe, no tenemos otra manera de ir.-el señor asintió.

-Bella?? y si no esta en casa??

-Pues iremos al hospital.

-Pero...-bufo -¿¿como sabes si esta en casa??

-Jajaja-la risa que me dio era imparable, como una nena pequeña que no te quiere decir que su regalo no le gusta -conozco su coche, un volvo C30 plateado, si esta en casa estará a la vista.

-Y si tiene cochera??

-Bueno pues la ventanas estarán abiertas, yo que se. No me pongas mas nerviosa.

-Bien.

El resto de el camino fue calmado, bueno eso sin contar las dos veces que el pobre conductor tubo que parar para que no arrojara en su coche. El hombre al principio pensó que eramos dos de esas que llegan de fiesta a esa hora, pero cuando le explique que estaba embarazada, se puso muy contento y comprensivo. Nos contó la historia de su vida, que el no tenia hijos pues su mujer no podía, y se quedo con las ganas de llamar a su hijo si lo pudiera tener,_ Mark_.

-Es un nombre muy bonito -dijimos Rose y yo.

-Ya a pensado en alguno señorita??

-EDWARD o EDWARDA....-dijo la voz ronronean te de Rose.

-Noo...-me miro incrédula

-Es un honor para un padre que su hijo lleve su nombre.

-Si, pero si es niño, que espero que sea niño-toque mi vientre plano -se llamara Anthony el segundo nombre de su papa -dije orgullosa

-Y si es niña?-dijo Rose

-Mi mama se llamaba Reneé y mi abuela Marie, pero no creo que siga la tradición -pensé por un momento -Erica, Valentina, Elena, tengo muchos, si es niña tengo que ver le la cara para ver cual le pega.

-Y el segundo nombre si es niño??-dijo el conductor

-Pues por todo lo que ha pasado...-baje la cabeza al pensar en mi padre, pero con ese concepto ahora ya no estaba Charlie sino... -Marco y Carlisle, son bonitos.

-Si le pones a ese bebe Anthony Carlisle o Marco, seguro los matas de la ilusión o eso de que van a se abuelos.-las dos reímos pero esto era algo que aun no tenia muy claro.

Mire por la ventanilla, y a mi vista vino un barrio de casas con jardín, la mayoría de dos o tres pisos, todas ellas de ladrillo rojo.

-Esto es Bridgeview.

-Es muy bonito -dijo Rose yo por otra parte solo podía imaginar a mi hijo corriendo por un jardín como este, jugando con la pelota a fútbol con _su papa_. Yo los veía desde la ventana de mi dormitorio que da al inmenso jardín. Un sueño que seguro se hace verdad.

-Bueno señoritas es aquí.

No conteste, mire la casa delante mi y reconocí el numero dorado al lateral de la puerta, el jardín verde y bien cuidado, la casa de tres pisos de ladrillo rojo pero mas brillante que las demás, las ventanas y puertas blancas, el balcón que caía encima de el porche tenia una yedra verde llena de vida, que se encontraba en lo alto de la baranda formando un arco con la pared, parecía un sueño, uno muy bonito.

-Bella es aquí, pero no se ve si hay alguien -mire mas a mi derecha y vi la puerta doble de garaje, banca, cerrada.

-No estará, seguro esta en el hospital, el trabaja mucho.

-Entonces no se quedan aquí? -dijo el conductor

-No, llevenos al hospital Comer Children's

-Bien, pero recuerde que si tiene que soltar las tres me avisa ¿si?

-Si -asentí sonrojando me, esto no lo podía evitar.

El viaje tardo lo mismo o puede que mas de lo que nos había costado llegar a su casa. Tuvimos que parar un par de veces, pero de todas formas llegamos. Le paguemos la carrera al amable conductor del taxi y salí del coche, mire la puerta giratoria de la entrada principal. El edificio imponía, ha saber cuantas vidas a salvado Edward en su vida, sobre todo niños.

-Vamos?? -Rose me saco de mis divagaciones. No le conteste, solo asentí y camine delante de ella. me acerque a la recepción, donde había dos mujeres de unos cuarenta y tantos años una con cara de simpática y la otra de siesa. Me acerque a ellas y espere que me vieran.

-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudar -me dijo la siesa, con una sonrisa forzada.

-Buenos días, venia buscando al Doctor Edward Anthony

-_Edward Anthony _¿que? -levanto las cejas en espera.

-Oh, si, espere -saque que mi agenda y busque en su pequeña carpeta, saque un papel y leí el nombre -Lo siento -Edward A. Cullen, revise el papel y vi que era la nota de el hombre que me encontró en la carretera, la solté, negué con la cabeza,y saque la que me dio _mi_ Edward -Edward Anthony C...

-¿Que le pasa señorita?-me dijo la siesa

-Disculpe me -me gire y tome el brazo de mi amiga.

-Bella ¿que pasa?

-Es él

-Si , bueno por él estas aquí ¿no?

-Rose,_ mi ángel_, el hombre que me ayudo y me cuido en la carretera el día que descubrí a Mike, es Edward -se tapo la boca con la mano.

-Que fuerte -aun tenia los ojos fuera de sus órbitas -él no te lo contó?

-No

-Porque?

-No lo se.

-Se lo tienes que preguntar-negué con la cabeza -pues se lo pregunto yo.-se levanto de la silla en la cual no savia que estábamos, pero al hacerlo tan rápido me maree y otra oleada de nauseas me dio de frente.

-Un Baño??-pregunte entre arcadas a la recepcionista simpática

-Ese pasillo a la derecha, enseguida se ve -no había terminado de hablar yo ya corría al baño, con Rose pegada a mis talones. Entre a la cabina y cerré, no quería que me viera en una situación tan desagradable.

-Bella, voy a llamar a Carlisle.

-Nooo -balbucee

-Bella, a lo mejor te puede mandar unas pastillas o jarabe para las nauseas, hoy has vomitado mas que de costumbre.-tenia razón, y una jarabe o pastillas para mantener mi comida no me vendria mal.

-Bien pero no exageres.-oí a mi amiga salir del baño.

Cuando termine Rose no había vuelto, me lave la boca y me puse a mascar chicle de meta para quitar el sabor y olor a agrio, retoque mi maquillaje y salí de allí. Busque por el pasillo a Rose pero no la vi así que me decide a hacer lo que tenia planeado. Ande decidida a la recepción y volví a esperar. Esta vez fue la simpática la que me atendió.

-Diga me señorita esta mejor??

-Si, gracias, el embarazo me tiene el estomago fatal.

-En que la puedo ayudar?

-Mire vengo buscando al Doctor Edward Anthony _Cullen_ -Cullen, Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, no!!!!!!!!

-Señorita, señorita?

-Perdón -me mordí el labio por la vergüenza.

-No se preocupe, le decía que suba al primer piso y vera un pasillo a su derecha siga lo es la consulta trece.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada y enhorabuena por el bebe -le ronrei en agradecimiento y me dirigi a los ascensores. Una vez en el pasillo camine hasta la consulta trece. Al entrar a esta vi una chica rubia muy bonita, en su mirada se la veia coqueta y petulante, mire a mi alrededor a ver si veia a Edward pero no estaba por ningun lado, asi que me hacerque la estirada de es escritorio.  
Al acercarme le vi la placa Lauren Mallory, decía esta.

-Señorita Mallory -espere a tener contacto visual, pues ella se estaba limando las uñas -buscaba a Edward -dije cuando me miro.

-A_ mi _Edward -el _mi_ rechino en mis oídos -si es que el doctor y yo somos _novios_.

_NOVIOS_

NOVIOS

¿DESDE CUANDO?

-¿Desde...?-no pude terminar, por eso no me había llamado ni atendido mis recados y mensajes.

-Desde hace unos meses -se quedo pensando -así como unos siete o ocho, mira_ tu _y que estamos hablando de matrimonio, solo estamos esperando a su traslado a Seattle.

Otra ola de nauseas me abordo y salí corriendo en busca de el baño, baje las escaleras y corrí como nunca por el pasillo hasta el baño.

_"Soy una tonta"_

"Su juguete"

"Una golfa de una noche"

Repetí lo de antes solo que y salí fuera, para caer sentada en una silla de el pasillo, mareada y sedienta espere a que Rose me encontrara.

-Señorita, se encuentra bien.-una voz nada conocida me abordo, se agacho junto a mi y toco mi hombro.

-NO -mis ojos soltaron unas lágrimas traicioneras.

-Esta muy pálida, esta enferma.

-Estoy embarazada, y h estado vomitando mucho, hoy en la mañana.

-Soy Ginecólogo adjunto quiere que la revise.-no le conteste, solo asentí, el estres que estaba teniendo no era bueno para mi bebe, a el no le podía pasar nada.

Me llevo a una sala y me hizo sentar en la camilla.

-Bueno señorita yo soy el Doctor Elezar Mendez y usted?

-Bella, Isabella Swan -la cara de el doctor cambio, lo mire sin saber si había dicho algo mal -pasa algo??

-Usted no es de aquí?? -negué con la cabeza

-Soy de Seattle

-Y que hace aquí, se perdió -dijo divertido mientras me miraba la presión

-No vine buscando a alguien.

-Un colega mio.

-Si -pero ya no lo buscaba, ya no. De vio notar mi cambio de expresión por que cambio de tema, y siguió su examen medico.

-Su medico es, para hacer el reporte.

-Carlisle Cullen, esta en la cli...

-Se en donde esta es unos de los mejores cirujanos del mundo, tiene mucha suerte que el se quiera hacer cargo de su embarazo. Aquí trabaja uno de sus hijos.-forcé una sonrisa y me entrego una carta cerrada.

-Gracias

-No, Señorita Sw..

-Bella

-Bueno Bella le ha pasado lo mismo que en Seattle, por eso vomitaba tanto, solo descanse o la ingresare -me sonrió, su sonrisa era cálida como si me conociera.

-De nuevo gracias pero me voy mañana.

-Tan pronto -asentí -¿ya vio a quien venia a ver?

-Digamos que esta con su novia Lauren haciendo planes de boda.-me gire y me fui pasillo arriba buscando la salida.

Como pensaba Rose estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la entrada me acerque y le esplique todo lo que me había pasado.

-Bella, ya estas aquí, si esta con esa tipa que te enfrente.

-Y quedo como la otra despechada.

-No, como la madre de su hijo -negué con la cabeza

-Este estres no es bueno para el bebe.

-Bien, deja le una nota -hice una mueca de horror por decirle que es padre con una nota -no le digas de tu embarazo, solo lo que sientes. Y se la das a la chica simpática de recepción.

Lo pensé por un momento y asentí.

Termine mi café y me tome una cucharada de le jarabe que me mando Carlisle, padre de Edward, creo.

_"Luego llamo a Marco y el me lo dice" _

Hable con la recepcionista y me dijo que ella me hacia el favor de dárselo ella misma, me dio también un sobre. Arranque una hoja de mi agenda, la misma de la fecha en que lo conocí el veintiséis y veintisiete de junio. Mi mano se movía sola por el papel, ni siquiera me pare a ver si tenia sentido, la doble y metí en el sobre con el nombre de Edward, lo cerré y bese como sello, rosado.

_"Ahora todo era cosa de Edward"_  
Se lo entregue al a chica.

"Yo lo esperare por siempre"

-Gracias.

-Se lo entregare no se preocupe.

Guarde mi agenda en el bolso y me acerque a Rose

-Vamos, que tengo que llamar a Marco. -saque mi móvil y sin esperar repuesta por parte de mi amiga llame mientras buscábamos un taxi.

-Hola Bella,¿como estas?

-Ehhh, bien, te tenia que preguntar algo?

-Di me, es malo?

-Nooo, solo curiosidad.

-Bueno pregunta.

-El hijo de Carlisle como se llama?? _-que no diga Edward, que no diga Edward_.

-EEEEhhh, Anthony.... Edward Anthony, creo -deje caer el teléfono, el mundo no es tan pequeño como para que a mi me pase eso

Rose recogió el teléfono y me disculpo y se despidió de él.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Es su hijo.

-¿De quien?

-Edward y Carlisle, son familia.

-AAhh -se le abrieron los ojos como platos al entender lo que les estaba diciendo -Carlisle si es el abuelo de tu hijo -no era una pregunta sino una afirmación pero de todas formas asentí y cerré mis ojos.

Yo no podía hacer le estoy a ese hombre, él no se lo merecía, aunque su hijo no me quisiera, él si quiere al bebe.

-Se lo vas a decir?? -negué -tiene derecho a saber.

-Y que pensara, que soy una golfa, que me acosté con su hijo sin protección alguna, y se guro piensa que lo hice por quedar embarazada y atrapar a una hombre joven, guapo y con dinero como es Edward. Entonces mi padre tendría razón, _soy basura._

-Bella, el no pensara eso. Y que vas hacer, no dejar que vea al bebe, vas a huir.

-NO!! yo no soy así, no le diré que mi hijo es de Edward, lo dejare todo como esta, cuando lo quiera ver y eso pues lo vera, pero no le diré de su parentesco.

-Al menos conocerá a su nieto.

Ya no le hice mas caso cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza atrás, deje que la pena y la desilusión me embargaran.

Ahora se había acabado una etapa de mi vida, un continuara, pero en la historia de amor en la que vivía esto es un punto y final.

* * *

ESTAMOS EN EL ECUADOR DE ESTA HISTORIA.

CUANDO TODO VA MUY MAL YA NO PUEDE EMPEORAR NO SE DICE ESO

GRACIAS BESOS.

PD:decirme lo que esperáis de el final.


	13. Sumando dos mas tres

CAPITULO 12

SUMANDO DOS MAS TRES

No quise saber que ocurría a mi alrededor, nada podía empeorar de lo que ya estaba. Ni si quiera podía gritar ni maldecir por ser tan tonta.

Mi mano voló a mi vientre que aun estaba plano, acaricie mi tripa," solo por mi bebe, él me necesita".

-¿Bella? -abrí un ojo, para ver a mi amiga, hermana y de ultima confidente, ella solo ella sabia de el parentesco de mi hijo con los Cullen.-Estamos en el hotel -mire por la ventanilla y efectiva mente hay estaba. La volvía mirara y me incorpore para salir de el coche.

Caminamos hasta la recepción en silencio, no tenia ganas de explicar nada, no que se compadeciera de mi. Yo ya no era nada, había muerto, dentro de mi ya no quedaba nada, solo el amor que le daría a mi bebe.

_"MI BEBE"_

-Pequeña quieres que nos vayamos esta noche? -la mire incrédula, tenia el teléfono en sus manos. Asentí -Bien, prepara tus cosas que en una hora estamos de camino a casa.- volví a asentir.

No podía hablar, la garganta se me había secado, aparte de lo irritada que la tengo por tanto vomitar.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y como dijo Rose en una hora estábamos en un avión destino a Seattle. Dormí todo el camino, solo que esta vez no soñé, no tenia con que. Cuando el avión toco tierra me desperté algo sobre saltada, era algo que no esperaba.

-Tranquila pequeña, no quería despertarte, estabas tan tranquila -dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba, me sentí mal por ella y mis ojos no pudieron retener las lágrimas que tanto tiempo llevaban aguantando.-SSSSShhhhh , ya, no te hace falta nadie para ser la mejor mama de el mundo, todos te apoyamos y cuidaremos de ti.

-Ya lo se -dije entrecortada mente -que le diré a mi bebe, cuando pregunte por su papa, no mira solo fue una noche de sexo loco y desentrenado.-dije todo lo ácida y sarcástica que pude.

-No, le dirás la verdad.

-Y cual es la verdad Rosalie, ¿cual?-grite

-Que amaste a su papa tanto como lo amas a tu hijo, que las cosas no se dieron como deben pero eso no hace que lo quieras menos.

-Dios soy una persona horrible-solloce

-No, eres una chica de veintitrés años embarazada de mes y medio, tus hormonas juegan contigo.

Dejemos hay la conversación, salimos del avión y recogimos el equipaje. Lo que menos me esperaba es ver en la puerta de salida a Marco con aspecto de estar muy molesto y cansado. Me escondí detrás de el cuerpo de Rose, no sabia con que cara le iba a mirar ahora.

-Isabella Marie Swan, por que diablos te escondes?? -pregunto enojado, me tense, pero mi amiga en lugar de protegerme se retiro de delante mio, dejando me expuesta a él.

-Lo siento -dije llorando y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.-perdona me.

No te que se tensaba, su mano toco mi mentón y lo levanto para que lo mirara a la cara.

-No vuelvas a bajar la cara en mi presencia, nada de lo que pasa es tu culpa -dijo muy serio.

-Pero esto si es mi culpa, creí que me amaba... soy una tonta

-No -me abrazo -eres inocente, dulce y tierna. Él es el aprovechado e idiota, no supo valorar a la mujer que tenia en sus manos.

Ni le conteste solo apreté mis brazos contra su cuerpo, necesitaba su apoyo y protección.

-Vámonos a casa -dijo una Rose cansada

-Si, tendrías que dar me mis llaves papa -le dije a Marco con duda.

-EEEhhh.

-¿Qué pasa? -algo no andaba bien y no me lo decían.

-Es que en tu casa no puedes estar...

-SOLA!!!-termino la frase mi amiga, mientras entraba en el coche.

-Bueno mañana hablare con Ángela, seguro me hace el favor.

-Ya hablo Emmet con ella -dijo Rose -Pero..

-¿Pero que?, ¿Que pasa con mi casa?

-Bella, hija te vas a quedar conmigo unos días -dijo Marco mientras salia de el garaje muy despacio, la salida de este parking es realmente mala. Mi mente divago un poco y repetí mentalmente lo que me acababa de decir, _"como que me quedo en su casa,¿por que?"._

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando? -dije seria, no tenia ganas de estar lejos de mi casa.

-Sera mejor que confieses o no te dejara tranquilo.

-Pues, Carlisle le comento a Esme que...

-¿Que?

-Bueno es un regalo de los tres, te estamos reformando el piso, para que nuestro nieto, Esme a hecho unos dibujos y planos de como va decorada la guardería de este bebe, sera preciosa, perfecta y adaptada para que no tenga ningún peligro de hacerse daño.

Note que mis ojos empezaban a picar, ya no podría contener mas la lágrimas, esto era lo mas bonito que alguien ha hecho por mi jamas.

-Y por eso tengo que ir a tu casa.

-O prefieres ir a casa de Rose, lo digo por que son casi recién casados y su vida intimas es mucho mas.....

-Si entiendo, prefiero tu casa -esto iba a ser pesado, pero no tenia otra.

-Bien, en casa ya esta tu coche.-solo asentí, y descanse el tiempo de dejar a Rose en su casa y llegar a mi nuevo hogar temporal indefinido.

Cuando lleguemos me a casa de Marco mi boca se abrió tanto que necesite cola de contacto para poder volver a cerrar la, la fachada de un blanco impoluto, con un extenso jardín que la rodeaba, todo se veía muy cuidado, el edificio de dos pisos, sus grandes ventanales dejaban ver las cortinas de estampados muy elegantes.

Dejo el coche en el garaje lateral a unos cinco metros de la puerta principal.

-Vamos, te enseñare lo mas importante de la casa.

-No es que no este cómoda, solo que me gusta mi casa -aclare -¿Cuanto tiempo durara la reforma?

-Todo depende de los vecinos, y de la lucrativa imanación de Esme.-dijo mientras abría la puerta, con mis maletas en la mano. Las dejo en el recibidor cerca de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, camino por el pasillos hasta la puerta de el final, entro y encendió la luz.-mira aquí hay un baño -fue a la siguiente puerta y realizo la misma acción -la cocina y aquella doble el salón comedor -se dirigió a las escaleras y tomo mi maleta de nuevo, subimos y abrió la puerta de una habitación, encendió la luz y entro -Esta es tu habitación mientras estés aquí, que puede ser tanto como quieras. Aquella puerta es el baño, el resto de tu ropa esta en este armario, Esme empaco tus cosas, también lo de el trabajo, Emmet la ayudo -me dijo con vergüenza.

-No pasa nada, así no tendré que ir allí hasta que todo este listo -dije resignada, no creo que me dejaran ir de todas formas.

-Buenas noches Bella, mañana por la mañana estará Emily y Leah, ellas se encargan de la casa, te preparan el desayuno y lo que necesites, ellas te esperan.

-Gracias, por todo , buenas noches.

Cuando salio de la habitación, me fui al baño, necesitaba relajarme y así poder dormir. Saque mi pijama y lo deje en la pila. El agua absorbió hasta la ultima pulgada de mi piel, deje la cabeza en el respaldo de la bañera y cerré los ojos, solo podría recordar una conversación, solo las palabras de Jacob venían a mi cabeza. Y sus propuestas, ahora después de lo sucedido no parecían tan descabelladas.

Salí de la bañera y me seque, coloque el pijama y me metí en la cama. Esta noche fue larga y pesada, mi mente recreo un par de veces las palabras de Lauren. Y lo que aria si él venia por mi...

_"¿lo perdonaría?"_

_"SI"_

_"¿Por amor o por el bebe?"_

A esa pregunta ya no tenia respuesta, solo podría decir lo que sentía, y eso es un vació enorme y una soledad inmensa.

-Señorita,-dijo una voz muy extraña

-No la digas así, es la amante de el señor Marco, una puta mas, pero con suerte

-No hables así, es muy joven para tener nada con...

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo mientras se adaptaban a la luz, una chica joven estaba en la puerta mientras la otra de unos cuarenta se apoyaba en la cama. Me asuste un poco, y por inercia retrocedí.

-Perdón te asuste. El señor Marco llamo y nos pidió que la despertáramos, necesita comer.

-Que hora es??-pregunte desorientada.

-Son casi las dos del medio día -dijo la de la puerta.

-Soy Emily -dijo la mujer que estaba en mi cama, poso su mano en mi frente y bajo hasta la mejilla -ella es Leah,-se giro a la chica -trae unas compresas de agua fría, y la bandeja con el desayuno.

-Tiene fiebre??

-Unas décimas -hablaron entre ellas, yo me limitaba a mirara.

No pasaron mas de diez minutos y la mas joven me traía la charola con un zumo de lo que creo es zumo de naranja, unas tostadas, un bol de macedonia y un cola cao.

-No tengo tanta...hambre -mi voz sonó débil y estrangulada con las nauseas que me empezaron a invadir. Salte de la cama, haciendo a Leah tambalearse con la bandeja.

-Niña, que formas son esas -la escuche decir a mis espaldas, de camino a al baño.

Llegue por los pelos al baño, después de casi veinte minutos, me lave los dientes y enjuague la boca. Al asomar mi cara por la puerta, ambas mujeres me miraron fijamente. Volví a la cama y extendí los brazos para que me pasara la charola, no muy conforme Leah me la paso.

Emily me volvió a poner la mano en la frente.

-Leah trae te en termómetro y llama a el señor Marco, esta niña no esta bien.

-Nooo!!-exclame desesperada, aunque salio algo ahogado, sentía mi cabeza embotellado y muy congestionada, la vista nublada -no llamen a Marco, seguro se preocupa - mi voz era un susurro -Carlisle es mi medico.-Emily asintió y apretó mi mano.

-En la agenda de el despacho de el señor esta el numero de la consulta de el doctor Cullen -ese apellido causo que toda mi piel se erizada, y un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

Leah no dijo nada y salio de la habitación, seguí comiendo sin ganas, solo para alimentar me lo necesario para mi bebe.

-¿De cuanto tiempo estas embarazada?-la mire incrédula.

¿tanto se me nota?

-Tienes los mismos síntomas que yo cuando esperaba a mi primer hijo, Jared. Yo diría que estas en el primer trimestre -solo asentí y seguí maltratando a la tostada -el bebe es de el señor Marco???

-¿QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA DE MARCO?!!!!-dijo la voz alterada de Leah desde la puerta.

-NO, claro que no, él es...-su tío. Calle estas palabras -muy buen hombre y me tiene de protegida, es como mi padre.

-AHH, claro tu eres su heredera -escupió la ultima palabra como la peor de las palabrotas

-Leah -la reprendió Emily

-Con eso casi me engaño, cuando firme los papeles me lo dijo.

-Se nota que eres muy buena niña. Y el papa de el bebe... seguro te ama mucho -dijo como una madre a una hija.

-Él tiene novia -mi voz casi era audible, cada vez mi garganta estaba mas ronca y me dolía mas.

-Oh.

Se oyó el ruido de le timbre, en el piso inferior.

-Yo voy -dijo levantando se de la cama -Leah ve a enfriar el paño, en su estado no creo que puedan dar le ningún medicamento -la chica solo asintió y se marcho con los paños que Emily le entrego. Toque mi frente y la tenia mojada, no me había dado cuenta cuando me puso el paño de agua fría.

-Necesito verla -se oía las voces muy lejanas

-Esta un tanto enferma, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Sera solo un momento tengo algo que darle.

El ruido de las escaleras al ser subida a toda velocidad atronó en mi cabeza, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, dejando ver a un muy nervioso y alterado

-JAKE!!! que bueno que estas aquí -se le colgó de el brazo Leah, ya casi no me llamas.

-He si, pero no vine por ti -dijo mirando me a mi.

Sus ojos negros como la noche me recordaron lo sola que estaba, pero un brillo en ellos me recordó, lo cálido que se sentía estar cerca de el, podía iluminar mi día con esa sonrisa que tenia estampada junto ahora en su cara.

-A ella,-Leah nos miraba esperando una expoliación y algo en mi interior me decía que ella quería algo con Jacob -tu eres el papa de su hijo. -afirmo con la voz mas enojada que antes.

-No, pero si ella quiere seré eso y mas -los ojos de las dos mujeres, que ahora estaban detrás de Jacob, no podría estar mas abiertos, los platos eran chicos en comparación.-Bella -se acerco a mi y se arrodillo en el lado izquierdo de la cama, tomo mi mano y la bese -Mi vida, por que eso eres desde la primera vez que te vi, deja me...-tocaron a la puerta con bastante fuerza, seria Carlisle.

Se volvió a oír es estruendo de las escaleras, cuando alguien que subía trotando, esta vez tampoco se toco la puerta. La figura de Carlisle entro como alma que lleva el demonio y se sentó al otro lado de la cama y comienzo a revisarme sin prestar atención a que Jacob tenia su manos en la mía.

-Deberían salir -dijo serio, las chicas salieron no sin antes entregarle el termómetro a Carlisle -chico sal, luego ya molestaras otro rato.

-Tengo que preguntarle algo, juro no molestarlo en su trabajo

-Chico no hagas que te saque.

-Ni que fuera familia de el sinvergüenza que engaño a Bella para que intente por todos lo medios que la haga feliz -dijo enojado, yo me tense por la razón que tenia y la cara de Carlisle se descompuso, seguro de pena por esas palabras.

-Deja que hable sino no se ira -dije acariciando la mano de Carlisle, lo que menos quería era que se enfadara.-termina rápido no me encuentro muy animada para juegos.

-Nunca y escucha me bien, nunca jugaría contigo -metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una caja negra de terciopelo -bella deja me ser es hombre que necesitas, necesitáis -rectifico acercando la caja a mi mano para poder abrir la sin soltarme -Puedo ser tu amigo, que te escuche los problemas, confidente, que guarde tus secretos, el padre que necesitara este bebe, que seria nuestro bebe, el esposo que necesitaras para que te apoye, te de calor y consuelo cuando las cosas no sean buenas, y tu amante para compartir el amor que siento por ti. Bella concede me el honor de poder decir que eres mi mujer, mi esposa.-dijo mientras deslizaba un anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Las lágrimas se saltaron de mis ojos, esto no podía ser. Mire a mi alrededor y los ojos azules de Carlisle me recordaron que podía ser egoísta y casarme con el mejor hombre que haya conocido o ser sincera con mi corazon.

-Bueno solo es fiebre por el estres todo lo demás estas perfecto -dijo Carlisle levantando se de la cama -os dejare solos, le daré las instrucciones a Emily, mañana estarás mejor, solo descansa. Chico no la agites mucho -pidió, y con esas palabras salio de la habitación dejando me a solas con mi destino.

Cerré los ojos y me ti la cabeza entre las almohadas.

-Da me unos días , para pensar lo, no se que decir. -mi voz era un leve siseo que se escapaba entre mis espiraciones, ni siquiera abrir los ojos para mirar lo a la cara.

-Como quieras, esperare tu llamada -beso mi mano justó donde estaba el anillo que me había puesto y se marcho, sentí la puerta cerrar se muy despacio.

Caí en un sueño muy leve, era consciente de los ruidos de la casa pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Mi mente solo jugaba don las palabras de Jacob.

Mi hijo necesitaba un padre, un hombre que le enseñe y sea una figura fuerte, lo que yo no soy.

Tenia razón, tal vez, él y yo...

.

.

SEPTIEMBRE

.

.

OCTUBRE

.

.

NOVIEMBRE

.

.

DICIEMBRE

.

.

ENERO

.

.

-Bella cariño, deja yo subo esa bolsa -dijo la voz de una de las personas que mas quiero en el mundo, pues se había ganado el puesto con amor y del bueno.

-Jake, estoy embarazada no inútil -bueno un poco si con mi gran panza no me podía ni mover.

-Quieres que Carlisle y Marco me maten por no cuidarte, si es necesario are de burro por que no cargues con ningún bulto.

-Solo es ropa.

-Vamos Bellita no te pongas pesada, deja que el lo suba y ven hacerme la cena. Una chica como yo puede morir intoxicada si intenta cocinar -dijo Ángela desde el ascensor.

Las cosas en estos meses habían cambiado mucho, ya no vivía solo o con Marco sino con Ángela, quien estaba loca por dejar sola a la _resentida_ de Jess, Jacob por su parte vivía practica mente en mi casa, pues no me case con él pero eso no quita que casa semana me lo pida, le ofrecí ser la figura masculina de mi hijo.

Estamos a mediados de febrero, quedaban como veinte días para la boda de Rose y Emmett. El la cual era una de las damas de honor, llevare un esplendido vestido granate atado al cuello y muy ceñido al pecho y suelto en la tripa, lo que a mi no me queda muy suelto, por que traigo una tripa.

-Para eso me queréis hee..-dije intentando parecer ofendida -que soy la cocinera, chacha de la casa. -si por que en eso se había convertido mi piso de tres habitaciones, en un dúplex de siete habitaciones, entre ellas tres suites, contando mi dormitorio.

La reforma de Esme conllevaba el piso de abajo de mi piso, unido por una escalera de mármol blanco marfil, la remodelación de la cocina y el salón, en los mismos tonos que antes, solo que ahora lo tenia un piso mas abajo.

-Pequeña, desde que esa pelota te impide hacer nada mas, solo puedes cocinar -dijo Rose desde la puerta de casa.-Y lo haces de bien.

-Rossy, por que no le pides clases de cocina, así nos ahorraremos mucho dinero en _pizzas_ -dijo Em desde detrás de Rose, a quien no vi hacer ningún movimiento-auch -pero eso confirmo mi despiste.

-Venga relajen se, que tenemos mucho que preparar, en nada están aquí todos.

Hoy era la fiesta de _Baby Shop_, he intentado retrasarla pero Esme y Rose no me lo han permitido, pues estando a cinco semanas de salir de cuentas no es como para retrasar nada.

Mañana tendría la confirmación de si es un niño o una niña, pero eso no me evito ir a comprar mantitas, sabanas, baberos, pijamas unisex y bodys blancos. El dinero con el que Ángela me ayudaba lo había guardado para mi bebe, ya que casi todo lo que ganaba en la editorial se iba con la rehabilitacion de Charlie, aunque Carlisle no quisiera yo se lo tenia que pagar. Mucho habian hecho comprando y decorando mi casa, la cual era un regalo de los tres, Esme, Carlisle y Marco, sobretodo de Marco.

La verdad es que la casa estaba hermosa, la habitación de mi bebe, tenia mas de cincuenta metros cuadrados, Esme uso el salón-comedor de la planta de arriba que esta junta a mi dormitorio, en el tenia su área de recreo total mete preparada y acolchada. Con cámara de vigilancia y monitor de audio para verlo desde cualquier parte de la casa con un intercomunicador.

Dejemos las bolsas en el dormitorio de mi bebe, que estaba pintado con una división horizontal, la parte baja de el cuarto era de rayas verticales blancas, verdes esmeralda, azul zafiro, todo en pasteles pero intensos. El techo en blanco con cabos de fibra óptica repartidos, en la oscuridad imitaba el cielo estrellado. El resto de la pared era de un azul zafiro un poco mas intenso, pero en la misma gama de pastel. Las cortinas en a rayas verticales del mismo color que la pared. Los muebles en blanco resaltaban con el azul y el verde.

Los colores parecen de niño pero tengo muy claro que siendo yo niña, no me molestaba tener una habitación así.

Entre todos preparemos lo canapés y los bocaditos de dulce que tenia preparados para servir, no quería contratar un catering por que no me lo podría permitir.

Eran eso de las cinco cuando llegaron los primeros invitados eran una enfermera y su novio, Tia y Benjamin, quien fue el primer medico de Charlie. Muy seguido llego Kathy y Irina, esta ultima no tenia muchas ganas de estar en esta reunión.

-Bella, cariño cada vez que te veo estas mas _grande_ -dijo Kathy acariciando mi tripa, la verdad la veía poco pues desde que volví de Chicago arregle todo para trabajar en casa.

-Mira toca aquí -sujete su mano y la puse en otro punto donde mi bebe me había dado una nueva patada.

-Yo mas que grande diría que esta gorda.-me gire para ver quien había dicho eso, y como no, el encanto de Irina salio a flote. No le hice caso, no valía la pena.

-Bueno el gordo se le pasara y se quedara la mujer hermosa e inteligente que es -dijo Jacob para defenderla. En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y entraron unos invitados mas, entre ello iban los señores Donalson, los señor y señora Mendez, que a el lo reconocí como medico lo que no identifique de donde. Esme y Carlisle venían con Marco y Renata, una compañera de el bufete que ultima mente estaba muy unida a el también llegaron los Uley, Emily y Sam eran muy buenas personas. Ben el novio de Ángela llego un tanto tarde pero llego.

Picaron un poco un y jugaron a elegir nombres para el bebe, a medirle la tripita, y a apostar si era niño o niña. Cuando llego la hora de los regalos todos dejaron en claro que si era lo contrario de lo que habían elegido que lo podía cambiar.

La mayoría de los bebes se pude saber que son a las veintiuna semanas pero este bichito que llevaba dentro no le dio la gana moverse para poder verlo de frente.

-Bella,¿no? -le pregunto un mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules.

-Si, ¿eres? lo siento pero Carlisle me dijo que veníais pero no me me acuerdo de vuestros nombre.

-Soy Carmen y el es mi marido Elezar.-me explico -puedo??-pidió permiso para tocar mi vientre

-Claro, le gusta que lo o la toquen -dije feliz.

-No me reconoces??-pregunto Elezar desde detrás de su mujer, me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza timidamente -Te revise en Chicago.

-Oh..-eso no me lo esperaba -si ya recuerdo.

Todo transcurrió tranquilo, los regalos eran hermosos y mas de uno me provoco que tuviera ganas de llorar.

Cuando los invitados se fueron entre las chicas y yo recogimos lo que se había ensuciado.

Rose y Ángela estaban muy unidas y solo cuchicheaban entre ellas cosa que me hacia pensar que algo no andaba bien.

-Chicas que os pasa??

-Nada -dijo Ángela mirando a Ben y a Rose, como pidiendo ayuda.

-Bella, hija esto ya esta -dijo la voz maternal de Esme.

-Gracias, nos vemos el fin de semana??

-Si comemos en mi casa -dijo Marco, se había hecho tradición que cada sábado o domingo comíamos juntos, era algo que no me podría negar, después de todo si eramos familia, bueno de mi bebe.

-Marco, tienes mucha prisa -dijo Rose aunque solo llamo a a Marco también miraba a Esme y Carlisle.

-No tengo ningún problema.

-Preparare café -dijo Ángela saliendo a la cocina -id a la sala que ya lo llevo.

-Te ayudo -me fui a levantar

-No , ve y descansa

-Gracias -nos encaminamos a el salón y todos nos miramos a la espera de lo que pasaba, la que parecía tenerlo todo muy claro eran Rose, Ángela y Marco.

Cuando todos teníamos nuestro café, en mi caso un delicioso zumo multifrutas con soja, nos miramos un tanto tensos.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunte, ya que nadie decía nada.

-Bueno, es...es que. Bueno..

-Ángela y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos.

-Pero eso es estupendo -dije yo

-Bella, tu no puedes que darte sola -dijo la vos de Jacob, que estaba sentado en un silla detrás de Rose y Em.

-Oh..

-te puedes quedar en nuestra casa -dijo Esme

-O en la mía.-dijo Marco.

-O me vengo yo a vivir contigo -dijo Jacob, muy sacrificada mente.

-Chico tu no pierdes oportunidad verdad, que la niña no te ha dicho ya que no? -dijo Carlisle muy exasperado.

-Carlisle -le reprendió su mujer. El a ludido puso mala cara pero no protesto.

-Yo tengo otra solución.

-¿¿¿Cual??? -le contestemos todos a Rose

-Yo tengo un hermano que a estado trabajando para poderse pagar el fin de carrera, y bueno la empezó en New York, pero prefiere estar cerca de casa. Esta buscando piso para alquilar, tu casa no esta lejos de la universidad.-explico -así no tendrías que irte de aquí.

-Por mi esta bien -dije sabiendo que Rose no me dejaría con alguien que no sea de su confianza absoluta.

-No eso no -todos miramos a Jacob que parecía le había pegado un calambre.-Yo no, pero otro tiznado flacucho si.

-Jake, que te pasa.

-Que no quiero que un hombre que no sea yo entre aquí,-dijo separando las silabas -que da claro.

-Mira, lo único que queda claro es que el hermano de Rose va a vivir aquí -esta situación a veces es algo molesta, entendía su preocupación, pero no estoy dispuesta aguantar sus celos.

Se levanto de la silla refunfuñan do y salio de casa dando un portazo.

-Bueno el primer asunto esta.

-Bella, yo tengo algo que hablar contigo, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero...

-¿Que pasa Rose?

-Belli, lo que Rossy quiere saber es por que no vendes la casa de Charlie, el de todas formas vive en el hospital.

-Esa casa no es mía, yo no la puedo vender.

-Pero el dinero, así no tendrías que pagar lo de lo que ganas.

-Em tiene razón Bella.-dijo Carlisle -pero de todas formas, ya te dije que no te preocuparas por el dinero.

-Esa casa no es mía. Llevo sin hablar con Charlie casi un año no creo que le haga mucha gracia si se recupera y le digo vendí tu casa por que como no soy tu hija no pensaba pagar tu rehabilitacion.

-Ella tiene razón -dijo la voz sabia de Esme -ponte en su situación. -todos asintieron -Bueno sera mejor irnos.

-Lo siento, seguro que Carmen y Elezar os esperan.

-Oh, no, ello se quedan el el apartamento que tengo en aquí no en Forks.

-Son una pareja muy agradable, no recordaba que el me reconoció en Chicago.

-Si es muy buen medico, justo ahora esta aquí para una convención y seguramente tenga que dar unas charlas.-me explico, se levantaron y besaron mi mejilla -Acuerda te, te espero mañana par ver a este pequeñin.

-Si, Buenas noches.

Me dejo muy sorprendida, que fuera tan importante, mis amigos se fueron yendo dejando nos a mi y a Ángela solas.

-Buenas noches -me levante de el sofá para irme a la cama.

-No estarás enfadada -dijo un tanto a la expectativa.

-No. Estoy muy feliz por ti -le dije con una sonrisa -Ben te... ama y se nota.

-Bella, es muy difícil verdad.

-Si... si no fuera por mi bebe, no se que me hubiera pasado, seguramente aun estaba en cama llorando por él.

-Yo creo que si te ama, lo que... no se

-Hizo mucho frió en Chicago y necesito a la rubia para que le calentara la cama.

-Tal vez ella se lo invento -dijo dudosa, sacando de mi la sorpresa.

-Bueno ya es un poco tarde,-no la deje hablar -yo ya no estoy en condiciones de ir y decir le_ "Mire que no me di cuenta pero estoy embarazada y es tuyo". _No, ahora no.

-Vas aceptar a Jacob.

-No se, tal vez con el tiempo,si siento algo por él... pero no es justo el tiene derecho a encontrar a alguien que lo ame y le de el cien por cien, no la sobras de otro.

Las dos nos que demos pensativas por un momento, como si en ese instante todo tuviera un sentido opuesto al que tenia.

-Bueno vamos a la cama que mañana Carlisle se enfadara si ve ojeras.

-Si, hasta mañana.

Repetí mi rutina me cepille los dientes y el pelo me puse mi camison de raso morado y me metí en la cama, enorme, para mi sola. No paso mucho hasta que caí rendida en la inconsciencia.

_-Me casó -dijo en un tono serio -y necesito eso que tienes en el dedo._

_mire mi mano y vi la alianza que la coronaba, el brillo de el oro me recordaba su valor._

_-Pero tu me la diste._

_-Pero me voy a casar, no pensaras quedarte la -dijo en un tono burlón_

_Mi cuerpo no respondió, solo el frió recorría mis venas. Mi mano voló a mi vientre que en ese momento estaba plano, en un acto reflejo busque a mi hijo, algo que el pareció notar._

_-A quien buscas -su voz era cortante y gélida como el hielo._

_-Na na nadie -mi voz entre cortada dejaba ver que mentía y de una manera muy clara._

_-Bella -esa palabra ya no sonó como aquella noche, ya no era música en su boca, sino un filo muy afilado que cortaba mi corazón con cada letra -no me puedes mentir._

_-Toma -saque el anillo y le lo acerque, esperando que el es tendiera la mano para dejarlo caer, si lo tocaba estaba perdida._

_-Esto no tendría que a ver llegado tan lejos. Podríamos ser amigos.-no era una pregunta, él estaba convencido de ello_

_-No_

_-Me vas a decir que si me acerco y te beso, tu cuerpo no se derretirá como aquella noche._

_-No -dije todo lo segura y fría que pude, pero era una mentira, una muy grande._

_De una sola zancada elimino la distancia entre los dos y sin ningún aviso sus labios estaban en los mios. No era un beso lento ni amoroso, sino desesperado, hambriento, pasional, en ese beso estábamos dejando salir la ira, el odio de todo este tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo la necesidad que teníamos de el otro. Profundizo el beso hasta que su lengua y la mía danzaron sin afán de dominación, en armonía. Cuando el aire se hizo de notar por su ausencia me separe de Edward dando un paso atrás._

_Que había pasado, por que jugaba así conmigo. Mire mi mano y el anillo ya no estaba allí_

_-Gracias por cuidarlo todo este tiempo -dijo mirando su mano. Giro sobre sus talones y comienzo andar en dirección opuesta a mi._

_Cuando ya su imagen desapareció de el camino y no lo vi._

_-Te amo -dije solo para oír lo yo, aunque ahí no había nadie mas, cerré los ojos con la intención de recuperara me._

_-Yo también te amo Bella -eso no me lo esperaba el ya no estaba a mi lado._

Abrí los ojos sobre saltada, ya no estaba en esa calle de piedra, sino en mi dormitorio, metida en la cama y se notaba que era de madrugada.

Tras tomar un baso de agua decidí volver a dormir, y a duras penas lo conseguí.

Después de una mañana rutinaria de ducha, desayuno, y envió de artículos, me encontraba en la sala de espera de la clínica. Hoy vería a mi bebe, por ultima vez a través de una pantalla, la próxima vez lo podría tomar entre mis manos y protegerlo con mi pecho.

-Señorita Swan -llamo una enfermera.

-Si -me levante de mi silla, y me acerque a la puerta.

-Espera yo voy contigo -dijo una voz muy conocida.

-No hace falta Jacob, no es tu obligación.

-Pero quiero, yo no te voy a dejar sola. -ese sola me dolió, mucho, él no sabia lo sola que me sentía sobre todo después de mi sueño.

Entramos en la sala y como no la cara de Carlisle se descompuso cuando vio a mi acompañante.

-Yo no lo invite -dije muy tranquila.

-No hacia falta, quiero ver a_ mi _chiquitin.

-Pero que no te das cuenta muchacho que este no es tu chiquitin, que este bebe tiene un padre y una madre y que tu no pintas nada.

-Un padre ausenté y sinvergüenza que deja a su mujer -hizo comillas imaginarias con la ultima palabra -sola, eso es un padre. Luego no querrá venir y que lo reciban con los brazos abiertos.

-A eso me refiero, si vuelve donde que das tu.-los ojos de Jacob parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

-El día que Bells me acepte pienso convertir me en un padre para este bebe, y nadie va a cambiar eso -dijo levantando se de la silla,-estoy fuera cariño, no quiero ponerte nerviosa -dijo acercando su cara demasiado a mi boca, la gire un poco para que el beso que me iba a dar me lo diera en la mejilla y no donde el pensó que podría dármelo.

Noto mi gesto y en sus ojos brillo por unos segundos la ira de el rechazo.

-Tumba te en la camilla, y destapa te el vientre -obedecí sin decir nada -esta frió -me advirtió con el gel en la mano.

-Carlisle, yo lo si...

-No,-me corto -es normal que rehagas tu vida, que te enamores... pero en realidad me había hecho ilusiones que conozcas a mi hijo -con eso palabra me tense, "ya lo conozco" pensé -esta muy frió.

-Solo un poco -dije intentando relajarme todo lo posible.

En el monitor apareció la imagen de lo tanto tiempo llevaba esperando.

-Que es??-pregunte impaciente

-Mira esto de aquí es su cara -enfoco con el aparato y capturo la imagen, podía jurara que se parecía a Edward. Carlisle trago seco y le tembro el pulso cuando movió el péndulo.

-Hay algo mal??

-No... solo-soltó el aire de golpe -es un_ Edward_. Digo un niño.-dijo muy rápido -un varón, esto de aquí lo confirma.

Juro que sino hubiera estado tumbada me habría caído, como sabia él yo nunca le he dicho el nombre de el papa.

-Porque lo has llamado Edward?-se quedo pálido y se le desorbitaron los ojos, al darse cuenta que me había dado cuenta.

-Me... me ... me dijo Rose, pero no te enfades con ella, ya hace mucho tiempo. Cuando estuviste hospitaliza da.-vale eso tenia sentido, me relaje y le di una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, pero no se va a llamar Edward, sino Anthony.-_Ethan Anthony Swan_, me dije a mi misma.

* * *

En el próximo la boda de Rose y nuevos encuentros. Como defiende Carlies que Bella no se junte con Jacob. jajaja. Fue una recomendación de mi hermana, espero os haya gustado

Besos.


	14. Luna de hiel

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 13

LUNA DE HIEL

Hoy era el día, el esperado día de todas, sobretodo el mio, pues podía decir que con esta boda se realizaban gran parte de mi fantasía.

Sábado siete de marzo, es el día elegido para esta celebración, todos nos veíamos nerviosos y muy intranquilos.

-Bella, sienta te no te hace bien estar tanto tiempo de pie en esos tacones -dijo Jacob molesto, él quería que usara un par de bailarinas a conjunto con mi vestido.

-Estoy bien -dije dando le la espalda -Oye!, que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de tiempo -entre cerré lo ojos -Que haces aquí??

-Bueno yo no podía dejar de pensar en que tus zapatos son muy altos para que los lleves todo el día -dijo con vergüenza, me sentí mal por acusarlo y hablarle con tanta mala leche, el embarazo podía con mi lengua.

-Bien, pero ve antes que Emmett se vuelva a escapar y esta vez si vea a Rose.

-Si quieres me quedo y lo detengo antes que entre -dijo coqueteando conmigo, mientras pasaba una mano por mi cintura y me juntaba a su cuerpo, mi codo se apoyo en su pecho para que no intentara nada de lo que luego se arrepentiría, por que no me pensaba comportar de forma civilizada.-Podrías ser tu... digo, la que se casa... conmigo -lo empuje para que me soltara, todos los días era lo mismo -yo te aria feliz -dijo triste

-Pero yo a ti no, yo no te puedo amar. Yo no valgo lo suficiente para ser tu esposa, tu mereces mas que yo. Tal vez sino hubiera conocido al papa de Anthony seria diferente, pero si conocí a su papa, y Anthony es el mejor regalo de el mundo.-Nunca se lo había dicho tan sincera mente, pero esto era una situación muy complicada y bastante pesada, me pedía matrimonia dos o tres veces por semana, desde hacia mas de tres meses y la cosa había empeorado desde que Jasper se vino a vivir conmigo.

-Voy a tu casa a vigilar a Em.

-Si nos vemos en la iglesia -y se marcho.

Salí al pasillo y fui a la cocina, Rose me había mandado a el salón a buscar una caja con unos detalles para el pelo, pero a mi pequeñin se le estaba antojando un poco de zumo de piña.

Deje el vaso en la pila y me dirigí a la escalera, todas estábamos en casa de Rose, mientras Em estaba en mi casa con lo hombres, pues el chico se había puesto algo nervioso por un comentario de mi amiga hizo la semana pasada.

"Te imaginas que no me presento, seguro te pones a llorar... pensando lo bien me gustaría verlo"

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para no dejar de decir que si eso pasaba el mismo vendría por ella y la arrastraría hasta el altar. Y hoy ya lo había intentado dos veces.

-Seguro que aun piensa que no voy a ir -decía mi amiga cuando entre por la puerta de su dormitorio.

Allí estaban Esme, Renata, Ángela, Kathy(desde la fiesta para el bebe se habían hecho muy amigas), Sarah Hale la mama de Rose y Jasper, Megan McCarthy la mama de Em, algunas primas y amigas de ellos que conocía de vista y poco mas. La única que faltaba es Alice, la chica de el centro comercial, con la cual hablamos muy seguido, pero por sus estudios no ha podido asistir.

-Esa broma, me tiene un poco cansada, Jacob acaba de venir para asegurar se que llegues a la iglesia.

-Pobre hijo mio -dijo su madre con falsa pena.

Todas empezamos a reír. Me senté en una butaca provocando miradas de algunas de ellas.

-Estoy bien, solo cansada -Esme que era la que mas preocupada parecía asintió y ayudo a Rose con el velo.

-¿Cuando sales de cuentas? -dijo una chica joven con una sonrisa que me provoco un escalofrío, no seria su intención pero me intimido su forma de mirarme y comportarse.

-El veintisiete de este mes -y una sonrisa se pego en mi boca, la verdad que pensar que dentro de veinte días ya estaría con mi bebe en brazos.

-OOOhhh, solo, estas muy bien.

-Gracias.

-Si, Jane cuando vuelva de mi luna de miel nos iremos al hospital -dijo Rose desde detrás de la tela fina que cubría sus cara, pero eso no impidió poder ver su sonrisa deslumbrante -Ese pequeñin nacerá cuando vuelva -me dijo con un deo en alto.

-No podría hacerlo sin ti, quien me va a sujetar la mano y me dará hielo para morder.

-Si, es verdad.

Todas volvimos a reír

-Bueno esto ya esta -dijo la peluquera colocándole la ultima horquilla en pelo -una novia preciosa.

-Si -dijimos todas solemnemente.

Empecemos a salir de la habitación, Jane me ayudo a levantar me pues me costaba un poco. Una ves en el recibidor todas no preparamos para salir.

-Bella, hija vienes conmigo? -dijo Esme bajando la escalera, mire a Ángela y a Jane que estaban conmigo, ambas asintieron.

-Si, gracias Esme.

-Es un placer, poder llevar a una mujer tan valiente y responsable.

-Esme, por favor -siempre me trataba muy bien, ella sabia de mi historia por Marco y Carlisle, pero la verdad no me gustaba como hablaba de el padre de mi hijo, sobretodo por que ella no sabia que era su propio hijo.

Me ayudo a subir al coche, la verdad es que tengo una movilidad muy mala por la tripota que cargo. Se coloco detrás de el volante y arranco el motor. Cuando nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo ella se giro para mirara me.

-Hija, se que es complicado pero no te sientas mal, eres una mujer... -lo dejo ahí, tomo aire y siguió -eres un ejemplo para toda mujer.

-Solo... Esme imagina que el hombre que me engaño sea tu... hijo -sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, su expresión fue cambiando,hasta el punto en que se relajaron, quito los ojos de mi cara y miro el semáforo, en ese momento cambio a verde y se coloco y acelero.

-Desde esa perspectiva.

-Tu amas a tu hijo, yo amo al padre de mi hijo,-me dio una mirada rápida y pude ver su ceño fruncido -si lo amo, y lo amare aunque pasen mil años, él me ha dado a Anthony y eso lo puede todo, pues es lo mas grande que tengo, representa lo grande que es mi amor.

-Solo espero que _ese_, algún día se de cuenta de lo que ha perdido.

_"Yo también lo espero"_pensé mientras miraba por la ventanilla, ya estábamos en la iglesia.

Una vez en el interior me senté en la tercera fila con Ángela y Esme, Carlisle intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Emmett para que no fuera a buscar a Rose a la calle.

-Bella tendríamos que ir, la limusina de Rose ya esta fuera -dijo Ángela, como eramos las damas de honor nos tocaba abrirle paso a nuestra amiga, y gustosas lo hacíamos.

Me levante con la ayuda de ambas y caminemos por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal que cerré detrás nuestro.

-Cuando la música empiece entráis -dijo Rose con un tono de voz tembloroso, por los nervios. Ambas asentimos y nos colocamos.

La puerta se abrió y una melodía muy dulce empezó a sonar, no era la clásica marcha nupcial, sino una melodía que me recordaba por que estábamos aquí. Caminemos en paralelo a un paso lento hasta el altar. Nos dividimos cada una para un costado, de forma bastante disimulada camine para quitarme de el medio y sentarme en la tercera fila donde estaban los Cullen, Marco y Jacob esperando.

-Si quieres después de ellos nos acercamos tu y yo -ignore a Jacob y mire a mi amiga que era entregada por su padre a Em, eso me causo un dolor inmenso. Mi hijo pareció darse cuenta y empezó a removerse.

Una mano se entrelazo con la mía, pensando que seria Jacob la intente retirar la. Pero al ver que no me soltaba mire mi mano, que estaba entrelazada con otra, pero no era la de Jacob sino la de Esme.

Paso su otra mano por mi cintura y me acerco a ella en un medio abrazo, agache mi cara a su cuello y no lo pude remediar unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

Un golpe sordo me saco de mi burbuja, levante la cabeza buscando de donde venia, me encontré con un Jacob muy enfadado que se estaba levantando y saliendo de la iglesia como alma que lleva el demonio. Mire a Esme buscando una explicación.

-Le duele que pienses en...-señalo mi tripa.

-Oh, no es mi...

-No es tu culpa, tu no controlas tu corazón -dijo cortándome.

Mire el altar y me perdí en todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Si acepto -dijo mi amiga

-Por el poder que me han otorgado yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia -dijo el padre, Em acerco a Rose le aparto el velo y la beso con tanta pasión que el polo norte se hubiera derretido.

No pude impedir que las lágrimas salieran, la verdad me imaginaba que esa era yo con Edward, que de verdad había cumplido con su palabra, mire mi mano derecha, que sujetaba el bolso, donde estaba el anillo que él coloco allí y solo él me lo podría quitar.

En ese momento me di cuanta que Esme tendría que conocer este anillo, el pánico me inundo y metí mi mano en el bolso.

La recepción fue en un hotel cercano, el momento mas divertido, Emmett intento cortar la tarta de una estocada, como en el toreo, ganando se una colleja de su ahora mujer y su madre.

No mucho después bailaron el vals de los novios, ellos solos en la pista, una imagen preciosa de un cuento de hadas.

Cuando la canción termino todos entraron a bailar.

-¿Bailas conmigo? -mire a ver quien me invitaba.

-No se si sea recomendado.

-Venga, seguro que esta tripita no me es impedimento para bailar con la mejor amiga de la novia.

-Bueno pero nada de vueltas rápidas.

-No te preocupes -Jasper es tan amable, siempre esta pendiente de mi, pero no como Jacob, sino con un cariño real, sin segundas intenciones. Empecemos a bailar -cuando estes cansada y quieras ir a casa di lo.

-Si, no te preocupes -dimos un par de vueltas y Carlisle pidió un cambio, luego Em , Marco para volver a Jarper de nuevo.

Me estaba riendo de que si intentara darme un beso o acercarse para hacer la situación mas intima se le suponía una gran dificultad.

-Cuando mi mujer este embarazada, no se como lo are - volvimos a reír -espera deja me practicar, ¿puedo?

-Claro, te considero un hermano -puso sus manos en mis caderas y me ladeo un poco.

-Bueno así llegaría a poder besar la -en eso posición su cara y cuello quedaron mas cerca.

-Bueno pero para mi es bastante incomodo, bailar de lado.

-Ups, perdona. -dijo riendo mientras me colocaba en la postura normal, en la que nos separaba un abismo.

-Bueno ya la has sobado bastante, ahora deja me que yo baile con la mujer que algún día me dirá siiiii, quiero.

No espero a que contestara, me tomo por la cintura bruscamente, y comencemos a bailar, me apretó contra su cuerpo y note su aliento bastante cargado de alcohol.

-¿¿Has bebido??

-Hombre no soy de piedra, si lo que querías era ponerme celoso y cachondo lo estoy, ya estas feliz -su brazo me apretó mas a su cuerpo, una mano subió a mi cara y la acaricio y en un rápido movimiento capturo mis labios con los suyos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Me tense, no salia de mi asombro, empecé a forcejear con él, pero solo conseguí que apretara la cárcel de sus brazos. Me rendí y deje caer los brazos y de hacer fuerza para separar me, el pareció dar se cuenta y soltó mis labios, se separo muy despacio de mi abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo, cuando se distancio lo suficiente le pegue un puñetazo con toda la fuerza que tenia dentro.

-Hey -dijo llevando su mano a la nariz

-AAAAUUUUUUhhh -sacudí mi mano, si no me miraban todos antes ahora si lo hacían -no vuelvas hacerlo -le grite mientras me alejaba de la pista de baile.

Me senté en una silla, para tranquilizarme.

-Emmett y Jasper lo han sacado de aquí tranquila.

-No es mal chico -empecé a llorar.

-Lo se -dijo Carlisle

-No puedo obligarme asentir algo que ya siento por alguien.

-Tranquila -me rodeo con sus brazos -no es bueno para el bebe.

El ruido de el tintinear de copas hizo que nos soltaremos y prestáramos atención.

-Todas las solteras -hablo Rose al micro -que se coloquen el aquella zona -señalo con la mano -a llegado la hora de ver quien sera la próxima.

Me acomode en la silla dejando la a mi espalda.

-Bella, tu estas soltera y espero que te acerques a por el ramo -dijo la voz de Rose por los altavoces.

-Vamos, -Jane me tendió la mano -me manda mi prima -sonrío como disculpa, tome su mano y la acompañe donde estaban todas, que no eramos muchas.

-Uno... dos... va...-el ramo voló por los aires, giraba como una peonza en el aire. No tenia intención de coger lo, pero no lo puede evitar, me golpeo en la cabeza y bastante fuerte.

-Hay... -cuando caía lo cogí ante que tocara el suelo.

-Que suerte Bella, eres la próxima -dijo Ángela

-Seguro te casa tu antes que yo -con el ramo en la mano camine hasta mi mesa y me senté.

-Nos vamos a casa -me dijo Jasper, solo asentí. Caminamos hasta los novios para despedirnos.

-Chicos buen viaje, pero hoy a sido un día de muchas emociones -todos rieron -Jazz si te quieres quedar cogeré un taxi,

-No, además yo llevo tu coche -me encogí de hombros.

Salimos de el hotel y nos dirigimos a casa en el camino mis ojos no aguantaron abiertos y me dormí.

No te como si lebitara, un vaivén me asusto y abrí los ojos.

-Jasper, a ver me despertado, estoy muy gorda para que me cargues -dije con voz ronca, intentando que me bajara.

-No pasa nada descansa ya hemos llegado -mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estabamos llegando a mi cuarto. Empujo la puerta con el pie y se acerco a la cama , me sentó en ella y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias.

-No hay por que, si necesitas algo me avisas -asentí y salio de me cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me quite el vestido y me di una ducha, la verdad es que Jasper era de mucha ayuda, un chico de mi edad, que sabe hacer de todo.

Aun era temprano para dormir pero mis piernas ya no podía mas, encendí la tele, cambie de canal hasta que encontré una serie que me intereso. Si en la vida real todo fuera tan fácil, chico quiere chica, chica se enamora de otro chico, pero él anterior la conquista, y ella se enamora del chico que la quiere. Ojala yo tuviera esa facilidad y le pudiera dar a Jake algo de amor, pero el que me queda se lo voy a dar a mi hijo.

Sin dar me cuenta mis ojos se cerraron.

-Bella, -un susurro muy cerca de mi cara -Bella -esta vez era mas alto -Bella -abrí los ojos al reconocer al propietario de esa voz.

-Jasper, lo siento, me dormí.

-Te traigo la cena. -en su mano tenia un bandeja con unos bocatas pequeñitos, un vaso de zumo y un yogur

-No haber te molestado, no es necesario.

-Bella, ese bebe tiene que comer, entonces tu tienes que comer.

-Vale pero yo sola no me como todo, no me parece justo que cenes solo o que no cenes.

-Bien -dijo sonriendo -traeré mi cena y ceno contigo aquí.

No tardo nada, enseguida estábamos comiendo riendo como amigos de toda la vida.

Después de cenar se despidió llevándose la bandeja y los platos con él. No tarde en caer otra vez en el sueño que me inundaba todas la noches, eso que me atormentaba la soledad en la que vivo, soledad que me cubre como la noche y las sombras habarca todo.

Los días pasaron lentos y tediosos. La espera era muy pesada, había pasado mas de una semana de la boda de Rose y Em, Jacob me había pedido perdón por lo que paso ese día, no quería perdonarlo pero me prometió que no lo intentaría a no ser que yo se lo pidiera. Se lo agradecí no me apetecía llevarme mal con él, no es mala persona y le tengo mucho aprecio.

Hoy era dieciocho y había pasado la peor noche de mi vida, mi querido hijo no me dejo dormir en toda la noche, y eso que aun lo tenia dentro. Hoy después de mas de siete meses iba a la empresa a entregar la baja que Carlisle me había preparado, pues según el ya no tenia por que trabajar hasta el ultimo día. La verdad es que estas ultimas semanas estoy muy cansada para seguir el ritmo de mis lecturas y sus comentarios.

-¿Esta Liam?-le pregunte a la nueva secretaria.

-¿Tiene cita? -negué con la cabeza.

-Solo le traigo unos documentos, no sera mucho tiempo.-descolgó el teléfono y le informo de mi presencia

-Su nombre es...

-Swan, Bella -ella repitió mi nombre al auricular.

-Pasa te espera.

-Gracias.-Camine por el pasillo hasta su puerta, que ya estaba abierta.

-Buenos días Bella.-dijo mi jefe desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Buenos días Liam -camine hasta su escritorio y tome asiento, donde me señalo.

-Bella no te ofendas, pero estas enorme.-me sonroje un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a su familiaridad.

-Me sabe mal hacer esto, pero mi medico me lo recomendó.

-Bella, no hace falta pidas perdón, pensé que me la pedirías antes, mi mujer se paso casi todo el embarazo durmiendo y le toco pedir la baja mucho antes que tu.

-Gracias -le entregue los papeles -realmente me siento mal por dejarte colgado.

-No hay problema Irina y Kathy se aran cargo, aun que a Irinita no le hace mucha gracia.

-Yo no soy de su agrado -me levante de la silla y le tendí al mano -Nos vemos en unos meses, si aun me quieres mantener mi puesto de trabajo.

-Bella, cuando se te termine la baja tu puesto te estará esperando, a mas según me ha contado Kathy quieres empezar a entrevistar, además de realizar las criticas literarias.

-Bueno aun estoy empezando, pero si, es algo que me llama la atención.

-Bien, que te sea leve, y te espero cuando este preparada.

-Un millón de gracias -sacudí su mano y salí de la oficina, les dije a Ben y a Irina adiós con la mano y presione el botón del ascensor.

Mire mi reloj, y note una corriente en la espalda, como si me pinchara con algo, pase mi mano, pero se me paso enseguida, no le di mas importancia.

Las puertas de metal brillante se abrieron enseguida, entre dentro. Hoy traía puesto un vestido que Alice me había enviado, el azul petróleo hacia destacar mi piel color crema, lo acompañe con una rebeca plateada, y las botas planas gris. No te algo húmeda mi entre pierna, pero pensé que el salvaslip, que me tocaba usar por la incontinencia de estos últimos meses, estaría lleno. Salí del ascensor y camine todo lo rápido que mi gran tamaño me permitían.

En la calle no había un alma, no era para menos, el tiempo o era muy bueno, tal vez hacia un poco de frió, pero en mi estado estaba en una temperatura perfecta. Volví a mirar el reloj, eran las once, aun podía coger el bus o el metro, o caminar hasta casa, aunque me quedaba un poco lejos. Comencé a caminar, pero otra punzada en el centro de mi espalda me hizo encorvar me hacia delante.

Tome aire intentando que pasara, pero no lo veía lago fácil, intente ponerme de pie pero el dolor se intensifico. Me acerque como puede a una pared para apoyar me.

_"esto no esta bien"_

_"algo pasa con mi bebe"_

_"No puedo estar de parto aun me queda una semana"_

-Hijo no puedes nacer, tu tía no llega hasta el domingo -dije acariciando mi tripa -espera si,vamos a ver a Carlisle.

El dolor cedió y comencé a caminar de nuevo. No había caminado ni cien metros cuando el dolor volvió, pero mas fuerte.

_"Bella respira"_ -me dije a mi misma.

Las rodillas se me doblaron por el dolor, esta vez no llegue a la pared. Pero tampoco toque el suelo, abrí los ojos que no me había dado cuenta que tenia cerrados para encontrarme en brazos de un hombre, me asuste un poco pero el dolor impidió que me pudiera alejar.

-Respire -me dijo su dulce voz, después de examinar me y notar mi estado.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me levanto en un movimiento rápido

-No

-No se preocupe -sonrió para tranquilizarme, y lo consiguió -la voy a llevar al hospital mas cercano, me parece que esa cosita que esta en su vientre tiene ganas de conocerla -me relaje en sus brazos mientras camináramos hasta un coche, se notaba caro. El olor a cuero me inundo, y otra punzada de dolor provoco que arqueara la espalda, al moverme note que había manchado el coche, y lo mire apenada.-Y yo también -esto ultimo no se si lo escuche bien.

-Te... lo he manchado -dije jadeando y avergonzada.

-No pasa nada, eso se limpia, relaja te, enseguida llegamos. -asentí y me concentre en relajarme y ponerme lo mas cómoda posible. -por cierto soy Nahuel Ros y creo que estas de parto.

-Soy -solté aire -Bella -tome aire -Swan -jadee por el dolor -eres medico?? -gruñí, esto me dolió mas que las otras.

-Algo así esto en mi ultimo año de carrera, y creo que voy a cambiar la especialidad.

-Cual -aire -haces??

-Voy a ser dentista.

-Buen -aire -negocio -aire -te... aras -aire -rico.

-Bueno, por dinero no es, mas que nada es por mi padre alguien tiene que quedarse con el negocio familiar.

En realidad que me estuviera hablando de u vida me distraía de los dolores que cada vez eran mas seguidos.

-¿No tienes... -gruñí de nuevo

-Hermanos? -termino mi pregunta -si dos hermanas mayores pero ellas no les hacia gracia estudiar eso. Zafrina estudio arquitectura y Senna prefirió estudiar derecho, entonces solo que daba yo, me gusta la medicina, pero como te he dicho, tal ves esta rama no sea mi preferida.

-OOOOhhh dios!!!-el grito se me escapo de la boca. Nahuel se giro a verme .

-Bella, tranquila estamos llegando.

-DIOS, ME DUELE!!!-no quería gritar pero no lo podía evitar.

No te que le coche aceleraba, el quito la mano de las marchas y me tendió su mano para que la tomara, gustosa la atrape y la apreté con fuerza. La postura en la que estaba era bastante embarazosa, por suerte el no me podía ver nada. sentada en el asiento de atras del suyo, medio tumbada con la cabeza en la puerta de detrás de el acompañante, una pierna en el suelo y la otra encima de el asiento.

El coche giro bruscamente provocando me mas dolor, solté su mano y tome mi vientre entre mis brazos intentando calmar las contracciones. La puerta frente a mi se abrió y en un acto reflejo cerré las piernas para evitar que me viera, todo.

-Da me tu mano, -se la alargue -toma aire y suelta lo poco a poco tal como te vaya moviendo -solo asentí y intente concentrar me en lo que me había pedido.

Me movió demasiado rápido, me dolió un montón, un alarido salio de mi boca.

-Lo siento, creí que seria lo mejor.

-Y lo es, ya estoy fuera no -dije jadeando por las contracciones.

En este momento las clases de parto sin dolor se habían ido a la mierda, porque de lo único que me acordaba era de las conversaciones de la ropa y los cochecitos que le habíamos comprado a nuestros futuros hijos.

-Con mucho cuidado me tomo en brazos y camino a la entrada de el hospital, dejando el coche abierto junto a la puerta.

-Traigo a una mujer que me parece esta de parto -grito en la entra de el hospital.

-Señor venga por aquí -dijo una chica con bata.

Entremos en una sala de espera.

-Perdone, pero esta chica no esta para esperar, ya ha roto aguas -los ojos de la chica se desorbitaron, me miro y asintió.

-Puede cargar a su mujer hasta paritorios o pido una silla de ruedas. -gruñí por que otra contracción me golpeo pero esta era mas fuerte.

No te el liquido fluir por mi culo y lo oí gotear el suelo.

-Puedo con ella diga me donde esta, vamos -dijo nervioso

No me moleste en decir que no era mi marido, puede decirse que no era ni mi amigo, pero después de esto tenia un lugar muy significativo en mi corazón. Nahuel parecía correr, le iba pisando los pies a la chica. Abrió una puerta de una habitación donde el potro era el centro de atención el ella.

-Deje la aquí, tendrá que salir mientras la cambiamos y la revisa la matrona -el asintió y salio de la habitación.

-Cuando este avisen me no la quiero dejar sola -dijo antes de salir.

La chica me ayudo con los zapatos y el vestido, me coloco una de esas horribles batas verdes abiertas por detrás. La puerta se volví a abrir y entro una chica joven, no mucho mas mayor que yo.

-Hola, soy Maggie Samers, voy a ser tu matrona por ahora, ¿quien es tu medico?

-Cu... Cullen, Car.. Carlisle -jadee

-Bien lo llamaremos -miro a la chica que me estaba ayudando, dando le la orden, esta solo asintió y termino su trabajo antes de salir -no se si llegue a tiempo a asistir a el parto. Puedes poner aquí las piernas -señalo los estribos de la cama, solo asentí, tenia la boca muy seca para hablar.

Me ayudo a colocarme, se pudo los guantes y un liquido en ellos.

-Bueno,-dijo metiendo la manos entre mis piernas, la verdad era un poco patético que todo el contacto que había tenido allí abajo, durante meses haya sido de médicos.-estas de siete centímetros, no te voy a mover de esta cama, te llevaremos con la cama a otra habitación preparada para recibir a tu bebe. -asentí -bien ahora cuando venga Alba te llevara, tu marido se reunirá allí contigo.-me bajo las piernas y las tapo.

Y con eso salio de la habitación, en nada estaba la otra chica empujando mi cama por el pasillo. No le hice caso al paisaje, solo que estaba sola, como siempre me pasaba estaba, sola, pero después de hoy ya no lo estaría.

Me conectaron los aparatos a mi vientre.

-Carlisle, llegara...

-Señorita no se que decirle, esta de camino, me dijo que le dijera que él llamaba a todos, que haga caso a Maggie que es de su confianza.

-Bien, el Chico...-otra punzada de dolor.

-Su marido enseguida llega, no se preocupe.

Cerré los ojos concentrando me solo en respirar, algo apretó mi mano, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él, con esos ojos color miel, de los que aun no me había percatado, dando me apoyo y fuerza. Vestido de verde, gorro y todo, se notaba que era el uniforme obligatorio.

Maggie entro y me ayudo a colocar los pies en los estribos.

-Bella, ahora voy a necesitar toda tu atención y fuerza, esto ya esta dilatado, cuando tengas ganas de empujar haz lo. -solo asentí y me concentre en el hombre que tenia tomada mi mano, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Preciosa, tu puedes hacerlo.

-A...ho....ra.... -sentí que mi cuerpo se contraía

-Empuja, Bella, tu puedes, solo un poco mas -relaje de nuevo, esta acción la repetí como un millón de veces, hasta que Maggie volvió a hablar -Bella le veo la cabeza, en la próxima empuja fuerte y aguanta tanto como puedas, así lo podre ayudar a salir.

-Si -dije en un suspiro

-Preciosa, vamos presenta me a este bebe, que me esta volviendo loco -me dijo Nahuel con el tono mas dulce que he escuchado, apreté su mano y contraje mi abdomen, doble mi cuerpo para aumentar la presión y ayudarme en el empuje.

-Bien, muy bien, un poco mas, ya lo tengo - y con un llanto mi cuerpo cayó muerto en la cama -es un niño -nos dijo a mi y a Nahuel -¿como se va a llamar?

Él me miro en una pregunta silenciosa, beso mi frente como apoyo

-Ethan Anthony Swan.

-¿Pero este es su apellido? -Maggie miro a Nahuel, pero me paso a mi bebe, le conté los dedos de las manos y los pies, una tontería pero al ver que era veinte el total respire tranquila y conteste su pregunta.

-Nahuel no es el papa, es un amigo -le sonreí -mira te presento a Anthony, mi hijo.

-Es un honor ser el primero que ve a este bebe, es hermoso, como la madre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un Carlisle muy acelerado, nervioso y eufórico.

-Llego tarde, me lo perdí todo -soltó sin mirar a nadie mas que al pequeño niño que se acurrucaba entre mis brazos -dios!!es tan chiquitin. Soy ABUELO -grito, todos en la sala lo miraron y le sonrieron, yo me ahogue por dentro, el no sabia cuanta verdad hay en sus palabras.

Mire a mi hijo que en ese momento dejaba de llorar, y las lágrimas ya no opacaban sus ojos, eso ojos de el verde mas bonito de el mundo, incluso mas que el de su padre, su cabello era mas claro que el mio pero rizado, lo que tenia de pelo, que es poco.

-Bella, me dejas cargarlo y que lo presente a los que están afuera.-levanto la vista de su nieto y se percató de la presencia de Nahuel -¿Y usted es?

-Nahuel Ros, yo encontré a Bella en la calle y la traje hasta aquí.

-Bueno Carlisle, sabes el protocolo, tienen que salir y dejar a la mama tranquila durante un rato, que descanse, el niño ira a pediatría y luego te lo llevamos -dijo Maggie para mi -ahora todos fuera.

-Luego te veo -me dijo Nahuel, dando me un beso en la frente

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

-Maggie, yo me encargo de llevar a Ethan Anthony a su cunita, si no hay problema.

-Bien pero no tardes, hay que revisarlo.

-Si -Maggie salio y nos quedamos Carlisle y yo en la sala -lo siento -negué con la cabeza -gracias por este regalo -miro a mi hijo con tanto amor que me pareció que de verdad savia que era su abuelo.-Bueno en un rato tendrá que comer, que le vas a dar formula preparada o pecho.

-Pecho -dije notando como me ponía colorada -es mas natural, y mas sano.

-Si -beso mi cabeza mientras yo besaba la de mi hijo -descansa, ahora nos vemos.

Salio y me quede sola, mis ojos pesaban y no pude remediar caer dormida.

-Bella, mira quien te quiere ver -la voz de Carlisle me hablaba a lo lejos. Abrir un ojo sin saber muy bien donde estaba, me asuste un poco al poner la mano en mi vientre y no notar lo tan abultado, me senté de golpe, pero me arrepentí, un tirón en mi parte mas intima me hizo aullar de molestia -estate quieta, no puedes moverte tan rápido o te aras daño -entonces todo vino a mi el parto, las contracciones en la calle, Nahuel, Carlisle gritando que es abuelo, todo.

-Y Anthony? tiene que comer -busque en la habitación, y ahí estaba, en brazos de su abuela, siendo entretenido por Ángela, Ben, Marco, Jacob, Jasper y Nahuel, quien lo miraba como un pedazo de cielo.

-Esme, trae lo, la dormilona ya despertó, y este pequeñin se muere de hambre.-Esme me lo entrego, y lo acune en mis brazos.

-Sabes te amo, tanto que no lo puedo no cantar -bese su cabecita.

-Chicos vamos a darle intimidad a Bella para que le de comer a Anthony.-todos menos Ángela y Esme salieron de la habitación.

-Hija, solo relajate y deja le hacer a él -me dijo Esme señalando mi pecho. Acerque a mi hijo a mi pezón, le roce con él el labio inferior, su boca se abrió, le acerque el pezón el cual agarro entre sus labios, lo palpo con lo labios hasta que lo coloco a su gusto y succiono.

La sensación era tan grande y satisfactoria que una lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

-Te hace daño?? -pregunto Ángela alarmada. Negué con la cabeza

-Es una sensación...

-Plena, total y completa. Le estas dando de comer a tu hijo.-concluyo Esme

Nos quedemos en un silencio cómodo observando como mi hijo se alimentaba.

-No le habrán dicho nada a Rose y a Emmett verdad? -dije mientras le sacaba el aire a Anthony.

-Bueno, están de camino.

-Pobrecitos, eso no es una luna de miel -dije

-Bueno al menos han tenido unos días de disfrute -dijo Ángela

-Me siento mal por eso, este pequeñin se adelanto.

-Ha nacido el mismo día que mi hijo -abrí los ojos y me tense, pero pronto se me paso, no me había dado cuenta que Edward nació el dieciocho de marzo como su hijo.

_"Esto es el destino,"_

_"Así no lo podre olvidar"_

-Casualidades de la vida -dije sin darle mucha importancia.

La tarde paso tranquila hasta que un golpe fuerte me sobre salto. Anthony empezó a llorar.

-Belli, venga presentame a este pedacito de cielo, del que todos en la cafetería están hablando -grito la inconfundible voz de Emmett

-Em, que no entiendes que esta convaleciente -le riño Rose, que venia tras de él, se acerco a mi y me abrazo, miro a mi bebe que estaba en mis brazos -Bella... -se le saltaron la lágrimas -es hermoso, me parece o se le parece.

-Si, se parece a su papa -mi hijo dejo de llorar y se volvió a dormir -sus ojos son verdes, como los de...

No me dejo terminar me abrazo y beso como todo el mundo, Em también me beso, y le recrimino a mi hijo no aguantar hasta el domingo.

-Lo siento, solo os creo problemas -empecé a llorar.

-Bella, no es tu culpa ni de el niño -Rose seco mis lágrimas, a mas estar en Italia con un negado cultural es una completa tortura.

-Decía que mas que una luna de miel, le estaba dando una luna de hiel -todos reímos.

-¿Y quien es ese castaño de piel melocotón que parece hacer muy buenas migas con Carlisle y Marco, pero con Jacob se lleva a matar.

-Me parece que se te sumo un pretendiente -Bufe, la verdad no quería mas de un pesado consentido en mi vida, y ese puesto es de Jacob muy a mi pesar.

Mire a mi hijo "solo tengo corazón para dos personas, tu y tu padre, aun que el no me ame"

* * *

ESTE CAPI ESPARA TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEIS, EN AGRADECIMIENTO.

MUXOS BESITOS.


	15. Campo de flores

CAPITULO 14

UN CAMPO DE FLORES

_Diecinueve de marzo_

_Tres años mas tarde... _

No te el calor de el sol en mi cara, segura ya había amanecido, unos brazos posesivos apretaron mi cintura desde atrás, estaba con su torso en mi espalda, sonreí al pensar en mi acompañante.

Me gire para quedar frente a él, su cara se enterró en mi peche, tapado por la fina tela del encaje morado que desvelaba mis pezones.

-Mi amor, es hora de despertar -dije no tan do mi voz pastosa por el sueño.

-Mmmm -ronroneo -un poco mas -su agarre a mi cintura se apretó y su cara se hundió entre mis pechos aun mas.

-Vas a llegar tarde, y estoy segura que Daniela no le hará mucha gracia.-dije estirándome, provocando que su cara saliera de mis pechos y quedara en mi estomago.

Note el calor de su respiración en mi vientre, note que daba un dulce beso en ese lugar.

-Gracias -lo mire a los ojos, nunca me decía cosas así.

-¿Porque? -pregunte confusa.

Me dio otro beso, pero este lo termino con un leve mordisco.

-Eres mía -evadió mi pregunta, pero no lo iba a dejar pasar, el nunca hablaba de eso y hoy tenia un buen día tenia que aprovechar.

-¿Porque me das las gracias? -dije incorporándome y encarando su angelical cara, que aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Por quererme, cuidarme, protegerme -soltó entre suspiros.

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto ¿¿no??

-Si -suspiro -te amo -se sentó y me miro -mucho.

No lo pude evitar y lo abrace y bese, unas lágrimas traicioneras se encaparon de mis ojos.

-Venga arriba -me seque las lágrimas -Vamos, que tenemos que prepararnos -salí de la cama y me puse mi bata a juego con el camison -bueno no se si hacer tortitas, eso que te colaras en mi cama no me hace muy feliz, por mucho que me guste despertar contigo.

-Bueno mami, vine a pedirte perdón, pero dormías.-dijo sonrojando se por la vergüenza.

-Y te metiste conmigo en la mama -asintió, mi hijo es un niño muy listo, tanto que va un curso por delante que los otros niños, eso lo hace escuchar y preguntar mas cosa, cosa que no le puedo explicar de forma fácil.

Ayer fue si cumpleaños, cumplió tres años, y su deseo fue estar con su padre, y vivir con él. Eso provoco que Jacob se pudiera como una fiera. Mi hijo me reclamo que yo no quería que lo viera, pero la realidad es que si he buscada a Edward en estos años, lo he llamado, pero no e dado mi nombre nunca, el ha estado de viaje en Londres es lo que me dijo su secretaria la ultima vez que pregunte, de eso hace ya casi seis meses.

Cuando Anthony tenia recién cumplido un año, me sentía muy mal de que su padre no lo conociera, me fui a Chicago para encontrarme que el tenia unas semanas de vacaciones, a el año volvimos a ir y paso alga parecido solo que ahora estaba en un cursillo en Londres, como ahora.

Jacob le recrimino a mi hijo ser un malcriado, por exigir la presencia de su padre, Carlisle intento calmar los ánimos diciendo que pronto estaría con él, que podriamos estar todos juntos como la familia que somos.

Baje hasta la cocina, saque de la alacena lo necesario para las tortitas, eran su desayuno preferido. Una vez con la sartén caliente berti el contenido, solo la cantidad suficiente. Mi mente voló ayer por la noche.

Anthony de verdad tiene un carácter muy fuerte para ser hijo mio, _"eso seguro es de su padre". _La historia que todos mantenemos es que Edward trabaja mucho y tiene que vivir fuera de Chicago, que lo ama y siempre piensa en él. Hasta ahora Anthony no tenia problema con ello, pero en la escuela los niños son muy malos y le recriminan que no tiene papa.

La ultima salio por una niña del colegio, que lo llama bastardo, por que su padre lo abandonó. La verdad no es así su padre no sabe ni siquiera que existe, no creo ni que sepa que lo he estado buscando. La conclusión de el asunto esta en que mi hijo me dijo que no me quería y que era una mama muy mala, antes de encerrarse en su cuarto, cuando intente hablar con él, dijo que su papa no venia por mi, y un par de cosa bastante hirientes, de las tenia razón, Cuando volví a la sala Carlisle y Esme me consolaron diciendo que era un berrinche, que a su hijo Edward le pasaba muy a menudo, a esa edad. Eso en lugar de ayudar mi animo me hizo sentir peor, por negarle a mi hijo un padre.

-Cariño, ya esta el desayuno en la mesa -grite desde el final de la escalera, lo oí trotar en el piso superior, y espere a que bajara las escaleras. Sabia que andaba y corría muy bien pero lo de bajar y subir escaleras solo aun me ponía el corazón en un puño.

-Mami -lo mire a la cara, estaba el el primer escalón de la escalera, con una sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento.

-Despacito, no quiero que te hagas daño.

-Siiii... ya soy un niño grande -dijo bufando mientras bajaba los escalones uno por uno -Te gusta -me señalo la camisa que llevaba.

-Si, estas hecho todo un hombre, es la de la tía Alice??-Alice había venido a vernos unas cuantas veces en estos años, la verdad no era santo de devoción de Anthony, pues a parte de tener muchas cosa de Edward, tenia algunas mías, como las compras, era capaz de ponerse enfermo con solo una tarde de compras.

-Si, es muy bonita, pero no le digas,¿si?

-Bien, pero venga desayunemos que Daniela y tía Rose se van a enfadar como lleguemos tarde -Daniela es la hija de Rose y Em, les dio envidia que yo tuviera a Anthony y se animaron a buscar a su propio hijo. Nació a los once meses de haber nacido Anthony.

-Ella es pequeñita, y no sabe jugar a Ben ten, ni a na que a mi me gusta -dijo mientras masticaba.

-Con la boca llena no se habla, y tu por ser mayor que ella la tienes que cuidar, y comportarte como un caballero.

-Mami eso es abulido.

-Aburrido, y no se yo siempre fui niña -me encogi de hombros.

-Llamaremos luego a papa -en su mirada vi la tristeza de no ver a su padre.

-Si, y si quieres comprare un billete para ir a ver lo.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSiiiiiiiiiiiii-chillo saltando de la silla, mas feliz que nunca -¿¿seguro que le gustare??

-Seguro, eres el niño mas encantador amable y cariñoso que he conocido en mi vida -lo abrace

-Buenos días -dijo la conocida voz de Jasper desde la puerta de la cocina -UUUUUhhh tortitas, dios!!! Bella como te quiero, cuando tenga novia te la voy a traer para que la enseñes a cocinar.

-Buenos días -dijimos mi hijo y yo a la vez, causando que nos riéramos.

-¿¿Como y María ya no es nada tuyo?? -en este tiempo habían cosas que no han cambiado, Jazz vive aun conmigo pero sobretodo por que es de gran ayuda con los gastos, Charlie ya no esta en el hospital pero la enfermera que lo cuida en casa la pago yo, pues la pensión que le quedo al jubilarse es una miseria, que solo le da para comer y pagar la luz. Lo vi cuando mi hijo cumplió cuatro meses que fui a presentárselo, pero la cara de desprecio que nos ofreció me dejo muy claro que no quería saber nada de nosotros, Carlisle me trae los informe de evolucion, para saber como esta, sin tener que ir a ver lo.

-Bueno lo dejamos, es muy celosa y no quería que viviera aquí, decía que me querías seducir y atrapar me -dijo avergonzado, cosa que me hizo reír.

-Eso es una gran tontería, si fuera el motivo de vivir aquí he tenido mucho tiempo para realizar mi plan -dije riendo, Anthony nos miraba sin entender nada -voy a vestirme, lo vigilas?-le pregunte a Jazz.

-Tranquila ve -asentí y subí la escaleras -mas sirope -escuche

-Si, pero de fresa no, ese es de mama -reía del comentario -el rosa es de niñas -se lo oía repugnado, cosa que me causo mas gracia.

Entre en mi cuarto y saque unos baqueros oscuros y una camisa de raso gris plata con rallas negras las botas en gris de tercio pelo. Entre en mi baño y me duche lo mas rápido que pude, me vestí, peine y maquille tenuemente.

Busque el teléfono de mi mesita y marque el numero de Rose.

-Buenos días pequeña -dijo la voz alegre de mi amiga.

-Buenos días

-Pareces preocupada, aun no se le ha pasado el berrinche a Anthony.

-No, no es eso, tengo que encontrar a Edward, no puedo permitir que mi hijo crea que no es bueno para su padre.

-Estas segura, estos últimos años el destino se ha ocupado de evitar que lo veas, siempre que has ido a buscarlo el nunca estaba.

-Ya lo se, pero... mi hijo se merece tener a su padre.

-Bella, has pensado en rehacer tu vida, digo Nahuel y Jacob..

-No -la corte -solo siento afecto por ellos nada mas.

-Cariño y si intenta quitarte a Anthony, el no es de aquí, estas dispuesta a compartir a tu hijo como un libro, seis meses para cada uno y fiestas intercaladas, que llame a otra mama.-No pude contener las lágrimas, pero era una realidad, eso podía pasar.-Busca lo, habla con él y luego presenta le a ese sol que tienes por hijo, pero si todo lo que te he dicho pasa, da le guerra, no te rindas por amor, por favor.

-Si...-solloce -voy para tu casa en veinte minutos recojo a Daniela.

-Bien, te espero

-Adiós.

-Hee espera, Alice esta aquí, me dijo de cenar juntas, al parecer al alguien que vive en tu casa que esta interesado en ella, y ella en él.

-A Jazz le gusta Ali, no lo puedo cree -intente reponer me, esta no es la imagen que mi hijo tiene que ver de mi.

-Han quedado para esta tarde, y luego todos a cenar juntos, ¿te parece?  
-Si, solo espero que no inviten los dos otra vez.

-Les dices que ya tienes acompañante, y traes a ese bombón que me tiene loca.  
-Bien ya veremos si quiere venir, un beso.

-Ahora te veo, chao

-Chao

Guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo de atrás, saque la rebeca negra de el armario y baje las escaleras a toda prisa, para encontrarme con el hombre de mi vida.

-Vámonos.

-Si, mami...

-Jazz, sabes que Alice ya esta en Seattle.-dije en tono burlón.

-Si,-su cara era la de alguien enamorado -y me dijo que ya no se va.

-Es por ella que lo de Maria no _funciono._

-No se puede ocultar el sol con un dedo.

-Si se puede -dijo mi hijo mirando el sol desde la ventana.

-Si, pero sigue siendo de día -le señalo el paisaje

-AAhh -contesto mi hijo encogiendo se de hombros.

-Adios hasta la tarde Jazz, venga peque, que Daniela nos espera.

El camino a casa de Rose fue tranquilo, escuchemos uno de los CD's favoritos de Anthony, un poco antiguo pero lo había escuchado en la radio y Nahuel se lo había regalado.

Pare enfrente de la puerta de su casa, y hice sonar el claxon, Rose salio con su super bata roja que hacia destacar su melena rubia, en sus brazos traía a la pequeña Daniela, rubia de ojos azules como la madre pero los rizos inconfundibles de Em. Abrió la puerta de mi coche y dejo el adaptador a su hija.

-Yo los recojo, ¿te parece?

-Si, Kathy ayer me dijo que quería pedirme un favor y no se de que se trata -explique

-Bueno en ese caso le digo a Jazz que le traiga algo de ropa a Anthony, para la cena.

-Yo te llamo, espero estar a eso de las cinco en casa.

-Cenamos a las ocho y media, por los niños y Ángela.

-Es normal, en esta época del embarazo, esta mas cansada.

-Bueno que luego te veo entendida.

-Yo me leí muchos libros, sabes como no tengo quien me aconseje -dije fingiendo estar ofendida, desde que tengo a mi hijo, no me duele hacer ese tipo de bromas.

Cerro la puerta, no sin antes de dar le a su hija un beso de despedida, y nos despedimos los tres con la mano. La guardería de Dani es junto enfrente de el colegio de Anthony.

Después de que nos diera un beso a mi y a mi hijo entro por las puertas corriendo, la guardería les encantaba, las encargadas eran encantadoras.

-Mami y si voy contigo -sabia muy bien que no le gustaba su nueva clase, sobretodo por esos niño a los que sus padres no les enseñan que no se le puede decir según que cosas a niños sin padre o madre. Son crueles.

-Cariño -me agache a su altura - quedan dos meses para terminar el año escolar y Dani tendrá que buscar colé nuevo, si quieres te cambio de escuela y así vas con ella -se le iluminaron los ojos, podía quejarse de Dani tanto como quiera, pero la adoraba. Rose y yo ya tenia mas planes para su boda.

-De verdad??

-Aja -le sonreí -pero ahora entra hay con la cabeza bien alta, porque tu tienes padre, y voy hacer todo lo que este en mi mano por que estés con él.

-¿Como se llama papa, se Anthony, pero que mas? -fruncí el ceño haciendo me la tonta -siii, yo soy Ethan ¿¿y papa??

-Sera un secreto, entre tu y yo, sino lo tíos Nahuel y Jacob se enfadaran.¿Trato? -le extendi mi meñique.

-Hecho -y estrujo su meñique con el mio.

-Tu papa se llama Edward.

-Hooo!! Edward, mola.

-Si

-Mami, una mas, como es?? -me acerque a su oreja para susurrar le al oído como si fuera un secreto.

-Tiene tus ojos,-susurre -el mismo pelo rebelde pero en color bronce, es muy alto y delgado, recuerdas esa sonrisa que tuya que tanto me gusta -asintió con la cabeza -pues es la misma que la de tu padre, la sonrisa que me enamoro.

-¿lo quieres?

-Mucho

-Como a mi??

-Es diferente, a ti te adoro, eres el aire y tu papa es mi vida, no se como decírtelo, pero es como si me faltar algo sin el, pero sigo bien, pero sin ti no podría vivir. ¿Entiendes?

-Siii, que me quieres mas a mi. -dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Claro, ahora venga, entra, luego te veo.-bese su mejilla y lo abrace intentando dar le fuerzas para aguantar las tonterías de otros niños, el respondió animada mente, eso era nuevo, no solía ser tan efusivo.

Me dijo adiós con la mano y entro, coloque mi chaqueta y volvi a pasa decidido a el coche.

-Bueno pero mira quien es... _Bella_, cuanto tiempo.-me gira al escuchar mi nombre, pero a la persona que lo pronuncio no la quería ver -Sasha, ve que se hace tarde.

-Pero mama, acompaña me.

-UUUUhg, niña que entres ya -le grito a la niña, que su pongo es su hija.

-Cuanto tiempo _Irina_,¿que es de tu vida? -la verdad me daba igual, la despidieron en el tiempo que estaba de baja, al parecer no quería hacer parte de mi trabajo.

-Pues mira dejando a mi hija en la guardería, ¿y _tu_? -dijo todo lo arrogante que pudo.

-También -dije cortante.

-Que ya has engañado a alguno de los ingenuos que andan tras de ti, para ponerle un apellido a ese bastardillo que tienes por hijo.-Me acerque a ella de una manera intimidan te.

-Mi hijo tiene padre, pero yo a diferencia de otras no lo necesito para dar le lo mejor a Anthony, y si tiene _apellido_, es Swan. Y te puedo asegurar que no tendría que _engatusar_ a nadie para que nos quisieran a mi hijo y a mi.-la pase de largo y cuando estuve a un metro me gire -Me voy a trabajar, yo aun conservo mi puesto.

La note temblar de rabia, pero no le hice caso, si ella podía dejar que su hija le dijera tonterías a mi hijo yo se las podía decir a ella.

El camino a la editorial fue rápido, deje el coche en el parking de la misma y subí en ascensor hasta el piso de redacción, las puertas se abrieron con un _"ding"_ muy gracioso.

Comence a caminar por el pasillo hasta mi mesa.

-Buenos días -salude a Ben, Kathy, había una chica, no mucho mas alta que yo, su pelo era cobrizo y liso, sus ojos de un marrón lodo muy enigmático. No lo conocía, debía ser nueva, se la veía muy desorientada.

-Buenas Bellita -dijo feliz mi compañera, Ben empezo a reír.

-Buenos... días -dijo entre risas, cosa que me provoco desconfianza.

La chica nueva miraba la situación como si no entendiera nada. Nos quedemos mirándonos, y viendo su timidez decidí presentarme.

-Hola, soy Isabella, pero llámame Bella.-le extendi mi mano.

-Un placer, soy Vanessa, no me gustan los diminutivos -tomo mi mano y se encogió de hombros por el comentario.

-Yo me ocupo de las criticas y correcciones literarias,¿y tu?

-Soy fotógrafo, estaba hablando con Kathy para la entrevista de hoy.

-Eso Bella -me gire hacia ella -es de lo quería hablar contigo -fruncí el ceño a la espera -sienta te -suspiro, dando se ánimos -Conocí a alguien.

-¿Y?

-Que no puedo hace esta entrevista porque... he quedado con él.

-Kathy me pides que pase el día fuera de casa, solo por una de tus citas?? -esto es indignante, no lo podía creer.

-Bella, lo conozco desde la universidad, estaba enamorada de el en ese tiempo, el tenia novia y no me hacia mucho caso, pero el otro día salí de aquí y me lo encontré de camino a casa.-asentí para que siguiera hablando -Me ha mandado flores y lo he rechazado ya un par de veces, pero hoy... ya no le quiero decir que no. Me gusta,-bajo la cabeza avergonzada - y mucho.

-A que hora es la entre vista??

-A las seis, Vanessa ira, ara las fotos y se ira.

-Bien, donde tengo que ir??

-A Forks.

-!!¿Como?!! eso esta a tres horas de aquí.-dije exasperada -Dios!! Anthony no va a querer venir.-la mire resignada -¿A quien tengo el placer de entrevistar -dije sarcástica -deja me la documentacion en la mesa?

-Esmeralda Prat, diseñadora de interiores, ultima mente esta siendo muy famosa, su empresa de decoración se a llevado un premio en estilo y diseño.-me paso los papeles y leí el principio por encima.

-_Prat Herine, company_. No se como salga, tienes alguna pregunta preparada -Kathy asintió -pues pasame tu borrador, porque yo de decoración...

-Pero tu casa esta muy bien decorada??-alzo una ceja incrédula.

-Eso fue cosa de Esme y antes que ella de el equipo que contrato Marco -por cierto lo tenia que llamar.

-Bueno, me aras el favor, _plis -_intento darme pena.

-Si -me gire a Vanessa que esperaba -saldremos a comer y y después tomaremos camino a Forks, ten la direccion -le acerque los papeles para que la tomara y después se marcho.

-Voy a llamar a Rose.

Me senté en mi mesa y marque el numero de su oficina, al tercer toque descolgaron.

-Si?? -la voz estridente de Em me dejo sorda de ese oído, me toco cambiar el auricular de lado.

-Em, por dios y si soy un cliente, lo dejas sordo -empezó a reír, aparte el auricular de mi oreja o me quedaría sorda de ese oído también.-Rose esta?? -dije cuando se calmo

-Si te la paso... _Rossy_ es _Belli_ -se escucho al otro lado como gritaba.

-Bella, paso algo?? -dijo alarmada.

-Nada malo, solo que te tendrás que quedar con mi hijo hasta la noche.

-Bien

-No creo que llegue a la cena, si eso ir vosotras, ya la veré en otra ocasión.

-No Belli, si tu no vienes no salimos. O todas o ninguna.

-Bien, pues post pon la hasta mañana.

Perfecto así Jasper podrá tener mas tiempo con ella -empecemos a reír ambas -estaría bien que después de tres años que conocemos a Alice y Jazz vive conmigo se gustaran en serio.

-Bella, mi hermano va muy enserio, esta mirando apartamentos si ella quiere algo serio el se lo dará.

-Eso no lo sabia -si el se iba tendría que buscar...

-Belli, no pienses no es algo inmediato. Si se va de tu casa seguro que antes te avisa con tiempo.

-Si ya lo se, bueno te dejo que tengo que preparar mi trabajo, sobre las diez pasare por Anthony.

-Nos vemos pequeña.

-Besitos, chao

-Chao.

Deje el teléfono y revise el borrador de la entrevista, me prepare una nueva plantilla. Entregue mis artículos y correcciones. La mañana paso muy tranquila, entre Vanessa y yo preparemos como comportar nos para la entrevista. Ella aria las fotos y se iría, yo por otra parte me quedaría hasta completar las preguntas.

La hora de comer llego y la chica nueva y yo salimos de la redacción a comer juntas, era muy simpática.

-Bueno, si quieres vamos con mi coche, pero te tendrás que esperar a que termine -deje encogiendo me de hombros.

-No te preocupes, pero tu vas delante, no me oriento muy bien.

-No eres de por aquí -le pregunte mientras íbamos hacia los coches.

-No, soy de Kansas.

-UUhhala, has caído un poco lejos ¿no?

-Si, bueno pero no tenia nada mejor, así que preferí venirme para aquí. Mi tía me recogió en su casa.

-Yo tampoco tengo nadie, bueno mi hijo, de familia de sangre estoy sola por decir lo así. Yo me vine de Phoenix.

-Me parece que estamos iguales -dijo riendo.

-Me sigues -abrí la puerta de mi coche.

-Si -se monto en el suyo que estaba a dos coches de el mio, una camioneta azul, bastante vieja.

El camino fue eterno, la música me logro entretener. Eran las cinco y media cuando salíamos de Forks y tomábamos el desvió de la 101.

_"Esta zona es por donde vive Carlisle", _me entere no hace mucho que el usaba un helicóptero para ir a trabajar, cuando no se quedaba en Seattle, en su casita de allí.

No se cuantas propiedades tiene pero tengo claro que muchas, a la de Forks solo vine una vez hace mucho, aun estaba embarazada. Divise una casa blanca de tres pisos, el acristalado cubría parte de la casa. Mire el retrovisor y vi a Vanessa detrás de mi, saque mi brazo por la ventanilla y le hice señales para que me adelantara.

-Que pasa, nos hemos perdido??

-No, es aquí, pero yo voy a dejar el coche en la parte de atrás donde están aquellos, señale unos coches.

-Bien yo dejo el mio en la entrada.-solo asentí y aparque el coche un poco lejos de la puerta pero así no molestaria a nadie.

Ella me espero para tocar la puerta, la verdad veníamos pronto, tal vez nos hiciera esperar o se disgustara por molestar antes de tiempo.

Toque al timbre y me prepare para aguantar a otra petarda creída por que tenia dinero como para vivir en una casa como esta.

No tardaron demasiado en abrir la puerta, una señora bajita y regordeta nos abrió la puerta, tenia un delantal rojo, y se la veía cansada. Su pelo canoso y las arrugas de los ojos me dejaban en claro que tenia mas de cincuenta años.

-Buenas tardes, la señora Prat -dije en el tono mas formal que puede.

-Oh, se equivoco, la señora Prat murió hace muchos años.

-¿Como? -mire horrorizada a Vanessa que tenia la misma expresión que yo.

-Estamos buscando a Esmeralda Prat -dijo Vanessa avanzando un paso.

-Si hay una señora con ese nombre pero ella no es Prat.

-Makenna, quien es? -pregunto una voz familiar desde detrás de la mujer.

-Esme -salio de mi boca sin poderme contener. Se alzo sobre el hombro de la mujer para verme mejor.

-Hija!! que alegría,-se lanzo a mi brazos, la recibí gustosa, realmente me gustaría ser su hija -¿Que te trae por aquí? -miro a Vanessa y busco por mis rodillas a ver si había alguien mas -¿Os trae? -repitió incluyendo a Vanessa.

-Esme , ella es Vanessa, es fotógrafo, y venimos por la entrevista a la decoradora Esmeralda Prat -en sus ojos se reflejo el entendimiento.

-Si , esa diseñadora soy yo -dijo orgullosa

-Enhorabuena -la volví a abrazar.

-Entrar, o cogeréis frió.

Entremos y nos dirigimos a la sala, le pidió a Makenna que nos trajera un café y una pastas de té.

-Para mi no se moleste señora, yo en seguida me voy. -Esme asintió y se sentó frente a mi en la butaca individual de la sala.

-Ella te ara las fotos y luego me explicas eso de que te llames Esmeralda Prat en los negocios.

Vanesas la retoco con unos polvos compactos, movió el sillón para que se viera el excelente jardín, a traves de la cristalera. La verdad en menos de veinte minutos ya había terminado y se estaba despidiendo de mi.

Deja me las fotos en mi mesa, así se las daré a Kathy todo junto.

-No vas a pasar el articulo como tuyo?? -me pregunto incrédula.

-No, la mitad de el trabajo ya estaba echo.-se encogió de hombros y se monto en su coche -sabrás volver -ella dudo pero luego asintió - tienes mi numero de móvil.

-Si, no te preocupes, si no me aclaro y te llamo.

-Recuerda la 101 hasta Olympia, luego Tacoma, y el siguiente es Seattle.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, ten cuidado. -ella asintió, arranco y salio por el camino privado de la casa de los Cullen.

Volví al salón donde Esme me esperaba con una taza de café y una pastas, la situación era muy graciosa, hasta hace una hora estaba hecha un flan por la entrevista a una mujer, que seguramente se creería superior por tener dinero, éxito y una empresa a su nombre, y aquí estoy ahora con la mejor persona de el mundo, la que en su corazón tiene tanto amor que podría curar el hambre del tercer mundo.

Me senté frente a ella, parecía distraida.

-Pasa algo Esme? -sus ojos se fijaron en los mios y negó con la cabeza, pero parecía poco convencida.

-No... bueno que tenemos aquí -señalo mis papeles.

-Bueno lo primero explica me como es que aquí me dice que eres una Prat, cuando que yo sepa eres -Massen, pensé -Cullen.

-Prat es el apellido de soltera de la mama de Carlisle, la empresa era de ella, Catherine Prat, su marido, ose a mi suegro utilizo su nombre para la empresa, Prat Herine, de Cat...herine. Cuando ella murió me la dijo, ya que yo estudie diseño gráfico y arquitectura, me sabia muy mal que no se la dejara a sus sobrinas por eso modifique mi nombre y use su apellido.

-¿Como nombre artístico?

-Como marco comercial, así mi suegra no seria olvidada -lo que yo decía mas corazón que cuerpo.

-Eres un gran mujer -me dedico una sonrisa gratifican te, hablamos por un rato, termine mi entrevista en seguida, y luego nos dedicamos a hablar se mi hijo, el cual les había robado el corazón y en este caso el sueño.

-Ya se le ha pasado el berrinche?

-Si, esta noche se coló en mi cama, para decirme que me ama.

-Y sobre su padre.

-Él no sabe que tuve un hijo, tengo que hablar con el antes de llevar a Anthony, no quiero que lo rechace, no delante de él, mi hijo no tiene porque pasar por eso.

-Si no quiere al niño,-la tristeza me inundo, realmente esa era mi gran pena -Bella aveces pasa.

-Ya lo se, pero mi hijo...

-Mama me vo... -ambas nos levantamos de un salto del sofá -Bella -solo atine a oír mi nombre y ya la tenia colgada de mi cuello, le respondí el abrazo, sin saber muy bien quien es.-Bella cuanto tiempo -dijo mientras se separaba de mi para mirarme a la cara.

-Alice, pues si que hace tiempo, sabia que estabas aquí, pero...-mire a mi alrededor sin comprender.

-Ella es mi mama,-señalo a Esme -¿que te trae por aquí?

-No lo sabia, nunca me lo dijiste, -la incredulidad y la sorpresa se palpaban en mis palabras -y vine para hacerle una entrevista

-Nunca coincidimos. Mama ella es la chica que querías presentar me, la del canalla que la dejo embarazada -me puse tensa, esto no podía estar pasando, cuando ellas supieran que el canalla es su hijo y hermano me iban a odiar. -Mira pues ya la conozco. -me volvió a abrazar

Encogí de hombros intentando hacer salir todo la tensión que había adquirido en estos últimos minutos.

-Te quedas a cenar, va a venir Jazz -alzo sus cejas sujestiba mente, un gesto que no dejo indiferente a su madre.

-¿Quien es Jazz? -pregunto curiosa

-Por ahora un amigo... -su sonrisa me decía que era un amigo con derechos.

-Vas para Seattle??

-No, el ya esta en Forks, voy a recogerlo para que no se pierda.

-Si, ya...-dije burlona -sera eso, bueno los veo luego.

Se fue dando saltitos como era ya una costumbre cuando estaba muy excitada, esta situación se me estaba saliendo de las manos, mire mi mano derecha y la cerré para ocultar el anillo, el que aun tenia en mi mano.

-Te quedas a cenar, Carlisle tiene que estar al llegar -la puerta se abrió y cerro de un portazo -mira hablando de rom...

-Mama, espero que no estés siendo muy amable con esa basura de la prensa -la sangre se me heló en las venas, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, cada bello de mi piel reacciono a su voz como si lo reconociera, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado de esa cama.

Mis ojos se cerraron, del miedo a lo inevitable. Sentí sus paso hasta quedar detrás de el sillón donde yo estaba que quedaba justo de espaldas a la puerta por la que él había entrado.

-Hola hijo -dijo Esme -No creo que yo te haya enseñado a comportarte así con las visitas -lo regaño.

-Los periodistas no son visitas -escupió con asco.

-Ella es mas que un periodista, es amiga de la familia, y no venia a preguntar por ti, sino por mi.

Me quede al margen, en mi mundo deseando que se marchara sin presentarme, mi cuerpo en nada empezaría a temblar, _esto no me podía pasar a mi, no así_.

-Mira te la presento -Esme toco mi hombro para queme pusiera de pie, y obedecí, como un muñeco de trapo -Ella es Bella Swan -dijo mi nombre mientras giraba mi cuerpo, para encarar a el dueño de mi sueños y pesadillas, forcé una sonrisa y guarde mi mano derecha en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, no pensaba subirle el ego -el es mi hijo Edwa...

-Tu...-corto a su madre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, en ellos se veía la cólera y el odio

-Os conocéis?? -dijo su madre frunciendo el ceño.

-Algo así -dije, mi voz temblaba

-Ah!! -Esme se movió un paso a la izquierda mirando detrás de su hijo, sus ojos se achicaron al reconocer a la mujer que estaba tras él -¿Y ella que hace aquí?

-Ella es...-la joven de melena rubia rojiza se acerco, con paso seductor a nosotros, mi cuerpo se tenso al reconocer a la golfa.

-Su prometida -dijo colgándose de el brazo de Edward y besado su mejilla, el pareció tensar se mas por el comentario de la fulana, se mandaron unas miradas complices y el asintió.

-Si, mama, nos hemos comprometido, te presento -me miro a mi, respire hondo y obligue a mi cuerpo a mantener una posición digna, de indiferencia, pero por dentro mi corazón se rompía a pedazos, mi alma se me salia de el cuerpo con cada exhalación -Bella, ella es...

-_Tanya_ -escupí, sin ninguna duda.

-¿Se conocen? -dijo Esme

-Algo así...

-Yo, no te conozco -dijo ella muy altanera.

-Claro, es normal, tu cabeza estaba metida entre las piernas de mi novio -eso no tendría que haberlo dicho, los ojos de todos se abrieron por la sorpresa de mis palabras, pero en ese momento eran los celos los que me controlaban.

-Te equivocas de persona -dijo la muy cínica.

-_Tanya Denali_, hace como cuatro años en Port Ángeles, -sus ojos me miraron con el mismo odio que tenia Edward en los suyos -Haces memoria?

Esme intentaba aguantarse la risa por la situación.

-No deberías acusar cuando no estas libre de pecado -eso me descoloco, Edward la defendía, suspire.

-Tu no sabes nada -dije a la defensiva.

-Se que no te puedes creer superior a ella, no eres ni mas ni menos que una golfa con aires de grandeza -no te como mi cuerpo se quedaba lívido, la sangre huía de mi cara.

"_No querías una respuesta, hay la tienes, este es el hombre al que amas, el padre de tu hijo_"

-Edward, no te permito...-comenzo a decir Esme.

-Que no le hable así... a ti te abra engañado pero a mi no, yo se muy bien como es, como son las de su calaña, unas golfas, buscona...

-Edward, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir -la voz de Carlisle me saco de mi estado de catatonia temporal, lo mire y mis ojos se empezaban a inundar de lágrimas, mire el techo y las trague, no dejaría que el mi viera llorar.

-Ya veo os a engañado a todos, con esa cara de niña buena.

-Edward.

-Yo mejor me voy -camine hasta la puerta intentando no pasar por su lado,

-Bella hija, pero queda te a cenar y hablamos las cosas -solo negué con la cabeza ante las palabras de Esme.

-Bella,-Carlisle me detuvo y me abrazo cuando salí de el salón. No lo puede evitar y mis ojos empezaron a derramar todo lo que había estado conteniendo -tranquila -beso mi cabeza y acaricio mi espalda.

-Ya veo, por eso la defiendes no, que pasa también se acuestas contigo, no sabia que no tenias escrúpulos, no te importa que este mi madre cerca para saciarte -sus palabras eran hirientes como cuchillos.

Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Carlisle y seque mis ojos el no me vería llorar.

-Tu no sabes nada, no tienes derecho a echarme nada encara, eres tu el que te olvidaste de tu promesa, tu el que esta prometido -un silencio nos inundo.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y un torbellino moreno me atrapo en sus brazos, saltando de un lugar a otro.

-Mañana tienes que traer a Anthony contigo, por cierto donde lo dejaste?? -el recuerdo de mi hijo hizo que todo el dolor fuera a un segundo plano.

-Esta con Emmett, el marido de Rose, le gustan sus videojuegos.

-Papa conoces a Anthony, si no fuera por que a mi me gusta Jazzy seguro te lo robaba -dijo ajena a la situación que teníamos entre medias.

-Anthony es todo mio, hoy me dijo que me amaba.

-Hombre después de lo de ayer, es normal.-dijo Carlisle ignorando a su hijo.

-¿Quien es Anthony? -su voz sonó fría y monocorde, tenia los puños cerrados, los nudillos se le estaban quedando blancos de tanto que apretaba.

Respire profundo, no podía permitir que el supiera que era mi hijo no así, no después de lo que me había llamado.

-El hombre de mi vida, por el que paso y pasare todas las noches en vela -Edward cuadro la mandíbula, su boca una fina linea tensa me recordaba el odio y el dolor que le provocaban mis palabras.-Alices, Carlisle y Esme, es un gusto veros pero no me voy a quedar a cenar, Anthony me espera y no quiero que crea que me olvide de él.

Camine hasta la puerta dejando a todos un tanto shockeados por mis palabras. Al girar el pomo de la puerta me encontré con alguien al otro lado.

-Jasper

-Bella, que casualidad, no sabia que estarías aquí -se abrazo a mi y me levanto en el aire. Me beso en la frente en la mejillas y en la cabeza con efusividad.

-Ya veo que estas muy feliz -dije en un susurro en su oído -me parece perfecto lo tuyo con Alice, cuando bailes con ella ya sabes la técnica para evitar la tripa -dije como broma.

Me volvió abrazar y caminemos dos pasos hacia a tras, donde todos menos Edward nos ignoraban.

-Pero que no lo ven, esta engatusando a el acompañante de Alice -grito desesperado.

-Vivo con ella -dijo como tal cosa, sin entender a que se refería.

-Ya no aguanto mas, Tanya, -grito hacia el salón -nos vamos, nos quedaremos en el apartamento de Seattle -esas palabras me recordaron que estaba comprometido.

-No me voy yo, esta es tu casa.-tome el pomo de la puerta su antes de cerrar dije -adiós.

Corrí hasta mi coche lo que menos quería era escuchar a nadie consolándome por lo que había pasado, no quería dar explicaciones de nada.

Al sentar me en el coche, cerré la puerta y hice marcha atrás, mire mis manos y la casa que estaba a mi izquierda, todo se había ido a la mierda, como le digo a mi hijo que encontré a su padre pero que el piensa que soy... si solo he estado con él, solo soy de él, cada pulgada de mi piel lleva su nombre.

Me ti primero y junto cuando iba a acelerar tocaron mi ventanilla, me tense el asiento.

_"Que no sea Edward"_

_"Que no sea Edward"_

_"Que no sea Edward"_

Pedía mientras me giraba con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos vi la cara de alguien que no me esperaba.

* * *

No me maten, por favor les juro que esto se arregla.

Y se que Edward sale poco pero, os juro que vale la pena, apartir de ahora todos lo cabos se empiezan a atar.

Besitos, sois las mejores.


	16. Las cartas sobre la mesa

Siento el retraso, pero aqui esta y viene cargado de sorpresas.

* * *

CAPITULO 15

LAS CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA

No me podía esperar esto, la vida no podía darme un respiro, solo uno. Me entraron ganas de salir del coche y echar a correr, gritar y perderme entre la maleza y los arboles.

"_Dios, da me paz"_

_"Da me paciencia"_

_"Juro que hago el camino de Santiago cuando cumpla los cuarenta"_

Tome aire y gire mi cara intentando ignorar aquien me miraba desde la ventanilla. Apreté el acelerador sin soltar el embrague, con la intención de que el motor de mi audi ronroneara, y asustara a quien me retenía.

_"Solo haz que me deje ir"_

_"Por favor"_

_"No tengo fuerza de mas"_

_"No se cuanto voy aguantar, guardando todo esto que me quema el pecho"_

Su cuerpo se acerco mas a mi coche, dejando sus manos en el techo de mi coche. Su cabeza cayó entre sus brazos, quedando apoyada en el cristal de mi ventanilla.

Apreté el volante tanto que me dolieron las mano, repetí su acción y deje caer mi cabeza en mis manos. Volví a oír como tocaba la ventanilla, solo que esta vez no uso su mano sino la frente, mire con todo el miedo que mi cuerpo podía aguantar. Cerré los ojos para tomar valor de que me venia encima.

_"Venga Belli, no tienes nada que perder..."_

_"Oh, eso si que es mentira, lo podía perder todo"_

Abrí los ojos, los fije en las pestañas de quien tenia enfrente. Apreté el botón de la puerta, para que el cristal de la ventanilla bajara.

-Bella -su voz inquieta y temblorosa, me puso nerviosa -¿que ha pasado hay dentro?

-No se a que te refieres -dije encogiendo me de hombros, realmente no tenia intención de explicarle mucho.

-¿Cuando lo conociste?

-El veintiséis de junio, hace casi cuatro años -sus ojos se abrieron tanto que pensé que se le salían.

-Bella -parecías ausente -fue él, él es el papa de A...

-Calla Alice -la corte, -por favor, me tengo que ir -tenia que salir de aquí.

-Mañana te veo para comer -iba a objetar para poner una escusa -no, mañana en ese restaurante que hay en la calle de abajo de la editorial -dijo solemne -a las doces y media allí.-solo asentí.

-Lo sient...

-No, no es a mi,-me corto ella ahora, sacudió la cabeza -mañana, ahora voy a ver que averigua de la feliz pareja.

-Mañana te veo.

-Descansa, esto se arreglara -la mire incrédula -no se aun como pero esto se arregla.

-Chao

-Conduce con cuidado, y da le un beso a mi sobri -solo asentí, y por primera vez en estos años no me dolía escuchar el parentesco con mi hijo y saber que era cierto. Sera que como ella también lo sabe.

El camino a casa fue lento y turbador, que querría Alice, acusarme de no cotase lo a su hermano, reclamarme, confirmarme que su abogado y Edward ya estaban al tanto de la existencia de Anthony, y me lo quieren quitar.

Me dolía el corazón, un dolor punzante. Cualquier juez le daría la custodia completa sin pestañear, un medico inminente, de apellido importante y ya sin mirar en la fortuna que tiene. Desde luego que no le iba a faltar de nada, si comparamos que nosotros hace mucho que final de mes ya no es el treinta de cada mes, sino el quince.

No estaba a mas de cien metros de casa de Rose, sabia que Anthony a estas horas ya estaría dormido y no podría llevar se lo a casa. Pero no podía volver a casa con la angustia que la embargaba. Me moría un poco con cada exhalación que su cuerpo daba.

Deje el coche pegado a la cera de enfrente de su casa, no sabia que decir le, llevaba tanto tiempo evitando todo recuerdo. Toque al timbre y espere, seguro estarían descansando, mire mi reloj de muñeca. Eran tan solo las once de la noche, me había costado como cuatro horas llegar a casa de Rose.

La puerta no se abrió, así que decidí volver al coche, seguramente estaban durmiendo.

-¿Bella? -dijo la voz de mi amiga a mis espaldas, no la deje decir nada mas. Me gire hacia ella y corrí los pocos pasos que nos separaban, y me abalance a su cuerpo.

Me sostuvo sin decir una palabra, sus manos recorrían mi espalda de arriba a bajo, era relajante. Pero los sollozos y el llanto no amainaba, en mi pecho se sentía como una tormenta. Una tormenta que destruía todo a su paso.

-¿Chicas que pasa? -la voz de Emmett me recordó que estábamos en el umbral de su casa, con el frió de la noche azotando nuestros cuerpos -Entren -no te como si flotara, hacia un lugar mas cálido y confortable.

-Lo.... vi -fue lo único que podía decir, que mis sollozos y quejidos dejara comprensible.

-¿Que o a quien viste? -me pregunto mi amiga muy angustiada. Mi cara aun seguía escondida en su cuello. Me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos -OOOhhh, Bella mi amor, tranquila -su abrazo se hizo mas fuerte.

-¿A quien? -exigió Emmett desde detrás de su esposa.

-E El... pa pa pa papa,-tartamudee, seque con el dorso de mi mano parte de mis lágrimas, mi nariz comenzaba a soltar ese agüilla, molesta, de la humedad del llanto -d de ee An.. Annn -volvía jadear, mientras negaba con la cabeza -es el hermano de Alice -solté de golpe.

-¿Como? -dijeron los dos a la vez, solo asentí sin mirar los a la cara. Seguro me despreciaban y me echaban todo en cara.

-Si -jadee, tratando de recuperar el aliento, parecía que había corrido kilómetros y kilómetros sin para.

-Alice y ... -empezó a decir Rose, negando con la cabeza -no puede ser.

Tome aire,para tranquilizarme.

-Tuve una entrevista, a una diseñadora muy importante -sus cara eran de no entender nada, me separe de ella del todo y me senté en un sofá -la diseñadora es Esme. Estando allí vi a Alice y me dijo que era su hija.-hipe

-Nuestra Alice -solo asentí, dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos.

-Al momento de irse, entro alguien furioso....-mis ojos volvieron a soltar todo el dolor que sentía por dentro con lágrimas saladas -me dijo cosas horribles, como mi... -trague saliva -como Charlie -el ya no era mi papa, mi papa es Marco, el se había ganado el puesto, y no con dinero, sino con amor, constancia, apoyo y comprension.

-Bella, no entiendo nada -dijo un muy aturdido Em.

-Tonto, Bella se encontró con el papa de Anthony y le dijo cosas muy feas.-la cara de Em brillo en comprension pero eso duro muy poco, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo metálico, la ira y la furia recorría todo su cuerpo.

-El muy desgraciado, que te dijo. No se habrá atrevido a hacer lo mismo que Charlie cierto.-su mandíbula se tenso al reconocer que eso es lo que había pasado -Te acuso -exigió saber.

-Cuando me hablo...-trague saliva -parecía que aun estaba en esa habitación de hospital, el día que perdí a mi padre, pero ese mismo día encontré el latido de mi corazón.

-Mira te he consentido que no me dijeras quien es, pero ahora mismo me empiezas a contar -su voz era tan seria que me dio miedo.

-Su nombre -mire a Rose -es Edward Anthony...

-¿Que mas?, ¿porque lo has tenido en secreto?

-Porque...-volví a callar

-¿Porque?-alzo la voz, no lo suficiente como para despertar a los niños pero si para intimidarme, comencé a llorar.

-Es el hijo de Carlisle y Esme -deje atropellan do las palabras.

Su cara se quedo blanca, su cuerpo, que hasta el momento estaba de pie cerca de su mujer, busco el apoyo de un a silla. Sus ojos me miraban con la comprension de mi secreto.

-Siempre han estado ahí -susurro -tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos -nos sumimos en un silencio tenso -por eso nunca nos dijisteis el nombre de ese sujeto.

-No quería que Carlisle pensara que era un oportunista, que quería su dinero. Nunca desee eso, también me dio miedo que me trataran como una aprovechada o sin vergüenza, como me trato hoy Edward.

-¿Que te dijo?-me pregunto separando las silabas.

-Recuerdas la conversacion entre Charlie y yo?-el solo asintió -pues lo mismo pero con mas publico, ya que su prometida no se perdio ni una sola palabra.

-¿¿¿Prometida??? -dijo Rose alarmada.

-Si, y las casualidades de la vida, es la tipeja esa con la que Mike me puso los cuerno, Tanya.

-¿¿Denali?? -pregunto Em, yo me encogí de hombros, el se levanto y salio de el salón, volvió en unos minutos con una revista para hombre, no pornográfica pero si erótica -¿¿es esta??

La foto era muy exuberante, sus curvas interminables, me recordaban que había sido madre, y a pesar de llevar la misma ropa de antes, tenia estrías, no muy marcadas, pero las tenia, al igual que mis pechos habían crecido una talla, eso era bueno, rellenaba mejor el busto. Tanya y su cuerpazo de mujer divina, en esa pose tan erótica. Normal que se fuera a casar con ella, jamas se compararía conmigo, ella era un primer premio y yo el de consolacion.

-Si -dije mientras una lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

-Tanya Denali, se especula que se retira, bueno mejor dicho que ya no la contratan, ya con sus treinta y tres años es vieja para ese trabajo -dijo Em con la revista en la mano.

-Denali, es familia de Irina? -me pregunto Rose.

-Nu se.

-¿Que vas hacer?-la voz de mi amiga era un susurro.

-Mañana comeré con Alice, y se que ya sabe, sino todo gran parte.

-¿Le contaras? -esta vez fue Em el interesado -solo asentí

-Me tendré que buscar un abogado, no puedo meter a Marco en esto. -ambos asintieron.

El silencio nos dejo pensar en todo, tanto ellos como yo teníamos mucho que pensar, decisiones que tomar y en mi caso muchas explicaciones que dar.

-Yo me encargo de llevar a los niños a la escuela mañana -dijo Rose rompiendo el silencio en el que estábamos sumidos -Te quedas a dormir?? -dijo mientras se levantaba. Negué con la cabeza.

No, no le digáis a Anthony, nada... antes tengo que hablar con Edward.

-Sigues pensando que tiene que saber de tu hijo??

-Si, lo que no voy a permitir que me lo quite y mucho menos, si esta por casarse con esa... _señorita_ -la palabra sonó como el peor de los insultos.

Me levante y camine a la puerta de entrada con Em y Rose pegados a mis talones

-Cuando termine la comida, di me que paso.

-Si no te preocupes -salí de la casa y camine a mi coche.

-Descansa -me grito desde la puerta. Asentí y me situé detrás de el volante de mi precioso audi A3 rojo. El camino a casa fue incluso mas largo que el de casa de Esme a la de Rose.

Me di una duche y me metí en la cama sin preocuparme si quiera a secarme, no tenia ganas de seguir aguantando me. El único motivo por el que estoy en este mundo es para ser rechazada por todo el mundo.

_"No los culpo"_

_"Solo los decepciono"_

_"Que dirá Marco cuando se entere??"_

La inconsciencia llego de forma abrumadora, pero mi mente no dejo de imaginar como Edward me llevaba a juicio solo para quitar me a mi hijo, y no solo eso sino que todos lo apoyaban.

Las sabanas se enredaron en mi pierna, tire fuerte de su amarre, note como el vació se cernía sobre mi, y una sensacion de ingravidez me hizo comprender que algo no iba bien. La una dificultad fue cuando mi brazo, cadera, pierna, pie y cabeza golpearon el suelo. Aspire frustrada, las sabanas habían ganado la batalla, estaba en el suelo, no sabia como pero mi cuerpo envuelto como una pizza turca, estaba tirado en el suelo justo al lado de mi cama.

Ni me queje, deje que pasara el dolor, esto dejaría marca, seguro que me dura por lo menos unos días.

Cuando recupere la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo me levante y prepare para una mañana de intenso trabajo, y una comida de la cual no podía zafar me ni encontrar alguna explicacion.

No me fije que Jasper estuviera en casa, solo tome un café y salí a la editorial. Una vez allí salude a todos con mi mejor cara, no tenia ganas de explicar nada asi que corría a el despacho de Liam y aproveche su ausencia para transcribir mi entrevista. No me podía concentrar, el silencio era todo lo horrible que podía ser y el ruido de las maquinas perturbaba mi mente como si estuviera en la cabina de una locomotora.

Cuando termine me senté en mi mesa, me tome dos aspirinas, ya que el dolor de cabeza no solo era lo que tenia, mi cara estaba ligeramente hinchada, mi brazo derecho, como la pierna y la cadera me dolían. El golpe de esta mañana me tenia bastante jodida.

-Bella, tu cara!!! -dijo la inconfundible voz de Kathy al final del pasillo.

-No es para tanto exagerada -intente reír, pero en el intento note el dolor.

_"Tal vez si lo sea"_

-No te miraste al espejo -negué -parece que te hayan pegado. Y eso es el principio.-Me levante para ir al baño, pero me agarro del brazo -vamos a que te ponga algo de hielo.

-No sera para tanto, seguro que con un poco de maquillaje se arregla.-dije retorciendo me para salir de su agarre.

-Si con dos kilos.

-Ja... Ja... Ja, que _chistosa_.

Con el hielo en la mano fui a comprobar los daños, y en verde, una vez frente al espejo me asuste un poco, parecía que me había golpeado, mi ojo derecho se estaba poniendo morado por el contorno externo. Mi labio inferior estaba mas rojo en la zona de la comisura derecha.

Si me veía así mi hijo pensaría que me pelee como el en la escuela.

-Necesito tu magia Kathy, Anthony no me puede ver así.

-Hoy lo podrás disimular, siempre que no te vean muy cerca, pero en un par de días, no lo podrás ocultar, se pondrá realmente morado.

Bufe, esto era odioso, mi piel se marcaba enseguida, y tardaba en desaparecer las manchas.

-Ya veré lo que hago, para mañana.

-Nena, te dejare esto -me señalo el maquillaje -pero el jueves se te notara mucho y no creo que el maquillaje haga milagros.

Me maquillo lo suficiente para parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Hizo un trabajo excelente. La mañana paso demasiado rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las doce.

_"En media hora mi vida iba a cambiar mucho"_

_"Tenia que rendir cuentas"_

-Comemos juntas Belli??

-No puedo Kathy, ya quede con Alice ayer.

-Bueno yo me voy con Vanessa -dijo despidiendo se con la mano.

Recogí mi mesa y prepare le entrega de le articulo, seleccione las fotos de Vanessa. Había una, sobretodo que Esme salia muy favorecedora, parecía una empresaria de veinte años, su pelo color caramelo brillaba con el reflejo de la luz de la ultima hora de la tarde.

Me guarde la copia de esa foto, y deje el trabajo en un fichero, lo deposite en el escritora de Kathy y me dirigí a el ascensor, realmente, esto iba a ser duro.

Ya no tenia mas escapatoria, el ascensor se abrió en seguida que presione el botón. Mis piernas temblaban, seguro que esto seria un nuevo cambio, de seguro que ya no quieren saber de Anthony o creen que me les acerque por saber que eran familia de Edward y quería sacarles dinero.

Al salir del edificio y empezar a andar por las calles recordé el día que me puse de parto, el día que conocí a Nahuel, el día que mi vida se lleno de alegría y oscuridad, por callar tantas verdades.

La puerta de cristal del restaurante me dejo ver a i querida amiga y su madre, que me miraban desde la masa, en el lateral izquierdo, bastante al fondo.

_"Así nadie se enteraría de lo habláramos"_

Camine con paso firme, aunque mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. En cualquier momento mis pies dejarían de andar, y no podría hacer mas esfuerzo.

En la mesa estaba Esme y Alice, la primera dando me la espalda.

"_Segura que odiando me por lo que le había ocultado"_

Y Alice me sonreía con indulgencia y cariño.

-Hola -mi voz fue un susurro, tímido.-Esme se giro en su asiento fijando sus ojos en los mios, que aunque miraban al suelo, se toparon con lo ella.

-Hija -se levanto para dar me un beso -relaja te, no estés tan tensa.-como me podía decir eso, si el futuro de mi hijo esta ahora mismo en esta comida.

-Yo... lo siento.

-Bella, eso ya te lo dije ayer -me dijo Alice algo molesta -ahora al grano -se acerco el camarero con tres platos de comida -te pedí una ensalada cesar, ¿va bien?

-Si, perfecto lo que menos quiero es hinchar me a comer, no creo que pueda.

-Te veo muy guapa -dijo Esme a mi derecha.

-Me caí de la cama y Kathy me maquillo, no se si pasado mañana se pueda, me di un golpe muy feo.

Empecemos a comer, al tiempo que los movimientos de nerviosismo de Alice crecían. Su pie golpeaba la pata de la mesa, sus dedos tamborileaban en la mesa, cuando no en el plato con el tenedor. Esme se limitaba a dar me miradas de animo y complices con Alice.

-Si -dije al fin -conocí a el papa de Anthony un veintiséis de junio de hace casi cuatro años. Su nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, lo ame, amo y amare, pero el sentimiento no fue recíproco, aunque como una tonta me creí el cuento de las alianzas. -señale mi mano derecha.

-DIOS!! -Esme se tapo la boca, intentando callar el grito que quería pegar -es...es...es la alianza de Elisabeth, mi madre. -era verdad, era de su abuela. En las ultimas horas me había cuestionado si todo era cierto o solo un juego para engatusar me.

-Yo se lo revolveré, nunca quise que pensaran que tenia alguna intención en...-dije mientras jugaba con la alianza, los brazos de Esme me apretaron contra su cuerpo, tan fuerte y firme que pensé que me rompiera una costilla.

-Si lo quiere para esa zorra que te lo pida él -dijo la voz de mi amiga, desde la izquierda.

-Si, se enamoro de ella, yo no tengo por que ser un obstáculo.

-Tiene un hijo, es su reponsabilidad.

-Me lo quitara, si me lleva a un tribunal por la custodia me lo quitara, y ya no podre estar con mi hijo. -una lágrima solitaria se escapo de la presa de mis ojos -Anthony es lo único que me queda de Edward, bueno... y este anillo _-"una promesa incumplida"_

-El no se atrevería ha hace eso -dijo Esme frotando mi espalda.

-Mi hermano no, pero la zorra de Tanya si, es capaz de eso y de mas.

-Yo no permitiré que eso pase, me escuchas -me dijo Esme apretando mi mano, se veia molesta -¿que motivo tendría un juez para quitarte a tu hijo?

-Sincera mente?? -ambas asintieron -es medico reconocido, tiene dinero suficiente para no preocuparse de como pagar la luz y comprar le ropa a su hijo -suspire -seguramente mi hijo lo prefiera a el antes que a mi -cerré los ojos -estoy ahorrando para su universidad,pero lo mas seguro que no tenga mas que para una publica y en este estado. Edward segura que lo puede mandar a Oxford, sin siquiera pestañear, y eso es algo que me duele, por que en eso estaría mejor con él.

-Tu también puedes -mis ojos se abrieron de asombro, la cara de Esme era de una determinación infinita.

-Si, si me pongo a trabajar de .... da igual -negué con la cabeza.

-Como se lo dirás -dijo una Alice muy impaciente.

-¿Aun no lo sabe? -ambas se alarmaron, sus ojos reflejaban lo ofendías que estaban por mi pregunta -Lo siento, pensé, es que es tu hermano y tu hijo -mire a cada una respectiva mente -voy a esperar que las cosas se calmen, primero quiero conversar con él, antes de dar le la noticia de que es papa.

-Bien, que no se te retrase mucho.

-Lo are lo antes que pueda.

Las tres terminamos nuestras comida, monopolizando el tema de mi hijo, sobretodo ahora que de verdad son su tía y su abuela. Esme me prometió hablar con su marido, y explicarle todo. Marco era cosa mía, asi que tendría que quedar con el para contarle mi secreto.

-Mi cuñado te ama, nunca te diría nada fuero de lo normal. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Un sobri, mio de verdad, aun no lo puedo cree.

-Ni yo, soy abuela!! -dijo Esme saliendo del restaurante.

-Nos vemos -dije caminando hacia mi trabajo.

-Cuida te esa cara, si necesitas ayuda con el maquillaje me avisas -grito Alice desde el otro extremo de la calle, solo asentí y me despedir con la mano.

Volvía mi trabajo , la tarde fue pésima, pasada. Pero mis nervios ya no me afectaban en lo mas mínimo, cuando recogí a mi hijo de casa de Rose no se dio cuenta de el hinchazon de mi cara, pero Jasper si.

Mientras cenábamos los tres, me pregunto que me había sucedido. Después de acostar a Anthony le conté sobre mi reunión con su suegra y su novia, la caída de la cama, mi historia con su cuñado. Cuando termine con mi historia completa nos fuimos a la cama.

Sin darme cuenta los días pasaron, mantenía a mi hijo entretenido con que pronto vería a su papa, que eran una semana en comparacion a todo lo demás.

El jueves, me dispuse a llamar a Marco, tenia que contarle sobre el papa de Anthony. Espere hasta terminar las correcciones que tenia para el viernes.

Saque mi móvil y busque su numero de mi agenda, en seguida lo ubique. Mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie a parte de Ben que estaba en la foto-copiadora y Vanessa que se iba a hacer un reportaje.

Presione el botón de llamar. Al tercer toque descolgaron.

-¿Si? -esa no es la voz de Marco

-Hola???, soy Bella, esta Marco.

-Hola, Bella pequeña, habla Renata.

-¿Como estas?

-Bien, un poco cansada de tantas reuniones.-Renata y Marco tenían algo así como un noviazgo largo, ninguno tenia intención de casarse, pero no querían separar se.

-Renata, tendría que hablar con Papa.

-Dos minutos ahora viene, ¿va todo bien pequeña?

-Si, es algo complicado, pero no te preocupes que os lo cuento.

Paso cosa de cinco minutos hasta que la voz de Marco sono por el auricular.

-Bella, que pasa?? mi nieto esta bien.

-Si, pero tendría que verte, ¿¿el viernes?? Es importante.

-Mira te parece que quedemos el vier....-hubo un silencio y unos murmullos -Bella, hija me esta diciendo Renata que no se puede el viernes.-suspiro -Mira hija el sábado voy a comer a casa de Carlisle, la que tiene en la playa aquí en Seattle.

-Pero...

-Se que estará encantado de que vengas,-me dijo antes que pusiera alguna escusa -así que te espero allí a las dos, un beso hija -y colgó, nada mas.

_"Perfecto"_

_"Simplemente perfecto, tener que contarle que su nieto es su... sobrino nieto, es perfecto"_

Me levante de mi silla, camine hasta la mesa de Kathy, que no estaba en su puesto, pero de seguro no tardaba. Mire en su hoja de tareas para saber donde podía encontrarse.

Tenia una entrevista con una deseas niñas de papa, que se usaban para rellenar huecos en la revista.

-Esta en el parking -dijo la conocida voz de Ben a mi espalda.

-¿Quería ver si íbamos a comer juntas? -asintió y se rió.

-Bella, por que se que eres una patosa, sino pensaría que mi amigo Jake se tomo a mal tu negativa -me ruborice por el comentario, me da mucha pena pensar en Jake y sus insistentes propuestas de matrimonio.

-Me caí de la cama el lunes, pero el hematoma me durara mínimo una semana mas,-dije encogiendo me de hombros -creo que esta mas feo hoy que el día que me lo hice.

-El maquillaje te ayuda pero esta tan lila... que se nota te todas formas. -asentí, mientras le sonreía timidamente.

-Y ¿Ángela?

-Esta muy cansada, esta en los últimos mese, y a parte de su mal humor, pasa todo el día durmiendo.-sus ojos tomaron un matiz soñador -me recuerda a ti en al final de tu embarazo.

-Creo que el sueño no da a todas.

-Bellii -dijo mi amiga desde el ascensor -me buscabas.

-Bueno... tanto como buscarte -dije con fingida indiferencia.

-Me estaba comentando que si no comía contigo prefería morir de hambre -rodé los ojos por el comentario jocoso de Ben.

-Dios no quiera eso -dijo Kathy arrastrándome por el brazo a el ascensor.

La verdad tengo muchas suerte, en el amor mi vida es una mierda pero en la amistad soy muy rica. En la comida, mi encantadora amiga solo tenia un nombre en la boca, GARRET, el hombre perfecto, su nuevo novio, pero tal como hablaba de el, se notaba que era algo serio.

Sin darme cuenta llego el sábado. Ya había hablado con Rose sobre la comida en casa de los Cullen y de las posibilidades de ver a Edward. No me podía arriesgar que se encontrara con Anthony, no, sin antes explicarle todo.

Me estaba poniendo un bonito vestido azul turquesa, que Alice me envió ayer para que lo usara para la comida. El cuello barca del vestido estilizaba mi cuello, la parte de abajo era en forma de tubo, llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, cuando me coloque mis tacones blancos a conjunto con la americana y el bolso, parecía una mujer sacada de un libro de los años sesenta, Greis Kelly estaría orgullosa.

Caminar era algo complicado pero no imposible.

Como no sabia llegar a casa de Carlisle, bueno no a esa casa. Me fui directa mente a la de Marco así lo podría seguir.

Toque el portero de la verja de la entrada, para mi sorpresa la voz que contesto me dejo fuera de lugar.

-Bellita -la voz de Emmet resonaba por el interfono.

-Pero?? -dije mientras aceleraba para encontrarme con el en la puerta principal.

-Me auto invite -se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno pero a Esme y a Makkena no le importa asi que venga ¿¿vamos??

-Si, claro -me volví a sentar en mi coche esperando a que Marco y Renata fueran delante. Cuando estábamos de camino no dejaba de preguntarme porque, se apunto a esta comida mi amigo.

-No te voy a dejar sola,-dijo ganando se una mirada furtiva de mi parte, su cuerpo estaba tenso, y su mirada perdida en el paisaje -ya deje que tu padre te hiciera daño, este miserable no lo ara a no ser que pase por encima de mi.

-Em...

-No estas sola -me dijo sin permitir que pudiera quejarme. El instinto protector que Em estaba sacando, era el mismo que me dijo Rose saco cuando el hermano de Em intento violarla.

-Gracias.

-Bella, tu y tu hijo son mi familia, eres como mi hermana -notaba su mirada en mi rostro, no puede evitar reir, me hacia feliz saber que soy parte de su familia -no puedo permitir que te diga o haga algo... que no es real.

-Yo.... no lo puedo evitar, pero mi corazón... -lo deje ahí.

-Lo amas, y lo amaras siempre -suspiro -solo espero que el muy idiota se de cuenta antes de que meta tanto la pata que no lo pueda arreglar.

-Aun mas.

-Bella, esto se puede solucionar, hablando y con un perdón... claro esta que si pasa se lo pondrás difícil -lo mire confundida -ya sabes como Rossi a mi, serenatas, bombones, flores, joyas.

-Él se va a casar -un deje triste resonó en mi voz.

-Aun no se caso ¿NO? -mi mirada y la suya se junto en una, en ella había algo que yo había perdido con los años, esperanza y ilusión.

La casa de la playa de los Cullen, no tenia descripción posible, grandiosa, monumental. El jardín llegaba hasta la arena blanca de la playa, las olas golpeaban, serenas contra las pocas rocas que se encontraban el la orilla.

_"A Anthony le encantaría esto"_

-A mis pequeños los tengo que traer -dijo contestando a mi pensamiento

-Es precioso como el mar se junta con la arena y la arena con la tierra. La casa parece pintada en el paisaje.

-Gracias por los elogios, pero ya me basto con el articulo que leí. Exageraste, te cegó la amistad que nos une -dijo la voz de Esme desde la puerta de la gran mansión. Ande hasta ella y la abrace.

-No solo nos une una gran amistad, eres como la madre que perdí hace tantos años.-una lágrima traicionera, se escapo de nuestros ojos.

-Hija, hay mi pequeña hija -sus brazos se apretaron por mis hombros.

-Bellita -esa era la voz de mi alocada Alice, que se la veía detrás de su madre.

Me solté de Esme y la abrace a ella, mientras la anfitriona de la casa reñía a Em por no traer a su hija y a mi hijo.

-Bueno, pensé que como esta él -dije en un susurro.

-Pero tenemos la guardería para... -se cayó abrupta mente, sus ojos se fijaron en algo detrás de mi, no puede evitar girarme. Y hay estaba él con la rubia de los cojones _"huy, eso se me paso"_ colgada de su brazo. La gélida mirada que Edward me envió, provoco que Emmett se acercara a mi en un par de zancadas y pasara su brazo posesiva mente por mi cintura -hijo, no te esperaba tan pronto.

-Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarme con _esa_, aquí.-ahora ya no me miraba a mi sino a Em, lo que a este le causo una risa burlona y arrogante, pude notar como se desafiaban con la mirada.

Edward camino unos pasos y se acerco hasta nosotros, dejando atrás a la golfa, con una cara de boba.

-Soy Edward -extendió la mano en dirección a Em -tu debes ser Anthony -me atragante con mi propia saliva, y empecé a toser, para evitar reír, pero Em no disimulo tanto por no decir que nada.

-Yo no soy Anthony -dijo entre carcajadas, los ojos de Edward, ardían de furia. Em tomo su mano sin soltar mi espalda,cosa que no paso desapercibida por Edward -soy Emmett, el marido de Rose, y hermano, Belli es como mi hermanita pequeña -esas ultimas palabras, las dijo de forma burlona.

Alguien carraspeo detrás de Edward, y nos hizo girar para ver de quien se trataba.

Y hay en toda si magnifica, magnificencia estaba ella.

-Hola,-saludo ronroneando a Em -soy ...

-Si Tanya -dijo como niño pequeño, consiguiendo que negara con la cabeza. _"vaya ayuda"_ -tengo revistas tuyas -miro a Edward quien parecía indiferente -espero no te moleste, pero es que casi todo América a visto esas...-le golpee en el costado con mi codo -auch, peque, me has hecho daño.

Las risas de Esme y Alice no se hicieron esperar, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, este hombre no podía evitar echar mas leña al fuego o ¿que? Comencemos a caminar hacia el salón, cuando una pregunta me heló la sangre.

-Mama, ¿desde cuando tenemos guardería en esta casa? -no me di el lujo de girar me, solo mire a Esme que jugaba con sus manos en la espalda -digo, Alice y yo no tenemos hijos para que ya tengas preparada una guardería -note sus ojos perforando mi espalda.

-Es para mi hija -la voz de Em sonó a mi lado mientras apretaba mi mano para darme animo -Esme le preparo un cuarto de recreo.

-Mama siempre tan amable.

-Esme, donde están Marco y Carlisle? -pregunte con toda la intención de huir de esta situación.

-Yo me quedo aquí a bajo -me dijo al oído Em.

-En el despacho, ven -me ofreció su mano -Alice ocupa te de las visitas -camino con mi mano en la suya hasta las escaleras -Edward, comporta te con Em -este ultimo resoplo.

Cuando ya no nos podían ni ver, ni oír, me explico que Carlisle ya sabia y estaba hablando con Marco.

Toco a la puerta y tras un leve -adelante -entremos.

-Hola -dije avergonzada, asustada de lo que puedan pensar en de mi.

-Bella, hija -la voz de Marco era triste, lo mire a la cara -no estoy decepcionado, solo que no confiaste en mi.

-Como hacer lo, es tu sobrino, su hijo -señale a Esme y a Carlisle -no sabia que hacer, así que me calle.

-Yo lo sabia de antes -dijo Carlisle en un susurro -intente hablar con Edward, pero es muy cabezota y nunca me permite hablarle de ti, lo e intentado durante estos años, pero... -se dejo caer en el sillón de escritorio que tenia a su espalda -lo siento, es mi cul...

-No, nadie tiene la culpa, yo no culpo a nadie. Ni a Edward, gracias a el tengo a Anthony -suspire -se lo tengo que contar, pero...-no te un nudo en mi garganta -tengo miedo.

-¿¿Miedo?? -dijo Marco ofreciendo me una silla -¿A que?

-A que me quite a mi bebe, el tiene mas recursos que yo.

-Yo seré tu aboga...

-No, eres su tío, buscare uno de oficio, no me puedo permitir otro.

-No, no te buscaras un no de oficio -dijo serio, sus ojos se fijaron en Esme, que asintió -vas a heredar mi parte de la herencia de Elisabeth.

-¿Que?... no -grite -tienes mas familia para eso, están tus sobrinos, yo no soy nadie.

-Eres, mi hija. Y ya esta hecho, tengo la opción de heredar en vida y eso le he pedido a mi notario, el lunes como muy tarde el martes se efectuara el efectivo en tu cuenta.

-No

-Bella,-mire a quien me llamaba -lo vas a necesitar -la voz tranquila de Carlisle me puso lo pelos de punta. ¿Para que? realmente veían capaz a su hija a llevarme a juicio por quitarme a mi pequeño. -Tu padre necesita otra operación, y esta muy por encima de tus limites.

-A parte mi sobrina se quiere ir a vivir con ese polizón, ocupa que vive contigo, y ya es hora que tu disfrutes de tu casa -dijo Marco divertido.

-Lo de mi padre??

-Así podrá andar, te evitaras la enfermera.

-Solo necesito el dinero para la su operación, no mas. Si Jasper se va, buscare un nuevo inquilino.

-Bella, no hay marcha atrás.

Me levante de un salto, esto era odioso, no dije nada solo salí de la habitación dejando los tres pares de ojos mirando mi arremetida contra la puerta, baje las escaleras a una velocidad descomunal si pensamos en los tacones y el vestido. No le hice caso a la gente de el salón. Camine veloz.

_"Necesito salir de aquí"_

Encontré una puerta de cristal que daba a un jardín sin barreras, la playa estaba metida en la zona.

Camine por el, al notar que los tacones se me hundían dificultando me el andar, me los quite y pasee descalza. Apoye mi espalda a un árbol. Cerré mis ojos para intentar que mi enfado se rebajara, ya que no podía hacerlo desaparecer.

No llevaba mucho allí, cuando oí a alguien se acercaba, sus pasos pesados.

_"Hay viene Emmi para convencerme"_

-No estoy de humor -dije sin abrir los ojos, en un intento de que me dejara en paz.

Lo note cerca de mi, me todo la cintura con su mano, su aliento rozo mi cuello.

_"Ese no es Em"_

Mis ojos se abrieron pero lo único que vieron fue un borrón, antes de volver a cerrar para disfrutar de la sensacion de sus labios en los mios.

Mi imaginacion no le hacia justicia, el sabor, el tacto. Dios!! es magnifico, como solo un beso podía hacerme olvidar todo lo que me pasaba.

Mis manos volaron a su cuello y lo atraje mas a mi, si luego se arrepentía o me odiaba como el otra día, este momento no me lo podía quitar.

Profundizo el beso, provocando que me separar, brusca mente.

-Auch -mi mano voló a mi labio, aun me dolía el golpe que me di el lunes. Quito mi mano. Sus ojos llamearon en ira.

_"Ya esta hay de nuevo"_

_"Ya se dio cuenta que yo no soy su betty spaghetti"_

-Quien te hizo eso -mascullo entre dientes -El muy hijo de puta te pega -rugío pasando el pulgar por mi mejilla.

-No!!-exclame -me caí de la cama, como crees que Em me pegue.

-Emmett no, el tipo ese... _Anthony_ - escupió el nombre.

-Edward, no me pego nadie, me caí de la cama, por soñar conti -me pare, una sonrisa tonta, transformo sus labios.

-Sueñas conmigo -para que mentir, asentí lentamente. No tuve tiempo de mas, sus labios estaban otra vez encima de los mios, en un beso tierno, cariñoso. Sino fuera por que no podía ser, pensaría que me amaba, sino tanto como yo a él, estaba cerca. La presión de mi cuerpo contra el árbol se acentuó, sus manos se pasearon por mi cuerpo, al igual que las mías por el suyo, nuestras manos ansiosas no dejaron ni el mas mínimo rincón por recorrer.

Sus manos bajaron por mi cintura hasta mi cadera, una de ellas se quedo haciendo compañía a mi culo, la otra a mi rodilla, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se le unió a al de mi culo, pero traía compañía. Mi vestido se arremolinaba a la altura de mis nalgas.

Me apretó mas contra el, sus manos me alzaron y en un movimiento instintivo, enrede mis piernas en su cintura.

-Yo también he soñado contigo, con tus besos, con el sonido del latido de tu corazón cuando te acaricio -su mano subió a mi pecho, y se puso encima de mi corazón, sus ojos me dejaban claro que no mentía.

Volví besarlo, me da igual donde nos lleve esto, pero llevo años esperando por ello.

En mi centro no te su prominente erección.

_"Estaba excitado"_

_"Yo lo había excitado"_

Me sentí feliz, y lo abrace con mas fuerza. El infierno que pase para llegar hasta aquí vale la pena.

No se cuanto tiempo pasemos así, pero me dio igual, solo me hacia falta algo para sobre vivir eran sus besos y mi hijo.

-EDWARD!!! -dijo una voz enojada, a nuestra espalda. Eso hizo que nos tensáramos los dos, pero no nos separamos. Rompimos el beso, y me dejo en el suelo sin cortar el contacto visual.

No sentí pena ni remordimiento, no se porque pero esto era lo que quería, ni mas ni menos.

* * *

El proximo lo cuenta EDAWRD, asi sabremos que ha hecho estos años. Siento el retraso, pido mil perdones. Muchas gracias por leer me.

BESITOS.


	17. El resultado es cinco

BUENO YA ESTA AKI, TARDE, SI, Y LO SIENTO EN EL EL ALMA, PERO EL... ANIMAL DE MI JEFE ME HIZO EMPEZAR A TRABAJAR DE HOY PARA MAÑANA Y POR SI NO FUERA BASTANTE ME DEJO SIN DIA LIBRE DURANTE ESTAS DOS SEMANAS. PUES ESO UN ANIMAL.

PERO YA ESTA, A PARTIR DEL LUNES SOLO TRABAJARE POR LAS MAÑANAS, Y ESO ME DARA TIEMPO DE PONER ME AL ESTA HISTORIA Y PONER EN MARCHAS NUEVAS.

El capi es un tanto lioso, es algo que se me ocurrio mientras mis manos iban locas por el teclado... asi que aclaro. Edward esta recordando mientras se da el lote con Bella.

* * *

CAPITULO 15

EL RESULTADO ES CINCO

_Edward_

Como se puede explicar lo inexplicable. Cuando paso por la puerta de la sala hecha una furia, lo único que quería era ir por ella y reclamar le todo lo que he pasado. Pero viendo como Emmet hablaba con mi hermana y adulaba a Tanya, sentí asco por mi mismo.

Él, el hombre, por el que tire a la basura todo, estaba frente a mi, luciendo un reluciente anillo de casado en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. El marido de la rubia, el hermano mayor de mi Bella. Ese nombre que mi mente había borrado, se recalcaba una y otra vez, como un eco en una cueva.

Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que Bella ya no estaba con mis padres, salí de la sala sin llamar mucho la atención. Camine buscando la por las habitaciones afluentes al pasillo. La puerta acristalada estaba abierta y la brisa marina se colaba cual ladrón.

Mire al jardín y hay estaba ella, con ese hermoso vestido azul turquesa, acentuando sus caderas y regalando una vista de sus torneadas curvas. Me acerque con sigilo, lo que menos quería era que hullera de mi, aun que no me merecía otra cosa.

Solo quería contemplar la, pero una vez a su lado, una brisa de aire me trajo a la nariz la fragancia salada y húmeda mezclada con la fresa, su esencia natural. No me pude resistir, mis manos tenían vida propia, tenia que acariciar la piel tersa que me había perturbado durante años.

_"¿Tal vez no fuera para tanto?"_

_"¿Tal vez todo lo de aquella noche fue cosa de el alcohol y la excitacion?"_

No se como acabe con su boca en la mía. Parecía un locura, pero podía sentir mi olor y mi sabor en su boca, como si estuviera condensado, esperando por mi, recordandole que era mía, solo mía. Pero cuando nos separemos, por un quejido suyo, me di cuenta que todos los errores que había cometido en estos años, sobre todo el de la noche del lunes, ¿los podríamos superar?. Su boca era mía, tenia muy claro que nadie mas que yo la había ojos captaron el enrojecimiento en la comisura de su labio derecho. Entrecerre los ojos.

Estaba magullada, la parte derecha de su cara estaba morada,lebemente. La sangre me hervió, quien era el condenado que se atrevió a tocar la, y dañar la.

"_Tu la has herido"_ -me dijo la voz de mi conciencia, recordando me la tarde que la encontré en casa de mis padres. _"Anthony_" -un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. El solo hecho de que ese animal la hubiera tocado. Volvía pegar mis labios a los suyos, marcando la como mía, intentando alibiar el dolor de los golpes que había recibido. Mis manos vagaron furtivas pero acertadas por su cuerpo. La pegue al árbol y intente que el espacio que nos separara desapareciera.

Cuando la falda del vestido estuvo arremolinada en su cadera, el calor de su centro me indico que el sentimiento y la euforia nos embargaba a los dos,su cuerpo se fundía con el mio en el calor del momento, momentos que tendriamos que haber compartido cada día de estos últimos cuatro años.

Los recuerdo volvieron a mi, tan presente y estúpidos. No tenia sentido nada de lo que había pasado, nada de lo que había sufrido había sido real. Todo por una estúpida suposición. La noche que volví a Chicago no deje de beber, el teléfono no dejo de sonar y mi vida se convirtió en un infierno.

La noche se hizo día, y el día, noche. La puerta de la entrada rechino como en las películas de terror, unos pasos me señalaron que alguien se acercaba. Pesados y decididos, tropezaban con los restos de mi vida. El ruido de aluminio chocando con el cristal, el cartón cediendo a el peso de cada pisada, se hacia audible.

No sabia si la vida podía dar me algo y quitarme lo en un solo segundo, como se puede vivir después de haber estado en el cielo. ¿Como puedo seguir a delante cuando la razón de mi existencia no a sido mas que algo efímero y voluble?

-¿Edward? -no levante la vista, hice como si no hubiera oído.

_"Si piensa que estoy durmiendo tal vez se marche"_

-Edward, amigo -su mano toco mi hombro, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba en posición fetal. Me abrace mas fuerte a mis piernas y solté el aire de mis pulmones. El olor a alcohol me mareo.

_"¿Cuanto había bebido?"_

-Llevas tres días sin apareces por el hospital, el director me mando a buscarte -el pesar era palpable en su voz -Si no vas mañana, te echara con un expediente -dijo triste -Sabes que no podrás volver a ejercer ¿verdad?

Toda mi vida se había ido a la mierda, en tan solo venticuatro horas, todo una mierda. Una gran mierda.

Note como el sofá se hundía bajo el peso añadido de mi amigo.

-Edward, ¿que te pasa? -soltó un quejido de frustracion -Dios, Edward, te has bebido todo esto. Te hace falta un ducha ¿sabes? en esta época que los hombre huelan como los cerdos no es significado de virilidad -se rió sin ganas.

Tomo mi brazo con fuerza, me obligo a incorporar me. Paso mi brazo por detrás de su cabeza, uso toda su fuerza para levantar me del sofá. Caminamos dando tumbos por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

-Voy a necesitar un poco de colaboración -no le atendí, solo deje que guiara mi cuerpo sin alma por las escaleras.

Deje que mi mente vagara por el cosmos, solo yo, algo que agrandaba el vació en mi pecho, el infinito parecía pequeño en comparacion a la situación en la que me encontraba.

Algo golpeo mi cuerpo, algo tibio, como el cuerpo de... _ELLA_. Su nombre había quedado vetado en mi celebro, no tenia nombre, el alcohol lo había borrado o mejor f¡dicho ocultado.

-¿Que? -susurre mientras esquichaba, con la boca el agua que me entraba, por tener la boca abierta.

-Es solo agua -intento contenerme de mi intento de salir de la ducha -me vas a contar que te tiene así -no fue una pregunta sino una orden.

Mis rodillas se doblaron, caí de rodillas, los sollozos me hacían temblar era una pequeña bola temblorosa. La ropa se me pego a el cuerpo, fría y pesada.

-La amo, la amo tanto que me duele -es lo único que me decía mi mente -la tengo que olvidar -solo podía negar con la cabeza al recordarla en brazos de otro hombre.

El mundo, mi vida, todo lo conocido hasta ahora, tenia matices que el arco iris no abarcaba, pero ahora el gris y el negro poblaron mi... todo.

Termine de desnudarme, y me duche. Al día siguiente volví al hospital. Había pasado casi dos semanas de mi profunda depresión, no había dejado de beber, solo que ahora lo hacia fuera de horas de trabajo y en compañía de Jimmy, el camarero del local cercano a mi casa. Él llamaba al taxi para que no condujerá.

Hoy catorce de agosto, había tenido un día horrible, hacia casi dos semanas que me encontré con _ella_ y su... _amante_. No me la podía quitar de la cabeza, la veía por todas partes, algunas veces de forma mas vivida que de lo normal. Caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la recepción cuando me encontré con una mujer morena, muy delgada, salia de los baños. Buscaba a alguien. Su perfil, esa nariz, los pómulos, la boca, era como las de Bella.

Camine a toda velocidad para huir de mi alucinación. Tendría que dejar de beber, el alcohol no me hace bien. Entre al despacho de mi colega y amigo Elezar. Miraba una radiografias a contra luz.

-La vi, lo juro -dije jadeando.

-Has hablado con ella.

-No -espete -ella no puede estar aquí, estaba con otro -la ira me hacia verlo todo rojo -necesito una copa -mi mano voló al pomo de la puerta.

-Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe, a parte de tu amigo -dijo quitando la vista de las radiografias -si te noto tan solo un leve olor a alcohol... no tendré mas remedio que informarle a el supremo.-con eso se referia al director del hospital.

-No puedo seguir así.

-Bien, que te parecen un psiquiatra...-se paro en seco al ver mi mirada de incredulidad. De verdad quiere que vaya a un loquero -te escuchara, podrás superar esto... tío estas peor que cunado Tanya te dijo que eras un lastre en su carrera.

-Tal vez...-en realidad me había hecho un favor, jamas ame a Tanya, y casarnos era el paso siguiente -deba hablar con Carmen.

Deje el despacho de Elezar después de concertar la sesión con su mujer, me encerré en mi despacho, al menos allí nadie me molestaba. Los recuerdos son mas débiles y mejor de llevar.

Estaba concentrado en mis informes, dentro de mi despacho cuando escuche a la pesada de mi secretaria hacer un comentario de su relación conmigo. Era el colmo de lo que estaba dispuesto a aguantar por su parte, el día había resultado un desastre. Desde mis alucinaciones con _ella_, lo que menos quería era tratar con una acosadora.

Cuando salí al pasillo, donde estaba la mesa de Lauren, ya estaba a sola. El coraje me inundo.

-Estas despedida, recoge tus cosas, y ve a presentar _tú_ dimisión.

-Pero ¿porque? -entre cerré los ojos por su pregunta, pareció entender -pero si me a despedido usted.

-Mira Mallory, si tengo que ir a el Director del centro a explicarle lo que haces, me va a insistir que te denuncie por acoso, y la verdad me lo estoy planteando -me quede pensando o haciendo que pensaba en denunciarla -sera mejor que te marches tu sola, a que tenga que dar mas explicaciones.

-Bien

Se levanto de su silla y recogió su bolso, camino por el pasillo

-No quiero juegos, me escuchas ¿no? -ella se giro y me sonrió de la forma mas falsa del mundo, pero asintió, en el fondo no es tan tonta.

Llevaba como una hora trabajando tan tranquilo hasta que sono el telefono de mi mesa, me prepare para la ira de el señor Montes, pues esta linea es solo interna. Pero para mi sorpresa era Elezar.

-¿Que pasa, por que tan exaltado? -su voz era de euforia, tanta que no entendia el por que -si es para saber si he bebido te aseguro que no llevo una gota de alcohol en mi cuerpo.

-No, no es eso-parecio asfisiado -¿como es ella? -pregunto de golpe.

-¿ELLA? -dije casi gritando

-Si, Bella, ¿como es? -suspiro -digo fisicamente, rubia con ojos azules y piel canela.

-No, pero...

-Dime como es -apremio

-Castaña oscura, sus ojos son del mismo color chocolate de su pelo y su piel estan palida y tersa que la nata le tiene envidia -con cada palabra se me desgarraba el corazon.

-Edward, y si no fue una aluci...-lo corte

-No me interesa. Ella ya no...-no tenia como decirlo -yo no podria perdonar una infidelidad, una mentira -lo escuche resoplar y no espere su contra ataque, presione el boton de colgar y deje el telefono apoyado en el escritorio.

Los días después de mis alucinaciones pasaron rápido, y digo mis, porque hasta que no llevaba tres sesiones con Carmen, no empecé a dormir toda la noche, sin pensar en que _ella_ estaría con otro. Que su piel la tocara otro. Que otro disfrutara de sus gemidos, de su calor, de la pasión que desbordaba por cada poro cuando se excitaba.

Sin darme casi cuenta había pasado un años, de que la conocí. Mi vida había cambiado mucho, en este mismo momento me encontraba en Inglaterra. No es exactamente por trabajo. Los tratamientos para la depresión son muy buenos, pero en épocas sentía que el mundo me absorbía, como en mi cumpleaños, mi madre estaba mas contenta de lo normal, cuando me llamo para felicitarme, al parecer un niño de una conocida había nacido el mismo día.

La verdad no le hice mucho caso. En realidad, nadie excepto Elezar y Carmen sabían el verdadero motivo de mi estancia en Londres. Nadie de mi familia sabia que estaba de viaje y menos que era para una sesión de terapia, para superar la perdida de un ser querido. En realidad es un centro, aquí voy a pasar los próximos seis meses.

_"Nadie me echaría en falta de todos modos."_

Me sentía vació, era como si me faltara una parte, no solo _ella_, sino algo mas. No lo podía explicar.

El tiempo paso, y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado casi tres años de el día en que esa mujer me arrebato el corazón, bueno lo mal uso. Porque dárselo se lo di yo.

Había estado en Londres durante seis meses al año, durante los tres años pasados. Pero en una semana volvía a Chicago para ya no volver a Londres, a no ser que fuera por placer. Mi adicción a las pastillas para dormir y a el alcohol para relajarme estaba superado. Me pare delante de un escaparate de una joyería muy bonita.

_"La verdad que tendria que comprarle algo a mama"_

Entre y mire las gargantillas, había una perfecta, el zafiro destacaba en el oro blanco, como la luna en la noche. Cuando estaba pagando alguien me toco el hombro, al girar me encontré a alguien que solo había visto en revistas.

-Tanya! Cuanto tiempo.

-La verdad, un montón Eddy -dijo colgando su brazo por detrás de mi cuello besando mi mejilla, muy cerca de mi boca.

-Tanya -la reñí, nadie me habia besado desde _ella_, y no quería a nadie, aun no -si un cámara vio eso, seguro que ahora están emparejándote conmigo.

-Eres con el único que me gustaría estar emparejada -su mano recorrió mi pecho y se coloco en el brazo -te invito a comer -lo dude un poco pero asentí.

-Yo pago -no pensaba dejar que un mujer me invitara a comer y pagara ella.

-Contaba con ello.

Una vez en el restaurante cercano, la conversacion fluyo como cuando eramos dos adolescentes de diecinueve años, que nos gustaban las mismas películas. Pero la diferencia es que yo ya no creía estar enamorado... sabia que no lo estaba. Mi corazón ya estaba marcado a fuego, y eso era para siempre. En estos años de terapia había a prendido a reconocer que no habría otra, y que si mi amargura me hacia vivir y madrugar cada mañana, solo tenia que canalizarla,para hacer de ella algo positivo.

_"Todo pasa por algo"_

_"Dios no da puntada sin hilo... pero conmigo la aguja es de calceta"_

-Eddy -como odio ese apodo -¿Cuando vuelves a Casa?

-La verdad en una semana, estaré allí tres semana, pero a casa de mis padres no llegare hasta es lunes diecinueve, de sorpresa, pasado el fin de semana después de mi cumpleaños, ya sabes desde esa chica no estoy muy para fiestas -dije mientras dejaba la tarjeta en el plato que el camarero me había entregado con la cuenta.

Si en esta comida le había contado todo lo que otras personas me habían sacado a cucharadas. Tanya y yo a pesar que me dejo cuando le propuse que se casara conmigo, me dijo que si, pero luego se arrepintió. Mire su mano y vi que aun tenia el anillo en ella.

-Yo volveré a Seattle, en unos días, pero tengo que pasar por Chicago si...quieres podemos... también... -pareció pensar si me contaba lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza o no -podríamos... pasar tiempo juntos -dijo tímida -Digo... como lo que somos amigos, yo no intento nada, aun que no te voy a garantizar que no te hagan fotos y especulen sobre que hemos vuelto después de siete años.

-No tengo problema. Mientras no interceda en tu trabajo.

-No -se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, yo salgo de aquí el jueves por la mañana, llego a Chicago a eso de las seis de la tarde, el lunes diecinueve por el medio dia tomare un avión a Seattle. Mi tiempo de residente se a extendido por culpa de...

-Edward, una depresión, no es para juegos -en su mirada había comprension, el apoyo de una amiga de confianza, me aria bien.

Mi mente salto a el día en que salí de mi oficina dejando las cajas preparadas para que salo tuvieran que cargarlas y embalar las. Nunca pensé que tendría tantos papeles, cuando me instalará en la consulta en Seattle, me dedicaría a abrir cada una de las cartas que me habían dejado mis pacientes en estos años, se merecían mi atención.

-Estas nervioso? -dijo Tanya desde la puerta, del despacho.

-Es... y si la veo.

-Seattle es enorme, evita donde sepas seguro que ira y ya.

-Venga vamos, que el avión nos espera.

-Ahora tienes prisa.

El camino a casa, fue lento, en realidad, Tanya y yo hablamos poco, no se que le pasaba ultima mente parecía distante, nuestras charlas se reducían a como iba mi nuevo despacho en la clínica de mi padre. Desde que volvió de la ultima reunión con el tal Newton, patrocinador de una marca de lencería deportiva que supuesta mente ella iba a posar para su catalogo.

-Tanya, como te fue con el patrocinador ese? -me miro extrañada por mi pregunta, le temblaron las manos cuando de llevo la botella de agua a la boca, dio un trago pequeño y bajo la mirada mientras cerraba la botella.

-Bueno... Todo se estropeo, el quiere... hemos tenido -dudaba, se la veía decaída, como deprimida.

-El se lo pierde -dije para animarla -eres una modelo excelente y muy profesional, seguro que hay un montón de empresas que te quieren en su catalogo.

-Newton y yo llevamos trabajando juntos cuatro años -la pena y el rencor era palpable en su voz -No entendíamos muy bien.

-Entonces por que ahora ya no te quiere? -era extraño, tu no cambias de modelo después de tanto tiempo a no ser que ella haya hecho algo real mente malo.

-Su ex-novia quiere volver con él y la condición es que yo no trabaje para su compañía, eso dice él.

-¿Por una ex-novia celosa?

-Jessica es muy, muy caprichosa -dijo encogiendo se de hombros. Pero en su mirada parecía que había algo mas, no me mantenía la mirada, cosa que me indico que me ocultaba algo. Pero se lo deje pasar.

Una vez en el avión, nos asignaron asientos contiguos. Al ser tarde nos dieron una merienda y una almohadas. Yo en particular me gusta volar dormido, pues me pongo nervioso si estoy sin hacer nada.

-Eddy -alguien me sacudió el brazo -Edward, por lo mas... sagrado despierta que no te puedo sacar de el avión a cuestas.

-¿Que? -pregunte desorientado

-Ya hemos llegado, son mas de las cuatro, y tenemos que tomar el hidroavión a Port Ángeles, así que mueve ese culito tuyo si no quieres hacer el viaje a casa de tu padre en coche.

-¿La verdad? -ella asintió -tengo ganas de conducir.

-A gustos colores, pero vamos -estiro de mi mano -la azafata ya me dio dos avisos.

Me levante y saque del compartimento superior mi chaqueta y el maletín.

-¿Que hora es?

-Son las cuatro y media, si vamos en coche llegaremos para cenar, contando que quieras que te acompañe... -lo dejo ahí esperando que la invitara.

-Bueno, no se tal vez -golpeo mi hombro haciendo se la ofendida -Auch... claro que te puedes venir, luego te llevare a tu casa.

-Donde te quedaras? -pensé por un momento en la posibilidad de ir a la casa de la playa, pero es muy grande para mi.

-En el apartamento de Seattle.

-Vamos a Forks solo para cenar, seis horas de viaje solo por un plato de comida caliente? -dijo incrédula.

-La comida de mi madre es excelente, a demás no sabe que llego hoy.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho.

En el camino, el coche se inundo por el sonido de la maravillosa música clásica de mi USB. Me fije en que Tanya solo miraba por la ventana y me sonreía cuando se daba cuenta que la miraba, pero la platica fue escasa.

El gemido que Bella dejo escapare de su boca sin pudor, me recordó lo idiota que había sido por dejar pasar estos años sin _ella,_ pero lo peor es lo que había pasado hacia tan solo una semana, el día que llegue. Al entrar en la propiedad de mis padres, mi hermana, Alice, salia por la puerta, mas feliz y energía que de costumbre, deje el coche en la puerta del garaje intentado no bloquear su porche amarillo carrera 911. Baje del coche dejando a tras a Tanya, a quien no vi muy convencida de salir.

-Hermanita,-musite de forma lugrube -no le vas a dar a tu hermano mayor un beso y un abrazo -salto retrocediendo, ante mi presencia, pero la entendí estaba oscuro y no me había reconocido.

-Ed... Edward -salto a mis brazos en dos zancadas -que sorpresa -dijo mientras me besaba y abrazaba a su estilo.

-¿Donde esta mama?

-Esta dentro con una periodista -eso me encolerizo.

_"Vale que Tanya y yo no hayamos tenido miramientos con la prensa, pues no había nada donde mirar en nuestra amistad"_

-Hey me voy, ten mi llave -dijo tendiendo me un llavero

-¿Donde vas? -enarque una ceja

-A por Jasper -dijo con sus habituales saltos -luego te lo presento... Chao.

Corrió hasta el coche, arranco y acelero, tanto que en la curva de unión con la carretera principal se escucho como derrapo..

-Vamos -dijo la voz de Tanya a mis espaldas, solo asentí. Y mi mente volvió a la periodista que había en mi casa.

-Cuando yo entre, espera me en la entrada un par de minutos, -enarco una ceja, preguntado me porque silenciosamente -hay una periodista.

-Oh... lo siento.

-Yo me encargo.

-Bien

Cuando entramos, ella se espero en la entrada, entre como alma que lleva el demonio, no me iba andar con chiquitas con esa basura de la prensa amarilla. Mi madre me cayó pues al parecer la periodista no venia por mi, sino por los logros de mi madre.

Aparte su cuerpo mas contra el árbol, necesitaba su calor, necesitaba que me quitara el olor y el dolor de lo que había hecho.

Mis ojos no dieron crédito,cuando ella se giro y la vi...

_"BELLA"_

Mis boca se arrugo, mi estomago se contrajo y mi celebro dejo que murieran un par de neuronas. No puede evitar echarle en cara lo que creí que era o es...

Pero eso no fue lo peor, nunca pensé que los celos se pudieran sentir con tanta intensidad, tan solo pensé que aun lo sintiera. Cuando mi padre la abrazo, me entraron ganas de apalear lo por hacer algo que yo no podría. La sangre me hervía en las venas, el ácido no podría quemar mi piel en este momento. Con mi celebro fundido ya no tenia raciocinio alguno, solo podía atacarla por cada acto, gesto o movimiento que hacia.

Mi hermana la asalto ajena nuestro enfrentamiento. Un nombre retumbo en mi cabeza.

_"ANTHONY"_

-El hombre de mi vida -su voz segura retumbaba en mi mente aun que ya se había ido de casa de mis padres. La cólera me inundo. La había visto con ese tipo, seguro que era el hombre... _ese_ tal Anthony. Su nombre quemo mi garganta al intentar pronunciar lo.

-Tanya y yo nos vamos, me quedare en el departamento de Seattle -dije con el pomo de la puerta principal en la mano.

Todos estaban consternados.

-Edward, tu comportami... -comenzo a decir pero la corte.

-Alice, que tu te creas sus historias y sus mentiras -me encoji de hombros -Pero a mi su cara de buena e inocente ya no me engaña -Alice corrió hasta mi, empujándome atrás y saliendo ella de la casa.

-Edward, hijo -este era mi padre

-No me interesa -dije separando las silabas.

-No la puedes juzgar, tu y tu padre sois los hombres mas importantes de mi vida, eso no me hace una cualquiera -dijo mi madre muy sobre cogida.

La mire a la cara, encaminándome a la sala, para llamar a Tanya.

-El amor de una madre a un hijo jamas se puede ver como algo deshonroso -dije -esto no es lo mismo.

-¿Como lo sabes? -dijo la voz de mi padre desde mi espalda, no conteste simplemente me acerque a mi amiga y le susurre.

-Gracias, por la ayuda,-susurre y mire a mi alrededor , para no ser oído -pero ahora necesito una copa.

-Crees que sea prudente... -enarque una ceja, nunca, digo... si bebí pero no llegue al extremo de no poder parar -bien, voy contigo

Recogió su bolso y paso delante mio. Cuando llegue al recibidor Alice entraba por la puerta con la cara descompuesta. Al verme con Tanya, su expresión cambio, la furia enmarcaba sus facciones.

-No me interesa -dije previniendo su ataque.

-Las cosa no son lo que parece -se encogió de hombros perdiendo parte de esa furia antes vista -Solo espero que cuando te enteres de todo, no sea tarde.

Mis ojos se fijaron en los de ella, me escondían algo grande, tan grande que no pudo aguantar mi escrutinio y bajo la vista para que no mirara en su interior. Camino a las escaleras mientras camine para alcanzar la puerta de salida.

Entremos en el coche y conduje todo lo rápido que podría el coche de alquiler, solo quería un bar. Dejar a Tanya en su casa y beber hasta olvidar su rostro

Otro jadeo me trajo a la realidad, mis manos ansiosa tocaron sus pechos, estos eran mas grandes de lo que recordaba, el vagar de mis manos me llevaron a las caderas, anchas, torneadas. No estabas mas gorda, pues al sostener su peso podía asegurar que no pesaba mas que hace cuatro años.

Bella parecía ida, realmente esto era un sueño, el paraíso. Nunca debí dejarme llevar por los celos.

Estábamos llegando a Seattle, la oscuridad de una noche sin luna se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¿Donde te dejo?

-No te voy a dejar solo, no seria de buena amiga -la mire a los ojos en el espacio de tiempo que el semáforo en rojo me dio, sus ojos eran cristalinos, en ellos había una ilusión y tal vez esperanza.

_"¿A que?"_

-Solo voy a tomar me unas copas... no necesito ...

-Si, necesitas una amiga, yo te escuchare, beberé contigo.

-No te puedo pedir te eso.

-No me lo has pedido -me señalo con el dedo el semáforo.

Acelere y encamine el coche en dirección que ella me dio, en la misma calle había un bar cutre, con neones en verde botella, pero el nombre no se entendía porque tres de sus letras estaban fundidas. Me toco aparcar a diez metros de la puerta.

Tanya no espero a que bajara del coche para abrirle la puerta.

-Vamos a ahogar las penas -dijo desde la puerta.

Lo de cutre no iba a broma, la verdad que era peor por dentro.

-Puedes irte -dije mientras me sentaba en una mesa apartada, ella se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Que les puedo servir? -dijo el tipo gordo desde la barra.

-Un whisky doble y... -mire a mi amiga

-Una cerveza -el gordo asintió y en cuestión de minutos las bebidas estaban en la mesa.

Los vasos llenaban la mesa. Su olor, ese olor a fresas y fresias.

-Tanya, la... a a amo -mi lengua se movía con dificultad -Bella, no puedo respirar solo de pensar en ella entre mis brazos.

Ella no contesto, solo me dio suaves golpes en mi espalda, para reconfortar me.

El tipo gordo se acerco y no entendí nada de lo que dijo, mis oídos ya no funcionaban, la vista estaba por el estilo. Mi cuerpo entumecido, sentí como si flotara y la luz blanca cegó del todo mi vista. Una puerta se cerro a mi espalda con una golpe sordo, me gire para comprobar que era, pero perdí el equilibrio.

No caí al suelo por que el cuerpo de la mujer me paro antes. Pose mis manos en su cintura, mi cara se enredo en su cuello. Pero hay no olia a fresa, ni siquiera sentía el mínimo calor al tocarla. Me separe medio horrorizado, camine hacia atrás, topando me con una pared, me deje escurrir por la misma hasta el suelo.

Alguien me levanto pero ya no reconocí a quien. Note algo mullido a mi espalda y hundir se ante mi peso.

Una mano me acaricio el pecho, pero mi celebro ya estaba en la inconsciencia y mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba a ningún estimulo.

-Edward -esa voz -Toma me, toma me como aquella vez en el hotel.

-Bella -intente moverme y responder a sus caricias y besos -Bella, te amo... -y desconecte, mi cuerpo no dio para mas.

Cuatro años sin relaciones de ningún tipo y ahora que podría saciar todas y cada una de mis necesidades con la mujer que me las despertaba, mi cuerpo moría a causa de una maldita borrachera.

El ruido de un teléfono me interrumpió, note un cuerpo cálido entre mis brazos. Aspire satisfecho, y apreté la presa de mis brazos. Al aspirar el olor que me llego no fue el que me esperaba. Lo solté de golpe, saltando de la cama, mi torso desnudo se reflejo en el espejo de una habitación que no conocía.

Un dolor puntiagudo atravesó mi cabeza.

_"Resaca"_

En la cama estaba tendida ella, con su melena rubia esparcida en la almohada, y su cuerpo desnudo, como el mio, enrollado en la sabana, su pierna sobre salia de la sabana.

_"Esto no ha pasado"_

Camine inquieto por el dormitorio, parecía un león enjaulado.

-Edward -dijo su voz ronca

-Tanya que paso a noche? -pregunte inquieto, lanzando una mano a mi cabeza para contener el dolor.

-Me dijiste que me necesitabas -dijo bajando la vista -te traje a casa y cuando te eche en la cama me arrastraste contigo, lo demás... no necesitas que te lo cuente -sus pómulos se enrojecieron.

-Pero...

-Lo siento -dijo apenada, mientras se envolvía en la sabana y caminaba hasta el baño.

-E d w a r d -grito, exasperada.

-Que pasa? -entre sin llamar al baño, estaba sentaba en el water, sus ojos desorbitados.

-No tomemos precaución -dijo alarmada.

-Tanya -intente medir mis palabras -esto no estuvo bien pero...-como decir que me aria cargo de lo que conllebara esa noche, sin ser grosero -me voy hacer responsable de las consecuencias, respondere como se debe, pero vamos a esperar y dejar esto como esta -no te puedo querer, ya amo a Bella.

-En unos dias lo sabremos, mi periodo... lo espero para dentro de diez dias -solo asenti.

-Tanya, no te molestes pero necesito tiempo a solas -ella asintio.

-Yo tambien.

Salí de allí y termine de vestirme, tenia que alejarme de ella. Pensar en lo que había echo

-Edward, por favor, no dejes de ser mi amigo ¿si? -dijo desde el umbral de la puerta del baño.

-Eso nunca -camine hasta la calle, entre hoy y mañana llegaría mi coche y ya tendría un vehículo para moverme por la ciudad sin problemas.

Estos días atrás habían sido duros, no sabia como mirar a Tanya a la cara, la había evitado todo lo posible, que me hiciera responsable no tenia nada que ver en lo que sentía. Y lo que sentía tenia y tiene nombre: _BELLA_.

-Edward -grito la voz que tantos problemas me estaba causando en mi vida, con la intencion de ayudar.

Me separe de Bella y la mire a los ojos, en ellos no había ni una pizca de arrepentimiento ni vergüenza.

Tal vez todo quede en un susto, y Bella y yo podamos retomar lo nuestro, y ser felices juntos. Tener nuestros propios hijos.

* * *

el titulo es la contestacion al capitulo de Bella "sumando dos mas tres"

Espero que os haya gustado un besazo.


	18. Empezamos de cero

Me cuesta mas adecuarlos para publicar que escrivir, me siento boba. Pero es cierto. Escribir me sale solo pero los errores y las faltan tambíen. Bueno aqui esta.

Espero os gusten.

AAAHH, si que se me olvida, para **GUMA** lo de la pastillita del dia despues... Eddy es un caballero y no sugeriria eso, pero... tambien es medico y hizo un juramento a favor de la visa. Bueno tampoco se me paso cuando lo escribi, sino lo que tiene que pasar no pasara.

SARAES :no te puedo decir el dia, antes era el sabado o el domingo pero he empezado a trabajar y eso me condiciona mas de lo que mas gustaria. Esta semana mismo yo no he tenido libre y se me ha retrasado la correccion.

**karito CullenMasen, Mon de Cullen, Ross, FranBells, nadiacullen, anitappv, MissBennetDarcy, supattinsondecullen, Tast Cullen, MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP, Inmans, oly, SensualCandyDoll, jovipattinson, IvanaCullen, Sakura Marie Li-Cullen, Maggice y** a todos/-as los que me leeis aunque no dejeis comentarios, muchas gracias.

Besitos

* * *

CAPITULO 16

EMPEZAMOS DE CERO

Como se puede perder lo poco que te queda cuando no tienes nada.

_"NADA"_

Me gritaba mi fuero interno. La rubia asomo su preciosa melena, perfecta mente colocada, por la primera hilera de abetos, la mas cercana de la casa.

-Eddy -repitió.

Mis ojos se fijaron en los de Edward quien me miraba con devoción y excitación. Sus ojos verdes eran mas oscuros de lo normal, y su erección se notaba en el pantalón, a simple vista.

Mis manos tocaron la cadera dando me cuenta que mi vestido estaba recogido en un movimiento rápido lo coloque, pero el movimiento no le paso desapercibido a Tanya, quien enarco una ceja.

-Eddy, cariño -dijo a solo unos pasos.

Edward por su parte ni la había mirado, era como si le importara un comino.

Pero un brillo extraño llego a mis ojos, despistando mi mirada hasta el. Y hay estaba ese maldito anillo de compromiso, en el dedo de Tanya.

-Tanto te cuesta contestarme -dijo colgándose de el brazo de Edward. Este no la miro ni le contesto tan si quiera. La cara de Tanya era de completa furia. En un movimiento rápido, pero predecible se interpuso entre nosotros y atrapo los labios de Edward con los suyos. Los ojos de este casi se me salen de su sitio por la sorpresa.

Pero a mi no se me salieron los ojos, sino las lágrimas, note que mi pulso se aceleraba. Me había besado y casi hecho el amor no hacia ni cinco minutos y ahora estaba besándose con ella.

Mi mano toco algo frió y en ese instante me di cuenta que ya no estaba en los arboles, sino en la puerta corredera de la cocina. La brisa se noto fría en mis mejillas, cosa que me recordó que estaba llorando. Pase el dorso de mi mano por ella secando mis mejillas y eliminando la humedad de mi cara.

No sabia donde meterme, tonta eso era no tenia otro nombre, pero tampoco podía demostrar cuanto me había afectado el hecho de que el se quedara con ella, que se besaran delante de mi, o peor aun que la besara después de besarme a mi.

Esto lo había empezado él, solo el.

Camine hasta el pasillo, necesitaba a Alice, para que me retocara el maquillaje.

-Bella, tan mal se lo han tomado? -me pregunto mi amigo desde la puerta de la que supongo seria la sala. Negué con la cabeza.

-No... es solo que...-no le puedo contar que me bese con Edward -Marco quiere darme parte de la herencia de Elizabeth.

-Bella no es una parte, es toda la herencia que le toco de su suegra -me aclaro mi amigo.

-Lo sabias -dije indignada.

-Si, el me pidió que viniera para convencerte que es lo mejor.

-¡Dios! Hay alguien en el mundo que no conspire contra mi -camine hasta él -¿donde esta Alice? -señalo las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

No le dije mas camine hasta arriba.

-ALICE -grite

-Si...-asomo su cabeza por una puerta, su cara se cambio al ver la mía -No puede ser -dijo separando las silabas -que te hizo ese imbécil de mi hermano, estúpido -dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me arrastraba por el brazo a la que creo es su habitación.

Con la luz blanca de los focos de su cuarto me mire al espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Estoy horrible

-No solo eso -señalo mi vestido -¿Que has hecho, restregar te por el suelo? -su pregunta hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran de un rojo impactan te.-Dios! Bella-arrastro mi nombre -eso me lo vas a contar.

-Me beso -dije sentando me en la cama -estaba el los arboles del jardín, intentando relajarme un poco cuando se acerco me beso, no se como pero si no llega a venir Tanya -escupí el nombre -creo que lo de besarnos no seria lo único que habríamos hecho.

-Lo amas igual que aquella noche ¿cierto?-cerré los ojos -a pesar de todo, sigues sintiendo que tu cuerpo vibra con cada uno de sus suspiros.

-No lo puedo evitar.

-Bella, tal vez...-hizo una pausa -si el te busco, de seguro lo que tiene con Tanya es mas por ella que por el. He visto como te mira, y aun no hemos visto nada.-su mirada se volvió diabólica -quita te ea ropa tengo algo que lo va a volver loco.

-Tal vez no quiera eso -dije sin mucha convicción.

-Haz me caso.

No discutí me lo quite, quedando en ropa interior.

-Por cierto cuento contigo para la campaña publicitaria de mi primera colección.

-Si, claro, pero yo no soy publicista..

-No, Bellita no quiero que trabajes como publicista sino como modelo.

-Yo no soy..

-Ya -me corto -pero lo seras. Tu auto estima a bajado por culpa de eso boba, así que le darás guerra en su campo, ya que en el tuyo no tienes rival.

-Yo no quiero darle guerra -dije mientras me pasaba un vestido de un verde lima muy ajustado.

-Ohh... claro que quieres. Como quieres que mi hermano muera por ti -suspiro -vamos a conseguir que te pida perdón de rodillas.

No valía la pena discutir, y la verdad era que si me pedía perdón de rodillas seguramente lo perdonaria pero eso no quería decir que tendría algo con el...

_"A Quien quería engañar... solo de pensar tenerlo dentro de mi cuerpo gemía"_

El vestido a parte de ser hermoso era exagerado, hasta que no lo tenia puesto no me di cuenta de el escotes. Si en plural por que el del pecho casi me llegaba al ombligo y el de la espalda enseñaba mi preciosa hucha.

-Alice, creo que te has equivocado, no me puedo poner esto para comer con tus padres -dije señalando el vestido.

-Oh!-se tapo la boca con la mano -claro que puedes, sobretodo cuando venga Nahuel a llevarte a cenar -me paso una chaqueta tres cuartos de manga corta, la cual tenia tres botones debajo del pecho, los cerré y esta se ajusto a mi cuerpo como un guante.

-¿Nahuel Ros? -fruncí el ceño

-Si -grito extasiada

-¿Que pinta el aquí?

-Bueno... te llamo al móvil mientras no estabas, así que respondí -dijo encogiendo se de hombros -vendrá a eso de las cuatro y son... miro la hora las doce, te arreglare comerás y luego... Nahuel le dará una lección a mi hermanito de la que nunca se va a olvidar.

-No estoy para lecciones -dije empezando quitarme el vestido.

-Si lo estas -su voz era autoritaria -por Anthony y por ti. Los tres habéis pasado mucho y merecéis empezar de nuevo.

Después de jugar a Barbie Bella, Alice bajo conmigo a la sala. Donde Tanya seguía colgada del brazo de Edward. Emmet comía unos bollos que al parecer había echo Esme y Makkena.

-Bella, ya te encuentras con ánimos de terminar la charla, pendiente -dijo Marco, secundado por Carlisle que asentía con la cabeza.

-Solo aceptare que pagues la operación de mi padre nada mas.-dije tajante

-Anthony...-dijo Marco mirando a su alrededor, notando la mirada intensa de Edward en nosotros -se merece eso. Él querría una vida mas cómoda, tu se la puedes dar con el dinero que te pertoca como mi hija.

-Papa, tu tienes otros herederos -dije casi en un murmullo, solo para el y para mi.

-Heredaras y ya esta, el lunes el dinero estará en tu cuenta. Anthony estará feliz cuando le compres ese carro que tanto le gusta.

-Esto es indignan te -dijo una voz fría y dura a mi espalda, no me hacia falta girara me para saber que había escuchado y sacado de contesto lo del carro -que no ven que el maldito la pega, que es un mal tratador -el silencio reino tras sus palabras -pero...-pareció pensar en algo.

-¿Porque hereda ella? -dijo la voz chillona de Tanya

-Es mi heredera desde hace cuatro años.

-Parece que no te puedes quedar quieta -dijo con voz de burla -un hombre no le deja todo a una mujer, si no es muy buena en... la cama -esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, al parecer su intención fue que solo Edward lo escuchara pero fallo ya que todos lo oímos.

-Bella no se tiene que acostar con nadie, y mucho menos conmigo, la vida para ella no ha sido fácil, un desgraciado le arruino la vida -la voz de Marco era fría y muy segura. Seria así como ganaba los juicios -Nunca me ha pedido nada...

-La comida esta en la mesa -dijo Esme desde la puerta de la sala -dejen ya de molestar a Bella, se hará como ella quiera -caminemos tras de Esme a el comedor.

La mesa estaba perfecta mente colocada, la decoración era en blanco y dorado. La elegancia brotaba por cada uno de los rincones de esta casa.

La comida fue tranquila, no se hizo mas comentario de la herencia de la señora Elisabeth, pero Edward me mandaba mitradas envenenadas.

_"Ahora aparte de puta, caza fortunas"- _pensé para mis adentros.

Con el café en la mano solo tenia que aguantar un poco mas antes de irme a casa con mi hijo.

-Bueno y quiero hacer un brindis por mi nueva modelo -dijo Alice repartiendo copas llenas, de lo que creo es cava.

Tanya se puso de pie para recibir la ovación.

Bella -continuo ablando -sera la nueva cara de mi colección -todos aplaudieron en mi dirección. Sentí el calor subir por mi cara -La mujer que busco para mi ropa es una mujer de carne y hueso, no alguien que ha sido retocado para con seguir la perfección -dijo mirando a Tanya que aun estaba de pie estupefacta, sus ojos eran opacos, y su cara el reflejo de la incomprensión.

-Enhorabuena hermanita -dijo Emmett abrazando me con su inequívoco abrazo de oso.

-Bueno creo que llego a tiempo para abrazar a Bella -dijo la voz del hombre mas encantador, que había tenido el placer de conocer.

-Nahuel!-grite, girando mis talones para encontrarme con el hombre que me ayudo a tener a mi hijo en el mundo.

-Mi vida, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que ya no te tendré que pedir una foto -enarque una ceja sin entender -tendré todo un reportaje de ti.-miro a Alice -Dime por favor que hay lencería, dios sueño con que algún día pueda verla en carne y hueso pero me conformó con unas fotos -parecía un niño.

-Para,-le pegue en el hombro, de forma juguetona -si hay lencería tu no la veras, ni en foto, ni en mi. Jura lo -exigí.

-No es cierto, solo un poco-negué con la cabeza -bien vale, esperare hasta que... tu me muestres.

-Ja -reí por sus comentarios, Nahuel es como un adolescente -siempre igual.

-Amigo, yo te la describo cuando quieras, seguro que Rossy nos cuenta si le pedimos -la risa de los dos hombres contagio a toda la mesa, menos a una cierta persona que parecía iba a explotar de furia, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo plateado que me recordó a la noche que me salvo de el camarero psicópata.

-Seguir soñando -masculle, dejando me caer en la silla -no pienso posar en lencería -acuse a Alice quien no perdía ni un solo movimiento de Edward. Su sonrisa era la de haber conseguido su cometido.

-Bueno...-dijo la aludida, poniendo su dedo en el mentón, haciendo se la pensativa -tengo un conjunto en azul petróleo que creo es un color que resaltaría tu piel.-acoto como si nada.

Mis ojos perdieron brillo al recordar que el conjunto de lencería que use con Edward era de ese mismo color. Mi mirada se clavo en él por un segundo, notando como sus ojos se perdían en el infinito.

_"Sera que el lo recuerda?"_

_"¿Que recuerda todo como lo recuerdo yo?"_

-Con la piel marfil de Bella cualquier color le sienta bien -dijo Nahuel como si nada.

-El azul petróleo es su color -dijo un voz hosca y gutural. Se noto que no quería ser oído pero lo oímos todos.

Cuando lo busque por la habitación había desaparecido, ya no estaba.

Mire a Alice para que me explicara que había pasado, pero su sonrisa malvada me lo decía todo.

Ella quería saber que tanto le afectaba mi vida a Edward, y al parecer la respuesta a esa insonora pregunta era: BASTANTE.

-Tanya -llamo Alice -¿Que tal si cenamos esta noche? -la suso dicha abrió mucho lo ojos, por la sorpresa -Digo... una cena de parejas.

-Bueno... es que no se...-vacilo

-Mira seriamos... Jasper, Rose, su hermana, Emmett su marido Bella y Nahuel, y por supuesto yo. -cuando pronuncio mi nombre desvié mi vista hacia ella, dejando de lado seguir intentando pensar donde estaría Edward.

-Em... si, bueno creo... tal vez _Eddy_ tenga algo planeado.

-Ya me dijo que no tenia planes para hoy por la noche -le reto mi amiga.

_"¿Que planeaba?"_

_"¿Porque tanta intención de juntarnos?"_

_"¡Se iban a casar!"-_pensé alarmada

Como se puede romper un compromiso así sin mas, por muy grande que sea el amor que siento por él, jamas, nunca me entrometería entre ellos.

-Bella, por que no acompañas a Nahuel en un tour por el jardín -dijo una muy suspicaz Esme.

-Me encantaría que fueras mi guia -dijo este extendiendo su brazo.

Lo tome, pues en realidad tenia que habar con él sobre mi hijo. No quería que lo mentara delante de _Eddy_.

La verdad no le enseñe nada solo me acerque al filo que separaba el césped de la arena, muy cerca de donde Edward me había besado. Cuando salia de la casa, mire en busca de algún rastro suyo. No quería tener que enfrentar su ira por la herencia o por sus prejuicios ante mi.

Todas las ideas que se había hecho de mi, me dolían como si fueran ulceras en la piel. Quemaban, picaban y escocían. Pero mis ulceras no eran visibles, pues mi dolor era interno.

Lo había tenido siempre, y al ver lo de nuevo resurgió como llamas en una hoguera, como si las ascuas de una noche no se hubieran apagado, solo dormido. En este caso no se hablaba de amor, ni atracción, de la cual hay mucha, sino de el odio, por no aclarar y hablar lo que nos sucedió.

Tal vez se arrepintió de pedirme ser su mujer, por eso me evito todos estos años. Oh quizás, al no llegar como le prometí decidió guardarme rencor por ello.

-Nahuel -este se giro y me miro -esto...

-Suelta lo -corto, con una sonrisa -¿Que hay entre tu y ese... el hijo de.. Esme? ¿no?

-Si, bueno... haber ya no hay nada.

-Pero hubo -sus ojos color miel me tranquilizaban, era como si entendiera la situación -Bella, no me tienes que explicar nada.

-No puedes hablar le de Anthony -censure. Enarco sus cejas con confusión -Él es su padre. Edward es el padre de Anthony -esto salio de mi boca en un susurro, mientras mis ojos buscaban a nuestro alrededor algún oído curioso.

-El...el sinvergüenza que te engaño...

-No me engaño, me enamore. Jamas amare a nadie como lo amo a él. Él medio el mejor regalo que se le puede dar a una mujer.

-Lo amas...-sus ojos cayeron al suelo, al parecer era muy interesante -nunca tuve una oportunidad ¿verdad? -negué con la cabeza

-Si en no hubiera existido...

-Yo no te habría conocido... -sus ojos brillantes se fijaron en los mios -solo por eso se merece que le de las gracias, él te puso en mi camino, y estaré eternamente agradecido de haberte conocido -su voz era mas un jadeo que otra cosa. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo en un abrazo muy emotivo -Tu felicidad es la mía, mereces ser feliz.

-Gracias

-Edward es tu felicidad, y te pienso ayudar.-lo apreté mas contra mi cuerpo, en agradecimiento.

-Urrrhh, uurrhhh -un carraspeo, nos sorprendió. Pero aun así nos separamos despacio, no estábamos haciendo nada malo -siento malestar -dijo la voz seca de Edward desde mi espalda, me tense.

_"Esto no ayuda, Bella"-_me reñí

Solo...-vacilo cunado mis ojos se unieron a los suyos, aun tenían ese brillo plateado. "Estaría celoso", pero deseche esa idea. "Se va a casar tonta"-Alice te busca .y se marcho.

-Chica se muere por tus huesitos -dijo burlón Nahuel.

-Calla!-y lo asie hasta que volvimos a entrar en la casa.

Cuando encontré a Alice, lucia un vestido de un rosa atardecer, el vestido le caía suelto desde el pecho hasta las rodillas.

-Bella, te andaba buscando...-su voz son exagerada -Rose nos espera en La tua cantante, me dijo que es tu favorito.

-Si, bueno -dije dudosa.

_"¿y mi hijo donde queda?"-_sus ojos parecieron ver lo que mi mente pensaba.

-Vamos a mi cuarto -caminemos de la mano hasta el pie de las escaleras -ESME! -grito a todo pulmón. Esta salio muy esbarada, de la cocina.

-Hija, di me que estas medio muerta para darme un susto así.

-Mama, por dios, no, claro que no.-le dio una sonrisa para pedir perdón -te necesito en mi dormitorio cuanto antes.

-Bien -dio la vuelta y se quito el delantal, nosotras comencemos a subir las escaleras. Llevaba como diez escalones cuando escuche los pasos de Esme tras los mios. -Ese vestido que llevas es muy hermoso, hace que el color de tu piel se matice marfil.

-Gracias -dije tímida.

-No,-dijo Alice en un arrebato -gracias a mi, y lo que ves es la chaqueta, pero no me voy a poner pesada, en el restaurante te la quitas.

-Es un vestido de fiesta no para una cena a la que va a acudir el padre de mi hijo -dije lo ultimo en un susurro.

-Bella, hija. Que sea el padre de tu hijo no deja que puedas ir todo lo hermosa posible.

-A mas, cuando te vea con ese minúsculo vestido y del brazo de Nahuel, Edward va tener que mover ficha o apartarse del juego.

-Pero que no ves que ya no esta en el juego...-dije frustrada por los besos de esa misma mañana -Esta prometido, no soy santo de su devoción, solo tiene prejuicios deplorables sobre mi -le enumere

-Mira tu...-dijo Alice apuntando me con el dedo -mi hermano es idiota como todos los hombres... bueno menos Jazzy, el es...

-Alice -la corto Esme -Los hombres son raros, difícil les, complicados. Oh lo dan todo por sentado o se lo tienes que explicar de forma detallada. Pero mi experiencia me dice que os une algo mas que un hijo, es algo que hace que tus ojos brillen. Bella, desde el lunes tus ojos brillan, a pesar de lo desagradable que fue, es como si hubieras recuperado una parte de... tu alma.

-Se que siente algo por ti -acoto Alice -Y no se por que esta Tanya con él.

-Claro que siente -musite -Odio, asco...

-No. -dijeron las dos al unisono.

-Mama, te quedarías con Anthony esta noche?

-Mi nieto? ¿En mi casa? ¿Toda la noche?

-Si mama, mañana vendríamos por el.

-SIIII, claro. Dios! nadie sabe cuanto he deseado eso.

Las tres empezamos a reír. La situación es algo complicada, no tenia ninguna gana de ver la maravillosa relación de _Eddy_ y Tanya, con mis propios ojos. Pero después de ver que Alice y Esme creían en algo, tal vez insólito e imposible, decidí dejar que ellas llevaran las riendas.

-Edward, en la _Tua Cantante_, a las ocho -dijo Alice, voz en grito desde la escalera.

-Si, bien -la voz sonó desalentada, deprimida.

Volví a tomar mi atención en el café de mi mano. Anthony venia de camino con Rosalie, ella también dejaría a Daniela con Esme y Carlisle.

Cuando llegaron, mi hijo estaba mas tranquilo, pues tenia mi palabra de que en breve vería a su padre.

-_Mami_, vendrás por mi ¿no?

-Claro. No podría vivir sin ti -dije besando su nariz

-El tito Nahuel... -pareció buscar las palabras en su cabeza -vas con él?

-No quieres?

-Si, bueno y mi papa no se enfadara.

-Eeee...-hay ya no tenia respuesta.

-Claro que no Anthony, yo soy solo un amigo, nada mas -dijo Nahuel agachando se a su altura -Tu mama es como una amiga para mi. ¿Tu tienes amigas?

-Si, Daniela, pero yo me quiero_ casar _con ella. ¿Y tu te quieres _casar_ con mi mama? -pregunto Anthony muy suspicaz.

-La verdad -mi hijo asintió son la cabeza, con bastante energía por cierto -si, pero te cuento un secreto -volvió a asentir, Nahuel se le acerco y le susurro algo que no llegue a escuchar, pero los ojos de mi hijo se fijaron en los mios y brillaron como dos estrellas.

-En serio -dijo como si le hubiera resuelto la teoría de transformar el agua en vino.

-Si, te lo prometo -dijo extendiendo el meñique en un gesto muy infantil. Ambos estrecharon el meñique y nos despedimos.

Mi hijo estaba feliz de quedarse con lo abuelos, así es como los llama desde siempre, y eso no iba a cambiar ahora.

El restaurante quedaba a mas o menos media hora de camino, deje mi coche en casa de Esme y fui en el de Nahuel. No conversamos mucho hasta que algo se me paso por la cabeza.

-Que es el secreto que le contaste a _mi_ hijo.

-Como lo has dicho es un secreto, y es entre Anthony y yo.

-Pero es mi hijo, tengo que saber...

-Mira, es tu hijo y tiene derecho a tener sus secretos y sus cosa -me corto

-Pero solo tiene tres años, aun es pronto..

-Pues ya los tiene y no te voy a decir, si el lo hace es su problema, yo no lo are -dijo encojiendose de hombros mientras aparcaba bastante cerca del restaurante.

Cuando salí del coche, deje el tema, por el momento. Lo primero que vi fue la melena rojiza de Tanya, y a Edward a una distancia de un metro, parecía que habían discutido, por la mirada perdida y el semblante de Edward.

-Buenas noches -dijo Nahuel pasando su brazo por mi cintura de una forma muy posesiva, me tense de inmediato, pero antes de que intentara soltarme me susurro al oído - Sigue me el juego, y observa todo muy bien...-se separo, pero se volvió otra vez -ahora riete.

Era una orden pero la acate y solté unas risitas tontas, y complices. Estudie la cara de nuestros acompañantes, y la mirada de Edward era del mismo color plata pero la ira de los cuchicheos que había tenido que presenciar.

-Bueno parejas...-dijo la conocida voz de Alice desde el coche. Con ella venían Japer, Rose y Em.

Cuando se acercaron este me abrazo como siempre y Rose lo mismo. Jasper por otro lado fue algo mas comedido. Los hombres se apretaron las manos, no se me escapo que Edward apretó mas de la cuenta y durante mas tiempo la mano de Nahuel.

-Cuanto tiempo ¿No? -dijo Rose mientras entrabamos en el restaurante. La pregunta real mente iba para Edward, pero la contesto Nahuel.

-La verdad es que si, con las practicas no he tenido mucho tiempo -dijo Nahuel muy feliz, pues ya había terminado su nueva carrera, de la cual tengo yo y mi hijo la culpa.

-Ya mismo estas jugando con niños, y curándolos -dije colgándome teatral mente de su brazo.

-Eso espero, que alguna clínica me contrate.

-Pero como no te van a contratar, si tus notas son asombrosas.

-Sabes Edward, Nahuel es pediatra, y odontologo infantil -los ojos del aludido se abrieron como platos -cambio la carrera por Bella. -termino Alice con su estocada final.

-Te pidió que cambiaras la especialidad? -pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-No, ella me a apoyado en todo cuando decidí cambiarla. Mi padre no quería. Casi me deshereda, y me puso muchas trabas, pero Bella siempre estuvo allí. Para darme su apoyo. -apretó su brazo, para acercarme mas a el.

El maitre nos condujo a una mesa de seis, Tanya parecía distraida, pero cuando Edward le separo la silla ella intento besar lo, pero el le giro la cara y la separo lo suficiente mente rápido, y el beso cayó al aire.

Mire a Alice que también había captado la escena. Su sonrisa era socarrona. Recorrí con la mirada todos los comensales y al parecer todos habían captado algo que yo me había perdido.

-Bella,-dijo Alice enojada -Saca te la chaqueta -negué con la cabeza -Bella, eres la modelo promocionar de mi marca. Saca te la chaqueta y luce mi vestido -ordeno, suspire derrotada.

Lleve las manos a los cuatro botones de debajo de mi pecho y los desabroche, me saque la chaqueta muy despacio. Mis hombros quedaron al descubierto, poco después mi espalda, sin la tira del bra, mis piernas se veían eternas con la falda tan corta.

Coloque la chaqueta en el respaldo de mi silla, mientras captaba la mirada de Nahuel que estaba detrás de esta, para ayudarme asentar.

-Alice, esta magnifica -dijo Nahuel, comiendo se mi cuerpo con la mirada. Me apresure a sentarme, mis mejillas se sonrosaron pero sus miradas.

Mire al frente y me encontré con otra mirada que me quito el aliento, sus ojos de un verde oscuro me recorrían desde el pelo hasta la punta de el zapato, y eso que la mesa los tapaba. Pero parecía que el podía verlos.

-Es tuyo...-dijo una Rose muy sorprendida

-Sip -su sonrisa y sus miradas iban de mi a Edward -Y tengo un montón mas, que Bella va a lucir en fiestas estos próximos meses.

-Eso si acepto se tu modelo promocionar,-todos me miraron incrédulos -yo no me dedico a eso. Soy periodista, redactora no modelo.

-Bueno, creo que lo podrás hacer -dijo mi amiga muy segura -solo piensa que te poner guapa para tu hombre -resople ante esas palabras.

Edward pareció darse cuenta de mi contestación.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? -pregunto Edward.

-¿Y tu? -solté a la defensiva, él se tenso, pero no aparto su mirada de la mía, desafiando me.

-En realidad, no lo estamos -aclaro Nahuel -no porque yo no quiera, Bella... no acepta a ninguno.

-¿Ninguno? -dijo una Tanya muy interesada en la conversación, estas eran las únicas palabras que había soltado desde que hemos entrado al restaurante.

-Si, hay alguien que lleva un anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo cada vez que se encuentra con ella. ¿Cuantas van ya, Bella? -dijo Rose como si nada.

-Contando la de la semana pasada, en el ultimo año, ¿doce? -soltó Em muy divertido con mi sonrojo y las caras descompuestas de Tanya y Edward.

-Diecisiete, y si me disculpáis -me levante arrastrando mi silla, esta conversacion me sacaba de quicio. No soy la diversión de nadie, no me divierte rechazar a Jacob -voy al baño.

Camine hasta las puertas de los servicios, solo que una vez allí tome otra puerta y salí a una pequeña terraza. La noche era clara, como la noche que concebí a Anthony.

_"¿Porque tenia que estar haciendo esto?"_

_"Edward, parece bipolar, o me acusa de prostituta y caza fortunas o me come con la mirada y la boca"_

Aun me quemaban sus caricias, y eso que hacia muchas horas que me había tocado.

-¿Porque no lo has aceptado? -dijo la conocida voz como terciopelo, muy cerca de mi cuello.

-¿El que?-su proximidad y la sorpresa me tenían aturdida.

-Casarte, si te lo ha pedido tantas veces, ¿porque no has dicho si?

-Ya dije si, una vez. Y no salio bien -conteste sin mirar lo.

-Aun llevas el anillo -dijo tomando mi mano derecha entre las suya, obligando me a girar me -¿Me has esperado? -en su mirada me decía que no quería saber la respuesta.

-Te diga lo que te diga no me creerás -me encogi de hombros -para ti ya no tengo ningún valor.

-Yo no...

-No... además que mas da si te espere o no...-lo mire en espera pero no contesto -tu te vas a casar, mi vida ya no te tendría que importar.

Solté mi mano de su agarre y camine devuelta a la mesa.

-Lo siento -dijo, lo escuche lejano. Realmente no se si lo escuche o me pareció.

Me moría por sus besos, por tocarlo y que me tocara. Entre el y Tanya no hubo ni un solo roce. Alice insistía en ponerles fecha para la boda. Mi estomago cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra se retorcía.

_"Su boda"_

_"Una vez pudo ser nuestra boda"_

_"Pero eso ya es pasado ¿no?"_

La cena continuo tranquila, la expectación de una noche de fiesta me aturdía bastante.

-_Bellita_ te tengo que retocar -dijo _mi querida _Alice (note se el sarcasmo) empujando me hacia el baño.

-¿_Retocar_?

-Si, en la discoteca habrá prensa -dijo como lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Ya eres parte de este circo -dijo Em con unas risotadas -En cuanto salgas en dos revistas venderé tus fotos comprometedoras, en esa que estas tan gorda que no te puedes levantar de la cama -Su risa se contagió a Rose y Alice quienes se imaginaban la escena.

Nahuel me miraba con admiración y entendimiento, mientras la sorna era lo único que Tanya tenia para mi, aparte de el complejo de superioridad que demostraba. Edward por otra parte me preguntaba con la mirada_ "¿Cuando?"._

-Aun pareciendo una ballena tonelete, estaba hermosa -dijo mi acompañante.

-Gracias. Tu -apunte con el dedo a Em -haz lo y me asegurare que no sepas lo que es meter en caliente durante un año.

-Mi bebe -mira a su mujer -no me aria eso -dijo no muy convencido -¿verdad?

Para mi sorpresa Rose se encogió de hombros dando me la razón.

Alice y yo los dejemos discutiendo y entremos en el servicio, no tardo mucho en _"retocar me"_

-Bella para salir del restaurante pontee la chaqueta, cuando veas a la prensa te acercas a mi y posas quitando te la.

-Bien -esto era la primera vez que lo hacia y tenia mis dudas -espero hacer lo bien.

-Quiero a una mujer de hoy, normal, alguien que ha tenido hijo y trabaja. Alguien como tu. Se tu misma, la chica tímida pero con carácter.

Me sentí feliz de que no me pidiera que sobre actuara.

-¿Porque no se lo pediste a Tanya? ella es modelo.

-Me hermano no la ama, eso se ve. Pero creo que ella se cree que se lo merece por lo que es, y eso no es así. Si quiere guerra le vas a dar guerra.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer contra ella, es su... prometida.

-Aun no están casados. Y ese compromiso me huele mal, ella lleva el mismo anillo que mi hermano le regalo hace casi siete años.

-Se que no es el de tu abuela, por cierto era hermoso.

-Es. Y tengo el presentimiento que ya tiene dueña desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Si.-afirme -_Lauren, Tanya_, eso sino ha habido mas en estos años -el dolor me quebró la voz.

-Tonta Bella, la única que ha tenido alguna posibilidad de llevar ese _anillo_, la tengo en frente mio justo ahora -su mirada se clavo en la mía.

-No me mientas -solloce sin lágrimas.

-No se que paso, o porque no llegasteis a estar juntos, pero Edward te ama y mucho.

-Me ha herido mucho también, no lo podre perdonar.-agache la cabeza -No se algún día pueda.

-Venga vamos -sus ojos estaban tristes -No querrás que nos pongamos a llorar.

El camino a la discoteca fue rápido, pues estaba muy cerca. La prensa rodeaba la entrada. Al parecer estaba tan de moda que nos íbamos a encontrar con cantantes y actores.

-Sonríe -Dijo Rose tirando de mi mano.

Su vestido rojo sangre, tres cuartos le resultaba las caderas, su piel parecía mas pálida y su cabello mas brillante.

-Estas hermosa -dije sonriendo.

-Y tu, estas fotos se las pienso enseñar a Anthony.-escuche resoplar detrás nuestro, y gire mi cara para ver a Edward, me miraba como si hubiera cometido un delito. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando me sonrió, pero no algo forzado. No, sino... de verdad.

-Señorita Cullen quien es esta belleza? -dijo un periodista

-Ella es Isabella Swan, mi nueva modelo promocionar -me fui desabrochando los botones de la chaqueta, mientras posaba. Lo hice muy lento para que captaran el movimiento -y este -señalo el vestido -es _Eclipse_, uno de los vestidos de mi colección.

-Señor Cullen, que relación tiene usted con la señorita Swan? -al realizar la pregunta me fije que Edward estaba muchos mas cerca de mi de lo que había estado toda la noche, su semblante estaba serio y su cuerpo rigido, pero no por la pregunta, estaba a la defensiva. Dispuesto a protegerme de la prensa -¿La relación con la señorita Denali, esta rota?

Busque a Tanya que andaba saliendo del coche con Nahuel muy cerca de ella. La prensa aun no la había visto.

-No tengo nada que comentar -dijo seco y en un tono monocordé -venga camina -me susurro al oído mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura, para obligarme a caminar, y quitaba mi chaqueta de mis manos. La cual me había quitada de la forma mas seductora posible.

Cuando entremos al local, la música me dejo sorda, mi vista se vio disminuida por la luz. Pero al hombre que tenia a mi lado, lo veía a la perfección. Me empujo a una puerta y entre sin pensar en mas. Mire a mi alrededor, tenia sofás y la música era mucho mas baja, la luz mas tenue, podía reconocer el lugar sin problemas.

Nos dirigimos a uno de los sofás y me indico que me sentara, se seto a mi vera, mas pegado de lo que me gustaría. Busque con la mirada a los demás, pero no había nadie mas. Involuntariamente intente encontrar una escapatoria.

_"El esta prometido"_-me decía a mi misma.

-Bella? -su aliento toco mi cuello, levante la vista de mis manos a su cara. Sus ojos verdes me indicaban y contaban cosas que estaba segura su corazón no sentía.

_"Yo no podría hacerle daño a alguien que quiero estando consciente"_

-Y los demás? -rodó lo ojos

-Fuera, no creo que tarden mucho.

-Bien.

-Bella, creo que tengo que... No, no creo. Lo siento, soy un patán, un miserable. Nunca te de vi juzgar sin saber porque nunca apareciste.

-Si aparecí -le corregí

-Te espere, conseguí tu dirección y tu teléfono. Vine a verte y te encontré con Emmett -lo mire sin comprender -estabais abrazados.

-Oh -mi boca se abrió

-Pensé que yo no signifique nada para ti.

-Pero...

-Te he intentado olvidar, lo he intentado. Cada vez que me ducho me froto tan duro como me permite mi piel, y aun así sigo oliendo tu fragancia en mi piel, tu sabor en mi boca. Como si siempre estuvieras _conmigo_.

-Fui a buscarte a Chicago -musite, si el se confesaba yo también -Pero tu _novia_ me dejo en claro que os ibais a casar.

-Yo no he tenido novias en estos años.

-Lauren Ma...no se que. Tu secretaria.

-Mallory, la despedí por contarle a la mama de uno de mis... Dios eras tu.

-No se. Te llame, mucho. Nunca me contestaste. Fui a Chicago tres veces y nunca te pude encontrar.

-He... estado en Inglaterra.

-Lo se -me encogí de hombros.

-¿Anthony, que es tuyo?

-Es alguien muy importante.

-¿Que te une a _él_? -si tono era serio pero intimo.

-Tú -pareció desconcertado pero suspiro, no le podía decir que era su hijo, no tan de golpe.

-¿Por que llevas el anillo? -dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. Tomo mi mano entre la suya.-No te hice la propuesta con intenciones de luego retirar la.

-Te vas a casar -le recordé

-Aun no me he casado.

-No voy a meterme en medio de una relación -retire mi mano.

-Y si no hay relación, y si fuera para protegerme de ti que dije lo del compromiso.

-Creería que no tendrías nada de que protegerte. Nunca he sido un peligro.

-Mi cordura y mi autocontrol, no piensan lo mismo. Eso sin contar mi corazón. Su latido solo tiene tu nombre.

-JA -eso si que es cursi.

-Escucha,-acerco mi cara a su pecho -oyes. Be...lla Be...lla

-Estas loco -dije separando me de él

-Por ti. Di me que no lo sientes.

-El que? -estando cerca de él sentía muchas cosas

-Que todo va bien, que estas completo, que estas en casa.

_"En casa"_

-Hey chicos, -dijo Em desde la puerta de la sala -os estábamos buscando

La noche continuo tranquila, Edward y yo ya no hablemos mas en todo el tiempo, ya que Tanya se lo impedía.

Cuando fueron las cuatro decidimos marcharnos. Cada uno con su pareja.

-Tenemos que hablar -me dijo con su aterciopelada voz, demasiado cerca de mi nuca, todo el vello de mi espalda se me puso de punta -quiero saber que te paso, porque no estuviste en mi casa a la semana, como me prometiste.

-Te deje una carta, la primera vez.

-No

-Si -le dije terca

-No la recibí o si la recibí no la leí.

-Eso ya no lo manejo yo...

-Encontrare esa carta.

-No te fías?-desafié

-Es lo único que tengo de ti, lo tendré que encontrar, sera mi tesoro.

-Bien -una sonrisa tonta se poso en mi boca.

-Sera algo que nos huna.

-Tenemos muchas cosa que nos unen. Algunas inamovibles -"_Anthony, lo que yo te amo"_.

-Nos veremos?-parecía ansioso. Tanya nos miraba de reojo intentando escuchar lo mejor posible, sobre el ruido de la música de la sala grande.

-Si, tenemos cosa que hablar.

-Bien -se aproximo mas y estampo sus labios en los mios, el beso fue fugar pero apasionado.

_"Hablar"_ De eso teníamos mucho, cuatro años, cuatro eran los que nos habían separado y ahora tenia que recuperar los, por Anthony, el merecía un padre. Aun que se fuera a casar con una golfa.

* * *

No me pude resistir a poner le ECLIPSE al vestido, jajaja, com me gusta ese libro.

Bueno que les parecio? Lo van a intentar... pero y la buena de Tanya los dejara tranquilitos...

Besitos hasta la proximas.


	19. Una noche mas

Vale aki lo dejo, espero que les guste y que me lo comenten, ya nos queda menos para el final.

* * *

CAPITULO 18

UNA NOCHE MAS

-Mama, realmente estas muyyyy... guapa -rezongo mi hijo desde el sillón que le habían puesta para esperarme mientras terminaba con la sesión odiosa de fotos.

-A que si -le contesto mi amiga -creo que tendrías que desfilar -continuo sin hacer caso al gesto que le envié -tienes un don natural, te sale solo.

-No voy a convertirme en un mono de feria -dije con desden, no me hacia ninguna gracia tener que aguantar estas tonterías.

-Bella, tonta. Eres la heredera de Belman & Massen, modelo de la magnifica diseñadora Alice Cullen, protegida de el muy admirable doctor Cullen senior y tienes loco a su hijo, creo que nadie te vera como un mono, sino como la envidia de querer lo que tienes.

-A quien tiene loco mama? -pregunto mi hijo sin terminar de comprender si era bueno o malo.

-Es a...

-Nada -la corte -tía Alice hizo demasiadas sesiones de rayos _UVA._

-Loco es malo? -siguió mi hijo

-En ese sentido no.

-Entonces que es?

-Bueno...-mire irritara a Alice, por el lió en el que estaba -es cuando una chica te gusta y haces tonterías, cosa que nadie hace por mi.

-Te a llamado? -dijo Alice cambiando de tema de forma radical.

-No -dije un tanto decepcionada. Aunque una voz en mi cabeza me recordaba que el aun estaba prometido con Tanya, todo lo que yo no era.

_"EN FIN_" -suspire mas para mi

Así habíamos pasado las ultimas dos semanas sin vernos, ni hablar mas. Hoy era viernes y estaba terminando mi trabajo con el fotógrafo de Alice, Monik un hombre muy mujer, con un gusto extraordinario en maquillaje y peinado, había hecho milagros conmigo.

Las sesión de fotos a pesar de ser cargante me había gustado, eso de ser el centro de atención no era lo mio. Pero me había divertido.

-Mami,-dijo Anthony detrás de mi -pareces una princesa.

-La verdad es que lo es -dijo Alice con el tocado en las manos.

Mire mi reflejo otra vez. El vestido blanco me llegaba hasta el suelo, con un poco de cola vaporosa, la piel de ángel caía como agua por mi piel, el tacto suave como la seda y el vuelo de la gasa acompañaba esta tela. El blanco me hacia parecer una virgen novicia a la espera de su príncipe para ser desposada.

-Es subrealista, parece un vestido de novia, mas que de gala.-los contornos del escote en pico estaban adornados con un bordado en hilo de plata, que rodeaba mi cuello cayendo hasta mi pecho y bajando a mi espalda la cual quedaba toda descubierta en una _"V"_ que terminaba donde empezaba mi culo.

-Tío Jake se va a quedar tonto cuando te vea -ambos asintieron y soltaron unas risitas. No me hacia mucha gracia ser la pareja de Jacob, sabiendo de sus intenciones de seguir con su intención de que me case con él.

-No es para tanto...

-Eso lo tengo que decir yo, no _crees_? -dijo la voz masculina de mi acompañante/guarda espaldas, para esta noche.

-No exageres.-mire a mi hijo y a Alice, por ultimo centre mi atención en el hombre que vestía un elegante esmoking negro con la camisa blanca.-Esta noche no quiero una de tus escenitas. No me apetece pasar un rato...-como decirlo sin ofender -difícil, la prensa quiere ver el vestido, estaremos dos horas y no iremos. Por favor Jake, por nuestra amistad, no hagas nada que me complique la vida.

-Si con eso quieres decir que no te pida que te cases conmigo delante de todo el estado o el país... no, no lo are. Aunque me muera por hacerlo.

-Lo importante es la ropa -dijo Alice muy convencida -A demás, Bella tienes que donar una buena cantidad para esos niños con problemas cardiacos.

-Ya lo tengo hablado con papa, el cheque esta preparado.

-No es una subasta. -dijo Jacob, mirando como me colocaba el tocado de perlas y piedras de Swarovski, el platino relampagueaba en mi pelo como los rayos de la luna en la noche.

-Si -dijimos Alice y yo al unisono

-Pero, Bella, donara esa cantidad y luego si le gusta algo se lo comprara.-termino ella. reviso su trabajo, con mi pelo -estas preciosa, tu color de pelo provoca que el plateado destaque.

Bese su mejilla, era una amiga formidable y a pesar de mi aprensión a ser el centro de atención y a que soy una mujer muy normal para ser imagen promocional... en estas dos semana había recibido un montón de ofertas como modelo y actriz, en este ultimo era para anuncios.

-Bueno -encare a mi pequeño hijo -te quedas con tía Alice pero ...te portas bien. Si ella me dice que has hecho alguna trastada... me la cobrare -mi pequeño asintió, bese su mejilla, manchando la de carmín.

-Nos vamos -Jacob me ofreció su brazo, caminemos hasta el parking de el estudio de Alice. Una vez en el coche el camino se me hizo algo largo, pues el hotel Medlewin Palace estaba en la zona alta y cara de la ciudad.

-Nahuel va asistir..? -la pregunta quedo inconclusa

-Si

-Quiero presentarte a un amigo -dijo algo dudoso, sin apartar la vista de la carretera -Lo a pasado muy mal, una tía lo dejo y casi cae en la alcoholemia, la depresión casi lo hace perder su trabajo de no ser por una de esas residencias de relax de Europa tal vez abría perdido su carrera.

-Hay mujeres odiosas -aun no sabia como podía haber ese tipo de mujeres en el mundo.

-Pero después de unos años se han encontrado y parece que nada fue como parecía. Esta feliz.-lo mire con una sonrisa cálida. Jacob se merecía encontrar a alguien que lo amara.

-Lo quieres mucho ¿no?

-Es como mi hermano, el que nunca tuve.-lo mire incrédula y resople -Si vale, tengo a Rebeca pero ella esta en su mundo, aparte es mas pequeña que yo..

-Solo dos años, por cierto se la podrías presentar a Nahuel.

-Si claro, y emparentar con _ese_ -dijo con asco, solté unas risitas por lo que mi mente estaba tramando.

-Así te lo quitas del medio, uno menos en la ecuación.

-Eso si es lógica.

-Ahh -no sabia como decirlo -no mentes a _Anthony_, la prensa no lo sabe, no quiero que entre en este circo _-"y que Edward su padre se entere de su existencia sin que yo se lo cuente antes"_pensé

-No hay problema, ese no es un mundo para un niño, haces bien en protegerlo.

-Gracias.

Paro el coche justo enfrente de la recepción dando le las llaves al ballet para que aparcara el mercedes E Cabrio. Espere hasta que abriera mi puerta, solo por que eran indicaciones de Alice.

_"Te dará un toque sofisticado"-_dijo hace dos días.

-¿Preparada? -dijo Jacob con ojos chispeantes. A él le hacia mas ilusión que a mi, lo de pasear y posar hasta el hotel. Paso su brazo por mi cintura de forma posesiva. No me hizo gracia pero no lo quite.

Caminamos por la entrada del hotel. Me separe de él para lucir el vestido, intentando omitir a la gente. Creando en mi cabeza un lugar feliz, el lugar donde Edward me besaba.

La sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas, pero eso no hizo que dejara de posar. Era la forma de pagarles a la familia Cullen por mi silencio.

Mire a la puerta principal del hotel, allí estaba Jacob observando el espectáculo. En su cara una sonrisa de adoración se extendía dejado me ver sus dientes blancos.

-Te ves radiante -me susurro cuando me acerque a el.

Los paparazzi empezaron con sus preguntas, pero no les preste atención.

-Gracias -y le sonreí de manera agradecida.

-Se que te lo he prometido pero tengo ganas de arrodillar me y pedirte matrimonio -lo mire horrorizada.

-Me lo prometiste -le acuse

-Serias capaz de negarte en una situación así -dijo separando se de mi y colocando se frente mio. El pánico hizo tintinear la pulsera y los pendientes de oro blanco y esmeraldas que me había regalado Marco hacia ya cuatro años. -Tranquila, Bella, cuando me des el si, sera por que quieres, no por oblación.

Caminemos por el vestíbulo del hotel. La prensa se había quedado detrás nuestra haciendo fotos a otros invitados. Cuando entremos en la gran sala, la gente hablaba, comía y bailaba al son de una deliciosa melodía clásicas. Los grupos de personas inmersas de sus conversaciones.

-Toda esta gente...-lo dejo inconcluso -son millonarios..

-Jake, tu también ganas mucho dinero... tu trabajo es importante.

_"Y lo es"_

Jacob estudio economía mercantil y no se que mas... la cosa es que era un gran corredor de bolsa, y había hecho una pequeña fortuna en estos años.

-¿Conoces a alguien...?

-!Bella¡ -dijo una voz desde el otra extremo del salón.

Me gire esperando ver a una cara conocida. Y así fue, hay a unos veinte metros y acercándose, Nahuel vestía un traje de corte clásico negro, chaleco y corbata gris plata, con una camisa de seda negra. Su genuina sonrisa me recordó el tiempo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que sonrió tan amplia mente. El día que nació mi hijo.

-Hey, Nahuel... diría que no te esperaba aquí, pero seria mentira.

-Bueno, es una recaudación que interesa mucho a mi sector.

-Desde que terminaste pediatria estas insoportable -dijo la voz tosca de Jacob, la cual tenia un deje de enfado.

-Los niños necesitan esos avances, ellos son el futuro.

-Mira hay esta esa modelo... -cambio de tema Jake, todos miremos en la dirección que nos indico. Y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Tanya muy arrimada a Edward -y mi amigo.

Intente averiguar si era de otro que no fuera Edward, pero no, era él. El hombre que amaba, era el mismo que Jake trataba como su hermano.

Un miedo iracundo me invadió, cuando se enterase o compren di he se que Anthony es su hijo, que fue él el que me dejo y las circunstancias no separaron. Su amistad correrá un gran peligro.

-EDWARD!-grito moviendo la mano por encima de su cabeza.

Capto la atención de Edward, el cual le desvió la mirada en tan solo segundos, fijándola en la mía. Su sonrisa se ensancho, sacudió su brazo y se soltó del agarre de Tanya. Camino a pasos rápidos.

Jake se giro hacia mi y pronuncio una palabras las cuales no tenían ningún sentido, no le prestaba atención. Note su mano en la parte alta de mi espalda y como alguien apretaba mi mano buscando mi atención.

Mire en la dirección en la que me habían llamado y vi y compren di la mirada de Nahuel.

-Me estas escuchando Isabella -dijo enojado Jacob.

-Si -mire en la dirección de Edward, el cual caminaba mas despacio, su sonrisa se había borrado, y sus ojos alternaban de mi a Jake -él es...

-Mi amigo, el oncólogo infantil.

-Tranquila -susurro la voz amiga de Nahuel desde mi lado derecho -¿ninguno de los dos sabíais de amigos en común?

Negué con la cabeza.

_"Esto es una pesadilla"_

_"Como en un mundo tan grande, y todos nos conocemos?"_

Clave mi mirada en la de Edward, intentando leer que maquinaba su mente. Pero en ellos no había nada, ni una sola emoción. Era como si un halo de hielo lo hubiera cubierto todo.

_"Sabría de mi hijo?"_

-Bella! -me sacudieron del brazo izquierdo. No me moleste en mirar, sabia quien era -estas un tanto distraida.

-Si, estoy cansada. Tal vez deba irme.

-No antes de que te presente a Eddystein -dijo con mofa en la voz

-¿Quien?

-Hablo de mi amigo, el medico, así lo llamaba cuando estudiamos juntos...

-Hola -dijo su voz aterciopelada.

-Buenas noches -acompaño una voz mas estridente de lo normal.-que nos encontramos por todas partes o que? -termino con esta frase entre dientes, que intento disimular con un super resoplido.

-Buenas noches Tanya y Edward, es un placer verlos -dijo muy amable Nahuel

_"No puedo decir lo mismo"-_pensé, y los ojos de Edward me dijeron lo mismo.

-Hola... -me corto la voz de Jake.

-Amigo!-grito Jake -Tío anda que te buscas una simple enfermera como prometida... No tu para variar a una modelo de nivel -eso me dolió, sabia que no le llegaba al ombligo pero no era para que me lo dijera.

-Bueno tu también sales con una ¿No? -dijo Edward enarcando una ceja.

-Algún día... amigo, algún día esta mujer que ves aquí sera mi mujer, la madre de mis hij...

-Bueno pero ahora estamos por la subasta -corto Nahuel, cuando lo codee en las costillas.

-Si, es verdad.-afirmo con la cabeza -Ella es...

-Bella -dijo Edward en un susurro, lo que fue lo suficiente fuerte como para que todo nuestro grupo lo escuchara.

-Os conocéis.

-EEhhh -no sabia por donde empezar, son amigos, seguro que Jake le reclama por lo de Anthony y todo se iría a la mierda -Si.

-¿De que? -dijo sin apartar la vista de mi.

-Tu vieron un romance hace cuatro años... -dijo la voz estridente de Tanya -aquí tu _amorcito_ destrozo la vida de mi Eddy.

Note la sangre desaparecer de mi cara, me temblaron las manos. Las piernas se me doblaban por la impresión.

_"Lo a pasado muy mal"_

_"Se dio a la bebido"_

_"Todo por una maldita mujer"_

Mi mente recordó lo que hacia una hora me explico Jake.

Mire a su cara y la comprension en sus ojos era evidente. Tenso la mandíbula en busca de serenidad, pero sus manos temblaban tanto o mas como las mías.

-No fue así -dije en un intento de calmar la situación, pero ellos se habían alejado y discutían muy claramente

-Di me que no es él? -tomo mi brazo con su mano y me zalandeo. No me había dado cuenta que lo tenia tan cerca, y me sobre salte -¿Di me que no es el papa de Anthony? -dijo masticando las palabras.

No le conteste, solo lo mire. No tenia respuesta a esa pregunta, a no ser que le mintiera.

-Hijo de puta -se giro sobre sus talones, y camino hacia Edward.

-No lo permitas, por favor -le pedí a Nahuel que estaba a mi lado.

Corrió hasta alcanzar a Jacob, pero no fue lo suficiente mente rápido.

-Tu... maldito.-lo agarro del hombro y lo giro para que lo encarara -como te atreves a contar esas mentiras.

-Jacob, baja la voz -decía Nahuel -no es ni el momento, ni el lugar.

-Y cuando lo sera... el niño rico embauca a una joven sin experiencia, la seduce -grito -¿para que? para meterla en su cama, y luego dejarla tirada -esto ultimo lo acompaño con un puñetazo en el mentón de Edward.

-No paso así -contesto Edward por fin, mientras frotaba la zona dolorida -Iba a ser mi esposa, nos tendríamos que haber casado. Yo la amaba.

Algo se rompió en mi interior, el había hablado en pasado.

"_Eso era pasado."_

_"Edward me había superado."_

_"Tonta, se va a casar..."_

Me di media vuelta dispuesta a salir de allí. No tenia por que escuchar mas. Cuando tuviera oportunidad, le revolvería el anillo, y lo liberaría del compromiso al que lo tenia sometido.

Pase por la primera puerta que encontré, buscando una salida, pero aquello era un balcón. Daba a un jardín muy bonito, alumbrado por antorchas. El césped dejaba senderos que llevaban a una alberca, las rosas y el jazmín llenaban el ambiente con su fragancia.

-Bella? -dijo la voz aterciopelada, cuando me toco el brazo.

Un calor me recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero lo apague recordando me que se iba a casar, y yo era parte de su pasado.

-Bella, estas bien -se posiciona delante mio -por que lloras? -limpio mis pómulos con el pulgar.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Me tengo que ir -dije separándome de él, camine hacia la cristalera que daba al salón pero me paro antes.

-¿Donde vas? -parecía dolido por mi rechazo.

-A casa, no estoy de ánimos para mas fiestas.

-Yo te llevo.

-No

-Has venido en tu coche?

-No. Llamare un taxi. -intente contestar lo mas fría que pude.

-No -asió mi brazo y me empujo dentro del salón.

-Deja me -dije intentado zafar me de su agarre.

-No -mastico la palabra -vienes conmigo, dale tu donativo a Nahuel, tenemos que hablar.-era un orden explicita. Pero tenia razón teníamos que hablar, de mucho... sobretodo del anillo que descansa en mi mano derecha en estos momentos.

-Bien -me solté y camine dejando lo atrás.

Me acerque a Nahuel quien parecía nervioso.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto en un susurro.

-Eso quiero saber yo, mentaron a Anthony?

-No, casi se le escapa, pero lo calle a tiempo. -bajo la vista -tienes que contarse lo, tiene derecho..

-Lo se -suspire

-Vas con el? -dijo al ver que le pasaba un cheque.

-Si, es hora de aclarar lo todo.

-Lo que dijo...

-No me interesa, se va a casar. Eso es lo único que importa.-dije con resignacion.

Bese su mejilla.

-Nada es lo que parece -me susurro cuando me abrazo para darme ánimos.

Camine hasta donde se encontraba Edward lo mire a los ojos.

-Vamos...

-Por detrás -señalo una puerta -sino la prensa nos seguirá.

-Si, no quiero problemas con tu _prometida_ -escupí esto ultimo.

No recibí respuesta. Llegamos a su coche, el volvo plateado que me explico hacia cuatro años.

-Aun tienes este coche.. -dije asombrada.

-Tu aun tienes el tuyo?-dijo tenso

-Si -me abrió la puerta

-Entra -me senté en el asiento del copiloto, notando el silencio incomodo que nos invadía.

Nos pusimos en camino a mi casa, y para mi sorpresa no tuve que decirle donde.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a Jacob? -dijo una vez el motor del coche se paro. Su voz seca denotaba la molestia

-Desde el mismo día que conocí a tu prometida -solté enojada.

-Bella -me advirtió.

-¿Que? es la verdad -dije de forma inocente -un lunes, el lunes antes de conocerte a ti.

-¿Que sientes por el?

-¿Como? ¿a que viene eso? ¿a ti que mas te da?-dije a la defensiva

-Jacob es mi amigo, como mi hermano, siempre a sido mi apoyo y yo el suyo, esta asido la primera discusión que hemos tenido casi en una vida de amistad.

-Y la culpa es mía... eso me estas diciendo Edward -la ira fluía en mi voz -algo mas de lo que me quieras culpar...?

-Nunca contestas mis preguntas...?

-Ni tu cumples tus promesas

-Yo te espere.

-Cierto, fui yo quien llego tarde, porque mi padre tubo un accidente que lo dejo tetrapléjico, por eso tu tío me dejo el dinero. ¿Algo mas Edward? -dije con rintintin

-No sabia lo de tu padre...

-No, tu no sabes nada -tome la manilla para abrir la puerta pero él me lo impidió, agarrando mi mano.

-¿_Lo quieres_? -su voz se desgarro en esa pregunta.

-Tanto como lo quieres tu -dije mirando sus ojos.

-Bella... Yo te... -no lo quería oír

-Cierto... -mire mi mano y saque el anillo de ella.

Tome la mano que acariciaba la mía, la entendí con la palma hacia arriba y deje caer el anillo que él me dio hacia ya cuatro años.

-Esto no...-parecía nervioso.

-Te libero de tu promesa... Casa te con Tanya y se feliz.

Abrí la puerta y camine todo lo rápido que los tacones me lo permitían. No fue suficiente. Algo asió mi brazo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Pero no caí al suelo, sino a unos mullidos pero firmes brazos, que calentaron mi cuerpo, tan solo con un roce.

-No quiero libertad, te quiero a ti... -con estas palabras capturo mi boca con la suya.

Intente resistirme, pero las ganas de sentir su sabor me supero, le devolví el beso con tantas o mas ganas de las que él estaba poniendo.

Mis manos se acomodaron en su lugar favorito... su pelo. Enrede mis dedos en el, lo masajee mientras dejaba que su lengua penetrara en mi boca. Su sabor exquisito inundo mis sentidos.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, el tacto frió de sus dedos me recordó la realidad. La realidad era muy diferente a la que estábamos viviendo en ese segundo.

-No -exhale, intentando soltarme de los brazos que tendrían que ser mi principio y mi fin.

-Bella, te amo -jadeo.

-Te vas a casar con Tanya -grite, me separe de el. Mi mano voló hasta su cara estampándose. Su cara se giro por el impacto.-Es tu prometida -le volví a gritar solo que esta vez me sujete el pecho... me partía en pequeños pedazos saber que ya no era mio, que lo tenia que dejar marchar. No tenia de otra. Me doble sobre mi misma, intentando recoger o mantener los pedazos de mi lo mas juntos posible.

-Es mentira... -levante la mirada, intentando comprender el motivo por el que me decía eso -Yo no le he pedido que se case conmigo, cuando te vi aquella tarde, se me ocurrió.-soltó el aire de sus pulmones -no se Bella, no se por que lo dije... tal vez de forma inconsciente quería ver si sientes celos -cerro los ojos -sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi en brazos de Emmett?

-Lo mismo que siento cuando te veo con Tanya -lo desafié. Pero en su mirada solo había ternura.

Se agacho a mi altura y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Si me casara... seria contigo.

-Y el anillo, y los besos... ¿eso también es teatro..?

-Ella me beso, y el anillo... es el que le di cuando le pedí...-se paro al ver que sabia de que hablaba -hace ya mas de cinco años. Solo te amo a ti.-nos miramos sin decir nada -lo importante aquí es? ¿tu me quieres a mi ? o ya no sientes nada, cosa que entendería sabes me lo merezco por idiota... por no hablar contigo en lugar de salir huyendo...-le puse un dedo en la boca, para callarlo.

-Te amo, pero tenemos que hablar hay cosa que te tengo que con...-sus labios se estamparon contra los mios, apropiando se de toda mi boca.

-Mañana, -jadeo -esta noche -beso -te voy hacer el amor -volvió a besar me -como no te lo han hecho en la vida.-note la indirecta

-Solo me lo han hecho una vez...-dije para tranquilizarlo -y casi ni me acuerdo...

Una genuina sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

-Repite lo.

-Solo tu me has tocado -dije pensando que eso era lo que quería oír -mi cuerpo y mi corazón es solo tuyo.

-Eres mía... yo soy tuyo.

Paso su mano por debajo de mi cuerpo, atrapo mis piernas en un abrazo, dejando caer mi espalda en el otro brazo, apoye mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Aspire su perfume, el cual pensé recordar perfecta mente, pero me equivoque este era mucho mejor.

Se levanto sin dificultad, avanzo hasta el portal de mi edificio. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta y pasemos al hall sin tener que buscar las llaves. Nos acercamos al ascensor, recordé que aun me tenia en sus brazos.

-Puedo andar... -dije sin ganas que me bajara.

-No te vas a volver a escapar

-No me pienso esca...

-De eso me voy a asegurar...-sonrió y acaricio mis labios con los suyos -pareces una novia.

-No quiero mas promesas...-musite, Edward se separo un poco de mi y me miro muy serio.

-Solo me casare contigo.-asentí -no me crees?

-Si, pero no quiero otra promesa, si es así ya sera.-bese sus labios.

-Y sera.

El ascensor se abrió con el cómico _"ding_", entramos y me miro esperando que dijera el numero. Le señale el cuatro con los dedos y el lo presiono.

-Tu madre hizo una super reforma.

-Eso es lo que ella hace -rió

Cuando el ascensor se paro y volvió abrir se con otro "ding", camino por el pasillo en la dirección que le señale.

-La llave esta en mi bolso -el cual tenia colgado en su brazo.

Se removió hasta dejar el bolso a mi altura, saque las llaves y me incline sobre la puerta para abrirla.

Nos recibió la tenue luz de la noche. Camino por el vestíbulo y observo la estancia.

-Donde...-se cayó, pero entendí su pregunta no formulada.

-Arriba. La tercera puerta al fondo.-no dijo mas, camino hasta la puerta en si que le había indicado... Cuando paso por delante de la puerta de su hijo tuve ganas de abrir la y contarle todo. Pero soy egoísta y preferí esperar hasta mañana.

Entro en mi dormitorio como un torbellino, encendiendo la luz de la mesilla, dejando un ambiente muy intimo. Mi boca llevaba unos minutos ocupada con su cuello... Casi no note cuando me dejo en el suelo... para seguir con sus caricias.

-Donde vive... Jasper? -me separe para mirar sus ojos, parecían tristes de preguntar eso.

-En.. el primer...-no podía dejar de jadear, mi pulso se notaba hasta en la punta de la lengua_."y el salia con estas cosas"_ -piso, tiene su propio apartamento... -vi comprension en sus ojos -Nunca hubo na...

-Lo se -me beso de forma tierna -confió en ti.

Bajo los besos de mi boca hasta la mandíbula, mi cuerpo se arqueo dando le acceso a mi escote. Sus manos ya estaban en mi estomago y sin darme cuenta solo llevaba mi tanga. Mire sus ojos, que eran mas oscuros por el deseo, la pasión exumaba por cada poro de nuestros cuerpos.

Mire sus manos y aun sostenía mi vestido, pero solo lo suficiente como para dejarlo caer al suelo desde mis rodillas.

-Recuerda me que le de las gracias a Alice... -dijo con voz ahogada.

-Siempre das las gracias -gemí.

-Tengo por que dar... -bese su mentón haciendo que perdiera el aire que le quedaba en el cuerpo -las...-termino.

Saque su camisa de su pantalón y empecé a deshacerme de los botones, desde abajo hacia arriba. Edward parecía impacientar se por segundos.

Cuando termine bese su pecho, haciéndolo estremecer. Me sentí poderosa y valiente, tanto que empecé a dejar besos húmedos por su pecho y baje hasta su abdomen, mis manos soltaron su cinturón, y el botón del pantalón negro, la cremallera cedió sola por la presión de su erección sobre este. Coloque mis dos manos a cada lado de su cadera y baje con ellas, llevando conmigo su pantalón y el boxer negro, dejando al descubierto su descomunal pene.

Recordé que la primera vez que lo vi pensé que no cabria, que era muy grande para mi...

Mire su ojos los cuales parecían cegados por el deseo y la pasión, en ellos había algo mas que eso también necesidad. Necesidad de mi. Acerque mi boca a su glande y lo lamí.

Nunca pensé hacer esto y mucho menos tener la oportunidad de volver a tener a Edward junto a mi. Volví a lamer... y escuche sus gruñidos de placer, introduje todo -lo que cabía -su miembro en mi boca, mientras lo acariciaba con mi lengua mientras los introducía, con la mano lo frotaba arriba y abajo la otra fue a sus testículos y los frote manteniendo el ritmo.

Me entusiasme demasiado, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el eco de sus gemidos, quejidos y jadeos, los gruñidos guturales quedaban atrapados en su pecho. Mire hacia arriba buscando sabes si le satisfacía mis caricias, pero lo que vi provocó que me mojara mucho mas. Sus ojos opacos por la lujuria, su boca entre abierta con sus labios húmedos, las mejillas sonrosadas, y el tenue balanceo de su cuerpo. Las rodillas le flaquearon, por evitar que cayera lo sujete por las nalgas y apreté con fuerza. Gimió y encorvo su espalda hacia mi. Dejo una mano en mi hombro y la otra la dirigió sin ningún pudor a mi pecho.

No le hizo mucha falta buscar mi pezón, pues estaba duro a la espera de sus caricias. Lo tomo entre sus dedo y lo pellizco sin hacerme daño. Tuve que abrir mi boca para jadear.

-Bella -me separo, aprovechando que mi boca dejo oportunidad para ello -ven aquí.

Tomo mi mano de su nalga y me levanto, quede frente a el, me beso y empujo hasta que caí en la mullida cama. La cual crujió por el movimiento...

_"La pobre no esta acostumbrada a estos trotes"_

Edward cayó sobre mi pero no se detuvo en su tarea, beso y mordió hasta el ultimo rincón de mi cuerpo. Al llegar a mi estomago me tense. Allí había evidencias de mi maternidad. Pero Edward pareció no notarlas, me beso y seguí descendiendo hasta que llego a la costura de mi tanga. Metió su mano por un lateral y lo retiro hacia un lado.

-Estas... tan -suspiro en mi centro, el aire provoco que gimiera -tan húmeda, tu olor... -coloco mis piernas a cada lado de su cabeza y lamió sin siquiera aviso previo.

-Ahh -salio un grito de mi boca. Mire mi entre pierna ahora de color bronce y me recordé agradecer a Alice por la depilación brasileña.

Edward me devolvió la mirada pero no dejo de lamer mi clítoris. Acceso su mano a mi centro y introdujo un dedo, lo bombeo lentamente, hasta que perdí toda consciencia de lo que me hacia, solo sentía placer, mucho placer. El calor se agolpaba en mi pecho, y de mi garganta salían sonidos nunca escuchados. El calor se disipo de mi cuerpo y la respiracion se me atoro en la garganta. Un espasmo recorrió mi columna y ahí volví a la habitación donde Edward me tenia a su merced.

Su mano bombeaba como loca entre mis piernas, y su lengua trazaba circulos en mi perla. Los dedos de mis pies se encogieron y mis piernas temblaron.

-ED..ww..a..r..d.d.d

Lamió hasta la ultima gota de mi antes de acercarse a mi boca para seguir devorando me. Pude sentir mi sabor en ella, pero eso avivo las mi deseo por el. Se posiciono entre mis piernas, coloco su maxi pene en mi entrada. Clavo sus pozos verdes de agua cristalina en los mios buscando alguna duda. Pero entonces algo cambio, retrocedió despavorido como si se diera cuenta que cometía un error.

-¿Que ...pasa? -lo mire asustada.

_"¿Y si me rechaza?"_

_"¿Y si se dio cuenta que no me ama, sino que..?"_

_"NO"_

_"¿Y si? no, ya no."_

pase mi brazo por su cuello y lo atraje a mi bese su boca y su cuello. Edward pareció relajarse y comienzo a besar me de nuevo.

-Te arrepientes... no tienes que seguir si no -esto me dolía mas a mi pero no quería su cara de lamento después.

-No!-exclamo y me beso con tanta pasión que olvide que Edward parecia tener una lucha interna.

-Di me? -pedí

-No tengo... condones -se sonrojo -bueno no uso -arquee un ceja -no he tenido...

-Tomo la píldora -dije antes que se enredara mas en el tema.

-Perfecto -retrocedió unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, pero sin dejar de besarme, se posiciono en mi entrada y embistió.

Un dolor desgarro mi parte mas intima, era como perder la virginidad de nuevo, solo que esta vez el dolo duro menos. Balancee mi caderas con las de Edward hasta conseguir la armonía total en el vaivén.

Entre jadeos solo lograba escuchar una sarta de palabras sin coordinación"_estrecha, cálida, húmeda, mía era una de las que mas repetía"_. Sin encontrar un sentido, ni frase coherente me excitaban de una manera inexplicable. Sus embestidas eran profundas y rápidas.

Una de sus manos se ocuparon de mis pezones y la otra de mi centro. En cuestión de segundos mi cuerpos volvía a temblar y caía rendido al placer del orgasmo. Tras mis ojos veía los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio.

En un pos de embestida Edward cayó sobre mi, pero intento dejar la mayor parte de su pedo en su brazo derecho que lo tenia apoyado al lado de mi cabeza. Respiro y rodó hacia ese lado de la cama. Paso su brazo por debajo de mi cuello y me acerco a el. No me hizo falta nada mas para saber que ese era mi sitio, mi lugar en el mundo.

-Te amo -susurro

-Y yo a ti, siempre...

-Jura me que mañana cuando despierte estarás aquí, junto a mi.-lo mire comprendiendo su miedo.

-SI -asentí firmemente -aquí estaré -beso mi coronilla. Me acurruque en su pecho y caí en los brazos... no en brazos de Edward ya estaba y no los cambiaba así que me deje llevar a el mundo de las hadas y la magia pues a mi príncipe ya lo tenia.

-Bella -beso -mi amor -beso -tendré que utilizar una tortura mas efectiva -note su pedo sobre mi pelvis y algo húmedo en mi estomago. Me tense al saber que me estaba apunto de hace, pero decidí dejarlo hacer.

Como mala mentirosa y actriz me descubrió y como castigo me coloco de espaldas a el y me penetro en una posición diferente, pero no menos placentera.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación y gran parte de la casa. Real mente fue corto a computación de la noche anterior, pero igual de satisfactorio.

-Moriría haciéndote el amor ...-dijo como todo pervertido.

-Eso suena muy mal... a mas yo prefiero verte gozas en lugar de morir -bese sus labios, ahora que podía pues en esa posición no me dejaba mucho para tocarlo.

-Le petit mort, se dice en Francia.

-La pequeña muerte?- dije algo alarmada

-Si, tu mueres un poco con cada orgasmo -me abrazo contra el

-En ese caso también moriré feliz.

Seguimos así durante un rato, hasta que mi estomago rujio y decidí hacer algo para desayunar.

-Crepes.

-De fruta o de chocolate?

-Chocolate, claro esta -dije saliendo de la cama y colocando me su camisa. Camine hasta la puerta bajo su atenta mirada. Contonee mi cadera de forma llamativa, provocando que se le abriera la boca y que sus ojos se oscurecieran.

-Vas a matar me -afirmo saltando de la cama.

-Te espero abajo -y le mande un beso con la mano.

No sabia de donde había salido eso pero me apetecía hacerlo. Tal vez lo vi en una peli...

-Bella -dijo desde la puerta, haciendo me perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si? -parecía alarmado -¿paso algo?

-Tengo que tomar un vuelo a Chicago, un niño que opere hace medio año no se siente muy bien... y al ser yo...-lo corte.

-Ve a salvar vidas.-dije mientras acariciaba su cara par tranquilizarlo.

-Segura, puedo pedir que lo haga otro.

-Lo hará igual que tu? -pareció no saber contestar -ve. Yo estaré aquí por ti, esperándote.

-Te amo -me beso con pasión contenida, e estrecho entre su cuerpo y me encimera, dejando me muy claro que no repetía lo de hacia unas horas por que no tenia tiempo.-Te llamo cuando llegue, serán solo unos días.

Camino hacia arriba y bajo con su chaqueta puesta, el chaleco y la corbata estaban por la entrada...

-Y tu camisa -le grite cuando escuche que los recogía.

-Volveré por ella -dijo entrando en la cocina y besando me de nuevo -en unos días estoy aquí, en tu puerta rogando miserias y sobras de la noche anterior, si ya no me quieres.

-Tonto -lo empuje de forma juguetona. Me puse seria -_Tanya_?

Miro mis ojos y acaricio mis mejillas.

-Ella vive en su casa y yo en el apartamento de mis padres, nunca a estado allí, no hay nada que explicarle, no hay nada entre nosotros. Solo te amo a ti. Y escucha me bien pequeña, eres mi vida. Nunca lo olvides -me beso de nuevo y corrió a la puerta sin dejar me reaccionar.-vuelvo pronto -y la puerta de la entrada de mi casa se cerro.

-Te espero -logre decir aun que sabia que no me escuchaba ya.

Me senté y desayune los crespes que había hecho, no todos, pero gran parte. Mire el reloj del horno y supe que era hora de ir a buscar a mi hijo.

Después de una interminable ducha y de recoger mi cuarto par intentar evitar la evidencias de una noche y mañana de sexo des-enfrenado... me arregle y fui por mi bebe.

Alice me esperaba muy animada, pues la prensa había publicada la pelea entre Jacob y Edward, solo que no salia yo como implicada sino Tanya a la cual calumniaban por ser una metida de pantalones. Osea que yo salia ilesa y ella como lo que es, una golfa.

-Mami -dijo mi pequeño cuando se despertó -anoche te vi en la tele.

-¿Si? -dije clavando mi mirada en Alice, ella de inmediato negó.

-En la entrada del evento.

-Pare..-se trabo -cías un ángel.

-Gracias cariño -bese su coronilla.

-Anthony, porque no vas a recoger tus cosas mientras mami y yo te hacemos el desayuno.-dijo mi amiga muy suspicaz.

-SSSSIIII -y mi niño salio de allí a una velocidad nada normal.

-¿Que tal con Edward? -la mire de manera inocente

-No se.

-Bella, lo vieron salir contigo, es mas pelearon en el coche de el y luego corrió tras de ti hasta tu portal, donde te beso y os perdieron cuando entro contigo en el edificio.

-Vale, me dijo que todo lo de Tanya era _mentira_, que me ama, que no se va a casar con ella...-seguí pensando que mas decir -lo amo...

-A quien mami? -dijo la voz aguda de mi bebe desde la puerta de la cocina.

-A ti...-mire a Alice que negó con la cabeza -¿a quien sino?

-A mi papa

"_Bravo Bella, este niño sabe mas que tu_"-me vitoree en mi fuero interno.

-A el también.

Había pasado ya casi cinco días era jueves y estaba como de costumbre en casa de Alice hablando de la suerte que tenia de ya no necesitar el apoyo económico de Jazz, pues así no hacia falta que se quedara ya en mi casa. Cosa que había hecho desde que empezó a salir con Alice.

El martes desde pues de todo el lió con los fotógrafos y el escandalo de la pelea entre su hermano y Jacob, Jasper y Alice me dieron la gran noticia, se iban a vivir juntos y los tenia que ayudar con la mudanza. No me pareció mal, así estaba entretenida y no echaba tanto en falta a mi Edward.

-Te a llamado?-pregunto mi amiga levantando las cejas de forma sujestiva

-Si, cada tarde -no quería hablar de las conversaciones que había tenido con Edward.

-¿Y...?

-Nada, solo cosas... -me quede callada, real mente nuestras conversaciones son muy crípticas.

Flashback

_Estaba terminado de redactar la critica de un libro de fantasía que saldria en pocos días a la venta "La otra vida de Bree" autora conocida y muy leída. El libro prometía ser otro éxito._

_Me exalte un poco cuando sonó el teléfono. Deje de teclear y mire el identificador, el nombre de la pantalla provoco un vuelco en mi estomago, se me oprimió el corazón y empezó a faltarme aire._

_-¿Hola? -conteste dudosa, esta era la quinta vez que me llamaba. Las charlas absurdas eran realmente divertidas. Pero no sabia donde quería llegar._

_-Señorita Swan, hablo con ella -dijo su tono aterciopelado desde el otro extremo del auricular. En mi cara se formo una sonrisa tonta._

_-Si, ella habla -dije haciendo me la despistada_

_-Enhorabuena... es usted la ganadora de un viaje para dos personas -dijo a toda velocidad -únicamente, se le estipula en el contrato del viaje una condición._

_-Cual seria -parecía muy feliz mientras hablaba._

_-Que me bese, como me beso el otro día en la entrada de su casa y el mismo candor que aquel día en el jardín, de la mansión Cullen._

_-Bueno... y el destino del viaje -intente reprimir un gemido al recordar aquel beso, cuando le conteste -digo mis besos son muy caros, tiene un valor muy alto._

_-Pues mire señorita Swan... el destino es el que usted elija. Siempre y cuando vaya conmigo._

_-Ja... -solté una carcajada -y si quiero ir a la luna -dije divertida, por la conversacion._

_-Creo que sale una nave el año próximo, que desea pasillo o ventanilla -su tono era serio, pero se notaba que disfrutaba con su broma._

_Solté unas risas tontas, por la emoción de lo que nos estaba sucediendo, había temas pendientes si, pero no los trataríamos por teléfono. Las charlas importantes se hacían de frente._

_-Ventanilla, me gustaría ver la tierra desde el espacio._

_-Bien, así yo no tendré forma de perder un segundo de tu felicidad -ambos reímos hasta que se hizo un silencio y lo escuche respirar -tengo asuntos pendientes, pero me gustaría estar allí contigo..._

_-¿Y Tanya? -la prensa seguía con su lucha de que aun eran pareja, y ella por si fuera poco había puesto fecha de boda -¿donde queda ella?_

_-Bella... -sabia que lo que me había insinuado no era cierto. El anillo que ella llevaba no significaba nada, pero porque seguía con la farsa si sabia que se había terminado -Entre ella y yo no hay nada...-suspiro -nos vemos el sábado._

_-Ummm, nuse..-me hice de rogar -tendrás que hablar con Alice ella me tiene haciendo horas extras_

_-Empiezo a odiar a mi hermana, te tiene siempre ocupada._

_-Solo los fines de semana.-canturree_

_-Llamo mañana, hablare con Alice para que me deje un hueco en tu agenda... ¿Bella?_

_-Si_

_-Eres mi vida._

_-Y tu me diste la mía.-beso el auricular y colgó._

FIN flashback

-Cuando dices que llega -dijo Alice mientras entrabamos en el coche, Esme nos había invitado a comer en su casa, y esta noche...

-Esta noche -una sonrisa tonta se estampo en mi cara.

-Recuerda lo de mañana -si señores lo de ser modelo el sueño de cualquier niña es un horror, aparte de tener que ir perfecta siempre tienes que trabajar los sábados.

-Esta recordado -dije algo resentida.

-Y que... preparaste?-mire el asiento de atrás para ver si Anthony se fijaba en la conversacion, pero no, estaba muy entretenido con su DVD nuevo, cortesía de Alice.

-Una cena... en ella voy a contar le todo.

-Por fin algo de cordura por esa cabeza tuya.

Al no ser la primera vez que iba a esa casa de los Cullen tarde muy poco. Alice salio corriendo con mi hijo a un costado de su cuerpo, yo por mi parte aparque el coche un poco lejos de la casa principal y lo prepare para salir. Algo en mi interior me decía que algo marchaba mal. Pero no sabia que.

Camine a la entrada para encontrarme con Alice, pero para mi desgracia... me abrió la puerta Tanya. Quien me dedico una mirada de asco y superioridad, que me hizo dar un paso atrás.

-Hombre... la que faltaba o mejor dicho la que sobra.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo. Que sobras.

-Y eso lo dices tu -dijo como si escupiera

-Si

-Y con que derecho vienes tu a decir me que no puedo estar en la casa de los padres de mi prometido.-meneo la cabeza con rintintin.

-Por que no eres su prometida -dije segura. Ella empezó a reír, y me quede un tanto fuera de lugar.

-Que te crees que una noche con Edward te da derecho a pensar que me va a dejar por ti.

-Edward me dijo que todo...

-Era _mentira _-termino mi frase y asentí -y lo era, hasta que se acostó conmigo... y le gusto, tanto que decidió repetir. Y mira -su mano acaricio su vientre dando me a entender que estaba...mi mano tapo mi boca para evitar gritar.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si lo es... y nos casaremos.

-Mientes, como puedes mentir en algo así.

-Que pasa que no se te _ocurrió_ antes ¿verdad...? -la mire con odio -quedar embarazada para atraparlo...

-Eres una...

-Me da igual, la familia es algo muy importante para Edward, y cuando se lo conté el viernes por la noche casi se muere de la alegría, puso fecha en seguida. -miro su anillo y me lo enseño.-Yo le voy a dar lo que tu no le darás nunca...

-Mami, tía Alice -cerré mis ojos, mientras Tanya retrocedía hasta pegarse a la pared, los volví a abrir y me agache para recibir a mi hijo.

-Di me cariño?

-Oh Dios!-grito Tanya como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La mire y se cayó observando la escena.

-La _abu_ Esme tiene un piscina tan grande como la de un hotel -dijo muy inquieto

-Bella,-escuche a Alice -esta aquí...-solo asentí y tome a mi hijo en brazos.

-Por que no vas con tía Alice al coche, a mama le salio un trabajo y tía Alice tiene que ir con ella.

Cuando mi hijo y su tía desaparecieron por la puerta principal me enfrente a Tanya, pero lo que no esperaba era ver su sonrisa lacónica en la cara.

-Edward no lo sabe ¿verdad? -dijo con un tono de voz irónico.

-No, se lo iba a contar...

-Ya... si se entera seguro que...

-¿Que?-grite exasperada

-Si quieres conservar a _tu hijo_, mas vale que te quites de mi camino.

-¿Como?-esto era una pesadilla, no me podía estar diciendo esto...

-Tengo el poder suficiente como para hacer que Eddy te quite a _ese mocoso_, y no lo vuelvas a ver hasta las navidades de su dieciocho cumpleaños.-un grito ahogado se quedo en mi boca, me temblaban las manos. Mis ojos empezaron a llorar.

-No harías eso...

-Oh si lo haría, y lo are, si no te desapareces de _su vida _hasta que este casado conmigo. ¿Entendido?

-Si -dije resignada, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Adiós Bella, buena suerte.-camino por el vestíbulo hasta perderse.

Salí de la casa, y casi corrí a mi coche. Allí ya estaban mi hijo y Alice esperándome... no di explicaciones, arranque y salí de allí a toda velocidad. Dejando mi amor y mi destino atrás.

* * *

Un beso muy grande a estas lectors tan entregadas. Espero su opinion pero no solo del capitulo sino de los resumenes que he puesto en mi pagina... asi podre saber en el orden que quieren que publique.

Besitos, nos leemos.


	20. A toda velocidad

CAPITULO 19

A TODA VELOCIDAD

Mire el edificio que se levantaba frente a mi, y no pude evitar que mi mente volara a la charla que tuvimos hacia poco mas de una semana.

FLASHBACK

_-¿Has hablado con el? -dijo Nahuel con voz perturbada._

_Negué con la cabeza. Lo que menos necesitaba es que me diera una reprimenda por no contestar le al teléfono._

_-El tiene razon -acoto Emm, desde el banco de la cocina -al menos escucha lo... y di le que Anthony es su hijo._

_-Y si la amenaza de Tanya es cierta..¿eh? ¿Que hago...?ir a juicio._

_-Si -dijo la voz enfadada de Rose -estas evadiendo el problema, huyendo de lo que podría pasar. Pero sabes que...-me miro intentando averiguar si pensaba en algo -no lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas._

_-Se acuesta con ella, y juega conmigo..._

_-Eso tu no lo sabes.-suspiro Rose frustrada -Ella te pudo mentir... Bella, eres su competencia._

_-Y esta bien claro que la ha quitado del medio -dijo la voz de Nahuel con un deje de reproche._

_-Y que hago como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-Si_

_-No_

_-Bueno... -dijeron los tres a la vez, mirando se ceñudos unos a otros._

_-¿Lo amas? -esa pregunta me descoloco, mas viniendo de la ultima persona que esperaba que participara en la discusión._

_-Si -dije muy segura de mi misma._

_-Entonces averigua toda esa mierda que cuenta Tanya... si esta embarazada de verdad o si ese bebe de verdad es de él -Jacob no había dicho ni una solo vez el nombre de Edward en estas casi dos semanas. Y a mi me hablaba... en realidad no se por que me hablaba. Le había contado toda la historia hacia apenas cinco días, cuando decidió cogerme el teléfono. Aun no tenia forma de pedir le disculpar sin parecer tonta._

_No tenia la culpa de enamorarme de su mejor amigo, pero me sentía mal por lo ocurrido el día de la gala benéfica._

_La puerta de la entrada se abrió sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, que estaban conmigo en la cocina. Otro portazo acompañado de un remolino rosa palo de pelo negro entro en la cocina._

_-Vamos chicos, vamos a hacer algo...-su voz fue decayendo._

_La figura de Jasper se paro en el zoquete de la puerta, su mirada denotaba la disculpas silenciosas por colarse en mi casa, sin tocar._

_-A todo esto...Buenos días a ti también Alice...-dijo Rose con sarcasmo, fingiendo molestia por su aparición._

_-Ohh vamos...-nos miro a todos -aun no has hablado con el, ¿Cierto? -asentí después de pensarme lo un poco._

_-Es boba -dijo mi gran amigo Emm._

_-Sabes que me pidió que le hiciera el vestido de novia...-la mire dolida -le dije que no... tranquila.-suspiro -no me daría tiempo a diseñar y confeccionar un vestido en menos de un mes._

_-UN MES!-grite._

_-La fechas es para el día veinticuatro de junio... a las cuatro en el Hotel Sen Denisse...-la mire horrorizada, mi pesadilla no terminaba._

_Un silencio repentino cayó a todos mi amigos. Las miradas que se dirigían se centraron en mi. Hasta que la voz de mi amiga casi mi hermana me llamo_

_-Solo tienes que decirle la verdad -el tono seco de Rose no dejaba lugar a replica_

_-Rose -la censuro Jasper, que se sentó en la silla junto a la mía -Bella... sabes que tienes mi apoyo ¿verdad?_

_Realmente confiaba en todos y cada una de las personas que en este instante estaba en mi cocina. Eso sin contar que también tenia a Carlisle, Esme y Marco que no se encontraban con nosotros._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_"¿Como decir la verdad?"_

_"Seguro que me odiara después de eso."_

_"¿A mas como seria?"_

-Hola, mira, el es tu hijo -mientras señalo a Anthony con la mano. Bufe sonora mente.

-¿Mami?

Deje de escuchar lo que me decía mi cabeza para poner atención a mi verdadera preocupación.

-Mami...?-es su tono se percibía la incertidumbre.

-Si, cariño.

-¿Que dices?

-Nada cariño, solo pensaba. Pasa algo? -me dolía el alma el tener a mi hijo lejos de su padre, no contarle lo que pasaba

-Es solo una revisión...-lo de ir al medico no era su fuerte, mas bien una tortura. A pesar que su padre y abuelo son médicos, mi pequeño no tenia esa vocación en la sangre.

-Si, el abuelito Carlisle, te medirá y revisara.

-No hay agujas. ¿Verdad?

-Jajaja... -no me pude contener la risa, le tenia pavor a las inyecciones -No hoy no tocan, pero cuando eso pase sabes que tanto el abuelito como el tío Nahuel no te hacen ningún daño.

-Ya... no me gusta -dijo haciendo un cómico puchero, que capte por mi espejo retrovisor.

Pare el coche y me baje, abrí su puerta. Me agache para soltarle el arnés. Sus manos sujetaron mi cara. Me acerco a el y dejo un tierno y dulce beso en mi mejilla.

-Mama, te quiero, -beso otra vez -a ti y a papa-me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. Y en mi mente todo empezó a encajar.

Tenia que averiguar hasta que punto Edward había estado liado con Tanya. Mirando a mi hijo veía cuanto perdía, no solo yo perdía a Edward sino también mi hijo perdía a su padre por un maldito chantaje.

-Yo también los quiero, son mi vida.

Solté el arnés y lo cargue en mi brazos. Mire al edificio donde tantas cosas había pasado, una melancolía me invadió. Desde la perdida de mi padre, hasta la alegría de saber que mi bebe era un niño, mi niño.

Tardemos un poco en llegar a la recepción, pues el parking estaba completo y deje el coche un tanto lejos. Tia nos esperaba desde la recepción con una sonrisa. Anthony era como su sobrino, lo quería tanto como todos en este hospital, aun sin tener la mas mínima idea de que era el nieto de Carlisle y hijo de Edward.

-Buenas tardes Tia! -dije dejando a mi hijo en el suelo.

-Hola tita Tia -se soltó a reír, le hacia gracia su nombre.

-Hola, pequeñin -dijo saliendo de detrás del mostrador y revolviéndole el pelo -venís a ver al doctor Cullen?

-Si..

-Me va a revisar.

-Bien -se agacho para quedar a su altura -ya sabes que puerta es...-mi pequeño me miro preguntando si podía ir, cosa que yo asentí -di le que mama esta recogiendo unos examenes

-Bien -y salio corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿Que examenes? -pregunte con cautela.

-Estos -me tendió un sobre, pero no entendí nada hasta que leí el nombre

CHARLIE SWAN

Confidencial

-Pero es confidencial -dije señalando la palabra del sobre.

-Es una copia, el doctor Cullen me pidió que te lo entregara a solas, son los resultados de la ultima operación,-en ese instante caí en la cuenta.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya hacia como un mes que había estado con Edward, como dos semanas que Alice me dijo que se casaba en un mes. Y tres semana de la operación que mi padre necesitaba para poder valerse por si mismo.

Mire a Tia a los ojos pidiendo un poco de animo. Ella asintió. Abrí el sobre con mucho cuidado de no romperlo y leí lentamente

Al principio no entendí nada, pero algo llamo mi atención.

_Velocidad del tronco nervioso espinal... normal_

Seguí leyendo

_Musculatura apta_

_Tendones y ligamentos en proceso de rehabilitación._

Después de estas frases que logre comprender, volví a mirara a Tia.

-Esto quiere decir que...?

-Si,-me abrazo -que en unos meses va a poder andar -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se separaba de mi -con bastón -me recordó

-Dios! -mis ojos picaban. Era cierto que en estos últimos cuatro años no nos habíamos visto pero Carlisle me traía informes sobre su estado muy a menudo -Me tengo que sentar...-dije dirigiendo me a el banco que había justo al lado del mostrador. Me deje caer y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir -Se va a valer por si mismo...

-Sii -dijo con voz chillona -Bella, así ya no tendrá que ser dependiente de nadie.

-Ya no me culpara por no andar -musite mas para mi que para ella.

-Aun no entiendo como se pudo enfadar por eso...-su tono denotaba el enfado que contenía -era él el que iba borracho.

-Se emborracho por mi culpa -la mire a los ojos.

-Nada fue tu culpa... Ahora ve con tu hijo antes que vuelva loco a el doctor Cullen.

-Ja -solté unas carcajadas -mi hijo un día volar por lo que le hacen...

-Es un gran chico.

-El mejor -me puse de pie -Luego te veo.

-Hasta luego

Camine por el pasillo, la verdad que la consulta de Carlisle estaba en el primer piso, pero un poco lejos. Pase por delante mas de diez puertas antes de llegar a mi destino.

-Ethan Anthony ¿Y tu? -decía la voz dulce e infantil de mi hijo.

-Cuantos años tienes? -la voz que preguntaba me dejo helada, no solo por el temblor de esta, sino por el dueño.

-Tengo tre...es -dijo no muy seguro mi pequeño.

-Tu papa tiene que estar feliz de tener un niño tan listo.

-No tengo papa -dijo con un deje muy triste.

Mire mi mano y vi que la tenia en el pomo de la puerta pero algo me impedía seguir.

_"Así sera mejor"-_me dijo la voz de mi fuero interno

_"¿Como que mejor?"-_pregunte sin mediar palabra.

_"Edward tiene derecho a saber que es su padre, ya era hora que se enterara"-_me regaño mi subconsciente.

-Bueno... mi mama dice que trabaja mucho...es medico -cerré los ojos -como tu.

-¿Te sabes su nombre? -hubo un silencio -¿me lo dices?

-Mi mama me lo dijo como un secreto...

-Yo... no se lo diré a nadie -dijo Edward soltando unas risas, las cuales parecían histéricas.

-Bueno... Edward y Anthony como yo -Dijo mi bebe muy feliz y pagado de si mismo.

El ruido de una silla al caer le un peso y unos papeles moverse, fue todo lo que necesite para salir de mi ensoñación. Tome el pomo con mas fuerza y lo gire.

-Naciste... el día... -Edward miro a la puerta al igual que mi niño.

-Mami... mira es el hijo del abu.

-Abu...-dijo Edward como si viera un fantasma.

-Si, mi abuelo.

-Hola cariño, -me puse a su altura sin dejar de mirar a Edward, sus ojos eran de un verde que rayaba el negro, sus facciones perfectas estaban todas contraídas -por que no vas con tía Tia, me a dicho que tenia unos caramelos para ti.

-Biennnn...

-No! -dijo Edward con voz seca, haciendo que lo miráramos tanto Anthony como yo -que no se vaya.

El pánico me invadió, me puse en pie y deje a mi hijo a mi espalda, protegiéndolo de la mirada hiriente de su padre... No había mirada hiriente, cuando trabe mis ojos con los suyos solo veía dolor y pena, para ser sustituida por un brillo de esperanza.

-No te lo lleves, por favor -pidió como un condenado a muerte su ultima cena.

-No, pero tenemos que hablar.

-¿Doctor? -dijo mi hijo desde detrás de mis piernas.

-¿Si?

-No me dijo como se llama.-una sonrisa invadió la cara de Edward y me la contagio a mi.

Se puso de cuclillas y lo llamo a sus brazos.

-Ve -le dije ante la mirada de suplica de los dos hombres mas importantes de mi vida

Cuando Edward lo sentó en su rodilla, le acaricio el pelo y la mejilla.

-Me llamo...-me dedico una mirada a la cual asentí en silencio -Edward Anthony.

-Ahh -mi pequeño salto en lo brazos de Edward, y me miro con un brillo en lo ojos -como mi papa, mama, has oído, se llama como pa...pa.

Sus ojo se fueron directa mente con los de Edward. En mi mente casi podía jurar que mi hijo sabia que Edward era su padre pero no dijo nada. Seguramente su cabeza necesitaba algo de tiempo para asumir eso.

-¿Quieres ir con Tia?-dijo Edward

-Si -dijo el pequeño, asintiendo con la cabeza de forma frenética.

-Ve con Tia, no te alejes de ella -me incline y bese su cabeza, antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Tome aire y me gire a encarar mi destino.

-Yo...

-¿Por que no me lo has dicho? -dijo en tono enojado.

-Fui a Chicago por ti, pero tu secretaria me dijo que teníais una relación...

-Eso ya me lo has dicho... Hemos pasado una noche juntos... -su ceño se frunció -no pensabas decirme que tenia un hijo ¿verdad?

-Eso no es así...-suspire -Tanya me dijo que me quitarías a Anthony...

-Eso no es cierto, ella no sabe que Anthony existe.

-Si lo sabe, desde el día que me la encontré en casa de tus padre, cuando volviste de Chicago... _-"cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada y os ibais a casar"_pense. La voz me temblaba

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste esa noche o antes? -la ira contenida se podía cortar en su voz

-Por que tu me odiabas.-solté como una bomba -O te has olvidado de tu recibimiento aquel lunes en casa de tus padre...

-No es escusa -me corto se forma seca.

Deje caer mi peso en la puerta , que se cerro con un suave click

-No me habrías creído...-Edward empezó a negar con la cabeza -hubieras pensado que te estaba chantajeando... que soy de lo peor, por decir que tenia un hijo tuyo...

-Eso no lo sabes.-me acuso

-Como te sientes ahora Edward... -dije en el tono mas suave que pude -mi vida no a tenido sentido desde que te conocí, cuando me entere que tenias novia casi me muero... lo único que me hizo levantarme todos los días y mirar para delante... esta hay fuera -señale la puerta.-Tenia intención de llevarme mejor contigo antes de decírtelo. Pero cuando por fin creo que lo nuestro tiene un futuro...-mi voz se quebró

-¿Que? -me apremio el.

-Tanya me contó sobre su embarazo...que yo solo había sido un rato de diversión, y ella...-tome aire para poder terminar la frase -la mujer que sera la madre de tus hijo.

-Pero Anthony?

-Si, es tu hijo. Si quieres prue...

-No me hace falta, cuando lo vi entrar supe que era algo mio -sus ojos se enternecieron -cuando mire en el informe y vi tu apellido... solo necesitaba que tu me lo confirmaras.

El silencio nos inundo,parecía que Edward estuviera recapitulando sobre su vida.

-¿Tu y yo...? -dijo mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Te vas a casar ? -realmente no era un pregunta sino una afirmación pero no pude evitar el tono, ni la entonación.

Sus ojos llamearon

-Si -dijo mientras asentía -en menos de dos semanas.-aspire para contener la lágrimas.

-Siento que lo conocieras tan tarde... pero nunca llegue a dar contigo.

-No es tu culpa... No siempre las cosas salen como se planean.

-Cierto -reí triste

-Me gustaría... formar parte de la vida de _Mi hijo_.-dijo muy orgulloso -es extraño, tengo un hijo -camino hasta estar cerca de mi -soñé muchas noches con que hubieras quedado embarazada. Así no nos quedaría de otra que casarnos a toda velocidad, y así decir que era mía, solo mía.

-Solo soy tuya, siempre -tome el pomo con mi mano y lo gire.

_"Tengo que salir de aquí"_

_"Se va a casar"-_me recorde

Abrí la puerta y saque mi cuerpo fuera de la consulta.

-Puedes verle cuando quieras. Tenemos que decir le que eres su papa...

-Bella.. -apreso mi muñeca en la jaula de su mano -no me dejes.

-Edward -su nombre salio como una suplica.

-No hubo otra mas que tu...

-Así no se hacen lo bebes...-dije un tanto enojada

-No recuerdo como paso, fue la noche que te encontre en casa de mi madre, bebí... no recuerdo mas que estar contigo, era tu olor, tu boca en la mía...

-Yo no...

-Tanya aprovecho mi borrachera para meterse en mi cama... pero yo no lo recuerdo. Paso por que pensé que eras tu.

-Eso ya no importa... hay una criatura en juego.

-También esta Anthony.-dijo muy serio

-Si, y podrás ver le cuando quieras... pero no... yo no quiero que nadie pase por lo que yo pase.-dije recordando las palabras de mi padre, el rechazo de la gente por ser mama soltera -Mi pequeño te tiene y se que seras un buen padre...

-Anthony tiene el mismo derecho...-lo corte, no quería oír lo que en realidad era.

-No puedo pedirte que dejes a Tanya... por -_mi,_ pensé -Anthony. No puedo -intente soltarme de su agarre pero me asió hacia él.

-Encontré tu carta -dijo sin mas -En una caja, cuando fui a Chicago esta vez... -acerco su cuerpo mas al mio -Di me que no tiemblas en mis brazos, que no sigues soñando con mis besos -su aliento golpeo mi cara, y una sonrisa se poso en mi boca... me sentía atontada en sus brazos. Quite esa idea de mi cabeza con una sacudida.

-Ese no es el punto.

-¿Cual es el punto? -dijo tan tenso que me hizo daño en la muñeca.

-El punto es que nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias y las tuyas son un bebe en camino... con Tanya. Y ella te necesita.

-¿Y tu no? -su cara estaba muy cerca de mi cara.

-...-abrí la boca pero de ella no salio nada, no sabia que contestar.

_"¿Si le necesitaba? "_

_"SI, Y__ mucho. Y mi hijo también, pero no es lo mismo un bebe que un niño de tres años..."_

-Contesta me -exigió, pasando su mano por detrás de mi cabeza y obligando me a encarar lo.

-No... Si. Claro que te necesito pero...-sus labios silenciaron mis palabras.

Su cuerpo se amoldo al mio, sus mano eran como garras arrancando me a jirones la piel por donde pasaba, me saco la camisa del pantalón, acaricio mi ombligo hasta el borde de mi brassier, empujando me atras, hasta que algo duro me dio en el culo.

_"Su mesa"-_me dijo mi mente desde el aturdimiento.

-Lo siento...-gemí

Sus ojos me miraron pero no contesto, solo volvió a besar me con mas necesidad y urgencia. Las caricias se volvieron sosegadas y frenéticas.

_"Necesito mas"_

_"Lo necesito todo"_

-Te necesito -salio de mi boca en el momento en que la libero.

-Y yo a ti.

Los latidos de su corazón se sentían como un traqueteo de caballos desbocados. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y descompasadas.

_"Mio"_ -me decía a mi misma.

_"MIO"_

_"Solo hasta que se case"_ -dijo una vocecilla inoportuna desde el fondo de mi cabeza.

Me puse lívida, los jadeos dejaron de salir de mi boca, para intercambiarlos por lágrimas.

-¿Que pasa...?-me pregunto Edward limpiando frenética mente mis lágrimas.

Me separe de el y empecé acomodar mi ropa.

-Pero...

-Te vas a casar, ya no me perteneces... -me seque las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano -Ya no eres mio.

Gire sobre mis talones y salí del consultorio a toda velocidad, lo que menos quería era repetir lo sucedido. Ya no me podría para, y tengo muy claro que no me importaría que estuviera casado.

-Bella -grito a mi espalda.

Pero no me gire... llegue a la recepción de la clínica, donde me encontré con mi pequeño comiendo una piruleta.

Su cara estaba toda manchada de rosa.

-Cariño nos vamos -mi pequeño me miro y asintió, dio un pequeño salto y bajo de la silla de Tia. Quien me observaba como si supiera que había pasado.

-Bella ¿estas bien?

-Si...

-Bella tenemos que hablar...-dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward a mi espalda. Por su tono parecia desesperado.

-Ahora no -gruñí sin mirarlo -vamos -le tendí la mano a mi hijo y camine intentando no pasar cerca de el. Pareció quedar se en shock, dando me el espacio suficiente para huir.

-Adiós Edward! -dijo mi hijo haciendo le un guiño con la mano.

Eso pareció despertar lo.

-Bella! -Edward seguía caminando detrás de mi.

Abrí mi coche y coloque al niño en su silla, lo abroche y cerré la puerta, con la intención que no escuchara nada de lo que tenia que decir.

-¿Que?-le dijo algo exasperada.

-También es mi hijo.

-¿Y? También me vas amenazar con quitarme lo, sino me acuesto contigo..

-NO -me grito -cuando te acuestes conmigo...-se paro en seco y negó -cuando te haga el amor... sera porque tu quieres, no por que te obligue. Y solo quiero saber cuando puedo verlo..-mis ojos se abrieron.

-Tengo que contarle que eres su padre.

-Lo podemos hacer juntos... digo, para que no caiga todo sobre tus hombros, quiero compartir la responsabilidad de criar a Anthony. Soy su padre -dijo como si fuera lo mas bonito e importante que la habia pasado en el mundo.,

_"Como para mi"_

_"Mi hijo es lo mejor del mundo."_

-Si. -respondí simplemente.

-¿Si?-parecía no creerse que lo dejara formar parte de la vida de _mi_... nuestro hijo.

-Todas las tardes a partí de las tres estamos en casa, es la hora que el sale del colegio.-le explique.

-Mañana a las tres y media va bien -solo asentí y abrí la puerta del conductor. Me sente en mi lugar y baje la ventanilla.

-Hasta mañana -dije desde la ventañilla.

-Nos vemos -hizo un ademan con la mano a la ventana de atras.

Arranque, y salí del parking del hospital, me gustaría decir que sin mirar a tras pero no fue así. Mire, mejor dicho no quite ojo de él hasta que ya no estaba en mi campo de visión, no lo pude evitar.

Mi mente empezó a divagar en lo que había pasado, en como me había besado, en como nos habíamos acariciado. Aun me quemaba la boca de las caricias de sus labios. Mi mano viajo a mi boca...

-Mami...Mami... EEEHHH-grito mi hijo, sacando me de mi ensoñación.

-¿Si? -dije algo alterada, por estar pensando en lo sucedido en el coche, y con mi hijo en el asiento trasero. Podía haber tenido un accidente. Todo por mi estupidez.

-... Papa.-solo capte la ultima palabra.

-Papa ¿Que? -dije con la intención que me lo repitiera sin que se enfadara.

-Mama, ¿me escuchas? -grito molesto.

-Si te estoy escuchando _-"ahora si"_

-El doctor Edward es... mi _papa_ -el pie me voló al pedal del freno, accionándolo sin poder evitar... me congele en mi sitio... Los coches tras de mi, me recivieron con bocinazos, y con razón.

Me había parado en medio de la carretera, y era hora punta. Los conductores me vociferaban insultos y improperios, pero no les preste atención. Me gire en mi asiento y mire a mi bebe.

-¿Que has dicho? -una sonrisa se planto en su cara.

-Es _mi papa _verdad -mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa -siiii -chillo y brinco en su sitio.

A mi mente vino la imagen de Alice.

-Bueno... Si, es él.

-Gracias mami, gracias -gritaba como loco.

-Pero... no estas enfadado...?

-Mama, me prometiste que papa volvería y... ahora esta aquí.-su mirada soñadora me dejo claro que pensaba.

-Si, y te quiere mucho.

-Ahora seremos una familia.-dijo con una seguridad que me dejo sin habla.

-Eso...-que le dices a tu hijo cuando su padre, al que acaba de conocer se va a casar en menos de dos semanas -Las cosas...

-Mama, me has hecho el mejor regalo del mundo, te quiero -dijo sin dejarme terminar lo que iba a decirle, que para ser muy sincera no sabia que decir.

Me coloque en mi sitio y me recoloque el cinturón de seguridad, y arranque de nuevo el coche ya que por mi forma de parar se había calado. Los coches nos adelantaban, pero ahora sin increpar nos. Menee la palanca del intermitente para indicar mi puesta en movimiento.

Mi hijo seguía soñando con la familia feliz, esa que no tendría. La cual no iba a desmontarle en este momento...

_"Averigua la verdad"-_me dijo la voz molesta de mi subconsciente.

Sino fuera por mi hijo y que era algo que creía, tenia que comprobar, aun que fuera muy en el fondo, pensaría que me estaba volviendo loca.

La vos que llevaba días oyendo era la misma que conseguía que mi mundo girara en sentido contrario, que se pusiera de cabeza, y por que negarlo, que se humedecieron mi bragas. Era la voz mas sensual y al mismo tiempo reprobatoria que había escuchado. La voz mas cercana y concisa. Distante y sincera que me había hablado en la vida. La voz de Edward.

Deje el coche en la plaza de aparcamiento que tenia alquilada, ya que ultima mente encontrar sitio en esta zona resultaba imposible.

Cuando salí del coche, me di cuenta que mi pequeñin se había ido al mundo de los sueños, uno que lo tenia con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca.

-No sabes cuanto te amo.-le dije mientras lo acunaba entre mis brazos.

Lo acomode en su cama y me senté a ver un poco la tele. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

_"Estas loca"-_me dije a mi misma.

-Tendré que ver a Carlisle, la que dice ver el futuro es Alice -dije a regañadientes, haciendo zapping.

Sin darme cuenta los ojos se me cerraron, solo hasta que un sonido molesto me desperto me di cuenta de que ya era de día, y al parecer algo tarde.

Volví la cara en busca de lo que había perturbado mi tranquilidad.

Y hay estaba otra vez... el sonido del telefonillo. El molesto chirrido volvió a sonar mucho mas insistente.

-Ya voy -dije como si me pudiera escuchar. Camine por el pasillo desperezando me.

Descolgué el telefonillo esperando alguna voz familiar, pero no.

-¿Si?

-Hola, repartidor. Traigo un paquete para Isabella Swan y necesito su firma.-mi corazón se encogió.

_"¿Un paquete?"_

-Suba -pulse el botón de abrir hasta que escuche como se abría la puerta.

Por inercia mire el reloj, eran mas de las diez, eso significaba que mi pequeño no asistiría a clase hoy, por culpa de la loca psicotica con alucinaciones de su madre.

El timbre sonó y como estaba al lado de la puerta la abrí sin mucha demora. Un chico joven de unos diecisiete años me esperaba al otro lado con una caja blanca, rectangular.

-Buenos días -dije con una sonrisa simpática

-Buenos días señora, me puede firmar aquí -dijo el chico entregando me un bolígrafo y un porta folios.

-Claro -firme y se lo devolví todo -quieres un café, perdón ¿te debo algo? -el chico sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-Esta todo pagado, y no tengo mucho tiempo, de todas muchas gracias.-me entrego el bulto del tamaño de unos zapatos grandes y se marcho.

Cerré la puerta y mire la caja.

_"Sera de Edward..."-_mi fantasias crecieron

Me temblaron la rodillas y la sangre me subió a las mejillas. Camine a paso lento hasta el salón y me deje caer en el sofá.

La caja venia decorada con un lazo rojo sangre que finalizaba la decoración. Lo retire con cuidado, dejando lo caer al suelo junto a mis pies, el papel que recubría el bulto era de un blanco perla, su tacto me recordaba al dupion de seda. Rasgue el papel y lo deje caer junto con la cinta. Respire hondo y abrí la caja.

La solté de golpe, dejando la caer a un metro de mis pies, la tapa había quedado abierta dejando ver el interior. El horrible interior.

Salte el sillón para alcanzar mi bolso, saque el móvil con las manos temblorosas. Busque en la agenda un numero que me pudiera ayudar en esto. Presione la tecla de llamado y espere.

-¿Si?

-Gracias a dios -dije algo alterada -te necesito.

-Bueno no esperaba que me lo dijeras así pero me parece bien...-la voz socarrona parecia complacida de mi llamada.

-Nahuel, me han mandado un paquete -se me quebró la voz.

-Bueno a mi también me mandan...

-Hay un animal muerto...-solloce

-Vale eso no me lo mandan, mira deja lo donde este, voy para allí, nos vemos en diez minutos. Y tranquila.

Mire a la caja que estaba sobre el mármol blanco. Se podía a preciar el animal que habia. Un gato jaspeado en negro y naranja, su lengua estaba fuera de su boca y sus ojos abiertos. Un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo.

_"Anthony no podía ver esto"_

Salí del salón y cerré la puerta.

No habían pasado los diez minutos cuando el telefonillo volvió a sonar. Lo descolgué con bastante miedo.

-¿SI? -mi voz salio una octava mas aguda.

-Bella, soy Nahu...-no le deje terminar, presione el botón y abrí la puerta de mi casa.

Me pare en la pared de enfrente mientras le esperaba.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la cara de preocupación de mi amigo.

-¿Que paso exactamente? -dijo colocando delante mio.

-Un mensajero ..-le relate todo lo sucedido con peros y señales. El me miraba y asentía. Las manos y las piernas me temblaban, era algo que había notado desde que salí del salón.

-¿Donde esta?

-En el salón -camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta doble del salón -¿Donde vas...?

-A ver quien es el depravado, psicópata que te manda estas cosas... hay que denunciarlo Bella.

-No.. Yo no se...

-Deja me lo a mi -se giro y tomo la manilla de la puerta la bajo muy despacio y entro dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

El tiempo pasaba y empecé a impacientar me. Por si el estres que tenia no fuera suficiente unos pasos en el piso de arriba me recordaron que mi pequeño no había ido a escuela, aunque ya eran los últimos días y hacían actividades. Anthony tenia que ir a la escuela, esa era su obligacion.

Los pasos se trasladaron a la escalera y lo escuche bajar a paso vacilan-te.

-Mami! -dijo en voz alta, para que lo oyera.

-Estoy aquí, en la cocina -camine hasta esta para que no intentara entrar al salón.

Prendí la tele y sintonice los dibujos, los cuales al ser día de escuela eran escasos.

-Hoy había escuela -me regaño con el entre cejo muy fruncido -Hoy -señalo con su dedo al suelo -Tenia que ir al parque que esta al otro lado de la escuela para recoger mariposas. Y unas flores para Daniela.

-Lo de las flores lo podemos solucionar...

-Bella -dijo la voz de Nahuel desde el umbral de la cocina. Lo mire y no te la inquietud en sus ojos -Puedes venir, por favor.

-Si, voy -deje el tazón de cereales delante de mi hijo -comete lo todo -y salí de la cocina juntando la puerta a mi espalda.

-Mira -me entrego una nota -Estaba dentro de un sobre y este dentro de una funda de plástico.

Lo desdoble para encontrarme con una caligrafía inestable y temblorosa, la letra era grande pero bastante inteligible.

_"HAS GANADA ESTA BATALLA, TE HA SALIDO MUY BIEN IR A LLORAR LE CON EL CUENTO DE TU HIJO, PERO AUN SE VA ACASAR CONMIGO... SI INTENTAS ALGO, ESTO LE PASARA A TU PEQUEÑO BASTARDO."_

_"DATE POR ENTERADA."_

Mire a Nahuel quien parecía tener la misma idea que ya.

-Es Tanya.

-Eso pensé... hay que decir se lo a la policía.

-No.

-Bella, a amenazado a Anthony.

-Lo ha hecho por que Edward ya sabe que tiene un hijo...

-¿Cuando? -me corto muy sobre saltado.

-Ayer tarde, Carlisle le dejo sus consultas... eso creo. Las cosa es que lo saben.

-¿Lo saben? -dijo con frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, Anthony también, y esta muy feliz -deje sin poder evitar una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara.

-Di me que vas a parar esa boda. Después de esto, Tanya no se merece otra cosa.

-No...

-Bella, que vida crees que le va a dar a tu hijo cuando tenga que estar con ella y con Edward. Yo no quiero eso para mi sobrino.

-Y que me recomiendas -intente mirarlo con picardía.

-Lo primero voy a averiguar donde se emborracho Edward y después... no se donde se supone que se... que se consumo. -dijo sonrojándose, al igual que yo.

-En el apartamento de me dijo Edward.

-Entonces, eso sale por Internet -lo mire estrañada -Es una persona publica, todo de ella esta en Internet.

-Mi portátil esta en el salón...pero con eso allí.

-No vas a denunciar ¿verdad?

-Verdad.-afirme

-Lo tirare a la basura.-alce las cejas reprovando lo que dijo -lo llevare a la... veterinaria, dire que me lo encontre asi.

Entro de nuevo al salón y salio con la caja y los papeles.

-La nota guarda la.

-Claro.

-Ahora vengo.

Camine hasta la cocina, escuche la puerta abrirse pero no cerrarse. Me senté con mi pequeño en la mesa de la cocina. Y lo observe comer y reír con los dibujos.

A los veinte minutos Nahuel entro en esta con mi portátil sobre sus brazos. Lo dejo en la mesa y empezó a teclear. Al cabo de un rato se movió incomodo. Una sonrisa pobló su cara y una mirada incrédula se fijo en mi.

-¿Donde...? -el levanto la vista.

-En el veterinario de la esquina de mi casa. -dijo tan bajo que Anthony no lo escucho. Yo por mi parte solo asentí.

-Lo tengo...-soltó de golpe, a el rato -El sábado iré al local, donde se emborracharon. Quiero comprobar como iba ella... y después a ver a el... portero de el edificio de ...-le mande una mirada para que se callara.

-Eso nos deja cuatro días después del sábado

-Dije haciendo cuentas mentales.

-Es el veinticuatro ¿no?

-Si

-Hoy es...

-Quince, martes.

La mañana paso tranquila y sin ningún altibajo. Aun me temblaban las piernas y las manos de lo sucedido esta mañana temprano. Mi hijo no se había percatado de nada, lo que me tenia mas tranquila.

-Mami, por que me vistes si no vamos a salir...? -dijo Anthony zanganeando en la cama para impedirme que lo vistiera.

-Papa va a venir.-dije sabiendo de su reacción.

-Siiii, que me pongo... -salto de la cama, perdiendo el equilibrio. Gire mi cuerpo todo lo rápido que pude, para sujetarlo en mis brazo.

Cuando estuvo seguro en mis brazos lo deposite en su cama. El corazón se me salia por la boca del susto que me había dado.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer -lo acuse con un dedo delante de su nariz -si no te hubiera atrapado te hubieras hecho daño.

Su cara se entristeció y de sus ojos broto una lágrima solitaria que surcó su mejilla. Se la limpie con mi pulgar secando el rastro húmedo que dejo a su paso.

-No llores, solo no vuelvas hacerlo ¿vale? -los ojos de mi pequeño se iluminaron.

-Vale.

Le tendí la ropa en la cama y marche a mi cuarto. Mire en mi armario algo que ponerme, algo realmente especial.

_"ESPECIAL"-_me grite alarmada

_"Bella, no seas idiota, se va a casar con un bicho pardo"_

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar me. Me coloque unos baqueros claros con un suéter beige. Cepille mi pelo y lo deje suelto.

Camine hasta la habitación de Anthony y me lo encontré intentando peinar ese endiablado pelo de color bronce oscuro. Se estiraba la camisa intentando quitar las inexistentes arrugas.

-¿Le gustare? -dijo casi como un suspiro. Mis ojos volaron a los suyos, el verde era todavía mas cristalino de lo que lo había sido el día que nació. Tenia la sensacion que podía ver su alma a través de ellos. Y es un alma muy pura y bondadosa, se merece todo lo que este mundo le dé.

-Te ama -dije simple mente.

-¿Como a mi? -negué con la cabeza.

_"Edward no se puede dar el lujo de amarme"_ -le iba a contestar.

-Mucho mas, eres mi... pequeño.

-Eso... -iba a protestar.

-Siempre seras mi pequeño.-me acerque hasta el y bese la parte superior de su cabeza -Vamos a esperar lo en el salón, ¿quieres?

-Si -dijo muy serio y camino delante mio como si fuera un hombre.

"_Mi hombreton"-_pensé haciendo me reír en silencio

Eran las tres y media en punto cuando el timbre sonó, sabia perfecta mente quien era, me levante del sofá dejando le el mando de la tele en la mesita de café. Me encamine a la puerta, descolgué el telefonillo solo para asegurarme de que era Edward y no otro mensaje indeseable.

-¿Si?

-Soy Edward -dijo con voz insegura.

-Sube -presione el botón durante unos segundo y después colgué. Me quede en la puerta a esperarlo. Cuando sentí sus pasos por detrás de la puerta la abrí para en contarme lo vestido con unos baqueros claros y un polo beige que se ajustaba a sus pectorales, recordando me lo bien esculpidos que eran.

-Hola -dijo sacando me de mis cavilaciones mentales. Su sonrisa me dejo en claro que sabia que lo había estado mirando con deseo.

_"Porque aun que no me guste a Edward yo lo deseo"_

-Pasa -dije apartándome de la puerta y dejando que mi cara se pusiera de todos los tono del rojo era posible.

-PAPA... Digo Edward, digo doctor -dijo Anthony mientras corría del salón a la entrada.

Los ojos de Edward me miraron interrogantes. Pero se agacho y tomo a mi..._ nuestro _hijo en brazos lo beso en la mejilla y lo volvió a soltar.

-Me puedes llamar como mejor te guste.

-Papi, esta bien?-preguno esperanzado

-Si -contesto Edward con la sonrisa mas estúpida que podía poner un hombre al ser llamado papa.

Anthony corrió al salón dejando nos solos en el recibidor.

-Me podías haber esperado, no tenias que contarse lo solo.

-No le conté nada, el solo saco sus conclusiones.-dije encogiendo me de hombros.

-Se nota que es hijo mio.-sonrió con suficiencia.

Negué con la cabeza y camine hasta el salón.

Merendemos juntos y reímos con las series tontas que Anthony idolatraba.

-Y si vamos al parque -dijo Edward mirando a _nuestro_ hijo de soslayo -a jugar football, tengo un balón en el coche...

-Siiii, a mami no le gusta jugar a esas cosa... siempre se cae -dijo como si conmigo no se pudiera contar, para los deportes de contacto.

-EEhhh!

-Bueno pues que mami lleve el agua.

-Eso el agua para las damiselas en apuros -dije en un tono de falso enojo.

-No, solo que la que se tropieza con sus propios pies en una superficie plana no la vamos a dejar que se lastime con dos hombretones, jugando football.

No les replique mas no valía la pena, estos dos en un par de hora habían hecho tantas migas que yo parecía una extraña que les hacia compañía.

-Entonces te gusta el colegio?-pregunto Edward, a eso habían estado jugando toda la tarde, Edward era como un aspirador, aspirando información de _nuestro_ hijo.

-Si, mucho.

-Y quieres se medico como yo...?

-No -dijo muy serio.

-Entonces que te gusta?

-Lo que hace mami.

-¿Y que hace? -dijo como si no supiera de mi carrera.

-Ella lee cuentos y escribe... -se quedo pensando como continuar.

-Artículos -le dije.

-Eso.-acoto muy eufórico.

-¿Entonces te gusta leer?

-NOOO -ambos le miramos con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Entonces?

-Me gusta que mama me los lea -dijo como si fuera obvio, cosa que nos hizo estallar en risas.

La tarde fue muy amena, como la cena que compartimos los tres, en realidad me podía imaginar una vida con Edward siempre junto a mi, como mi marido.

Los días pasaron raudos y veloces, cuando me di cuenta ya era sábado y estaba esperando la llamada de Nahuel que me confirmara que Tanya se metió con Edward no por estar bebida sino por que lo quería atrapar.

Si, mis pensamiento de recuperar a Edward habían tomado forma en estos días, nuestro hijo se merecía poder decir que su papa vivía con el.

Era de noche, tan tarde que Anthony ya dormía. No sabia si me llamaría esta noche o mañana en la mañana.

Me recoste en el sofá, y cambie de canal.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesita de café, me lance a por el rezando que fuera Nahuel.

Y así era, eran mas de las doce, pero de todas formas le conteste en cuanto mire el identificador.

-Si..

-Bella, salgo ahora de el bar donde Edward y Tanya estuvieron esa noche...

-¿Que es lo que has averiguado?-le apremie.

-Lo bueno es que Tanya es reconocida en todas partes, lo malo es que me a costado un pasta que me dejaran ver el vídeo de seguridad.

-Te devolveré el dinero, solo di me lo que sabes.

-JAJAJA -sus carcajadas provocaron que separara el teléfono de mi oreja -No es por el dinero.

-¿Que sabes? -dije entre dientes

-Ella pidió un zumo de manzana en vaso de whisky.-solto de golpe -eso se acordaba el camarero, pues no siempre le sirves a una super modelo.-dijo con fastidio.

-Ella no bebió, lo planeo.

-Si no lo planeo, Edward se lo puso fácil -el silencio reino en la linea -Bella, ¿Que piensas?

-Para quien trabajaba Tanya antes de sus vacaciones... digo... ella, según Alice, había tenido problemas con su antiguo jefe, algo de deportes?

-SPORT NEW company -dijo sin pensar mucho.

Exale fuerte al auricular.

-¿Los conoces? -mi mete quedo en blanco.

_"Claro que los conozco"_

_"NEW, es de Newton"_

_"Mike, el tiene algo que ver"_

-Bella! estas hay?

-Si, y si me suena, yo fui novia de Mike Newton.

-¿Crees? Mira una persona no se toma molestias en dejar a su... pareja borracha hasta quedar inconsciente sino tiene algo en mente.

-Tal vez-intente hacer conjeturas, pero todas me decían lo mismo.

_"El bebe es de Mike Newton"_

Sacudí esa idea de mi mente y preste atención a las divagaciones de Nahuel.

-Mañana iré a buscar a su portero, aun que esta vez iré con un buen fajo de billetes. -rió por lo bajo.

-No te aficiones hacer de detective o tendrás que montar una agencia.-bromee

-Estará bien en mi carta de presentación, medico odontólogo de pediatría y detective a tiempo completo -solté unas risas acompañadas de las suyas.

-Ten cuidad, y di me cosas.

Las cosa no llegaron, Nahuel solo se pudo enterar que el portero, Neill, tenia unos días de vacaciones, que nadie sabia de su casa, es mas solo sabíamos que volvía el día veinticuatro, el mismo día que Tanya se casaba con Edward. Algo que se me hacia muy extraño.

Yo por mi parte busque información que relacionara a Tanya con Mike en estos meses, pero al parecer ella y Mike hacia casi un año que no tenían contacto. Ella solo había trabajado con Jackson Newton, el que alguna vez fue mi suegro.

La relación que había entre la empresa y Tanya era muy reservada tanto que me empecé a mosquear me cuando el propio Jackson me dijo que era una desagradecida, pero decir ciertas cosas que no eran reales.

"-_El dinero la mueve, es capaz de mentir y meterse con cualquiera por conseguir sus fines. En el mundo de la moda esta acabada _-"esa fueron sus palabras.

Desperté de mi ensoñación por el ruido molesto del telefonillo, me levante del taburete de la cocina y descolgué el teléfono.

-Bella, Alice al habla -dijo sin que pudiera decir mas. Abrí la puerta de abajo y solté el pestillo para volver a mi taburete y mi café.

Edward se había llevado a Anthony, pues tenia que decirle que se iba a casar de nuevo, y no solo eso sino que también quería que llevara los anillos.

-Bella, le hemos comprado un traje chaqueta a ese pequeño que parece... bueno, no se a que se parece pero es tan mono. -la mire intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía al dar me cuenta que ella se estaba haciendo cargo de todo lo que era la boda de su hermano.

-Anthony tiene el porte de Edward.-dije con pesar.

-De eso no hay duda -me guiño un ojo -de verdad no te molesta que me lo lleve esta noche. Puedo venir mañana por el.

_"Si por que hoy era veintitrés de junio."_

Mañana era el gran día, día que ya no seria parte de la vida de Edward. Ese lugar seria de Tanya.

-No pasa nada.

-Por que no la impides -dijo como si nada. Mientras enredaba el chicle en su dedo.

-Es su boda, ella va a tener un bebe.

-Eres una cobarde, el lo dejaría todo por ti.-me aseguro, sus ojos no me dejaron duda.

-Mi conciencia no me lo permite, ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Y si el bebe no es de Edward y lo usa para atraparlo, o tal vez no este embarazada y todo es mentira.-alzo las cejas y masco ruidosamente el chicle

-Edward me dijo que si lo estaba -dije con pesar -Carlisle la reviso -un brillo que no puede explicar cruzo sus ojos, fue tan imperceptible como fugaz.

-Ya lo se.

-Si tuviera... alguna prueba -como la confesión del portero o la confirmación de Newton _senior_ que el bebe es de él -tal vez..

-¿Que? dejarías de ser cobarde y te presentarías en esa capilla y gritarás "YO OBJETO" -dijo con sorna.

Lo pensé por un momento, sin poder evitar recordar la conversión que mantuve con Edward hacia apenas dos días.

_-No son nervios lo que siento._

_-Bueno te vas a casar -mi voz se quebró por la afirmacion -eso te tendrá nervioso._

_-Bella, para mi el matrimonio es algo muy serio._

_-Crees en hasta la muerte..._

_-Si, siempre pensé que el día que me casara sera hasta que la muerte nos separe. No creo en el divorcio._

_-La tienes que... querer -la palabra amar, cuando se refería de Edward hacia mi era música, pero cuando era para otra era como fuego en mi boca._

_-Ese bebe se merece que enmiende mis errores. Este matrimonio es hasta la muerte._

_"Una condena a muerte" -decían sus ojos_

_En ese instante desee..._

_-Y si quedas viudo? -no se por que dije eso, pero en realidad desee que se quedara viudo._

Edward no contesto a mi pregunta, ya que _nuestro_ bebe quiso recuperar toda su atención.

-Bella, Bella...

-Si lo haría -dije muy segura -si se que el bebe no es de Edward habrás... perdido mucho tiempo preparando esta boda.

-Si ya -dijo desde detras de su taza de cafe.

No tardo mucho en llegar mi hijo, bañe a mi pequeño y le prepare la ropa que tendría que usar en la boda de su papa, era lago que lo tenia de bastante mal humor

-Ahora que tengo un papa tu dejas que se case con otra... pues ella es...-decía mi hijo mientras despedia en la ppuerta -mas tonta que un burro -aun despues del tiempo oírlo despotricar seguía sin entender sus similitudes, pero de todas formas me reí de su gracia.

-Anthony, ella es muy guapa, y tu papa la quiere mucho...-eso me dolía mas a mi que a el eso lo podía jurar.

-Bueno, papa me a dicho un secreto sabes, me lo dijo ayer...-sonrió torcido como su santísimo padre, dejando me atontada por esa sonrisa tan bella.-pero no te lo puedo decir, solo... ¿porque no vienes conmigo? mami, si ¿si?

_"Ir, yo, a esa boda..."_

_"Realmente Edward me había tomado manía"_

-Cariño, no creo que a Tanya le guste ver me allí, pero tía Alice lo graba todo en vídeo ¿si?-dije esperanzada.

-Pero yo quiero que vayas.-hizo su puchero mágico, cortesía de Alice... La aludida observaba la escena desde el palco.

-No, tengo trabajo -_mirar la tele... y llorar por no ser la novia_

-Bien -dijo intentando sonar animado. En su mirada había algo que no me quería contar.

Cuando la loca de Alice dijo que era hora de partir, mi niño ni se molesto en darme dos besos de despedida.

-Vamos, vamos. Papa se va enfadar como no estemos allí pronto -dijo mi pequeño arrastrando a su tía hacia el rellano de la escalera comunitaria.

-Adiós hijo yo también te quiero -dije dolida, pero el mensaje solo lo capto la puerta pues fue ella la que lo escucho ya que mi hijo estaba rumbo a la planta baja en el ascensor.

La mañana del_ el gran día_ había llegado, y estaba que saltaba en la silla.

Solo podía mirar el reloj, era tedioso que una hora tuviera sesenta segundo aun cuando quieres que tenga menos.

-Quien se lo propuso así...-maldije por mis vacilaciones.

Nahuel tenia que ir a sonsacarle a el tipo ese, Neill, que se suponía hoy podría saber si vio algo de lo pasado esa bendita noche -note se el sarcasmo -pero Nahuel no llamaba y eran casi las doce, la ceremonia empezaba a la una y por muy a prisa que condujera tardaria mínimo una hora si quería para esa boda.

Cuando me levante me puse mis baqueros y mis antiguas deportivas convers, de la universidad, algo raídas pero eficaces si tenia que echarme unas carreras.

No te un temblar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y no espere ni a ver quien era.

-¿Si?

-Bella -la voz de Nahuel al otro lado del auricular me coloco una sonrisa involuntaria. Sobretodo pensando que podían ser malas noticias -me ha costado una pasta -tomo aire de forma sonora -ve a ese hotel y para todo, Tanya pago a este tipo por desnudarlo y meterlo en la cama. -me puse de pie tome mis llaves y corrí escaleras abajo, no tenia tiempo de poner me a esperar el ascensor. -¿Bella?

-Si-dije en un jadeo

-Neill, me dijo que solo salia un nombre de su boca mientras lo metía en la cama y eso...

-¿Cual?-pare mis pasos

-El tuyo. Solo decía... _BELLA; BELLA_

-Gracias -corte la llamada y corrí con mas ganas.

Me monte en el coche y acelere sin mirar a mas solo tenia que llegar y para lo todo.

_"Solo eso."_

Entre en el hotel como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Señorita, la puedo ayudar -decía un encargado que había por allí.

-Si,-me pare -aparque mi coche lo deje mal colocado -le tire mis llaves y corrí en busca del salón en que se celebraban las bodas, que estaba señalizado en un tono fucsia.

_"BODAS Y BANQUETES"_

Llegue a un pasillo donde todo era de un tono crema, la puerta de doble hoja presidia el final de pasillo, corrí hasta ella y tome el pomo con fuerza.

_"La zorra va a salir de su escondite"_ -pensé mientras giraba el pomo y entraba a paso decidido.

-Si, acepto -fue lo único que captaron mi oídos, la voz masculina firme y segura. Parecía tan seguro de lo que acababa de aceptar. Di un paso a tras y me recargue en la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo.

-Lo que a unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre, por la autoridad que me han concedido os declaro marido y mujer.

Hay deje de escuchar, la gente aplaudía y ovacionaba a la feliz pareja... Mis rodillas se hicieron liquido y perdieron consistencias, dejando me caer al suelo de rodillas. Los sollozos me impedían respirara, y las lágrimas turbaban mi vistas.

No me podía mover, algo anclaba mi cuerpo al suelo como un peso muerto. La losa que me había caído encima era tan pesada que no sabia si podría vivir con ella.

_"BIP, BIP"_

Sonó en mi bolsillo, saque mi móvil y mire el mensaje, secando me los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

_"Vienes o ¿que?, ya no se que hacer para que retrasar mas la boda_"

* * *

Y aki lo dejo, no sean duras, que ya solo quedan dos capis y el epilogo... me tarde tanto por que queria que quedara perfecto, y creo que me quedo... bien :D

Un beso, espero os guste y no se enfaden conmigo.


	21. ¿Como te perdí?

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero en realidad no me encontraba para escribir, no queria que afectara mi animo a mi mano y menos quedando como queda un capitulo.

Me da pena pensar que la historia acaba. Un besote espero les guste.

* * *

CAPITULO 21

¿COMO TE PERDI?

La felicidad no era algo que primara en mi existencia, pero en este momento me sentía de lo mejor del mundo.

Apreté mi agarre y aspire su aroma, el aroma que me había echo perder la razón durante cuatros malditos años. No por ella, sino por no tenerla, por no pelear le lo que creía era cierto. Sonreí como idiota y un dolor atravesó mi mandíbula, ese dolor que me recordó de mi pelea, en la que mi mejor amigo me había dado una tunda la cual tenia mas que merecida.

No solo le había quitado a su chica sino que antes de ello le había echo tanto daño que la deje sin posibilidades de volver amar a nadie.

_"Chico te van hacer un monumento"-me dijo mi fuero interno_

_"Sobretodo por buen amigo"-pensé con ironía._

-Uhmmm-Bella se removió en mis brazos.

Jamas pensé que despertar con ella seria algo así, tan perfecto. Metí mi nariz entre sus rizos y aspire con fuerza, cerré los ojos y disfrute de su perfume. Recordé toso lo que me paso el día de ayer, en el que jamas creí que terminaria como lo hice.

_RECUERDO_

_-Buenas tardes Esme -dijo mi amigo que llevaba como diez minutos describiéndome a su adorada mujer._

_-Buenas Jacob, -sonrió de forma maternal -¿Que le explicas a Edward lo enamorado que estas? -dijo con sorna._

_-O lo sabes mama?-dije sin cree que esa chica de la que tanto me estaba dando por culo no la conociera._

_-Claro -dijo encogiendo se de hombros._

_-Lo que ella no quiere, se que siente algo por mi, lo se -aseguro con vehemencia mi amigo -pero el hijo de puta que la engaño la dejo tan rota... -mire a mi madre que de repente se había puesto blanca -pero a ella le hago falta yo -dijo con suficiencia._

_-El que la sigue la consigue -dije golpeando su hombro._

_-Edward -riño mi madre -eso no siempre es así, no puedes obligar a alguien a que vea lo que no quiere -sentencio._

_-Mama, esa chiquilla engreída, que piensa que puede tener un hombrea sus pies para jugar con el a su antojo... no mama, eso no es así._

_-Hijo, si ella no quiere nada con Jacob y se lo ha hecho saber su obligación de caballero es dejar la en paz, no atusar la hasta que acepte._

_-Ella esta muy dolida por culpa de ese cabrón -repitió Jacob para poner a mi madre a su favor._

_-Mejor me lo pones, ella no tiene corazón para ti... deja de insistir -dio media vuelta y se fue._

_Jacob y yo vimos como mi madre se perdía por las puertas y soltamos unas risas. Como se nota el orgullo de mujer._

_-Esta noche es la decisiva... la llevare a la cena de beneficencia, y después de unas copas y ostras -levanto las cejas de forma sugestiva -la llevare a el lago del parque washington.-en su voz se notaba que soñaba._

_-Eso te le declaras y te la comes -dije negando, cosa que Jacob no capto._

_-Manta y champán.-prosiguió en su delirio de seducción._

_-Claro casa nova que no pase de esta noche que le hagas olvidar todo lo que le paso en el pasado.-dije rodando los ojos._

_-HEEE tío! -golpeo mi brazo -que a ti una golfa te partiera el corazón no significa que todas sean iguales._

_-Cierto -acote -mi chica es otra cosa, no te he dicho que nos estamos hablando?-hace las cejas al ver su expresión de asco._

_-Joder tío la verdad es que no te entiendo se aprovecha de ti y aun así...-se encogió de hombreo y se sacudió como si le diera repelus lo que pasara por su cabeza -vas como perrito tras ella._

_-Esta mujer lo vale -dije recordando el beso del otro día. No me hizo falta mas que oler su perfume para que mi fallo volviera a vivir, vivir como no lo había hecho en cuatro años._

_"TANYA"-me grite a mi mismo._

_El alcohol me hizo cree que Bella estaba conmigo y no ella, me sabia muy mal evitarla pero no quería que pensara que esto cambiaba las cosas. Me sentía sucio y rastrero, era como si hubiera engañado a Bella, y en realidad lo había hecho, no me la merezco._

_-Colega, mas te vale que te animes y vengas esta noche a la cena de tu hospital, quiero que la conozcas._

_-Bueno si esto de ir a aguantar a los pesados de mis colegas de profesión es por que me presentes a ese bombón al que te quieres tirar..._

_-Edward, mi chica es mas que un polvo, quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos._

_-UUUUHHHHOOOO... eso es mas de lo que quiero oír._

FIN RECUERDO

Volví a apretar a Bella contra mi pecho y bese su hombro. Tan tierna, dulce. Su olor era el mismo después de tantos años, aun que si pecho era mas voluptuoso y sus curvas mas marcadas. En una palabra... perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Verla despertar en mis brazos fue la experiencia mas maravillosa de este mundo, pero saber que me estaba preparando el desayuno me hizo volver a soñar con ser loo que hace años pensé que jamas seria, su marido.

Me coloque los pantalones y la camisa. Pase dentro del baño y me lave la cara. _"me amaba pero no iba a provocar mi suerte". _Me peine y busque un cepillo de dientes sin uso en el armario de las toallas.

_"Bingo"_

Era de Pocoyo pero no le di importancia. Me cepille los dientes de manera rápida y lo deje junto al suyo. Busque algo para escribir pero no había nada. Lo único un royo de papel, corte un trozo u ate mi mini cepillo con el de ella. Sonríe como idiota por ver que podríamos estar juntos.

-Joder -gruñí al sentir la vibracion de mi móvil en el bolsillo trasero de mi traje. Lo saque sin mirar y cuando lo iba apagar vi que era de mi consulta en Chicago -¿Si? -conteste extrañado, lo había dejado todo listo para que me lo trajeran.

-¿Doctor Cullen? -dijo la voz conocida de la asistente de mi compañero.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Que pasa Rachel? -dije en un tono un tanto cansado y al tiempo preocupado, tal vez le había pasado algo a Eleazar.

-Doctor Cullen, esta madrugada ingresaron a _Maggie Plowman_, con fallo multifuncional-se quedo callada como sin saber como seguir, escuche como soltó el aire.

-No te preocupes veré como lo hago par ir a ver a _Maggie_, cuando sepa algo te llamo -corte la comunicacion y baje las escaleras.

No sabia como se lo tomaría, seguro se enfada y me hecha de su casa, lo que seria total mente normal. Pero no, mi Bella tan comprensiva como siempre me animo a _salvar vidas_ y en menos de dos horas ya estaba en el primer avión hacia Chicago, con el estomago rugiendo y ansiando los crespes de chocolate que había dejado en la cocina de Bella.

-Señor,¿ le puedo ofrecer algo? -dijo la azafata con intención de sonar seductora, pero no funciono.

-Si, un café y unas tostadas ¿seria posible? -dije un tanto seco. Lo que menos quería era otra pesada tonteando conmigo el resto del largo viaje.

-Si, en seguida, señor -esta ultima palabra le salio por la boca como un ronroneo. Levante la ceja molesto por sus insinuaciones. La chica bufo y se marcho.

Durante el viaje dormí un poco, así pude disfrutar del recuerdo de mi ultima noche.

-Doctor Cullen, menos mal que llega, _Maggie _esta muy mal -esa fue la frase de bienvenida que me dio Carmen la mujer de Eleazar al verme.

-También me alegro de verte -ella sonrió -¿donde esta?

-En quirófano -dijo apenada -Eleazar la esta preparando.

-Bien voy para allá.-dije caminando hacia esterilización.

La operación fue todo lo bien que me podía esperar, ya que el corazón de Maggie tendría que ser cambiado en unos años, con mucha suerte. El hablar con la familia y recordarle que tenían que ir en cuidado con las comidas y los esfuerzos de la niña, fue fácil lo complicado fue que _Maggie_ quisiera hacerme caso, ya que como niña solo quería papas fritas y jugar a las pilladas.

-Cullen, vas a ver si te dejaste algo en ese super despacho que has usado por estos años.- Mire a Eleazar que me seguía unos pasos por detrás de mi.

-Me pasare después de un café -sonreí feliz -con un viejo amigo -Eleazar asintió a mi invitacion y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Allí le explique que sabia de Bella, que había pasado la noche con ella, que la amaba tanto como ella a mi.

-Entonces... -señalo mi mentón -te ganaste una reprimenda -rió burlón.

-Fue Jacob, tendré que hablar con el y explicarme, amo a Bella, jamas la quise dejar. -la pena de este tiempo me consumía. -También me devolvió el anillo, pero así mejor -alzo la ceja escéptico -se lo daré cuando me case con ella, y ahora no es una promesa por un calenton -aclare ya que el siempre pensó que lo hice por eso -sino por que la _AMO_.

-Bueno...dices que tenéis que hablar, ¿Que te dijo? -me dijo como intentando sonsacar me información.

-No lleguemos a hablar -sonreí de forma picara -por la noche tenia cosas mejores que escuchar de su boca... y por la mañana, no llegue a desayunar -dije triste. Me habían gustado los gemidos de Bella en sobre manera pero también tenia curiosidad de saber que me tenia que decir.

-Habla con ella -dijo levantando se -ve y revisa que todo este empacado y vuelve con tu chica a arreglar las cosas.-Asentí y me dirigí solo por el pasillo hasta mi, el que era mi despacho.

Era tarde, tal vez hasta madrugada, al entrar en la habitación solo había cajas y los muebles que eran propiedad del hospital. Mire todo a mi alrededor pero nada llamo mi atención.

_"La carta de Bella" _-recordé de pronto. Ella me había dejado una carta cuando vino a visitarme a Chicago.

Mire entre las cajas y los papeles de unas de ellas, pero nada allí no estaba.

Recogí todo y camine hasta la salida, tome un taxi hasta casa de mi abuela y me prepare para recordar la pena y el dolor inútil que había vivido en estos cuatro años.

Pase los días siguientes preparando todo para dejar el lugar lo mas limpio posible, contrate un equipo de seguridad y otro de limpieza para que fueran dos veces al mes y la casa no estuviera es estado de abandono. Llamaba a Bella todas las tardes, nuestras conversaciones sin mucha historia, era como la de dos adolescentes recordando se cuanto se aman.

Hoy era viernes y mañana la vería, mañana volvería a estar en casa, por que no pensaba salir de su lado en todo lo que mi vida me quedaba.

Me encamine a la ducha con los pensamientos de la que iba hacer con ella. Me desnude y me percate de mi erección.

-Dios y eso que solo estoy pensando en ti -de acaricie y me metí en la ducha. El agua caliente caía por mis hombros, cara y pecho. Me enjabone dejando de lado la necesidad que mi pene me demandaba, y tuve que sucumbir cuando ya no puede mas.

Tome mi pene con una mano y con la otra me asegure a la pared y cerre mis ojos.

-_Cariño_,-me susurro en el oído,-_no te había oído llegar_...

La había encontrado cocinando, y la había atacado por la espalda, su culo se amoldaba a mis caderas, su roce me hizo ponerme duro. Su espalda calentaba mi pecho, mi mano bajo a su entre pierna por debajo del delantal. Me lleve una grata sorpresa, el vestido que traía era de botones así que solo metí mi mano entre ellos y la acaricie, ya estaba húmeda y no me costo mucho que se mojara del todo.

Sin soltar su centro, apreté su pecho y lo solté, mordí su cuello. Baje mi mano por su costado hasta mi pantalón, lo abrí lo mas rápido que pude y solté mi erección para que se colara por debajo de su falda.

-_Te echado de menos _-le susurre -_tuve un día duro_...

-_Ya lo noto _-suspiro -_Solo_...-jadeo al notar como separaba sus piernas y la inclinaba hacia delante.

-_Te amo_ -dije cuando quite mi mano de su entre pierna para hacer aun lado su tanga y adentrar me en ella, con una estocada limpia. Gemidos y gruñidos de pasión...

Mi mano volaba por mi fallo, a la vez que lo apretaba un poco como me apretaban las paredes de Bella al llegar al orgasmo. Y hay estaba...

-_Bella, joder BELLA_...

Las rodillas se me doblaron y caí en el plato de la ducha, mi descarga fue descomunal. Mi mano y mi muslo estaba total mente pingado de mis jugos, mi boca salivaba mas de lo normal.

Me en jabone de nuevo y salí de la ducha para evitar repetirlo.

Al llegar a mi cama mire mi móvil que tenia la luz encendida, indicando una llamada entrante.

-Tanya -suspire cansado. No había dejado de mandarme mensajes desde que ocurrió lo de aquella maldita noche, sabia que había hecho mal, por abusar de una amiga pero tenia claro que yo no era el único en su cama, jamas lo fui.

-¿Si? -conteste molesto

-Al fin que respondes -dijo enfadada

-¿Que quieres?-dije cortante

-_Estoy embarazada _-me soltó de golpe.

-Enhorabuena -la felicite -me alegro por ti, seguro que eso te ara sentar la cabeza -lo dije pensando en sus noches de fiesta.

-Edward...-suspiro -_es tuyo_.-eso...

El teléfono dejo mi mano y cayó al suelo, soltando unas piezas.

_"¿Como mio?"_

_"¿Solo paso una vez?"_

_"Bella no quedo embarazada a pesar de toda una noche"_

Mire el suelo y el aparato estaba destrozado, me acerque a mi mesilla y descolgué el fijo, marque su numero. Dio dos señales y cuando descolgó no la deje hablar.

-Mañana llego a casa de mis padres hablaremos allí, si es mio me are responsable.-y colgué, me senté en el suelo entre la cama y la mesilla. Y llore, como una niña, llore por lo que iba a perder de nuevo, por el dolor de tener que dejarla otra vez.

Las horas eran eternas, o puede que mas. _¿Que iba hacer?_

_"Cuidar a tu hijo y dar le un futuro"_

Cuando entre en casa de mama ella me dijo que Alice y Bella vendrían, y yo le informe que Tanya también pero que no se quedaría a cenar, que la llevara al despacho de papa.

-Bien, pero esa... no me gusta.-dijo seria -Alice me explico que las cosas entre tu y Bella han mejorado. No lo estropees -me advirtió. Pero como estropear lo mas.

Subí las escaleras hasta el despacho de mi padre. Toque y espere por ese _"pasa"_

-Papa -camine hasta caer rendido a la silla

-Hijo ¿cansado? -dijo divertido.

-Estoy en un lió -lo mire apenado -Tanya esta embarazada -la boca de mi padre cayó y en sus ojos vi la desilusión. -_Es mio_.

-¿Que vas hacer? -dijo levantando se de la silla y caminando hasta la ventana.

-Hacerme cargo de ella y del bebe, hacer lo correcto.

-Te lo dice el corazón.

-No

-Ya esta aquí -dijo señalando la entrada que daba a la entrada.

-Necesitaba hablar con ella en zona neutral -le aclare por que ella estaba ahora en su casa.

-Mira no hagas nada que tu corazón no te dicte, no te ates solo por deber.

-Pero tu siempre me has dicho...

-Y Bella? -eso fue un golpe bajo -Para ella siempre has sido tu -meneo la cabeza por algo que estaba viendo y una sonrisa se le instauro en la cara -Que tal si ella quedara embarazada...

-Toma la píldora -me adelante, sorprendiendo a mi padre -ella y yo...

-Se algunas cosa por parte de Alice y se que las toma por que yo se las recete, tubo muchos problemas con su ciclo después de...-se cayó y me miro -No decidas nada hasta hablar con ella.

-Ya no tengo nada que ofrecerle.

-Pero por que se van -grito pegando su cara a la ventana.

Me acerque a el y vi el coche de Bella derrapando por la calle del jardín de mi casa.

-Tanya -dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-Hijo, piensa lo, no vale la pena pasar tu vida con alguien que no ames, es la peor tortura.- lo mire a los ojos y asentí muy seria mente. Me estaba jugando mi futuro y la felicidad de el ser mas hermoso y tierno del mundo, eso sin contar que sin ella no me valía la pena la vida. Solo imaginarme que ya no podría besarla o abrazarla me dolía, prefería la muerte antes de perderla.

Salí del despacho y baje por las escaleras. Pensaba liarme a gritos y decirle unos adjetivos calificativos muy adecuados, solo hasta que mi mente fría a de medico e cirujano me hicieron frenarme en seco.

_"¿Que quería ella?"_

_"¿Porque Bella se marcho así?"_

_"Tanya tenia mucho que contar y tal como la conocía no sacaría nada poniendo me a malas."_

-_Bebe_ -dije cuando llegue a la sala -¿Como te sientes, tienes nauseas? -esto sonaba falso hasta para mi.

-¡Eddy!-salto de sofá con una agilidad que me hizo plantearme si de verdad estaba embarazada -Cariño, estoy bien -toco su vientre de forma muy consciente -Este pequeñin es como tu... muy dulce y tranquilo -camino hasta mi cortando la distancia entre nosotros. Beso mis labios de forma tenue, beso que no conteste -¿Que vamos hacer? -dijo con fingida preocupación.

-Te dije que yo me haría cargo del bebe... -dije arrastrándola hasta el sofá con un tono monocorde.

-Tengo una carrera publica y una reputación -dijo exasperada separando se de mi molesta -mis patrocinadores me retirara su apoyo si saben que soy madre soltera -hizo un puchero, para nada miserable -No me puedes dejar así Edward, te tienes que comprometer con los dos... sino no creo que me pueda hacer cargo del bebe -me chantajeo descarada mente.

-¡Abortarías!-esto era mas de lo que esperaba tolerar, la muy zorra pensaba matar a mi hijo, si lo había.

-Edward -lloro con el semblante libido, tanto que llegue a cree que en realidad no podía hacer frente a la maternidad sola -no puedo hacer esto sola -unas finas lágrimas cayeron por su mejillas llevando se con ellas el maquillaje de sus pómulos, reemplazándolo por surcos negros del rimel -No puedo enfrentar a mi padre y decir le que mi hijo tiene un padre que no esta casado con la madre, no puedo con la prensa -sus manos taparon su cara y dejo caer su cuerpo en sus rodillas.

Era buena, lo tenia que reconocer. Me doble y pase mi mano por su espalda, la acaricie dando le mi apoyo. Esto no estaba bien... pero me daría tiempo. Tiempo que no tenia.

-Seguiremos diciendo que estamos prometidos...-suspire cansado

_"BELLA"_ -grito mi mente

Ella tendría que entender que no podía dejarla sola, tal vez un año de casados manteniendo las apariencias y luego un divorcio sin mucho escandalo seria lo correcto para acallar a la prensa y que el papa de Tanya estuviera tranquilo.

Tanya levanto la cabeza dejando me ver el desastre de su cara, la verdad no era para nada tan bella como mi vida, nunca le llegaría ni a la suela de los zapatos, a pesar de ser modelo.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Tanya, lo mas que puedo hacer es casar me contigo con una fecha de caducidad...

-¿Como? -dijo algo alterada, volviendo a saltar del sofá, camino delante mio como fiera enjaulada.

-Daremos a entender lo que quieres -dije pensando en como explicar esto a Bella -pero... solo por un año.

-Un año...-susurro como perdida -el bebe solo tendrá papa un año -me miro con reproche.

-No, tu tendrás marido un año, ese bebe tendrá padre siempre -sentencie.

-No me das muchas salidas -entre cerro los ojos.

-Tanya, si aun así quieres matar a ese bebe, esta en tu conciencia, yo le daré apellido y mi incondicional amor y apoyo, tanto casado contigo como sin ti.

-Eso quieres ¿no? casate conmigo, divorciarte y quitar me al niño luego, no soy estúpida.-bufe molesto y la mire a los ojos.

-Mira, no te quiero, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar a mi hijo solo, o marcado por ser ilegitimo, ¿entiendes? Pero tan poco estoy dispuesto a darte mi vida y ser infeliz por... una maldita noche en la que bebí tanto que no me acuerdo, noche en la que te sobre pasaste de tus obligaciones como amiga -respire hondo.

-La culpa es mía, yo también bebí -dijo muy molesta y en su defensa

-Cierto, lo que me hace pensar que mi padre tendría que revisar bien a ese bebe, no baya ser que nos salga doblado o algo peor -dije riendo por dentro al ver su cara de miedo.

-Mi bebe no viene doblado ni nada de eso -refunfuño -eres idiota.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hasta la puerta, antes de llegar me gire y la mire. Estaba pegada a la estantería de películas que mi madre coleccionaba, vamos clásicos.

-Hablare con mi padre... la boda... -mire a otro lado pensando en mi vida, _Bella_, como le explicaba esto -no quiero algo muy pomposo, intima -le aclare -en mes y medio, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.

_"Como el contrato que firmaras con mi abogado" -pensé._

Salí de allí. Bueno, lo mejor seria decir que al cerrar esa puerta se cerro mi vida. Bella no me cogía el teléfono y al parecer había hablado con Tanya antes que yo y ella le explico como quiso lo de nuestro matrimonio. Matrimonio que aun no tenia ni planteado.

Las cosa se me habían ido de las manos hacia mas o menos una semana, cuando me dijo Tanya que nos casábamos por lo civil en la sala de festejos del Hotel San Denisse, mientras me enseñaba las invitaciones y comprobamos la lista de invitados y la distribución de nuestros casi cien invitados, solo me podía imaginar que esto lo estaba haciendo con Bella y la felicidad se me salia por todos lo poros, pero solo mirar a la mujer rubia que tenia en frente me helaba la sangre de las venas, crispando se así toda mi piel.

Ese mismo día, a ultima hora -para que la prensa no la viera -teníamos la consulta con mi padre... me preocupaba que la vida de mi super prometida le hiciera daño a mi hijo.

Solo puedo decir que recuerdo unas palabras de mi padre justo antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda total mente y me importara un carajo lo que pasara.

_"-En la vida hay dos caminos -dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro -el que tu sigues y el que te obligan -lo mire sin entender -cuando lo sigues y es erróneo es tu culpa pero si es obligacion o incitado, jamas sabrás lo que te has perdido._

_-Sera solo un año -me defendí_

_-Ya has perdido tres_

_-Cuatro -lo corregí_

_-No, hijo tres, por estúpido y desconfiado, creo que en este punto el egoísmo es el factor mas sano. Además siempre dijiste que te casarías para toda la vida. "_

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y una muy sonriente Tanya entro luciendo espectacular, si fuera otra persona. Se acariciaba el vientre de manera compulsiva. Pensé en aclararle que aun no podía sentir como se movía ya que estaba de menos de ocho semanas y los movimientos del bebe son muy imperceptibles para ella.

Mientras mi padre la atendía pensé en que tal vez me tenia que importar un pepino la vida de Tanya y preocuparme por la de el bebe, si al bebe no le falta de nada nadie me puede juzgar. No me hacia falta estar casado con ella para darle de todo a mi bebe.

_"No me voy a casar"-_pensé mientras una sonrisa de demente se plasmaba en mi cara.

Le seguiría el juego hasta el punto en que ya no pueda perder el bebe, pero no me casare.

Otro maldito día, que me acercaba mas a mi pesadilla, pesadilla que el mismo día en el que me decidí a dejar a Tanya plantada en el altar por así decirlo me entero que el estado de gestacion de esta misma es de unas semanas mas, Bueno... como tres semanas mas, lo que me dejaba fuera del ranquin de padre biológico de la criatura y me hacia plantearme que tal vez ella lo sabia. Cuando mi padre me paso la primera imagen por la impresora de ECO, no me hizo falta ser obstetra para saber que tenia unas doce semanas de gestacion y que me excluía totalmente de ser el padre del bebe. Le negué con la cabeza a mi padre en un silencioso _"Callate"_ era mi ultima baza la que usaría el día de antes de la boda para que ella inventara algo para parar esa locura en la ella sola se había metido. Era ya por la tarde y solo me quedaban un par de pacientes -que atendí rápidamente - y tres cajas por desembalar, mis pertenencias de Chicago se habían hecho de esperar, ya que según el transportista se había extraviado llego a el estado de Tejas antes de llegar a Seattle. Pero aquí estaba sacando un montón de correspondencia no contestada junto con un montón de publicidad de medicamentos infantiles.

_"La carta de Bella tiene que estar por alguna parte"_ -me rete y busque con mas ahinco.

El teléfono de mi despacho sonó en el momento que un sobre blanco amarillento caía de un montón de publicidad. Atrape el teléfono y me agache a ver que demonios era ese sobre.

-¿Si? -dije sin mentar mi cargo o quien era.

-Edward, hijo -dijo la voz familiar de mi padre al otro lado del auricular.

-Hey papa, pensaba que estabas en esa convención en Portland.

-Y lo estoy, solo que no recordé decirte que tendrás que atender a uno de mis pacientes, estará allí dentro de una hora, seguro que ira a mi consulta.

-Bien, ya salgo para allá, la llave la tiene Tia.

-Si ella ya sabe -se quedo callado durante unos minutos y pensé que había colgado -trata bien a mi paciente y su madre son muy especiales para mi.

-Siempre lo hago.

-Bien hijo, gracias -con eso colgó y me dejo con la carta desgastada y vieja. Tenia una marca de tinta en forma de letras pero ya desgastada del tiempo. Se leía perfecta mente mi nombre en esas letras

_"Para el Doctor Edward Anthony Cullen"_

Era su carta, la que me escribió hace tantos años. No lo pensé mucho y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi bata y salí de mi consulta hasta la mesa de Tia que estaba junto enfrente de la entrada del hospital.

-Buenas tardes Tia, mi padre me dijo que tenias algo para mi -le sonríe feliz por mi descubrimiento. Ella solo asintió y me tendió un juego de llaves.

-Si, Edward, mira aquí tienes las de la puerta -señalo cual era -la vitrina de medicamentos -repitió acción -y la de los archivos, pero creo que esta ultima no la utilizaras, por que dejo el expediente del niño en su mesa.-explico.

-Mejor, y gracias.

Tome las llaves y camine por el pasillo hasta la consulta de mi padre. El no solía tener niños entre sus pacientes aun que alguno que otro le cogía mas cariño de lo normal y no lo pasaba a Nahuel o a mi. Que eramos los pediatras en consulta fija.

Abrí su puerta y prendí todas las luces, la calefacción estaba puesta de forma muy tenue y el ambiente era ameno. Mire la mesa y vi el expediente del pequeño . Me senté a ojear un poco para no ir sobre lodo a la hora de mirara al pequeño.

Me senté en su silla y recordé cuando era pequeño y hacia eso mismo... un dolor llego a mi pecho, de pensar en que yo no tendría un pequeño... tal vez nunca ya que Bella no me quería ni ver. Y el de Tanya ni siquiera era mio. Abrí la carpeta y leí los datos de mi nuevo y temporal paciente.

_"Ethan Anthony Swan " _El recuerdo de Bella me dio en el culo, tal vez si ella hubiera tenido un bebe le hubiéramos puestos un nombre así. Mire su edad y el motivo de la consulta.

_"Fecha de nacimiento: 17 de Mayo de 2008"_ -eso me hizo fruncir el ceño, cumplía años el mismo día que yo.

Mire si había una causa o algún incidente para que estuviera en la consulta de mi padre pero no había nada, solo un pos-ti con la letra de mi padre aclarando me la duda

_"Revisión de los tres años"_

Eso seria algo rápido- De segura que el niño estaba como una roca, ya que no había ni la mas mínima señal de gripes ni nada por el é el expediente y saque mi carta.

_"Si Bella hubiera quedado embarazada tendría esa edad"-_pensé como demente.

Saque el papel raído por la humedad de el sobre y lo desdoble, algunas palabras casi se habían borrado pero aun así se podía leer. La caligrafía infantil me recordó a la nota que llevaba en la cartera desde hacia cuatro años.

_"Edward, Hola!_

_No se por donde empezar esta carta, no se por donde empezar a explicarte todo lo que me esta pasando y me ha pasado para llegar a este punto. Punto en el que todo se me va de las manos, aun que pensando lo bien nunca te tuve en mis manos, y por mucho que me duela reconocerlo jamas lo estuviste. _

_Conocía a tu novia, un chica realmente hermosa, no puedo negar que tienes muy buen gusto con las mujeres, por eso creo que nunca te tuve. Aunque te agradeceré toda mi vida que me eligieras esa noche aun que solo fuera para eso una noche._

_La noche mas plana y completa de mi vida, en la que hiciste sentir especial, poderosa y quería como nunca en mi vida me había sentido, ya que desde la muerte de mi madre todo en mi vida fue un caos._

_Debo agradecerte por ser un hombre tan bondadoso que me cuido y atendió sin saber nada de mi, pero no podré perdonarte, por no contarme que eras mi ángel, el que me socorrió en la carretera el lunes antes te vernos en el club, pero aun así GRACIAS. No sé, pero siempre estas allí cuando te necesito, apareces y me salvas..._

_En mala hora me dejaste sola._

_Aún así ya nunca estaré sola, porque te tendré a ti, junto a mí, o un pedacito de ti. De los dos, de ese amor que nos junto esa noche de ese corazón que nos entregamos de una manera inconsciente y alocada, de esa noche yo saque mucho más que tu, eso lo tengo, hoy, muy claro y siempre serás bienvenido a participar en ello, aun que ya no quieras tener nada que ver conmigo, siempre te dejaré tu sitio, como el amor de mi vida._

_Un beso Bella"_

-Abu...-dijo una voz infantil azotando la puerta de la consulta de mi padre -Oh! -el pequeño pareció desilusionada a ver que yo no era mi padre.

-Hola! -dije, levantando me de mi silla y caminando hacia él despacio, la cautela se palpo en mi voz. Lo que menos quería era asustar al niño y que su madre no me dejara hacerle el reconocimiento.

-Hola -me miro raro para luego pasar a examinar todo el espacio buscando algo -y el abu Carlisle? -dijo muy serio y entrecerrando me los ojos.

-No esta,-su boca formo una pequeña _"O" _y sus hombros cayeron decepcionados -Pero yo soy su hijo -dije ofreciendo le mi mano a modo de saludo.

_"¿Porque lo llama abu?"-_me pregunte de manera estúpida.

Apretó mi mano con entusiasmo, con un brillo en sus ojos que me prometían una travesura o una emoción casi palpable. El pequeño niño me recordaba a alguien, sobre todo esos ojos verdes. Mi mente voló a lo que podría a ver sido si el bebe de Tanya fuera mio... o tal vez si Bella -negué con la cabeza, esa idea era mas que estúpida, absurda. borre el nombre de la mujer de mis sueños y me negué a mi mismo a pensar como seria un hijo mio.

-Bueno -dije un tanto nervioso por mis pensamientos -¿Como te llamas?

-Ethan Anthony ¿Y tu? -en realidad ya lo sabia pero así perdían el miedo a la revisión y se distraían.

_"Es un nombre muy bonito" -_pensé al tiempo que le guiaba a la camilla.

-Te ayudo -le susurre, lo que el solo asintió. Pase mis manos bajo sus asillas y lo senté en la camilla. -¿Cuantos años tienes? -dije al tiempo que tomaba mi lupa y la linterna, para mirar le los oídos y que así no estuviera pendiente de mi examen.

-Cuantos años tienes? -la voz que preguntaba me dejo helada, no solo por el temblor de esta, sino por el dueño.

-Tengo tre...es -dijo a largando la _"S" _reí pos si forma infantil de relajar las consonantes.

-Ya esta -dije en otro susurro, y sonreí a ver la sorpresa en su cara. No tarde mucho en ver que este niño era un campeón a parte de estas en muy buen estado.-te ayudo -dije al terminar de auscultar le la espalda. No le pregunte pero lo tome entre mis brazos para dejarlo de nuevo en le suelo, una sensacion cálida y eléctrica me recorrió el pecho y los brazos, era como tener a Bella abrazada contra mi pecho, en un instinto protector lo apreté contra mi cuerpo y absorbí su aroma, el olor a vainilla y frambuesa me embriago, al tiempo que me recordaba a la mujer que amaba. -Tu papa tiene que estar feliz de tener un niño tan listo.

-No tengo papa -en su tono note la pena y al mismo tiempo me entraron ganas de decirle que yo feliz seria su papa.

-OH! yo seria feliz teniendo un hijo como tu -dije dejándolo en el suelo y dándole un golpe jugueton en el brazo, como si fuéramos amigos

-Bueno... mi mama dice que trabaja mucho...es medico -pensé en el maldito que seria capaz de dejar a su hijo por trabajo, y a su madre, criando aun niño sola-como tu.-sonrió conmovido mirando mi bata

-¿Te sabes su nombre? -Ethan asintió con pena -¿me lo dices_?-"tal ves conozca al maldito". _El pequeño asintió y me hizo un guiño con la mano de que me pusiera a su altura.

-Mi mama me lo dijo como un secreto... -me susurro pero no muy bajo.

-Yo... no se lo diré a nadie -dije soltando unas risas, nerviosas, y que si el canalla lo conocía, y si era mi padre, desde el momento en que lo vi me pareció que tenia un parecido a mi rama sanguínea.

_"Si es mi padre juro por este niño que lo marcare a palos"_ -me jure

-Bueno... -dudo y pego mas su cara a mi oreja -Edward... y Anthony como yo -eso me descoloco. No podía ser yo... el mal nacido que abandona a una mujer embarazada.

Me separe y lo mire a la cara sus ojos, su pelo mas oscura que el mio pero de la misma rebeldía, su piel pálida... -empecé a hacer cálculos y enseguida caí en la cuenta -como la de su madre...

_"Joder! Bella, yo solo estuve con ella en esa fecha" _

Retrocedí y caí en la silla de mi padre, mire el informe de nuevo donde ponía la fecha de nacimiento.

_"Diecisiete de mayo" _

-Naciste... el día... -repetí como idiota sin creer me que tenia un hijo.

_"¿Que días es hoy? ¡NAVIDAD! se me están concediendo todos mis deseos"-_grito mi fuero interno.

Mire a mi hijo perdido, como no lo había sabido antes, cuando mire el informe, cuando vi esos ojos que me llamaron la atención o cuando sentí esa corriente tan familiar al cargarlo.

-Mami... mira es el hijo del abu -dijo Ethan a la persona que entraba por la puerta, quien no era otra que Bella, con una mirada de miedo que me dejaba claro que no quería que me enterara de esta sorpresa.

-Abu...-dije notando como perdía color, mi padre lo sabia.

_"¿Quien mas estaría enterado de que soy padre...?"_

-Si, mi abuelo -mi hijo me contesto como si fuera tarado por no saber que el abu era su abuelo, el autentico.

_"Idiota"_ me dije, al entrar pensé que lo llamaba así por cariño y no por que en realidad lo fuera.

-Hola cariño, -Bella se puso a la altura de mi bebe. Se me tenso la mandíbula al darme cuenta de todo lo que me había perdido -por que no vas con tía Tia, me a dicho que tenia unos caramelos para ti. -No me miro en ningún momento pero al decir eso me di cuanta que quería alejar a mi hijo de mi.

-Biennnn...

-No! -dije con un tono seco, no me salían las palabras. Pero ahora que sabia que tenia un hijo no lo quería lejos de mi, no podía -que no se vaya. las miradas de Bella y mi pequeño. Bella en un momento de protección paso a su hijo tras de ella mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentarse a mi. Note que estaba la defensiva, como si esperara que rechazara a mi hijo o algo por el estilo.-No te lo lleves, por favor -volví a suplicar, aun que me tuviera que hincar de rodillas, valdría la pena.

-No, -cuando dijo eso el cielo se abrió y vi la luz que hacia semanas no sabia que existiera -pero tenemos que hablar -dijo mirando a mi hijo dejando me claro que el niño no podía ver una discusión entre nosotros.

-¿Doctor? -pregunto mi pequeño, lo mire dejando de lado los ojos de su madre y mirando a mi niño y las piernas largas y torneadas de su madre.

-¿Si?

-No me dijo como se llama.-le sonreí por la pregunta, seguro que si le decía mi nombre iría atando cabos y en algún momento sabría que soy su padre. Me puse de cuclillas y le abrí mis brazos para que se cobijara en mi pecho como hacia unos minutos.

-Ve -dijo Bella al ver mi suplica en mis ojos.

-Me llamo...-lo senté en mi rodilla y mire a su mama pidiendo permiso, ella solo asintió -_Edward Anthony_.

-Ahh - Ethan salto con alegría entre mis brazos, festejando -como mi papa, mama, has oído, se llama como _pa...pa_.-lo ultimo lo s¡dijo como si las tuercas de su cabecita giransen para encajar una verdad a gritos. Me miro y en ellos descubrí la misma profundidad que en los de su madre.

-¿Quieres ir con Tia?

-Si -asintió frenético

-Ve con Tia, no te alejes de ella -salio de mis brazos y fue a su madre para que lo besara y se perdió por la puerta.

-Yo...

-¿Por que no me lo has dicho? -no quería que estas palabras sonaran así, pero me sentía muy cabreado, sobretodo por lo imbecil que soy de no volver antes o de hablar con ella cuando la vi con Emmett

-Fui a Chicago por ti, pero tu secretaria me dijo que teníais una relación...

-Eso ya me lo has dicho... Hemos pasado una noche juntos... -le recrimine como el cobarde que soy -no pensabas decirme que tenia un hijo ¿verdad?

-Eso no es así...-pareció meditar el alcance de su expoliación -Tanya me dijo que me quitarías a Anthony...

-Eso no es cierto, ella no sabe -en ese momento dude, mi mente me dijo que ella era capaz de eso y mas -que Anthony poco convencido.

-Si lo sabe, desde el día que me la encontré en casa de tus padre, cuando volviste de Chicago... -hay me acorde de el coche que se fue.

_"La muy puta lo tenia todo medido y planeado, me las iba a cobrar"_

_"Cosas como esta no se perdonan"_

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste esa noche o antes? -la ira de lo que Tanya me había hecho me inundo la voz.

-Por que tu me odiabas.-soltó con un golpe de voz -O te has olvidado de tu recivimiento aquel lunes en casa de tus padre...

-No es escusa -la corte, pero si lo era.

Se apoyo en la puerta y esta se cerro con un _"Clic", _eso me descoloco.

_"Porque me peleaba con ella?"_

_"Si lo único que quería era... comérmela y agradecerle que me diera un hijo"_

-No me habrías creído...-tenia razón, pero aun así negué pero a mi mismo -hubieras pensado que te estaba chantajeando... que soy de lo peor, por decir que tenia un hijo tuyo...

-Eso no lo sabes.-pero en realidad si lo sabia, Tanya me hubiera manipulado de mil formas para que le hiciera la vida imposible.

-Como te sientes ahora Edward... -dijo forzando la voz -mi vida no a tenido sentido desde que te conocí, cuando me entere que tenias novia casi me muero... lo único que me hizo levantarme todos los días y mirar para delante... esta hay fuera -señalo la puerta.-Tenia intención de llevarme mejor contigo antes de decírtelo. Pero cuando por fin creo que lo nuestro tiene _un futuro_...-no siguió hablando, su voz se quebró matando me en ese momento.

_"Cuanto daño le puedes hacer a alguien, pasaría mi vida pagando penitencia para recompensar se lo_" me prometí

-¿Que? -la presione

-Tanya me contó sobre su embarazo...-se le rompió la voz con esa ultima palabra, y mi corazón se rompió en mil -que yo solo había sido un rato de diversión, y ella...-se le notaba lo que le costaba seguir hablando, tal vez debería dejar todo así y contar le la verdad -la mujer que sera la madre de tus hijos.

_"MI único hijo es Anthony"_

-Pero Anthony?

-Si, es tu hijo. Si quieres prue...-estaba loca que pruebas si solo tenia que mirar lo para verme en esos ojos verdes.

Después de negarme a esa absurda prueba y que le proclamara que quería ser parte de su vida, Bella solo me recordó lo maldita mente mal que estaba mi vida en estos momentos. Pero no me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba hasta que abrió la puerta para marchar se de mi vida sin dejar nada mas que su recuerdo. La retuve para evitar tirar todo por la borda.

_"No la podía perder"_

_"No sin luchar"_

Intente explicar le que no me acosté con Tanya por que la ame o me atrajera físicamente, pero su comentario mordaz de - _como se hacen los bebes _- me fui a la mierda. Bella se me escurría entre los dedos como la arena. Y mi corazón se moría solo de pensar que en realidad ya no tenia nada que hacer.

Cuando me dijo que no me podría pedir que dejara a Tanya por Anthony, me hubiera gustado que de su boca saliera -_un por mi_.

Intente un cambio de tema, no podía dejarla que se fuera no sin antes decir le y aclarar le que la amaba y la deseaba tanto como el primer día que la vi en la carretera con ese vestido beige corto de punto, si forzaba la memoria aun sentía el tacto de su piel en mi mano.

-¿Cual es el punto? -dije mas desesperado que nunca en mi vida. Podrá lidiar con niños moribundos pero no con la mujer que amo y estoy apunto de perder.

-El punto es que nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias y las tuyas son un bebe en camino...-dios como me odio por tener que aguantarme de gritar la verdad -con Tanya.-esa palabra fue un yunque en mi cabeza -Y ella te necesita.

-¿Y tu no? -me acerque a ella, si en verdad no me necesitaba aun que fuera para llevarle el periódico de los domingos, como su perro fiel, juro que mi vida carecería de algún sentido.

-...-no hubo respuesta lo que me dio a entender que si la sabia pero no la diría en voz alta.

-Contesta me -exigí y me posicione lo mas cerca de su boca. Había tomado una decisión y era que no me importaba si me quería o no yo la podía amar por los dos.

-No... Si. Claro que te necesito pero...-y hay estaba lo único que me unía a la cordura, la mujer que me mataría con su rechazo. Nuestros cuerpos no necesitaban unirse de ninguna manera mas que esta, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en mi pecho. No lo podía evitar era como el día en el jardín de mis padre, solo me hacia falta ella, y que su aliento tocara mi piel para que mis manos solo quisieran estar por todos lados de su cuerpo. Camine con ella entre lazada entre mis brazos, sentía mis pierna flaquear y pensé que no seria muy romántico que me callear de rodillas y Bella se hiciera daño. La apoye en el filo de la mesa dejando caer unos papeles y porta lapices, el retrato de mi madre se tumbo.

_"Mierda"_

_"Mil veces mierda"_

Tenia que respirar, joder..., porque no podía nacer con branquias. Me separe de ella jadeando, intentando absorber el máximo de oxigeno posible para volver a atacar su boca. La acariciaba como si el mundo llegar a su fin y eso fuera lo único que me quedara para el recuerdo

-Te necesito -gimió, el mejor sonido que he escuchado en semanas.

-Y yo a ti.-no se como salio eso de mi boca, pero salio.

Nos besamos con ahinco, jadeaba en su boca como ella en la mía. Hasta que se quedo rígida y dejo de devolverme el beso y en mi boca llego un sabor salado.

_"Lágrimas"_

_"Esta llorando"_

No sabia que hacer, tan mal había ido le había hecho daño. Estaba en shock, balbucee unas palabras hasta que me di cuenta que me dejaba -mas caliente que una plancha -y aun no sabia por que. No tardo en aclarar me lo.

-Te vas a casar, ya no me perteneces... -gimoteo entre lágrimas y sollozos -Ya no eres_ mio._

_"¿Que no soy suyo?"_

_"Ahora ya no soy suyo"_

_"No puedo ser de nadie mas" -me grite a mi mismo._

Mientras divagaba Bella había salido de la consulta y casi corría por el pasillo. No la podía perder. La llame como loco, hasta que llego a su coche. Si no la tenia a ella, que al menos no me negara ver a mi hijo. Quede con ella al día siguiente por la tarde. Me dijo un escueto _-"Adiós Edward"-_y marcho de mi lado.

La había perdido pero esto no era un final, no me dejaría vencer por las circunstancias. Tanya no me arruinaría la vida otra vez.

Volví al consultorio y recogí todo cerré la puerta y me marche a casa de mi hermosa hermanita, tenia que hablar con ella, Alice me tenia que ayudar.

-Ali, abre -grite después de estar media hora aporreando su puerta -Ali, juro por mama y mi hijo -eso lo dije mas alto -que tumbare la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta una carrera, que resonó en el parque me dejo claro que estaba siendo ignorado. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muy descolocada Alice en bata y con una tez tan blanca que parecía un fantasma.

_-¿Tu hijo?_ -dijo aun meditando sus palabras. Asentí y entre sin esperar invitacion -Oh! si claro... el de Tanya -se a claro ella sola, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras me alcanzaba en el salón.

-No! el de Tanya no es_ mio _-sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa -Me refería a _Anthony_, mi hijo y el de Bella.

Camino hasta el sofá y se sentó de manera pesada, metió sus manos en su alborotado pelo y las paso un par de veces por su cara.

-Siento no haberte lo dicho antes -me miro con tristeza -Bella quería ser ella quien te lo dijera, pero Tanya..

-Ya lo se -la corte.

Mire a mi alrededor para ver la multitud de revistas en el suelo del sofá, en la mesa de centro las laminas de diseños en las que mi hermana trabajaba. Me acerque a una butaca y me senté. Me estire hasta la mesa y tome entre mis manos unos bocetos.

"_PRECIOSOS_" -era poco.

El conjunto entre la seda y el encaje de color plata dejaba a ver el escote pronunciado y la sensualidad de la espalda desnuda.

_"La novia que vistiera así tendría a el novio a sus pies." _-pensé o eso creo.

-Pues no has visto como le queda a Bella -dijo la voz picara de mi hermana desde arriba de mi cabeza. Me sobre salte un poco, ya que no la había escuchado moverse.

-Es de Bella? -pregunte como idiota.

-Ella esta haciendo el catalogo y este es el ultimo vestido con el que poso -camino hasta la mesa y recogió una carpeta marrón -Mira -dijo mientras me la entregaba.

La abrí, solo había fotos. Fotos estupendas de una mujer que me robaba el aliento y en una de las ultimas estaba Bella con el velo del vestido posando de espaldas a la cámara, con su pelo oscuro en cascada por la espalda desnuda del vestido. El vestido no se apreciaba pero la belleza de Bella con la tela blanca rodeando la era algo insuperable.

-_Quiero el vestido_ -dije y no se aun por que.

-No puedo dejar que la zorra de Tanya lo use en su boda, me da igual lo que me digas,_ NO _-declaro quitando las fotos de mis manos.

-Solo asegura te que el vestido este el día veinticuatro en el hotel, tal y como esta en la foto -le exigí -sino quieres que mama sepa de las locuras y barbaridades que has hecho en París.

-Maldito -gruño -quemare el vestido antes que Tanya lo lleve -me advirtió.

-Tanya no lo llevara, sera un recuerdo -dije al tiempo que me levantaba para irme a casa, los engranajes de mi cabeza están rodando tan rápido que me sentía mareado y abrumado.

Había pasado unos días y como era de esperar le reclame a Tanya por hacerle y decirle esas cosas a Bella, no pareció muy a gusto con mis replicas pero se aguanto. Continué con mis visitas a mi hijo y su madre, que mantenía las distancias. Unas que tenia toda la intención de romper con la ayuda de mi hijo.

-Anthony -le susurre -di le a mama que venga -el pequeño solo asintió y convenció a su madre.

Pasemos una tarde excelente, jamas pensé que Bella pudiera ser tan buena madre. No se como lleguemos al tema, solo que de repente estaba hablando con Bella sobre el matrimonio y la unión que ese vinculo significaba para mi. El divorcio no era una solución y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por el. La tristeza en los ojos de ella,por mucho que los quisiera disimular era enorme. Pero era la verdad una vez me casara solo la muerte me separaría de la mujer que _amo_.

Quedaba una semana para la maldita farsa que seria mi boda, Tanya no dejaba de incordiar con los invitados ni la sala, la hora...

-A las siete y media de la tarde tienes que estas ahí -me dijo soltando de alegría, parecía que en realidad creía que nos casábamos por amor -se puntual, no puedes dejar a los invitados esperando.

-No te preocupes -le asegure.

-El juez llegara a las ocho menos diez para prepara lo suyo -seguía con su verborrea.

-Que si -dije con hastío.

Cuando se marcho saque mi móvil del bolsillo y marque el numero de una de las dos personas con la que mas había hablado estos días.

-_Hola_ -contesto la voz de un anciano algo cansado.

-Padre Aro -dije aun que reconocí que era el -soy Edward Cullen -aclare

-_Oh, hijo, ¿como estas?_

-Bien padre, solo llamaba para saber si tiene todos las papeles que le hacían falta o tengo que llamar a Jenkis para que le lleve alguno -dije pensando en todos los papeleos acelerados de las últimas semanas.

-_Esta todos, el veinticuatro a las cuatro espero poder casarte, hijo. Siempre y cuando esa niña te de el "si quiero" _-dijo riendo se por lo bajo.

-Yo también lo espero.

* * *

Si en el fondo Carlisle es un tio legal, todos confabulan contra ellos, pero a su favor.

¿Que hara Edward con el padre Aro a las cuatro?

El proximo el esperado final. Besos y estos ultimos capitulos son para tods las que me leeis. Las adoro.


End file.
